Persona 5: Fated
by Akema Kurosawa
Summary: Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not telling you anything. Just because you're with the cops doesn't mean I'll bow down and kiss your feet. You want the truth, right? Well, I'll give you the damn truth!
1. Chapter 1

Shibuya. Not a bad place once you get to know it.

It's one of those cities that are always busy, which might as well be any city, really. There's all sorts of things here from shopping, games, railroads, jobs and homes. I guess you can say that Shibuya has it all.

Especially when it comes to danger.

Lately there's been a lot of freak accidents around Shibuya. A lot of people have been referring it as 'Psychotic Accidents,' which is honestly a suitable name for it. They all have had people with mental breakdowns, causing them to practically go psychotic. It's almost like a plague. Mostly it targets adults, young and old. But that still causes a huge concern through Tokyo. A lot of people are fearful of it, fearing for their own safety and others.

Except _her,_ that is.

She could really care less about having a mental breakdown. Plus, it's not really that easy to get her cracking. Many people have tried, believe me, but they've always failed one way or another.

I bet you're wondering, who exactly is this weird person? I guess the best way to start, is right here, in the city of Shibuya.

It was just a normal school day for the strange girl. She had taken the train to school, a thing she did everyday, and had to stand since all the seats were taken. She gripped onto the handrails, keeping a strong grip, as her right hand held a silver phone. Her thumb tapped across the screen rapidly, her eyes never leaving the screen.

A sad ** _boop boop boooooop_** sound came from the phone, causing the tapping to halt. She clicked her tongue in aggravation, a frown clear on her face as she got out of the app. _'Stupid game… Oh well…'_ She thought.

The intercom came on, signalling that the train had reached another destination. Seeing that it was her stop, she released the handrail and shuffled her way out of the train with many others trying to get out. She honestly hated the cramp areas of the city, always causing her to feel claustrophobic, as she knew she was unable to do a thing about it. So, like she always did, she complained about it inside of her head of how much she hated the city.

The girl made her way out of the subway, only to be greeted by rain. A frown etched itself onto her face as watched the heavy drops come pouring down onto the area. _'It's raining…'_ She thought to herself as her frown deepened. _'Man, I hate rainy days… How troublesome… Makes me wonder how're things going on over there…'_

Adjusting her bag strap, she took in a deep breath before puffing it out. She made a dash for it, feeling the chilly air attack her skin, as the rain drops came flying down upon her. She spotted a store with a red awning out not to far away. She ran towards it, stopping once the rain stopped pelting her thanks to the cover. She huffed out again, frowning deeply as she gazed out to see dots all over her vision.

Taking the gold-colored rimmed glasses off, she squinted at them in distaste. Oh, how she hated the rain, always causing her glasses to either be foggy or unable to see through. Sometimes she wished that glasses came with miniature windshield wipers on days like these.

Using her shirt, she wiped the lenses clean before placing them back on her face. Still feeling damp from just her quick encounter with the rain, she shook her head and body like a dog, hoping to get some water off of her.

She turned her head towards the store window, glad that she could see her reflection. Her cognac brown eyes flickered everywhere on her appearance, hoping that she looked presentable for school. She fixed her black hair, even though there was honestly nothing to fix, and patted it down. It was put into a tight bun, with one section of hair put into a braid that pulled into the bun. Her hair was parted from the left as two little short strands of hair on either side of her face curled forwards, looking like two black hooks. She looked at her uniform and was glad her white shirt was hardly damp thanks to her black blazer.

Once she felt better about her looks she pulled out her phone again to check the time. _'Damn,'_ She cursed with a click from her tongue. _'I'll be late if I don't start moving. Do I still have the sweatshirt from yesterday…?'_

The black haired girl unzipped her bag and rummaged through it carefully. Luckily she didn't have to look far as she found the black fabric against the side of her bag. Carefully she pulled it out, making sure no other papers or pencils fell out with it. After it was successfully out she zipped her bag up and carefully placed it on the dry corner of the ground, which was more towards the store door.

As she began to tug the sweatshirt on, her actions falter slowly as she noticed a presence in her peripheral vision. Standing right next to her was a teenaged boy. Shrugging his presence off for a moment, she continued to pull her sweatshirt on as her eyes quickly analyzed him.

He was definitely taller than her, maybe by two inches or so. His skin was pale, like she could even talk, while his hair was black. He wore thick black rimmed glasses, but pass the lenses he had dark gray eyes. His hair was a messy type of curl that looked well on him, surprisingly. It kind of looked like he didn't bother to brush his hair once he got out of bed this morning. If she had to give him a stereotype, she'd label him as nerdy or the "quiet type." But her attention didn't last long on his face as she noticed his uniform.

"Hn…" She softly hummed to herself, turning away from him. _'Shujin Academy, huh?'_

The girl didn't even think twice about him as she turned to grab her bag, slinging it over her shoulder in the process. She turned towards the rain again and yanked her hood over her head carefully, while huffing in aggravation.

"Man, I hate rainy days…" She grumbled softly to herself.

With another tug at her bag, her grip on the bag remaining tight, she dashed out into the rain. Thanks to her hood, it stopped her from getting wet again, but she definitely didn't enjoy the feelings of the damp jacket. As she was in mid run, a sudden feeling of nausea hit her. A soft grunt came from her mouth as she halted in her steps, her right hand immediately covered her mouth as she hunched over.

Quickly she pulled herself together, pushing back the nausea with sheer will power. She gulped down the crawling feeling in her throat, only to gag at the burning sensation in the process. She gasped out for air, both hands now resting on her knees in an attempt to regain her stamina. It was like her physical energy was drained from her body. She lifted her head up as she felt the atmosphere of the area change. Looking left and right, the place suddenly felt… _empty._

"Is this…" She mumbled to herself as she quickly looked behind herself and around. "No. That's impossible… My clothes are the same so…"

A sudden negative feeling crawled over her. Her head shot forwards as her eye were wide. Her back straightened as she began to feel tense, staring at the empty sidewalk. She gripped her bag tightly as she looked behind herself one last time. Her legs began moving as she found herself running towards school again.

Her shoes splashed into puddles as she made a mad dash towards her usual route to school. Before she turned the corner she yanked her phone out and turned it on quickly, clicking an app that she knew all too well.

"Take me to the real world…!" She gasped out.

As soon as she turned the corner, her feet halted on the pavement. Everything seemed to be lively again as the negative feeling had vanished. Regular students were walking towards school, going through the gates to get into class.

The black haired girl was huffing out, feeling more tired from the strange panicky feeling she had gained moments ago. She looked behind herself to see more kids walking passed her towards the school, almost like nothing had happened. She watched them walk on by before she gazed up at the school again. Her mind could only swirl in confusion at what had just happened. Her feet began to move her as she traveled back through the school and into her class. But she couldn't shrug off the strange happenings from before. She could only come up with so many answers as she made her way into the building.

 _'I wonder…'_ She thought as her eyes wondered around suspiciously. _'...Did someone go into the metaverse…?'_

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you hear about that new transfer student?"

"Yeah! I heard he's got a criminal record…"

"Drugs, alcohol, smuggling—"

"He's gotta be a bad guy."

"We should stay as far away as possible from that guy."

 _'Can't you guys just shut the hell up?'_ The girl with black hair thought to herself bitterly. ' _What an annoyance… But, I guess I should stay away from that student. I don't want anything to get on my record just because I did something "wrong" by being around some "criminal"..._ '

She turned her head as she gazed out of the window. She huffed softly, seeing as the rain was still coming down hard. "When will this rain end…?"

The girl took her usual seat, which was all the way in the back, and took a seat. As she went to go unpack her bag, a sudden feeling came over her. She lifted her head up as her eyes locked on the window. Something about it was just so strange to her. Didn't help that something strange happened in her dreams the night prior. Usually she'd instantly forget about her strange dreams as soon as she woke up and would just shrug it off. But this dream was different. She couldn't help but remember it in small details. Not much, but still some. Even though they were few details it was the most she's ever had in years. From her dream to the earlier event, something just wasn't right here. Her cognac eyes narrowed as she stood up from her seat.

' _Something's not right…'_ She went over to the window and looked out of it, looking towards the school gates. _'What the_ - _?!'_

The scene outside changed before her. Outside was a bridge over some sort of moat, along with some torches. But what really caught her attention was the two guys standing outside, wearing the Shujin uniforms. The girl gripped her head, feeling a strong pain throb against her skull, as the scenery changed again, the guys disappearing as the regular school gates could be seen. Something definitely wasn't right.

A soft sigh escaped her nose as she tried to act like nothing had happen. She turned towards the closest classmate, that being Ann Takamaki, and walked over to her. Ann Takamaki was a pretty, foreign girl who was born over seas but had lived here in Japan. The girl was just calmly at her seat, staring out the window like usual. The black haired girl walked right up to her and tapped her shoulder to gain the blonde's attention. Ann turned her head towards her, humming out to her in acknowledgement.

"Hm…?"

"Takamaki-san, could you do me a favor?"

"A favor? Like what?..."

' _Ah, there's the cold look_ ,' The glasses wearing girl thought. Ann gave her a suspicious look, obviously being wary of her. This wasn't anything new to the girl. Everybody reacts that way around her. After all, nobody enjoys a "Teacher's pet," as she was called. Her reputation to students wasn't very great, after all...

"I'm not feeling so well," The black haired girl said, her eyebrows pinching together as she made a sour face. "I don't want to miss any classes, but… Geh…"

She hunched over, away from Ann, as her hands went to her stomach. The girl groaned, her legs almost buckling under her. Ann shot to her feet and had her hands out in case if the black haired girl fell.

"Oh, god, are you okay?" Ann asked in concern, her previous suspicion utterly gone.

Little did she notice the twitch of a smirk on the girl's face. ' _Gotcha…_ '

"Y-yeah," The glasses wearing girl grunted. She leaned against the desk for support and looked to Ann with a pained look. "I need to go to the nurse… Please tell the teacher where I am. The last thing I want is for them to think I'm ditching class…"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Ann nodded before expressing her concern. "A-are you sure you're going to be okay? I'll take you to the nurse."

"N-no, it's fine," The girl shook her head. "Don't worry about me. The last thing I want is for your attendance to be harmed because of me. I'll be fine, just… inform the teacher where I am, please."

"O-okay…" Ann muttered as she watched the girl shuffle away.

As soon as she was out of sight from the class room, she stood up straight and dropped the act. As quickly and quietly as she could, she rushed over to the girl's bathroom. She entered and immediately went over to the farthest stall. She entered it, making sure she locked it behind her.

She dropped her bag onto the floor, since she grabbed it on the way out. She pulled her skirt against her body as she sat down on the toilet seat, making sure it wouldn't fall into the bowl and get wet. The girl reached down and unzipped her bag and grabbed her phone from the inside pocket. Swiping it open, she immediately clicked the red and black eye icon. Knowing she was alone, she held it to her mouth, and spoke into the phone.

"Take me to the Metaverse," She spoke in a clear and direct tone.

The phone ding as a voice came from it, " _ **Access granted.**_ "

As soon as the voice spoke back, the scenery all around her changed, again. The area became darker as the stall became wood. She stood up, noticing her bag was gone, and looked down at the toilet seat behind her. It looked like one of those old fashion ones where you had to pull the hanging chain to flush it.

 _'Gross,'_ she instantly thought.

She pushed the stall door open to see that everything indeed had changed. Everything looked very medieval, the walls being stone as the room with lit with candles. The room looked even smaller, too. Right across from her was an old, dusty mirror where the edges were practically chipped off, but she could definitely see her reflection.

Her shujin uniform was gone as it was replaced with a type of black body suit. She wore a black, turtleneck, one piece body suit that fitted perfectly on her figure. On top of it was a very dark grey jacket that had a peculiar geometric design on them. The zipper to the jacket was a gold color, stopping all the way at the high collar. On her hips was a black satchel with a pouch connected to it. She had black gloves as well, along with black boots. On her back seemed to be a sheath of some kind, but it held no weapon.

But if that wasn't strange enough, her face seemed to be covered by a mask. The mask seemed to be the lower part of a gas mask, only to be covering her nose and lower part of her face. That, too, was also black. Her eyes were free to be seen as no glasses covered them. But if that wasn't eye catching, then her hair was. It wasn't the black updo that she had on before. It was instead down and free, out of any sort of restriction. Her hair stopped right at her lower back, with bangs and all. But it wasn't black anymore. It looked to be almost a beige color, but thanks to the strange candle lighting in the room, her hair seemed to be pink. It was the very thing that made her stand out with her dark outfit.

The girl locked eyes with her reflection. They narrowed, as if she was glaring at herself. She looked around her, her long hair swaying with each motion, before her eyes locked onto the bathroom exit.

"...Welcome to the Castle," she mumbled to herself, her feet leading her to the door. "Let's see what treasures this Palace holds this time…"

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

' _Damn Shadows_ ,' the girl hissed in her thoughts. _'It's raining out, so of course they're more active than usual. Just my luck…_ '

She peeked out from behind a corner, being extremely cautious from being seen. Once the shadow guards, who looked like knights in armor, were out of her path, she then decided to appear out of her hiding spot. She got around the corner and quietly sprinted to a pile of wooden boxes. She crouched down and placed her back against the boxed, carefully looking through the crack between each box.

It would be a total lie if she was to say that she hadn't visited this place once or twice. She found map pieces of the area, but not very much. If anything she makes the maps herself, marking places that held what and sketching the area on a sketchpad of hers. But having an actual map was much easier than making one. She recognized this part of the castle, since she hadn't gotten too far into it, but that hadn't stopped her from being wary of guards.

It didn't take long for her to realize that there was more of them than usual. It was a very annoying and tedious task, but this wouldn't be the first time that it's happened. She was an expert at this stuff. Or, at least she thought of herself as an expert.

Once the coast was clear, she got out of her hiding spot and jogged over the drawbridge. To cover her tracks she made sure to put it back up. She wasn't trying to advance in her discoveries this time. Instead, she was trying to figure out what's been going on lately, hoping that the castle may hold some sort of intell or at least a clue or two. As she kept close to the walls and dark shadows, a sudden feeling in the air caused her to halt her actions. Her body stiffened as her eyes widened, causing her to practically stare at nothing.

' _That feeling…'_ She thought as she snapped herself out of shock. _'Was that…? No, there's no denying that sensation of power. I have to find the source of it. Gotta make sure my assumption is correct…'_

She quickened her pace and began sprinting through the area. She skidded to a stop when she heard loud feet stomping against the ground. She practically threw herself against the wall, thinking it was a guard, making sure she couldn't be seen. She kept her ears opened as she could hear them talking. She knew there was two, but only one of them seemed to keep up a conversation.

"Is this… a drawbridge?"

"Hn…"

"Dude, the hell is this place?"

Okay, now that tone and voice grabber her attention. The girl peeked out carefully around the corner. But as she did so, she instantly heard the footsteps of others along with loud clinking noises. Now those definitely had to be guards. She looked around the corner completely to see two boys wearing Shujin uniforms. They definitely weren't illusions, otherwise they'd be put into jail cells or being tormented in some way. Not having much time to analyze them, she knew she had to act, otherwise they might be killed.

As soon as they got close to her she rushed out from behind her cover. They didn't see her, so she got a clear shot of grabbing at them from behind. She wrapped her arms around their heads, covering their mouths with her hands, and yanked them to the ground roughly. She forced them behind a pile of barrels and boxes so the wouldn't be seen.

One boy, who was a blond, was trying to scream through her hand, but was failing. They tried to struggle against her but she kept her grip tight. She harshly shushed the boys, silencing them as they looked at her with the corner of their eyes. They were definitely panicking, that she could tell by their loud breathing against her gloved hands, but she couldn't help but glare harshly at them. If they allow her to get caught once by these guards they'll be the ones to pay for it.

"Shut the hell up," She hissed quietly at the blond. Her voice was muffled by the mask, but could be heard clearly. "You're going to get us fucking killed…!"

Instantly they halted their actions and stopped struggling. The girl tried listening carefully, trying to ignore their heavy breaths, as she tried to locate the guards. She heard the clinking of metal become rather loud, only to slowly become quieter and quieter. She waited three minutes after the place became silent before finally moving. Her hands released the boys' mouths and she instantly got to her feet.

Each one gasped for air, obviously startled by her sudden appearance, as they tried to calm down. While they did that the masked girl looked around carefully one last time. Once the coast was officially clear she ushered the boys onto their feet, knowing that they won't have much time.

"Get on your feet," She ordered softly, but urgently. "We got to move."

"W-who-" Gasped the blond boy rather loudly as they both stood up. "-Who the hell are you…!?"

"SHH!" She hushed him, her glare being as sharp as a blade. Both boys stiffened, sensing the threatening aura behind that glare. "Keep your fucking voice down…! If you start shouting like that we're bound to get caught."

"Are you trapped, too?" The boy with black hair asked surprisingly calmly.

"Nope." She replied casually.

She turned her back to them, only to look back at them. She recognized the boy with blond hair. His name is Ryuji Sakamoto. He known as one of Shujin's school delinquents, known for his quick temper and hot-headed nature. But, she knew he wasn't a bad kid. Troubled, maybe, but not bad. The other kid—she had no idea who he was. She definitely recognized him from earlier when they were out in the rain. But there was something that made her curious about him. Her gaze was hard as she looked at him, trying to figure out what made him so special.

That is, if she wasn't so rudely interrupted.

"Okay, start talking!" The blond, Ryuji, demanded towards her. "Where the hell are we and how did we get here?! Who are you, some kind of… female Darth Vader?"

"I'll take that as a compliment." She grumbled before turning towards the way she came from. "We don't have time to talk. Shadows, the guards, are everywhere. I need you both to keep quiet and do exactly what I tell you."

"Tell us who you are first!" Ryuji argued, his panic obviously showing.

"We don't have fucking time!" She growled at him, whirling around and lashing forwards a bit, causing both boys to lean away from her. "You do as I say when I say it. It's clear neither of you belong here. I'm trying to get you the hell out of here, so don't make me want to change my mind, understand?"

"C-clear…" Ryuji stuttered, obviously trying to keep himself together.

"Keep quiet and keep up the pace," She ordered as she began walking backwards. "They'll find us at any moment…"

She turned around completely and began jogging up the spiral staircase she came from. She could hear the two following close behind, trying to keep up with her fast pace. _'There's no way I can do what I need to do with these guys around,_ ' She had concluded. _'It's clear they aren't illusions—they're the real things. Plus, I had spotted them earlier, too. They must have stumbled into the Metaverse. But, question is, how?..._ '

"Hey, lady," Ryuji called in a hushed tone in an attempt to sound quiet. "If this goes up, does that mean we're close to the exit?"

"Close, but not yet there," She replied. As soon as they got to the top she stopped and turned to the both of them. "...Can either of you fight?"

"Not exactly…" Ryuji mumbled as he was panting softly in exhaustion.

"I can." The boy with black hair stated confidently.

"Hm…" She eyed him again, trying to see if he was right. She clicked her tongue and turned away from him. "Let's try our best to avoid any fights. If we do get into one, I want you both to stay back and hide."

"What? And leave you alone?" Ryuji tried to argue, but the girl quickly cut him off.

"Neither of you know anything about this place," she countered as she listed off things off of the top of her head. "You just got here, somehow, and you came from the jail area. I'm guessing you got caught and was forced into the cell. I don't know how you escaped, but I do know that the so called 'King' of this castle is targeting you guys. If either of you are caught officially, I'm done for. I've worked too hard to get caught by some reckless teens who tried to act all high and mighty."

Ryuji grimaced and clicked his tongue. His hands were balled up into fist as he looked away from her. "Damn it…!"

"What do you mean by 'worked too hard'?" The black haired boy asked.

"Tsk," She sent him a glare before turning her back to him. "None of your damn business. Just be grateful I'm trying to help you guys out. Keep your mouths shut and stay close to me. I'll tell you what to do once we get close to the exit."

Before either of them could respond, she quickly opened the door. She looked around the area, seeing that it was clear. The girl went through the door and began walking fast through the area. As she tried rushing towards the drawbridge, Ryuji just had to grab her attention again. She turned to him, starting to get irritated, but kept her mouth clamped shut. She tried to push the irritation down by trying to realize just how startled they must be. The Metaverse is indeed a cruel, cruel place…

"H-hey… Check it out…" Ryuji had said as he looked obviously shaken. "We really did hear screamin'... So we ain't the only ones who got captured!"

"Yes, and no," The girl stated calmly. The boys turned towards her as they looked utterly bewildered. "Those things over there," she pointed at the person in a cell, "they aren't real. They're illusions created by the place. *Sigh* There's not much time to explain. You may want to help them, but there's nothing you can do, believe me. Just keep following."

"But-!" Ryuji tried to argue with her but the girl sprinted towards the drawbridge. "...Damn it! She's really pissing me off…!"

The girl walked passed the drawbridge, wondering if any guards were near by. When she saw nothing she knew it was clear to move forwards. She looked over to see the boys finally catching up with her. As she was about to make the drawbridge go down, she suddenly heard a voice call out to her.

"H-hey!" A voice shouted from one of the near by cells. "Reaper? Is that you?"

"Wait… That voice…" The girl mumbled in recognition before her eyes widened. She rushed over to the cell and was surprised. "Morgana?! Is that you?"

"Who're you—whoa!" Ryuji shouted as he had came over to see who, or what, Morgana is. "What is that thing?!"

"Thank god you came." Morgana said in clear relief towards the girl. "I was beginning to think I'd rot in this cell…"

"How'd you get caught?" The girl asked, but quickly shook her head. She crouched down towards its height to make it easier on the cat-like creature. "Nevermind. Just tell me how to get you out of here."

"Hold on, you're going to release that thing?!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"Of course I am!" She glared at him. "I'll have you know that this 'thing' is named Morgana. He can help us, you know. Better to have more manpower than being just barely able to get on by..."

"Is that a... cat?" Questioned the black haired boy.

"I am NOT a cat!" Morgana declared, obviously feeling insulted. "Say that again and I'll make you regret it!"

"Easy, Morg," The girl said softly as she took two tools out of her pocket. "The guards might be coming around any moment. Just try not to bang on the loud metal, thank you."

"S-sorry, Reaper…" murmured Morgana.

The girl, who goes by the code name Reaper, began messing with the lock. As she did so, Ryuji just had to ask distracting questions.

"Okay, this is too much!" Ryuji exclaimed. "Just what the hell is happening here?! How can that monster cat help us get the hell out of here…?!"

"I'll make you eat those words, Blondie!" Morgana growled and put his paws up.

"Quiet down!" Reaper hissed at them. "The guards have ears, ya know! Just shut up and let me do my damn work…"

They clamped their mouths shut after that. After a few clicks and turns, the lock came undone. The masked girl quickly backed up and opened the cell door for the cat-like creature. Morgan quickly jumped out of the cell and took in a deep breath in satisfaction.

"Ahhh…" He sighed, "Freedom taste so great."

"We don't have time to take in the scenery, Morgana," Reaper said as she began walking towards the drawbridge. "I need you to help me get these guys out of here. I'd feel better if you came along."

"Uh, yeah, sure," Morgana said as quickly followed after her. "We're taking them to the entrance, right?"

"Exactly." Reaper nodded and looked over her shoulder at the two straggling boys. "Hurry it up! You don't want to be left behind, do you?"

"Grrr…" Ryuji growled as he ran after them. "Just tell us what the hell's going on!"

"It's too complicated to tell you what's going on," Reaper replied calmly. "Here's what I'll tell you. See that ridiculous statue? Whenever you see one, reach into it's mouth and pull down." Reaper did as she instructed them, watching as the drawbridge came down and connected. "...And there you have it."

"H-how did you know how to do that?" Ryuji asked.

"One: I've been in this area multiple times." Reaper stated as she held her fingers up. "Two: It's basic dungeon logic. Don't you play video games, or watch mystery movies?"

"Hmph, amateurs," Morgana smirked at the boys. "Come on, let's keep going!"

Reaper nodded to him, agreeing with what he said. She turned and began jogging over the bridge, the others following close behind. Morgana and her took the lead as they knew where to go. But as soon as they got onto the other side of the bridge a guard suddenly appeared. Instinctively Reaper held her arms out, making sure the boys behind her didn't try to run into the danger.

A sudden blue light grabbed her attention, causing her to look away from the guard. She was caught off guard by what she saw. The guy with black hair had suddenly had his clothes change. She could only compare the clothes to a masked magician. ' _So he's the one who accepted his persona, huh…'_

"Shit, it's them!" Ryuji shouted in a panic, stumbling backwards as he fell onto his back. "Ahh…!"

"Calm down!" Reaper said loudly, standing in front of Ryuji. "Just stay behind me and don't make any sudden movements." She looked to the cat creature. "Morgana, mind lending a hand?"

"Not a problem." Morgana said smugly and jumped forwards, standing right next to Reaper. Morgana then pointed at the black haired boy. "Hey you! You can fight, right? Let's go!"

Reaper unzipped her pouch and took a small item out of it. She threw it into the air and watched it grow to it's actual size. It landed in her hands and she spun it around, only to spin around and point it's blade at the guard before them.

"Come…!" Morgana shouted. A bright blue light came from the small creature and shot into the air as he shouted. "Zorro!"

In the air appeared a large floating being. Reaper knew it well, knowing that it was Morgana's Persona. The persona looked a lot like a fencer, always on the ready to strike anybody in his way. Reaper would be lying if she said she wasn't a little bit happy to have Morgana there to help her out. Snapping out of her trance, she kept her guard up and focused on the guard before them.

"Y-You have one of those things too?!" Ryuji exclaimed at Morgana before looking at Reaper. "A-a-and what's with the scythe?!"

"Let's shut this guy up," Morgana said, referring to the shadow, as Reaper gave a nod.

The Shadow changed, revealing its true self. They were two Jack O'Lanterns and an Incubus. _'This should be easy,_ ' She thought to herself as her eyes began to analyze them. ' _If my memory serves correctly, these guys should be weak to Garu, aka wind. Morgana should be able to take them out with ease. But…'_ Her eyes went to the black haired male. _'I have to be careful about this guy. He may have a persona, but I doubt he really knows how to fight them…_ '

"Damn Shadows…" Morgana cursed as he had his blade out. "They've taken up intercept positions! It means they're holding nothing back and are serious to kill us!"

"Makes it easier on me, then," Reaper said coolly as she once again spun her scythe once in her hands. She nodded over to the black haired boy, gaining his attention. "We'll be backing you up, so stay on guard. You just got that persona, right? I'll try my best to teach you on what to do, so you better fight like your life depends on it, because it does!"

"...Alright!" He said with a curt nod.

Reaper stood on guard as the Shadows came at them. She watched the boy from the corner of her eyes as he summoned his persona. When she saw it she couldn't help but gape at it. It was huge and impressive looking. He then told it to use the spell, Eiha, against one of the shadows. It was clear he did damage, but not enough to be significant. Morgana couldn't help but smirk at him.

"Hmph, I knew you were an amatuar," said Morgana before spinning his blade around. "This is how you fight!"

Morgana summoned his persona, Zorro, and casted a spell. That being Garu. He hit the target that the boy went with, instantly killing the Shadow, which caught their opponents off guard. Morgana used the opportunity and strike again, killing another.

"Strike the enemy's weakness to knock them out!" Morgana said to the black haired teen. "Use that opening to strike again! Or once you get another chance, you could always pass the baton."

Morgana jumped up as Reaper held her hand out. He slapped her hand and she walked forwards. She brought her scythe up and glared at the last Shadow. Quickly, she dashed forwards at a startling speed. As soon as she got close she swiped her scythe up, causing the Shadow to fly into the air as it took a bit of damage. Reaper spun in a complete circle, almost as if she was spinning top, as her blade caught onto the falling Shadow. She sufficiently killed it as the blade went through its body.

"As strong as ever, Reaper," Morgana complimented.

"To you as well," Reaper nodded to him. She then looked over at Ryuji to see the blond back onto his feet in shock. "Are you alright? They didn't get you, did they?"

"N-no…" Ryuji shook his head, snapping out of his shocked state.

Reaper nodded to him, glad he was alright. She turned to the black haired boy, her eyes narrowing at him as she tried to analyze him. "...Your Persona… It's pretty powerful, especially for a newbie like you…"

Before she could say anything else, blue flames covered his body quickly. Suddenly, his magician-like costume was gone and was replaced with his Shujin uniform. Reaper couldn't help but stare at him with wide eyes, since that usually doesn't happen.

"Huh…? He turned back to normal…" Ryuji muttered.

"That… doesn't happen often…" Reaper comment softly as she brought her hand to her chin in thought. "How curious…"

"Hm, looks like you don't have full control of your powers yet, Frizzy hair." Morgana said to the teen. "The transformation shouldn't normally dissolve like that. After all—"

"Rgh, that's enough!" Ryuji suddenly yelled, looking rather frustrated. "This crap doesn't make any sense! And what the hell were those things that came out of you guys all dramatic-like?! Persones or whatever?"

"Can't you just sit still and listen for once, Blondie?!" Morgana hissed at him, obviously getting annoyed himself.

"Don't call me Blondie! My name is Ryuji…" Growled the blond teen.

"Can we cut your bantering, please?" Reaper interfered as she was becoming annoyed herself. "We don't have time to lecture you two. More guards could be coming with all that commotion we made. We have to hurry."

Reaper began walking as Morgana immediately followed. "What she said!" He called to the two boys. "Hurry up and follow!"

"Damn those two," Growled Ryuji to his companion. "Don't they just piss you off?..."

The black haired boy looked back at the two, specifically Reaper, watching her backside as she lead them through the area. He could only shrug to Ryuji's question, unsure of how he should respond to it. There was only one thing that was bugging him this entire time:

Who is Reaper?

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

"How many damn drawbridges does this guy have?..."

"Too many to count."

Reaper couldn't help but agree with Morgana. The layout of the area was rather ridiculous to her. But she didn't have time to criticize the creation of the area. If anything, she had to get the two guys out of the metaverse. Even though one of them has a persona, that doesn't mean that they're completely safe. With or without a persona, if any of them are taken down here, then it's game over in the real world.

Morgana and Reaper lead the way. As soon as they got up another round of stairs towards a drawbridge Reaper instantly went to the statue. As soon as she grabbed it, Ryuji stopped her from pulling it down. She looked at him in confusion, her hand still on the statue, as Ryuji focused their attention to the person in the cell.

"Hold on a sec!" He had shouted. "I feel like I've seen what this dude's wearin' before…" Reaper looked at the unconscious illusion as Ryuji exclaimed his frustration. "Damn it! I'm too flustered! I can't remember a damn thing!"

Reaper's eyes widened slightly when she recognized the jersey. ' _Shujin's volleyball team…_ '

"Come on, let's go!" Morgana urged.

"Hold on, damn it!" Ryuji shouted at them, his tone louder than before.

"What is it? We need to go, and fast!" Morgana grumbled as he was clearly anxious.

"But… who are these guys?" Ryuji asked in concern.

"I told you before," Reaper spoke up. "They're just illusions. You can't help them even if you wanted to. I can't explain it all to you both right now, but all you have to know is that there's nothing you—"

"Over there!" A voice suddenly shouted.

Everybody's heads turned in the direction the voice came from. The drawbridge came down, revealing a guard on the other side. As it came running over, Reaper quickly pulled down on the mouth of the statue. As it went up, so did the guard. The Shadow went over their heads, flying all the way across the room and out of their sights. All the boys stared in bewilderment at what they had just witness. They all looked towards Reaper with wide eyes, surprised that she still held her calm, stoic expression.

"What?" She inquired at the looks they gave her. "I had to do something."

"Yeah, but don't you think catapulting them is a bit much?" Morgana asked her.

Reaper rolled her eyes and pulled on the statue again. "Oh please, like slaying them off is any better."

"Touché," Morgana said as the bridge came down.

"Let's keep advancing," Reaper said and began walking once more. "We're almost at the exit. Keep up the pace."

"Is she normally like that?" Ryuji asked Morgana as they all began following her again.

"Pretty much," Morgana nodded before catching up with Reaper.

Once Reaper felt more familiar with the area she began jogging. The guys were forced to keep up, not wanting to be left behind. There would be times where Reaper would stop the group from advancing and would scan the area to make sure it was clear. When it wasn't she'd order them against the wall or would force them to back track behind a barrel or two. Once they got close to the entrance hall she felt more relieved than before.

"Took damn long enough." She grumbled to herself before turning to the others. "Look lively, boys. We're right at the entrance hall. Keep close and stay behind me."

Reaper looked around the area carefully. When she saw it was clear she didn't hesitate to book it across the room. She ran right across, wanting to get to the exit as fast as possible. The guys chased after her, trying to keep up with her pace. When she got across the room she slowed down and came to a stop.

"Finally…" She sighed out.

"We're here," Morgana said cheerfully.

"Finally! We're saved…!" Ryuji said and ran to a door. He pulled on it but it wouldn't budge. "...It's not openin'!" He glared at Reaper. "You said you can get us outta here!"

"Don't jump to conclusions!" Morgana said coolly. "Over here!"

He and Reaper opened the doors and ushered the two in. After they entered Reaper made sure to close the doors behind them, just in case. She turned back to them and her eyes immediately went to the ventilation shaft on the wall.

"Where are we supposed to get out of here!? There aren't even windows!" Ryuji exclaimed in an angered tone.

' _How can he not see the gigantic grate on the god damn wall?!_ ' Reaper stared at Ryuji with a deadpanned look.

"Ugh, amateurs…" Morgana groaned. "This is the most basic of basics."

"A ventilation shaft?" The black haired boy questioned.

"At least one of you is quick to catch on..." Reaper grumbled and pointed to the vent. "There's your exit. It leads straight to the outside. Once you're out there, don't look back to this place. Just run and get as far away as possible. You should be safe after that."

"I see…" Ryuji mumbled. "Then we just have to get that metallic mesh off!"

Before Reaper could do anything, the blond ran straight over to the large book shelves. He jumped on top of it and climbed up. He grabbed onto the metal and yanked it off. Little did he realize just how unstable the shelf was until he actually pulled the grate off. As soon as it was off, so was Ryuji. He fell, along with some shelves, and made a hell of a lot of noise. Reaper couldn't help but grimace at the mess he made, glaring at his pathetic form on the ground.

' _God damn it, Ryuji…_ ' was her thought as Ryuji shot to his feet. She was amazed that he didn't somehow fracture his head from that fall.

"Oww… Crap!" Ryuji exclaimed softly. "The enemy didn't hear us, did they?"

"I don't know, wanna stay and find out?" Reaper couldn't help but reply sarcastically. She shook her head at him in annoyance. "Just climb onto the damn shelf and get out of here!"

"Like Reaper said, you guys should get going," Morgana said calmly.

"But, what about you guys…?" Ryuji asked, looking between Reaper and Morgana.

"I have some unfinished business to do," Morgana said before looking towards Reaper.

"I have my own exit," Reaper replies softly. "Guess we're all going our separate ways…"

"Don't get caught again," The black haired boy said to Morgana.

"Heh, you better be careful too," Morgana said with a smile.

The black haired boy looked at Reaper. "Thanks for the help."

"Yeah, yeah," She waved him off and looked away from him. "Just get out of here. And don't wander into anymore weird places, got it?"

"Aye aye, ma'am!" Ryuji saluted to her before looking to his companion. "Let's go!"

Ryuji once again jumped onto the shelf. He climbed on top of it and went straight into the vent. The other boy followed and went right on through. Once they were gone, Reaper huffed out a long sigh, glad that they were out. Morgana couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"Hehe, glad they're gone?" He asked her.

"Very," She didn't hesitate to answer, crossing her arms and shifting her weight onto one leg. "They may be gone for now, but I have a sneaky suspicion they'll be back again… What an annoyance…"

"They weren't so bad," Morgana said to try and brighten her mood. "They seemed useful. Especially the Frizzy haired one, if my judgement is correct…"

"Guess I can't argue there," Reaper shrugged and looked back up at the vent. "...You know, Morgana. I have a feeling that 'Mr. Frizzy hair' will definitely be of use." She then looked down at him. "By the way, have you made any progress in returning your lost memories?"

"Sadly, no," Morgana sighed and hanged his head.

"...Just hang in there," Reaper replied softly and patted his head gently. "I'm sure you'll regain them soon. Sadly, I have to go myself."

"Think you'll be alright heading back?" Morgana asked her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Reaper nodded her head. "I'll try coming back tomorrow. Goodbye for now."

"Later," Morgana waved her off.

Reaper closed her eyes and put her hand into her pouch. She pulled out her phone and said, "Take me to the real world."

The phone dinged and responded with, " _ **Access granted.**_ "

Reaper felt a huge feeling of negativity come off of her. When she opened her eyes, she found herself on the first floor of Shujin high. She looked at her clothes to see the Shujin uniform on her body instead of her other ones. The girl shut her phone off and casually made her way back onto the girls' bathroom. It did have her bag still in there, after all.

Once she was back up on the second floor, she made sure the halls were clear before making a dash to it. Once she was inside she went to the very last stall and bent down. She pulled her bag from under, since she had locked the stall door from before hand, and regained her belongings. She put her phone back and stood up, throwing the bag onto her shoulder. As she was about to exit, she stopped when she caught sight of her appearance.

Same black updo hair. Same golden-colored glasses. Palest skin of them all, as she's always teased about. Same cognac brown eyes. The same Shujin uniform. It looked like nothing had happened in the metaverse.

' _Perfect_ ,' She couldn't help but think.

Holding her head up, she made her way out of the bathroom. As soon as she did so she heard the bell ring, causing her to look up on instinct. Immediately students flooded out of their class rooms, spilling out into the hallways like a toppled glass of water. The black haired girl grimaced. _'Spoke too soon… I hate crowded halls…_ '

She immediately turned and made her way towards the faculty room, knowing she'll have to talk to her home room teacher. She skillfully weaved her way through the crowd and hordes of people going by. Oh, how she hated walking through the halls. She didn't enjoy being touched or surrounded by so many people all at once. Grumbling under her breath, she went into the faculty room and instantly spotted her teacher. She walked right on over and gained her attention. Her teacher looked up at her, looking rather tired or bored as she usually did, before realizing it was her.

"Oh, Hitomi-san, what can I do for you?" The teacher asked, giving the girl her full attention.

"Kawakami-sensei? I was wondering if I could attend class again, since I had been at the nurse," The black haired girl, who was called Hitomi, lied smoothly without falter.

"Hn…" The teacher stared at her before shrugging. "Alright, I guess. If you feel sick again, please tell me so I can send you back home. I'm sure it won't be a problem for you, though. It's the last class of the day. Because of the subway accident that happened recently we're sending everybody home early. You can go back to class."

"Thank you, sensei," Hitomi bowed to her in thanks before walking off.

Hitomi exited the teacher's faculty room and went straight to her home room. Or, at least she tried. She got stopped when somebody called her name. She stopped and turned, only to internally gag at who it was. She instantly became aggravated by his presence. ' _Out of all the people…_ '

"Ah, Ishikawa-san!" Called the school's gym teacher, Kamoshida, as he walked up to her. "I heard you got sick. Is it from walking in the rain? You know I can drive you to school any time."

Hitomi's face hardened. Her lips pressed together in a flat line as she could feel her face tighten. She adjusted her glasses at just the right angle, causing them to glare, and made it hard to see her eyes.

"No thank you, Kamoshida-sensei," Hitomi said respectfully. "I'm perfectly capable of getting to and from school. I only got sick because I forgot to take one of my prescriptions, but I'm perfectly alright now." She shot him a glare. "Plus, isn't it a bit inappropriate for a teacher to drive a student to and from their house?"

"What're you talking about?" Laughed Kamoshida. "I'm just trying to be nice. I'm just concerned for you health, is all." He stepped closer to her and tried to wrap his arm around her. "You know, I could use som—"

"Don't touch me!" Hitomi barked and slapped his hand away.

Students around couldn't help but stop and look over at the scene Hitomi had created. She was glaring fiercely at Kamoshida, her face twisting into nothing but anger, as she looked like a dog who was ready to attack. Kamoshida couldn't help but stare at her in shock by her actions.

"As a student you shouldn't be so willing to do inappropriate actions, such as driving them from their house!" Hitomi said loudly, her words were like stone being thrown at the older male. "As a woman, you shouldn't even try to freely touch them, even if it's just a tap on the shoulder! And as a human being, I demand respect, even from my superior! As a human, I have rules and standards. RESPECT them, _Mr. Ka-mo-shi-da!_ "

Before he could even try and respond, Hitomi spun around with a loud huff, her back facing him. She stormed her way to her home room, walking loudly as she made her way through. People backed out of her way, fearing her anger. The students couldn't help but watch her as she went on by. Not even as she was out of their sights did they begin to talk about her, beginning to gossip and be amazed by her brutal personality.

"Brut-tomi is baaack~"

"Ishikawa-san's scary…"

"Whoa, did she just scream at Kamoshida?"

"Is she also in a fling with him?"

"No way, who'd want to date her."

"Wow, I never thought Ishikawa-san would shout at a teacher."

' _Stupid, perverted, egotistic, man-whore!_ ' Hitomi screamed in her head as she made her way to home room. The students around her tried to stay even farther away from her as they possibly could. ' _Fucking stupid ass bastard! To think he would dare try and touch me in such a casual and inappropriate manner! I'll make sure I'll be the one to steal his ignorant, pathetic, bitchy-ass heart!_ '

The black haired girl marched right into her home room. She ignored the stared everyone gave her and went straight to her seat. Hitomi roughly sat down in her seat and began rummaging through her bag in an angry manner. She fumed in her seat, taking out papers and notebooks, as it was very clear to any sane person to stay as far away from her as possible.

She places her pencil down, only to sigh out very deeply from her nose. Her body relaxed as she did so and she leaned back in her chair, staring bitterly at her desk. Her mouth was pressed into a thin line as her eyes were half closed, looking very deep in thought. Her arms remained cross against her rib cage as her knees pressed tightly together. Hitomi sighed again, this time out of her mouth, as her body relaxed more.

' _I over reacted_ ,' she realized. ' _Yeah, he's a pervert, that's clear, but I have no physical evidence to show to police. Not like I can help, anyways. Everybody at school dodges me anyways, so it's not like I can talk to anybody about it. Plus, it's best that I never talk to anybody about the metaverse. Who knows what'll happen if word got out about that…_ '

"Um, Ishikawa-san?..." A voice spoke softly.

"Hn?" Hitomi sharply looked up.

Right in front of her desk stood Ann Takamaki. Hitomi sighed softly, not wanting to accidentally bursting out on her in anger. She sat up straight, giving Ann her full attention, and adjusted her glasses. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"A-are you okay?" Ann asked, obviously hesitating to do so. "Earlier you didn't look so well. I didn't think you'd return back to class..."

"...I'm fine," Hitomi stated calmly. "I just forgotten to take my prescription and had gotten sick. I'm perfectly fine now, believe me. Plus, it's the last class. I want to at least have something from missing out from the entire day."

"Oh, okay…" Ann said softly as her shoulders sagged in relief. "I'm glad you're okay. I-if you need anything, just ask, okay?"

"Uh, yeah, sure..." Hitomi nodded.

The bell rang, signalling everybody to get to class. Ann quietly went back to her seat. Hitomi stared at her for a bit longer before staring at her desk. No one has really acted polite to her besides the teachers and a few timid kids she tolerated. For Ann, of all people, to offer a hand was a bit shocking for the social outcast.

The students piled into the class, still chattering between friends and all. They all sat down in their seats, waiting for the teacher to arrive. Once their home room teacher, Ms. Kawakami, arrived to class, Hitomi couldn't help but instantly stare at the boy following behind her. After the event that she had been through, there was no possible way she'd forget his face. It was the 'Frizzy-hair' guy she had met in the metaverse. Hitomi quietly sucked in a soft breath to calm herself down as she watched the boy's every movements. The class instantly became buzzing with gossip as they stared at the new student in front of them.

"Settle down," Kawakami said, causing everybody to become silent. "...Well, I'd like to introduce a transfer student: Akira Kurusu."

' _Akira Kurusu_ ,' Hitomi repeated the name. ' _Finally, a name to a face…_ '

"Today, we…" Kawakami hesitated for a split second, "had him attend from the afternoon since he wasn't feeling well."

' _You're a terrible liar, Sensei_ ,' Hitomi thought in amusement.

"All right, please say something to the class," Kawakami asked the new student.

His eyes wondered around the class for a moment before he spoke up. His voice was rather soft and quiet, signalling that he doesn't talk very much. "Pleasure to meet you."

"He seems quiet… but I bet when he loses it…"

"I mean, he was arrested for assault, right...?"

"...Uh, so…" Kawakami awkwardly gazed around the class, obviously trying to get attention off of the new student.

Hitomi raised her hand and spoke up. "Kawakami-sensei, there's an open seat right here."

"Oh, thank you, Hitomi-san," Kawakami said and looked to the new student. "Your seat will be over there for now on." Kawakami looked back at Hitomi. "I know you were sick earlier, Hitomi-san, but do you mind sharing your textbooks with him?"

"As long as they're not ruined…" Hitomi grumbled and began looking for her other notebooks.

"What? Is Ishikawa-san right in the head?"

"To think she'd offer a seat…"

"Maybe she does have a heart."

"I heard that," Hitomi growled at the class. "I'm not deaf, you know. Say it to my face if you're going to talk about me and not behind my back like a coward."

The class instantly tried avoiding all eye contact with her. Kawakami sent her a look and Hitomi could only sigh softly at it. She knew that she was trying to keep it peaceful in her class. It was only right for Hitomi to respect that wish. The other students whispered softly to each other instead of chattering out loud like before. Hitomi huffed out in annoyance, wishing they had stayed silent, before continuing what she was doing. The new transfer student walked to his new seat, which was right in front of Hitomi, causing all the students in the class to stare. As he walked passed Ann, he couldn't help but stop and catch what she muttered.

"Lies…" She had said.

"Huh?" He stopped and looked at her.

Ann didn't respond and looked away from him in a begrudging manner.

Feeling a bit awkward, he sat down in his seat, which was right behind Ann. As soon as he sat down, Hitomi tapped his shoulder. He looked at her as she casually handed him her textbooks.

"I'm already ahead of the class in all subjects," She stated softly to him. "You can copy them. I expect them back to me by tomorrow, got it?"

"Thanks…" He said softly and took them.

Hitomi sat properly in her seat as she heard more muttering going on. She shot the near by students a glare, instantly hushing most of them up. When they were silent again, she looked up at Kawakami as she continued on with class.

"Oh, right. The volleyball rally is in two days…" She said. "Everyone's just changed classes, so make sure you use that time to get to know each other. Well then, let's get class started. Who's on duty today?"

A boy with dark blue hair, named Yuuki Mishima, stood up from his seat. "Everyone, please rise…"

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

' _Finally, the day's over…_ ' Hitomi couldn't help but think in relief.

The black haired girl packed all of her stuff as soon as the bell rang. She took out the black sweatshirt from earlier before placing her stuff back in. Placing her bag on her desk, she stood up and tied the sweatshirt around her waist. She zipped her bag and picked it up, only to have it feel a lot lighter than usual. As she was about to ponder about why that was, she quickly recalled the events earlier in class.

' _Right_ ,' she recalled with a sigh. ' _The new student, Akira Kurusu, was asked to borrow my books… He better not ruin them…_ '

Hitomi slung her bag onto her shoulder, only to stop herself from walking. ' _...Should I go to the student counsel room? Nijima-san might want to talk to me..._ '

"Hey, are you alright?" Kawakami's voice snapped Hitomi out of her thoughts.

Hitomi's head shot up as she looked across the room. The teacher was standing by the classroom door, talking to a student. Hitomi took one step to her left to realize she was talking to the new student. Now that she was looking at him, he did seem a little pale. ' _Probably from releasing his Persona…_ ' Hitomi concluded. She adjusted her bag strap before walking forwards towards the book shelf by the door. She couldn't help but eavesdrop on the conversation taking place outside.

"Is this a school?..." Mumbled out from Akira as he shook his head.

"*Sigh* Are you sure you're okay?" Kawakami asked. "Also… it seems like people are already talking about you, but I'm not the one who told them."

' _Wait, so he is the criminal record guy?_ ' Hitomi couldn't help but stare at him. ' _I thought it was just a freak coincidence that he came today. H_ _e looks so… Casual. Like he's just a normal kid. Well, everybody's got more than one side to them, I guess…_ '

"I can't even get a break…" Complained Kawakami. It was more towards herself than to the new student. "Why do I have to deal with this?"

' _It will never stop amazing me of how much the teacher acts more like a student than anything,_ ' Hitomi thought as she rummaged through a few books.

"You should head straight home without stopping anywhere." Kawakami told Akira. "Sakura-san sounded pretty angry. Oh, and about Sakamoto-kun, don't get involve—" She suddenly stopped as Hitomi could hear footsteps. "Speak of the devil… What do you want? I heard the police caught you cutting classes today."

"Ugh…" Grumbled the familiar aggravated voice of Ryuji Sakamoto. "It was nothin'..."

"And you haven't changed your hair back to black yet either…" Kawakami sighed.

' _Hey, it's not a bad look on him! If Anything it works well for him_ ,' Hitomi thought, but kept her mouth shut.

"Sorry 'bout that," Ryuji said curtly. Hitomi lifted her head up again to see him walk over to Akira and spoke in a quiet tone, which wasn't so quiet at all. "...I'll be waitin' on the rooftop."

With that said, he walked off. Hitomi couldn't help but feel a little bit of empathy towards him. Having to go through the metaverse like that and being forced to act like nothing had happened? It's hard. She knew it all too well. But, it's not like she can just go up to them and say 'There there!' and give them a pat on the back. Plus, from how Akira had acted towards her, there's no way that he suspected her to be 'Reaper'. She wasn't going to give that identity away just because she felt bad for them. She's worked too hard to keep both identities a secret for so long. There was no way that she was going to let anybody know. Not now.

"See?" Kawakami said to Akira. "That's why I don't want you to get involved. Understood?"

Akira just nodded to her.

The teacher then walked off, leaving him to stand in the hallway. Hitomi grabbed a random book off of the shelf and unzipped her bag, placing it in.

She stepped into the doorway, only to halt in her steps as she sees Kamoshida and the Principle in her view. She stayed there, peeking from the door, as she knew most of her body was hidden behind the door. She did NOT want to have another encounter with Kamoshida again. Once is plenty enough.

"Why did you allow a student like him to transfer here?" Kamoshida asked the Principle. He was definitely referring to Akira. "He's already starting to associate with Sakamoto. A student with a criminal record, and the culprit of an assault case. At this rate, it'll be pointless how much I contribute to this school."

"Now, don't be like that…" The Principle assured him. "This school counts on you, Kamoshida-kun. You are our star. Still, a steady build-up is necessary behind such brilliance as well."

"...Your troubles never seem to end, do they, Principle Kobayakawa?" Kamoshida asked. "Alright, I understand. I'll continue to do my best to answer to your expectations of me."

As the Principle was about to walk off, Mr. Kamoshida spoke up again. "Oh, but sir? Can I talk to you about Hitomi Ishikawa?"

"Hn? What about her?" The Principal asked.

Hitomi instantly stepped out of the doorway, her full on attention to the adults in front of her. They didn't notice her, of course, but she was already fuming at Kamoshida for bringing her up behind her back. Little did she noticed Akira looking towards her in curiosity, since she had suddenly appeared next to him.

"I know she's one of our top students," Kamoshida said, "and she's well educated in all of her classes, but don't you think she's been a bit hostile lately?"

"What do you mean?" Principle Kobayakawa asked.

"Earlier I had just asked her a simple questions and she punched me and was screaming," Kamoshida said with a pained look on his face. "I was only trying to help, since I heard she wasn't feeling well earlier. Not only that, but many of the students are afraid of her. Don't you think she's been a bit much?"

"What did you say about me, you son of a bitch?" Hitomi whispered as she growled at his back.

"What are you talking about?" Laughed the principle. "That's just how she looks! Plus, you know how girls are. I'm sure she didn't mean any harm behind it. If you just talk with her and explain your actions she'll apologize."

"Uh, right," Kamoshida said, obviously not gaining the response he wanted.

The principle smiled and walked away. As soon as he was gone Kamoshida hissed some curses under his breath before walking away himself. Hitomi loudly clicked her tongue, sneering at his back as he disappeared from behind the corner. She couldn't help but fume at him for trying to get her in trouble.

"Egotistic bastard…" She growled under her breath.

"...Was he talking about you?" Akira inquired to her.

Hitomi stiffened. She looked up at him from the corner of her eye before quickly looking away. She adjusted her glasses while puffing out a sigh. "Yeah… Yeah, he was."

"Did you actually hit him?" He asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" Hitomi said in a challenging tone as she gave him an annoyed look. "Everybody kisses his feet like he's a king. So what if he's an Olympic champion? That doesn't make him president of the school. I'm apparently one of the 'lowly kids' who tries rebelling against him. Sadly, most of those kids aren't around the school anymore…"

Hitomi instantly looked at her feet. She sighed deeply, her shoulders sagging. Her body was utterly exhausted from today. Her plans to go to the student counsel just didn't seem pleasing enough anymore. Hitomi fixed her glasses again and began walking.

She stopped, but kept her back to him. "You better go see Sakamoto-san. He gets impatient easily."

With that said, she walked off. She went across the hall, only to stop once she was around the corner. She stayed behind there for three minutes before turning back around.

When she saw Akira was gone, she instantly went to the stairs. Hitomi went straight up them, taking her time, until she found herself at the rooftop doors. There was no way she wasn't going to eavesdrop on their conversation. She had to make sure that they didn't try any sort of stunts by going back into the metaverse. She leaned against the wall and listened carefully as they talk. Lucky for her, Ryuji was naturally a loud guy.

"...There you are," Ryuji spoke up. "Sorry for callin' you up here like this. I bet Kawakami already told you stuffy like 'don't get involved with him,' huh?"

"She said you're trouble," Akira replied.

"Heh, we're pretty much in the same boat," Ryuji said with an amused undertone. "I heard you got a criminal record. Everyone's talkin' about it. No wonder you were so gutsy."

There was a bit of shuffling to be heard. Hitomi could only assume that one of them might've adjusted their seat or something.

"... What was all that that happened?" Ryuji asked, his tone revealing how he was still shaken by before. "You know, how we almost got killed at the castle… It wasn't a dream… right? You remember it too, yeah?"

"Yeah," Akira replied calmly.

"Well, just 'cause we both remembered it doesn't mean much, though," Ryuji mumbled. "I mean, even if it was a dream, you saved me from Kamoshida. So yeah… Thanks, Akira."

"You're welcome," Akira said.

"But man, that Kamoshida we saw there…" Ryuji said as he was obviously bothered by it. "You prolly don't know about it, but there are some rumors about him."

"The one we met earlier?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, the ripped mophead," Ryuji said. Hitomi had to smirk at the insult. She wiped the smirk away and listened to Ryuji. "That asshole who was all full of himself at the castle. No one says anything against him 'cause he's some medalist who took the volleyball team to the nationals. The way Kamoshida was king of the castle felt crazy real 'cause of that…"

"I heard a little bit about that," Akira said a bit softly, causing Hitomi to strain her ears to hear. "A girl in my class talked about him when I was about to come up here. Called him an 'egotistic bastard.' "

"Egotistic?" Ryuji said, a smirk in his tone. "That sounds a lot like Ishiwaka-san. She's one of the rare kids who speaks up against him. But, to be honest, she speaks against everybody. She irritating to listen to and she's always gotta prove she's right. But…" He sighed loudly. "...She's pretty cool. Always gives us 'troubled kids' the benefit of the doubt. Just, don't piss her off. She's got ways of finding things out that you didn't even know about yourself. Freaks me the hell out…"

Hitomi couldn't help but stand there, stunned, with wide eyes. To think there was someone who thought of her in a positive way, even though Ryuji made it sound insulting. It was beyond her as of why he thought of her that way. ' _Maybe it's because we both hate Kamoshida…_ '

"But, I gotta wonder, is it possible to get back into that castle?..." Ryuji asked.

' _Oh, hell no!_ ' Hitomi looked at the doors with big eyes as she began hoping he wasn't thinking what she thought he was thinking.

"Ugh, forget it!" The sound of a chair scraping against the floor could be heard. "Must've all been a dream! It has to be!" Hitomi sighed quietly in relief as Ryuji continued talking. "Sorry to drag you out here like this. That's all I had to say. You know, we might be pretty similar. I feel like we're going to get along just fine as 'troublemakers.' I'm Ryuji Sakamoto. I'll come talk if I see ya..."

' _Time to scram_ ,' Hitomi thought. She quickly turned and tried to go down the stairs as quietly and as quickly as possible. Immediately she headed straight down each flight of stairs, trying to not look suspicious. Once she got into the first floor she slowed down her pace and began walking regularly. She headed straight for the subway station to head right on home.

.

.

' _Why does my head hurt?..._ '

Hitomi opened her eyes, surprised by the sight before her. She found herself to be in a circular room of sorts. The place instantly reminded her of a very peculiar jail room. Suddenly she was whipped around, causing her to face the center of the room. Right in the middle sat a very suspicious looking old man.

She couldn't help but analyze him. Old man. Partially bald, but had white hair on the back of his head. But if there was one thing that caught her eye, it had to be his long, pointy nose. It had to be at least a foot long! He wore a suits and white gloves, signalling he had some sort of power. He sat at as desk, which reminded her of the one those old fashioned writing desk. There was a feather writing quill and some ink on the table, along with a little lamp.

Suddenly she saw two girls next to her, peering right into her eyes. Hitomi analyzed them as well. They were identical twins, girls, probably at the ages of ten or eleven. They both had pale skin and pale blonde hair. Their eyes were yellow, which freaked her out a bit, since yellow eyes reminded Hitomi of the Shadows in the metaverse. They both had eye patches on opposite eyes, and a blue hat with different letters on it. Their outfits reminded Hitomi of a school boy's uniform, but also of a police figure's uniform. The girl on her right had her hair into two buns, while the other had hers into a braid.

Hitomi couldn't help but feel a dangerous vibe from all of them. The longer she stared at them, the longer her head began to hurt. Suddenly, as if she was hit with a bunch of bricks, she instantly recognized them. They were the people she had seen in her dream yesterday night!

"Welcome, again, to my velvet room." Spoke the old man. His voice was very deep and demonic sounding, causing Hitomi to gain chills. "I apologize if you are uncomfortable. But because of your actions from yesterday, we had to take high precaution."

The teen looked down, finally realizing what he meant. She was placed into a straightjacket, her arms pressed against her body. Not only that, but she noticed something black over her nose that covered her entire mouth. It was a muzzle. Not only that, but her legs were tied together with chains. Her pants was also white, which wasn't the clothing that she had pulled on when she went to sleep. Immediately, Hitomi began to struggle against her binds, lifting her legs up and kicking, trying to move one at a time.

The chains on her legs made loud noises, but restricted her from escaping. Her straightjacket didn't budge in the slightest. She threw herself back after a while, feeling her body slump in a chair as she began to huff out in exhaustion. She looked at the chair to realized it was blue, which was the apparent theme of the room, but she realized it was a spinning chair being held by the twin girls. Both of them now glared up at her.

"Enough of your pathetic struggling, inmate!" Barked the girl on Hitomi's right. "It's pointless to escape. You should be grateful that our master gave you another chance in coming back here!"

"This is for your own safety," the girl on Hitomi's left spoke softly. "If you began fighting like you had last time, we might have to take serious action."

Hitomi growled at them in anger, not liking to be chained and restricted like she was. The man in front of her chuckled, causing her to glare at him. He didn't even flinch under her harsh gaze as he had this permanent grin on his face.

"It's rather unique for a person like yourself to be taken to my velvet room," said the old man. "Not many people visit here, you know. I wonder… Are you the same little girl I had met five years ago?"

Hitomi stopped and stared at the man. She sat up as best as she could and stared hard at him. Suddenly when everything clicked, she couldn't help but fall back into her chair and stare at him in shock. The old man chuckled at her wide-eyed expression.

"Apparently you do," he said with a short laugh. "But, you still look confused. Do you not remember who I am?"

She shook her head in response.

"My name is Igor," he said calmly. "To your right is Caroline, and to your left is Justine. They are beings of the velvet room, as well as my apprentices. They, as well as yourself, are here to help the one with the wild card. Do you remember how the cards work, my dear?"

Slowly, Hitomi nodded her head.

"Good," Igor said. "Please, try to get along with him. It's up to us to help him reach rehabilitation. But, we cannot do that if you do not participate in helping us. So, please behave from now on. Being in a straightjacket for so long isn't all that fun, wouldn't you agree?"

Hitomi huffed and rolled her eyes at him. She nodded her head, agreeing to his terms. Igor suddenly snapped his fingers, causing her to look directly at him. Suddenly her chair began to spin around in a circle at very fast speed. Hitomi felt her head spin when they stopped her. Her body felt more relaxed than before and she could move again. She looked down to see that the chains and everything was off. Instead, she was wearing her black suit that she always wore in the Metaverse. She looked up at Igor in confusion.

"Look alive, my dear," Igor chuckled. "Our guest has arrived…"

Hitomi was spun around again, but the girls stopped her when she made a 180 degree turn. They pushed her back so she was right next to Igor's desk. The twins went over to the cell, standing on either side, as they looked prepared for the person's entry. Hitomi sat back, relaxing in the chair, as she could hear the movement of chains inside of the cell.

The person inside stepped forwards, revealing himself. Hitomi's eyebrow raised up in confusion. A part of her was surprised he was the one, while another part of her wasn't at all shocked. To think that 'Mr. Frizzy Hair' would be the special one to help them out. But she was definitely surprised of all the chains he wore, along with the jail clothing. Before she could say anything, she looked up to see his surprised expression staring right at her.

"...About time you've come to," Caroline said bitterly.

"Our master wishes to speak with you," Justine said calmly. "It's for your own sake that you take his words to heart."

"First off, let us celebrate our reunion." Igor said. "Oh…? You've awakened to your powers. And special ones at that. Your rehabilitation can finally begin."

"Rehabilitation? Powers?" Akira questioned.

"There is no need to understand it all for the time being," Igor stated. "You will be training under the power of Persona, which you have awakened to." He then looked to Hitomi. "Would you like to explain it to him?"

"Tsk, sure, whatever," She said very nonchalantly, her voice slightly muffled by the mask she wore. She looked at Akira. "Here's a way you might understand: Personas are like masks. They're like armor for you heart. They're beings that come from within your heart. Everything is practically linked to your persona."

"Well done, Reaper," Igor said to her before looking at Akira. "I have high expectations for you."

"What do you mean?" Akira asked.

"There is no need to worry for the time being," Igor reassured. "You will learn when the time comes. But, just so you know, this child next to me is rather a special case of mine. It's clear that you have already met by the expression upon your face. She will mostly be the one to help you upon your journey to rehabilitation. She knows a lot when it comes to any and all Personas."

"...To think you're the wild card…" Hitomi, or Reaper, grumbled under her breath. "Tsk. Why am I not surprised?..."

"Wild card?..." Akira questioned.

"...Maybe another time, I'll explain it to you," Reaper said and crossed her legs over each other. "By the way. Do you, by any chance, have the Metaverse Navigator? You must have it if you were able to go into the castle. That app is your gateway to and from the real world to the Metaverse."

"Metaverse…?" Akira looked even more confused.

Reaper sighed loudly and sent Igor a small glare. "Don't make me explain everything to him."

"But you do such a better job than myself!" Igor chuckled at Reaper, causing her to roll her eyes again. "But, I do expect you to help him with whatever he needs."

"...Alright," Reaper sighed softly. "Whatever you say, old man."

"Hey!" Shouted Caroline. "Respect our master!"

"It is alright," Igor quickly said and chuckled at her. He looked back at Reaper. "You know what I'm asking of you, correct?"

"Yes…" Reaper nodded.

She stood up from her seat and looked towards Akira. She walked right on over to his cell and stood right in front of him. Close enough to be uncomfortable, but far away enough to not be too awkward.

"As from this day on," Reaper spoke, "I will be the one to help you in your physical training. You have been bestowed the ability to travel from the real world to the Metaverse thanks to the Navigation app. That, along with myself, will train you to become a true thief. If there are others who will benefit you in providing aid to on your journey, Igor will bestow the Metaverse Navigator to them as well. Be prepared, because I won't go easy on you, or them."

"Thank you, Reaper," Igor said. Reaper slowly turned and made her way back to the chair as Igor talked to Akira. "I'm sure with the help of Reaper, you will turn out into an excellent thief."

As Reaper sat back down into her chair, a loud bell rung through the air.

"Hmph, it's time." Coraline said. "Go back and enjoy whatever rest you might have…"

"That goes for you as well, my dear," Igor said and covered Reaper's eyes with his hand.

She watched as the world went to black, and her body felt like it because weightless in the dark abyss.

.

.

" ***GASP*!** "

Hitomi shot up in her bed as she tried to breath. Her breath became short and raspy, as she tried her very best to calm herself down. She looked around the place, finding herself in her lonely room. Once she was calm, she realized her skin was covered in sweat. Her hand rested itself upon her eye as she tried to remember the events of her dream.

"What… " She muttered. "What does that old man want from me this time?..."

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

' _Damn it… I can't remember that dream…_ '

Hitomi fumed silently as she tried to recall the events in her dreams. A thing she couldn't do. The events of her dream left her as soon as they had happened, causing her to become irritated by the fact she couldn't remember. At the moment, she was sitting at her desk, trying her hardest to remember the dream instead of focussing on the teacher.

But she choose the wrong teacher to ignore.

Suddenly a piece of chalk came flying right at her. Hitomi lifted her book up, blocking the chalk, and felt it hit the cover. She swiped the book clear of any dust from the chalk. She looked to where the chalk fell down to find it right next to Akira. She noticed him rubbing his head and wondered what happened to him. He picked up the piece of chalk and flung it softly onto her desk. She began to hear other people giggling and chattering.

"Did you see that? Ishikawa made the chalk hit the new guy!"

"Uh-oh, do you think she's gonna get it?"

"I want to see Ishikawa try and beat him up!"

"Silence!" The teacher bellowed, silencing the gossiping kids. He then pointed at Hitomi. "Ishikawa, we all know you're ahead of the class, but that doesn't give the excuse for you to ignore a lecture!"

"Sorry, Ushimaru-sensei," Hitomi apologized and stood up.

She grabbed the piece of chalk and walked up to the teacher. She handed it to him, only for him to snatch it out of her hands rudely. She said nothing and went back to her seat while wiping her hands against each other. As she sat down she couldn't help but hear the rain become a little louder. She looked out the window as her eyes narrowed.

' _The Shadows are agitated today..._ ' She thought. ' _...Wonder if Morgana's alright…_ '

Hitomi couldn't help but be concerned for the cat-like creature. She knew he could fight, but it still concerned her. The Metaverse is not a place to doubt, or underestimate. Hitomi could only sit at her desk and be concerned for the furry creature.

When class came to an end, Hitomi instantly began packing up. She threw on her bag and headed right on out of the class in a speedy manner. Just as she did so, she spotted Ann get stopped by Kamoshida. Hitomi stopped at the door and listened into the conversation. It was clear as day to her that Kamoshida had his eyes out set on Ann. Hitomi made it a silent promise that she'd make sure that Kamoshida's advances would be his downfall.

"Hey there, Takamaki!" Greeted Kamoshida. "You looking for a ride home? Things have been pretty dangerous late—"

"Oi, Takamaki-san!" Hitomi called out to her and walked right up to her.

Ann turned around in confusion, raising a brow at her in bewilderment. Hitomi stood in between her and Kamoshida and quickly took control over the conversation.

"You said you had lost an expensive pair of earrings a week ago, right?" Hitomi said. "Well, I think I just spotted some in the Lost and Found box at the Student Council room. Mind coming with me to see if they're yours?"

"O-oh, yeah sure!" Ann said and gave her a really fake smile. "Thank you sooo much!"

Hitomi placed her hand on Ann's back and began to lead her down the hallway. Little did she hear about the curses Kamoshida sent her way, and the eyewitness to them. Once Hitomi and Ann turned the corner, Hitomi let her go and checked behind her to make sure they weren't being followed. Once she felt like it was safe she looked back to Ann.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah," Ann nodded. "Thanks for that. You have no idea how exhausting it is to dodge his advances…"

"Oh, believe me, I know," Hitomi grumbled in clear annoyance. "I've noticed he's been targeting you a lot lately. Keep your eyes and ears out, okay? He's serious bad news…"

"I know," Ann released a big sigh. "...Thanks again. You have no idea how much it means for you to go out of your way like that…"

The black haired girl instantly noticed Ann's discomfort. She took her phone out and opened it up. She went into her contacts and showed Ann her number.

"Here, copy it down," Hitomi said.

"Uh, why?" Ann asked with a raised brow.

"Call me if you feel like Creep-oshida's after you." Hitomi said. "Whether it's for you to use as an excuse or for you to have somebody record the conversation, just dial. I'm good at creating cover up stories. Also, if you feel cornered by him, just use excuses like 'Ishikawa-san asked me to help her out today!' or 'Ishikawa asked me to see her.' Something and anything like that."

"But, won't he just target you more?" Ann asked in concern.

"He can try," Hitomi said in a challenging tone. "I know a lot of ways of knocking out a person and not leaving a mark. I'll be fine. It's better to have somebody you can rely on in these situations."

"...Thank you so much," Ann said in a soft tone. She took her own phone out and they swapped numbers.

"You don't have to thank me," Hitomi said and shoved her phone into her pocket. "I'm just doing what I think's right. Kamoshida's gone now. I suggest you take the main entrance out of the school right now. You can take cover in the crowd and escape easily."

"A-alright," Ann nodded. She began walking away, but stopped and called out to Hitomi. "Thank you so much, Ishikawa-san!"

"Sh! Don't declare it to the whole school!" Hitomi hissed at her. "I got a reputation, ya know!"

Ann couldn't help but grin at that one. She laughed lightly before turning around and leaving. Hitomi sighed softly, feeling emotionally drained from all of that. She took in a deep breath before remembering Morgana. It had stopped raining a while ago, but the Shadows are probably still agitated. Hitomi finally decided. She was going to go back to the castle and steal Kamoshida's heart.

Knowing that nobody was really watching her, she slipped past many people as she made her way out of the school. She walked a bit away from the school before dropping her bag into an alleyway, knowing it'll be fine there. Knowing that nobody was around, she took her phone out and opened up the Metaverse App. She told it her destination and it instantly took her to the Metaverse.

Hitomi glanced into a nearby puddle, seeing that she was indeed in the other reality. She unzipped her jacket and shoved her phone into an inside pocket before zipping it back up. She opened her pouch and took out her scythe, spinning it around until it was back to full length. Once that happened she put it into the sheath on her back. Hitomi, who was now Reaper, made her way back to the Palace. She rotated her shoulders as she stood at it's entrance, prepared to sneak inside once more.

Reaper walked across the bridge and went to the castle. She walked over to the 'secret' entrance that had been created by Morgana. As she was about to ran forwards to climb up the wall, a sudden voice grabbed her attention. She turned her head to see Morgana running towards her.

"Morgana," Reaper said softly as the cat-like creature was at her feet. "I was wondering if you were going to show up. I'm assuming the Shadows are more agitated?"

"Oh yeah," Morgana nodded. "They're more angrier than usual. I guess the 'King' of this Palace didn't take so kindly to those guys escaping last night."

"Of course he wouldn't." Reaper grumbled bitterly. "He probably enhanced the security on the Palace. If that's the case, then I'm playing exterminator for the night…"

"...Did you hear that?" Morgana asked softly, looking towards the bridge entrance.

Reaper listened carefully and heard some footsteps. She quickly grabbed Morgana's hand and ran behind a pillar, knowing that if somebody came from the entrance they wouldn't be able to see them. As soon as they were behind it, Reaper dared to look over. When she did so, she couldn't help by gape at the scene before her. She growled in anger and slapped her forehead.

"They didn't fuckin' listen…" Growled the girl.

"They?" Morgana questioned.

"The two idiots from yesterday," Reaper growled and stepped out of her hiding spot. "Come on…"

"...Yeargh! Those clothes...!" She heard Ryuji shout. Akira only seemed to just realize as he looked at his gloves hand. "That happened last time too, huh?! What's with that outfit?!"

"Not bad, huh?" Akira said to him as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"You LIKE it?!" Ryuji exclaimed in surprise. "What's goin' on here?! This makes no effin' sense at all…"

"Hey!" Reaper shouted at them as she marched her way over.

"Hey, you're that girl who helped us last time!" Ryuji exclaimed before pointing at Morgana. "And the weird… cat thing."

"I'm NOT a cat!" Morgana yelled at him.

"The hell are you two doing here?!" Reaper growled at them accompanied by a glare. "Didn't I tell you not to come back here?!"

"Quiet!" Morgana hissed at her.

Reaper groaned quietly as she dialed her tone down. "...How the hell did you both get here?"

"An App," Akira responded.

' _App…_ ' Reaper's expression softened as she began to remember something. ' _Wait. Didn't Igor talked about an app, or something?... Wait, that's right! In my dream I had visited the velvet room!_ '

"What're you both doing here?" Ryuji asked as he pointed between Reaper and Morgana.

"The Shadows started acting up, so I came wondering what it could be…" Morgana replied honestly. "Reaper came doing the same. But to think you guys would come back to the entrance when you barely managed to escape…"

"What is this place…?" Ryuji asked. "Is it the school?"

"*Sigh*...Technically, yes," Reaper replied calmly.

"But it's a castle!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"Okay, I guess it's time to start finally explaining stuff to you both," Reaper grumbled before taking in a deep breath to calm her growing aggravation. "This castle IS your school. Morgana and I refer to this type of building as a Palace. A Palace is a place that is created by a person's intense desire. Corrupted desire, to be exact. Are you following?"

"Uh… Not quite," Ryuji said.

"I get it," Akira said with a nod.

"How do I explain…?" Grumbled Reaper as she scratched the back of her head. "Okay, think like this: In your school, there has to be a person who acts like he's king. Because of this, his twisted desires show your school to be his castle. The ruler of this castle? It's none other then the teacher, Mr. Kamoshida. This castle before you," she gestured to the building, "THIS is what Kamoshida sees."

"So… We're seeing it through his eyes?" Ryuji questioned.

"Well, yes and no," Reaper said and faced him. "Not through his actual eyes. We're seeing his desires. This is what the Metaverse does. It reveals one's desires like so. These desires are what we call Palaces. But, Palaces are only created by just how badly distorted one's heart is. In this case, Kamoshida's is pretty damn bad…"

Suddenly, a loud painful scream rang through the air. Reaper grimaced at the noise while the boys jumped, staring at the castle in horror. Another scream could be heard, along with another. Reaper absolutely hated hearing those cries of pain, even if she knew they weren't even real…

"What was that?!" Ryuji asked.

"It must be the slaves captive here," Morgana responded.

"For real?!" Ryuji asked out of shock. Another shout of horror could be hear. "Oh, shit… This is for real! We saw other guys captive here yesterday… I'm pretty sure they're from our school."

"It's most likely on Kamoshida's orders." Morgana stated. "It's nothing out of the ordinary; it's like that everyday here."

"Doesn't help that you two were able to escape yesterday." Reaper said softly. "Kamoshida probably lost his temper quite a bit…"

"That son of a bitch…!" Ryuji growled in anger before he began shouting. "This is bullshit!" He then body slammed against the door in anger. "You hear me, Kamoshida?!"

"Angrily slamming against the door won't get you anywhere but killed," Reaper stated calmly in hopes of calming Ryuji. "It's clear you have your own reasons for being pissed off, but doing unnecessary stuff like that will only get you hurt."

"Grr…" Ryuji growled before facing Reaper. "Hey, yesterday you said you knew the area, right? So you know where those voices are comin' from…!"

"Technically, yes, I do," Reaper said and crossed her arms. "...It's a bad idea for you to go in there, you know. If you're killed here, you're basically gone for good."

"I'm willing to risk it!" Ryuji exclaimed.

The three of them looked towards him in shock. Reaper looked to Morgana as they shared a look. Reaper put her hand to her chin in thought, eyeing Ryuji carefully. ' _I wonder…_ '

"Well, I guess we could guide him there," Morgana said before quickly pointing at Akira. "But only if he comes with us."

"Of course he's coming along," Reaper said before looking him dead in the eye. "I mean… He can be our 'Wild Card,' after all…"

Akira flinched under her gaze when she said that. It was clear he remembered the dream from last night as well. He nodded his head before speaking up. "Let's go, then."

"It's settled then," Morgana grinned.

"For real?!" Ryuji said and smiled, looking very much relieved. "...Thanks, man."

"Alright, let's do this!" Morgana said and looked up at Reaper. "Mind if I take the lead?"

"Go right on ahead," Reaper said softly and gestured to their entrance.

Morgana snickered and rushed over to their infiltration point. Reaper followed after him along with the others. Remembering what she had promised Igor, she knew she had to teach Akira the 'art of thieves,' as she calls it. She turned to him and Ryuji and began to explain.

"This is our infiltration point," Reaper said. "It's the same place that you two escaped from last time. We can't go busting through the door like a bunch of maniacs. That's suicidal. As thieves, we create our own entrances."

"Thieves?" Ryuji questioned. "When did we turn into a bunch of crooks?"

"Ever since you agreed to join us," Reaper said coolly as Morgana jumped on up to the entrance. "I'll be the one to teach you everything you need to know. Now come on."

Reaper ran up the wall, grabbing onto the edge last second. She pulled herself up with ease and had to crouch at the entrance. She held her hand out for one of the guy's to grab on. Ryuji went first and ran up the wall and grabbed her hand. She yanked him up and pressed herself against the wall, ordering him to follow Morgana. He did as he was told while Reaper stuck her hand out for Akira. The black haired male ran up the wall and grabbed onto her arm as well. She yanked him up and got him into the vent.

"Stay behind me, alright?" She told him quiet. "Igor asked me personally to teach you how to be a thief. I'll teach you everything I know, so listen well." She began crawling through. "An infiltration point is key to everything. It's your entrance and exit. A thief should never go through the entrance—unless you know for a fact that the place has no security."

She hopped right on out the vent when she got to the end. Once her feet hit the ground she continued the momentum so her legs didn't get the brute force of it. When she hit the ground she tucked and rolled, stopping when she knew she'd be fine. She got to her feet to see Akira climb down instead of taking her way down. Reaper looked to Morgana and Ryuji, see as they waited at the door.

"Man, this place is as creepy as always," Ryuji mumbled.

"Mm-hm," Morgana agreed. "Now, make sure you do exactly as I say, alright?" He went out the door and into the hall. "...Follow me!"

"After him," Reaper said and began to follow.

She went after Morgana while the other two followed close behind. Reaper couldn't help but take a good look around the area. Whenever she enters a Palace she always remains on guard. 'Better to be safe than sorry,' she had always said. This case wasn't any different.

"Hey…" Ryuji muttered, grabbing their attention. "We went by here when we came in the front…" As soon as he said so, the area faltered, showing the real area of the school, before going back to the castle. "What the…?!"

"Welcome to the Metaverse," Reaper said casually. "Only if you focus hard enough will the place falter from reality to desire. Try not to confuse the two. Now, let's keep going. Who knows what type of Shadows could be lurking by…"

Morgana and Reaper once again took the lead. They went through a door and found themselves on a spiral staircase. Taking the lead, Morgana ran down it quickly while Reaper remained right behind him. The group entered the jail room, only for Reaper to stop them all when she spotted a Shadow up ahead. She turned to the others to come up with a plan.

"There's a shadow up ahead," said Reaper. "In cases like these, you'll have no choice but to fight. But, when this happens, you always want to gain the advantage. Don't worry, though. Morgana and myself will be here to help you out. As of right now, I'll teach you how to fight, so listen well."

She crouched down to the ground, eyeing the shadow from afar, as she continued to talk. "You always want to catch your enemies off guard, so you want to mainly ambush them. Always attack from behind since that's they place they won't suspect it. But, if they spot you first, and they hit you, you'll be ambushed instead. I'll demonstrate an ambush, so pay attention."

"Watch Reaper carefully," Morgana said as Reaper went on ahead by herself. "She's remaining in the dark for as much as possible. Keep against the walls or corners—any where that the enemy won't suspect you. Once you're behind them, you'll need to rip their masks off to release the control the Palace ruler has over them. If you succeed, the enemy will be caught off guard, allowing us to jump in for the preemptive attack."

Reaper hid behind a pillar right as the Shadow turned around. The Shadow, who looked like a knight, walked right on by her. She quietly snuck up right behind him.

"...But," Morgana spoke up quickly, "Reaper has her own ways of doing things…"

Before the Shadow could turn around, Reaper decided to strike. She ran at the wall and kicked off of it and flew at the guard. Her feet landed on his shoulders, causing the guard to look around in confusion. In a flash she took her scythe out and put the blade right under his chin.

"Off with your head!" She declared.

She jumped off of his shoulders, causing the blade to cut right through his neck. His head popped right off, rolling onto the ground. Reaper landed onto the ground quickly and stabbed the mask with her scythe. The Shadow then decided to reveal itself.

"Let's go!" Morgana exclaimed and ran to Reaper's aid.

Akira followed the cat-like creature as they surrounded the Shadow. Two Jack O'Lanterns appeared before them. Reaper sighed as she spun her scythe around.

"What an easy enemy," she grumbled. She spun around, her scythe behind her, while having the blade pointing at the enemy. "Let's take 'em out!"

Akira decided to strike first. He slashed at one of the Jack O'Lanterns three times with a dagger, causing a well amount of damage. He did a back hand spring to get away from the shadows. Reaper went next. She ran towards the second Shadow, allowing her scythe to skid across the ground, before bringing it right up and slicing at it, only to spin around again and slice right through. She jumped back as Morgana went forwards, summoning his persona a using Garu on the last Shadow. Each one had been efficiently killed. Morgana jumped up and shared a high five with Reaper.

"Easy as always…" Reaper muttered as she put her scythe onto her back.

"Whoa…" Ryuji run up to them, his eyes wide open in amazement. "That was freakin' sick, man!"

"That's just how the fighting goes," Reaper said and turned her back to him slightly. "Sometimes it gets a bit tough. You always want to go for an ambush." She looked to Akira. "Well, in your case, you'll have to actually rip their mask off. I always use my scythe out of habit."

"Come on," Morgana ushered them forwards. "Let's keep going."

Reaper nodded and followed right after him. The boys followed behind as they crossed the drawbridge. When they made it to the actual jail cells, something wasn't right. They peeked into the cells, but nobody was there.

"Why ain't anybody here…?" Ryuji asked. He growled in anger. "Damnit! They were here before! Where'd they all go?!"

"Quiet down!" Morgana warned him.

"Kamoshida probably took them deeper down." Reaper said, more or less thinking out loud. "From having two people escape from yesterday, he probably didn't want anybody else escaping. That, or he took them down so he could torment them in new ways…"

"That bastard…!" Ryuji shouted.

"Quiet!" Both Reaper and Morgana hissed at him.

"You're going to get us caught if you keep yelling like that!" Reaper growled at him. "I get that you're pissed, but it's a bad idea to get caught now. All we have to do is go deeper down, alright?"

"Hey, quiet down!" Morgana said as his ears perked up. "Do you hear that…?"

"Hear what?" Ryuji asked.

Reaper strained her ears as she tried to listen carefully. As soon as she caught the sounds of metal clinking together, she knew that the Shadows were near. Reaper cursed softly and quickly looked left and right. She spotted a door on her left and knew that they had to hide, and fast.

Her hand shot out and pointed to it. "In there! Quick!"

Morgana instantly ran towards the door. Reaper shoved the guys towards the door and ushered them into the room. They all rushed inside and quickly slammed the door closed. Reaper pushed her body weight against the door. Once she heard the clinking die down, she sighed deeply and shrunk to the floor, her back still against the door.

"Thank god for safe rooms…" Reaper murmured.

"Safe rooms?" Akira questioned.

"They're rooms where the shadows won't enter," Morgana explained. "There's a lack of distortion here, meaning that the ruler's control over the area's weak." Just as he said that, the room showed a glimpse of the real world's room, only to turn back again. "See what I mean?"

"Is this a classroom…!?" Ryuji asked.

"Are you finally getting it now?" Reaper asked. She pushed against her legs and got back onto her feet. "This place is basically another reality that projects the ruler's heart. In other words, this is Kamoshida's reality." She sat onto one of the chairs. "You could also say that this place allows the ruler's distorted desires to materialize. Morgana and I refer to it as a Palace."

"A Palace…?" Ryuji mumbled.

Morgana nodded. "This is happening because Kamoshida believes the school is his own castle."

"So, it became this 'cause he thought of it like that?!" Ryuji concluded. He then laughed bitterly before shouting in anger. "That son of a bitch!"

"You must really hate this Kamoshida guy," Morgana observed quietly.

"Hate doesn't even cover how I feel," Ryuji said, his voice still full of venom. "Everything is that asshole's fault!"

"I don't know what happened between you two," Morgana said calmly as he obviously felt awkward, "but don't let your emotions get the better of you. His lackeys are everywhere inside." He then looked at Akira. "You're curious about your outfit too, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm curious as hell about it too," Ryuji stated and crossed his arms as they looked to Akira.

"That's also because of this world," Reaper said factly. "Anything can distort according to how a rule pleases with his Palace. In order to withstand such distortion, one must hold a strong will of rebellion against it." She pointed at Akira. "In this case, that means you. The clothes you have on? It's the manifestation of rebellion within your heart. But, it will only manifest when you truly unlock your persona."

"So, is it safe to say you gained your persona way before us?" Akira asked Reaper.

She nodded her head, but didn't say anything. There was no way she was freely giving to him that information.

"Urgh, I'm so fed up with this!" Ryuji groaned in frustration before looking at Morgana. "I'm more curious as to what you are than his clothes! What the hell are you anyways?!"

"I'm a human—an honest-to-god human!" Morgana said with confidence.

"No, you're obviously more like a cat!" Ryuji argued.

"This is, well…" Morgana didn't know what to say. "It's because I lost my true form… I think..."

"You think?" Ryuji asked, obviously not buying it.

"He's tellin' the truth," Reaper said as she crossed her legs. "Believe me, I've interrogated the crap out of this guy for information. He can't remember a thing from his past. In other words, he's an amnesiac."

"An Amnesiac?!" Ryuji exclaimed in shock.

"Yep," Reaper nodded. "He's basically here because he's trying to figure out his lost past. It's the whole reason as to why he's even bothering being here."

"So, then, what's your reason?" Ryuji asked.

"My reason…?" Reaper softly spoke. She glared at the wall as anger swelled up in her eyes. "I'm gonna make sure that son of a bitch's desires are destroyed. I'm freeing the school of that wretched man, one way or another. That, I promise…"

Her fist balled up together as she could stare at nothing but the wall in anger. She huffed out a sigh, trying to calm herself, and released her hold on her fists. She lifted her head up and looked towards them.

"Catch your breath while you can," She said. "The quicker we find those slaves, the quicker we can leave this place. For now, let's rest a little and regain our strength."

"What she said," Morgana agreed.

He jumped off of the table and onto the bench she was sitting on. He laid down next to her, his head against her outer thigh, and sighed in contentment. Reaper shook her head at him and gentle scratched him from under his chin.

' _Whatever you say, cat…_ ' She thought.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you guys prepared to go?"

"Yeah…"

Reaper stood up but eyed Ryuji. They had stayed in the safe room for maybe a maximum of five more minutes before Morgana decided it was time to start moving. They all stood up and gather by the exit, but something seemed off to Reaper. She looked at Ryuji, seeing his unsure stance, looking like he wanted to say something. Being the curious being she was, she decided to ask.

"Ryuji, something on your mind?" She had asked.

"Huh, what?" Ryuji looked at her sharply and blinked owlishly. "Uh, yeah, kinda…"

She crossed her arms and shifted her weight onto her left leg on habit. "Well? Start speaking."

"Uh, well," Ryuji began to rummage into his pocket. "I know that I can't fight and all, but I was wondering if somehow this might be able to help you guys."

The blond took out a silver object from his pants. Reaper's eyes widened as she recognized the weapon. It was a gun. ' _Did he have that the entire time at school?! That dumbass!_ '

"I brought this just in case!" Ryuji said smiling. "It's a model gun though, so it only makes sounds. It looks totally real, right? Maybe you can use it to fake 'em out, ya know?"

"But it's a toy!" Morgana exclaimed with a deadpanned expression.

' _Actually…_ ' Reaper snatched the object from his hand and she began to look at it. "I'll take it."

"Huh?!" Morgana looked at her in bewilderment. "Why would you want that?"

"This might just come in handy." Reaper said and smirked, not like they could see. "The metaverse is a strange place, you know…"

"Hnn…" Morgana gave her a look before sighing. "Whatever. I can never tell what's going on inside of your head…"

' _If I remember correctly, this might be able to work…_ ' Reaper thought to herself as she slipped it on her belt. She lifted her head up and locked eyes with Akira.

"Oh. Right." Reaper muttered and opened her pouch. "You'll be fighting along with us, so it's best if you have some medicine on you." She handed him a small container. "Use it wisely. It'll heal any wounds that you take in this world."

"Really?" Ryuji asked with wide eyes. "So, any type of medicine can help in this world?"

"Well…" Reaper thought carefully. "Yes and no. Specific types of medicine can help in many different ways. Painkillers are a major keeper. Anything that dulls pain, especially headaches and stuff, are a huge benefactor that you'll want to bring here. The medicine works instantly here and you'll feel a hell of a lot better. Trust me."

"Noted," Ryuji said.

"Here," Reaper repeated to Akira, urging him to take the medicine.

He nodded to her in thanks and took it, shoving the container into his pocket. Reaper turned to the door and asked if everybody was ready. Once they all nodded she told them to be on high guard. She peeked through the small crack between the doors, only to catch sight of the Shadows outside.

She held her hand up, signalling to the boys to hold still and not progress forwards. She caught wind of something about the slaves being in the training hall. She watched for three minutes after she heard the sounds of clinking quiet down. Once she didn't hear anything else she stepped out of the door. Cautiously she looked left and right and saw the area was clear. She gestured for the others to step out and follow.

"Looks like our new destination is to the training hall." Reaper said softly. "It's only just a little ways ahead. Want me to lead, Morgana?"

"Nah, I got this," Morgana reassured. "Let's go."

Reaper nodded and allowed the small creature to take lead. They didn't even make it down the stairs before they spotted a Shadow on guard. Reaper growled softly under her breath, annoyed that a Shadow was right where they needed to go. She sighed and faced the group.

"We need to be careful," She informed. "There's a guard right where we need to go. We don't want him noticing us, so we need to ambush him. If he spots us first, the security level in this place will go up. If it gets too high, we're done for. If that happens then there's no way that we can stay in the Palace anymore until the security level dies down, and we'll probably have to abandon for the day."

"Is there a way to take it down if we get caught?" Ryuji asked.

"The more guards you take out, the less security there is," Morgana said. He then turned at looked to Reaper. "You want to take the lead on this again?"

"Actually," Reaper looked to Akira, "I want you to try. Just sneak up behind the shadow and rip off it's mask. Think you can do it?"

Akira glanced towards the shadow. He looked back at Reaper and nodded. She glanced at the Shadow and gestured for Akira to come closer to her. He did as so and Reaper pointed at the area the Shadow was in.

"If you want to ambush, you got to keep your eyes open and aware," She instructed. "Look at every entryway and exit. There's plenty of corners and boxes to hide behind. Figure out your route in and out, but continued to keep an eye out. Calculate your steps. Make sure to be quiet and swift. As soon as you rip it's mask off, Morgana and I will jump right in to assist."

"Got it…" He said softly.

Akira crept past them and hid behind a box. As soon as the guard went past him he quickly acted. He jumped up and landed right on the shadow's Shoulders. Reaper would be lying if she said she wasn't impressed with his ability.

Akira grabbed the mask and forcefully ripped it right off while yelling, "Show me your true form!"

As soon as he got it off he flipped off of it's shoulders and got back. Reaper and Morgana rushed forwards, joining Akira's side as the battle begun. Two incubus' and another Jack O'Lanter. Akira summoned his Persona and allowed it to use a physical attack, that being known as Cleave. He only caused a bit of damage, but not much. Reaper jumped right in, pulling her scythe out, and slashing the same shadow and officially killed it. Morgana went next and used Garu and killed them quick. Reaper put her scythe onto her back again and looked to Akira, giving him a curt nod.

"Not bad," Reaper said, "...for a rookie."

"At this rate we'll be defeating this Palace in no time," Morgana said cheerfully.

"We're not done yet," Reaper said and gestured for Ryuji to come and follow. "Let's get to the training hall and get out. It's not safe being here for so long."

"Agreed," Morgana said and took the lead. "Just follow me."

Akira went ahead and pulled the lever on the gate they needed to go through. Once the bars were up they headed on through. Morgana and Reaper lead the way as they began to make their way through. As soon as they turned a corner they stopped everybody and hid behind the wall.

"Damnit," Reaper cursed softly.

"Shoot…" Morgana grumbled. "I knew there'd be a lot of enemies. It'd be impossible to dodge all of them."

"Then what should we do?" Ryuji asked. "Should we try to take 'em out like before?"

"It's not that simple." Morgana stated. "We still have a long way to go, so we should be conserving energy."

"I-I see… Sorry…" Ryuji muttered. "Damnit. I wish I could fight… I'd at least would be able to help out a little bit… All I've got is that stupid toy from earlier..."

"Actually…" Reaper looked to Ryuji with a gleam in her eyes. "I think there is a way that gun could help…" She took it out from her belt. "Just watch and learn." She looked to Akira. "Wanna make the first move again?"

"Leave it to me," He said with confidence.

"Wait, dude! That thing doesn't even have any pellets inside!" Ryuji exclaimed. "Is this such a good idea?"

"Nah," Reaper shrugged her shoulders before looking at Akira. "Go at 'em."

Before Ryuji could argue more, Akira jumped out from behind the corner and strike the shadow. Reaper and Morgana rushed in and helped him to attack. Akira held his hand out to Reaper and she slapped it, knowing he was passing the baton. There was two enemies and Reaper didn't hesitate to fire at them. She knocked them both down, since she knew it was their weaknesses, and put the gun away. Taking her next chance she whipped her scythe out and strike at both of them at the same time, killing them instantly.

"...And that's how you do it," Reaper said and put her weapon back.

"Now I see what you did," Morgana said in realization. "Did you knew that it would work?"

"Of course I did." Reaper said while placing her hands on her hips. "I wouldn't go head on into something without knowing what it did. Especially when fighting shadows."

"Whoa! Did that toy gun shoot real freakin' bullets?!" Ryuji asked loudly in surprise.

"I guess I should explain," Reaper muttered as she pulled out the gun. "This is a cognitive world. Anything that can look real becomes real. Say that a doctor gave you a pill, saying that it can cure your headache. In reality, it's nothing more than a sugar pill. But your headaches are gone after taking them. Why? Because you believed it would work."

"I… don't get it," Ryuji shook his head.

"I wasn't expecting someone with your brains to understand," Morgana said in a snarky tone. He then looked to Akira. "What about you, Frizzy hair? Did you get what Reaper said?"

"It's simple logic," Akira said with a nod.

"Heh, just as I was expecting." Smirked Morgana.

Reaper leaned over Morgana, her hands on her hips, as her eyes narrowed at him. "Are you stroking his ego?"

"W-What's that suppose to mean?!" Morgana growled at her.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Morg," Reaper said and pointed at him. She stood up straight and looked to the others. "I'll try to explain this world a little better another time. For now," Reaper pointed the handle of the gun to Akira, "you take the gun. I want you to try and think strategically about your options when fighting."

The black haired boy gave a nod and took the gun without question. Morgana decided to speak up before they tried leaving.

"By the way," said Morgana, "we should decide how we divvy up our roles from here on out. As you can see, there are quite a lot of enemies. It'll be important to coordinate our moves well. I'll try to provide as much intel for us, but Reaper or Frizzy hair should decide how we fight."

"What? Why?" Reaper asked Morgana as she had a very disapproved look on her face.

"You've got the experience while he's got the strategy," Morgana said. "You both make good candidates for fighting."

Reaper huffed out short sigh and looked at Akira. She crossed her arms and gave him a look. "...You lead."

"Huh?" He looked at her with a surprised expression.

"I've been showing you the ropes of things," Reaper said and held her hands up, as if she was being arrested. "Like Morgana said, you're pretty strategic. We can tell just by the stuff that you have done. I'll just be the backup for now."

"Guess it's settled then," Morgana said with a smirk. "Come on. Let's get to that training hall."

Reaper nodded in agreement as he ran forwards. She followed behind him along with the other two as they made their way to the training hall. They advanced down the hallway, only to once again find an enemy in their way. Reaper realized this might be a good learning experience.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Morgana?" She asked the creature.

"Time to teach them that attack, huh?" Morgana smirked as Reaper nodded.

"We're going to teach you guys a new move," Reaper said to Akira and Ryuji. "It's more or less a special way to fight, since we're all in a group now."

"I'll pass," Akira said.

"Too bad," Reaper punched his arm harshly. He held his arm in pain, but she ignored it. "You'll be grateful that I taught this one to you. And just because you pissed me off, I'll be taking the first move."

Reaper got to her feet and slipped her scythe out. She instantly ran out from her hiding spot and rushed towards the wall. She kicked off of it, flying towards the guard. As soon as she got close she swiped at it with her scythe, slicing off its mask. She kicked off of it as it began to show its true form, Morgana and Akira joining in.

"There's a distinct flow to each battle," Reaper stated to Akira. "First, knock down all the enemies. Quickest way to do it is to hit their weak points."

"The technique starts with that crucial step!" Morgana added.

"The baton goes to you," Reaper said and put her hand up.

Akira slapped her hand harshly as he stepped forwards. She let out a 'hmph' as she waved her hand in slight pain. ' _I guess that was his form of revenge for earlier…_ ' Akira took the gun out from before and fired at the enemy, which was a Pixie, and knocked her down.

"Alright!" Morgana exclaimed. "Now rush on in for an All-Out Attack!"

The three of them rushed in, surrounding the Shadow as they held out their weapons. Akira pointed his gun, Morgana had a rather large sling-shot, while Reaper held her scythe right at the Shadow. They jumped back, only to run straight towards the enemy, and began to attack from all sides. Once they finished them off, Reaper noticed Akira smirk smugly as he pulled on one of his red gloves. She huffed out and looked away from him, not wanting to admit that he did a good job.

"Mm, that went really well!" Morgana exclaimed. "You're definitely fit for this!"

"W-what was that super-move thing you guys just did?!" Ryuji asked in amazement.

"An All-Out Attack." Reaper stated. "Once you manage to knock an enemy down, there's a high chance you might be able to defeat them all in one go. It's great for defeating groups of enemies."

"Yeah…" Ryuji muttered. "That was over pretty quick…"

"It's a concentrated attack on defenseless enemies, after all," Morgana said casually. He then looked to Akira. "Now as I mentioned before, I want you to be the head of our command. You can decide when we use it."

"Hit the enemy's weakness, knock them all down, then commence the All-Out Attack," Reaper stated as she placed her scythe on her back. "Remember the order well. Now, let's get through here."

Reaper and Morgana pushed open the doors, finding no shadows inside. Right across from them was a door with a banner hanging above it. Reaper couldn't help but raise a brow at it. She growled at it as her blood began to boil.

"Sick bastard…" She growled. "I hate traveling through this castle and seeing this type of bullshit hanging up everywhere."

A sudden cry could be heard. Reaper said and made her way towards the door. "The slaves should be in here. Let's get in and make it quick."

She shoved the door open, holding it open with her foot as she gestured for the others to follow. They went on it as Reaper was at the tail of the group while Morgana lead. As soon as they crossed the drawbridge, they were faced with a terrible sight. Right at the first cell showed a bunch of kids wearing the Shujin sports uniform getting abused by the Shadows.

"Damnit! This is bullshit!" Ryuji screamed in anger.

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep your voice down?!" Morgana exclaimed softly.

"But this is beyond messed up!" Ryuji exclaimed. He grabbed the cell door and yanked on it. "How do I open this…?!"

"You dumbass!" Reaper hissed at him and yanked his hands off of the door. She looked him dead in the eyes with a stern look. "You trying to get us fuckin' killed?!"

"We can't just leave 'em here!" Ryuji argued as he ripped his hands away from her hold.

"For the last fucking time, they aren't real!" Reaper exclaimed softly as she tried to hold back her irritation. "They're fucking illusions, okay?! They are representations of how Kamoshida sees them in his head. They aren't real."

"You can say that they are extremely-similar looking dolls," Morgana said calmly, eyeing Reaper in concern.

"The hell?! Why's it gotta be so complicated?!" Ryuji exclaimed in frustration. "So the school's a castle while the students are slaves. It's so on point that it makes me want to laugh!" He threw his hand in the air to express his anger. "This really is the inside of that asshole's head…!"

"Still, this is horrible." Morgana muttered as he looked at the jailed students. "It must mean that he treats them like slaves in the real world too."

" 'In the real world too'...?" Ryuji quoted and came to a realization. "Wait, I know these guys…! They're members of the volleyball team-the one Kamoshida coaches for!"

"This is literally a representation of what happens to them everyday…" Reaper grumbled as her hands were balled into fist. "They're all physically abused every single fucking day. Because they're in gym or apart of a sport, he can blame the wounds on practice… Kamoshida's a piece of shit…"

"You're kiddin' me!" Ryuji exclaimed to her.

"Wish I was…" Reaper growled.

"So this might be for real…" Ryuji realized. "I heard rumors that Kamoshida might be usin' physical punishment, but… If this is true, wouldn't this be somethin' to report to the police."

"Hell yeah it is," Reaper said. "Believe me, I've tried multiple times in getting him arrested. Sadly, I've failed every time…"

"Well, I'll use these guys as evidence." Ryuji took out his phone. "If it all goes well, we can take that asshole Kamoshida down…!"

"That's not gonna work…" Reaper said softly.

"...Huh?! It's not workin'?!" Ryuji exclaimed in surprise. "We can use the navigation app, but the camera's a no go?!"

"A navigation app?" Morgana questioned and looked to Reaper.

"It's what we all used to get here with…" Reaper said softly, noticing Akira trying to use his phone as well. "Nothing you do is going to work. This is the Metaverse, not a five star hotel. The only thing that remains to work is the Navigation app."

"You guys mind hurrying it up?" Morgana asked and began to look anxious. "Whatever you do is fine, but we're going to get caught if we continue to stand around like this. We have to go back!"

"Hang on a sec!" Ryuji said and looked through the jail cell bars. "There's no other way… I'll just memorize their faces before goin' home!"

"Ugh, fine," Reaper grumbled as she slowly began to feel anxious herself. "Just make it quick…!"

Ryuji ran to each cell, staring carefully at each volleyball player's faces carefully. He continued to commentate on how each torment method was worse than the last. Reaper couldn't help but agree, but she really wanted to get out of there. The sounds of their pained cries wasn't something that she enjoyed to listen to. As soon as Ryuji was done they made a break for the exit.

Reaper and Morgana ran in front while the other two followed. They all ran through the lower level to get back to the main entrance. But as they were running, Reaper couldn't help but feel like something was amiss. Her gut was telling her something was wrong, and she began to believe it. As they made it to the Main Entrance hall, Reaper couldn't help but curse at herself as they all got ambushed by Kamoshida and a bunch of Shadows.

' _Just my fuckin' break…!_ '

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

' _Just my fuckin' break…!_ '

The group had just ran up the stairs from the basement level. As they made a mad dash towards the Entrance Hall, they instantly got ambushed as soon as they entered the room. They all halted in surprise when they saw "King Kamoshida" there along with his shadow guards. Reaper had her hand on her scythe, ready to whip it out at any moment.

"...You knaves again?" Kamoshida gave them a sneer. "To think you'd make the same mistake again. You're hopeless!"

Ryuji took a step forward and yelled at him. "The school ain't your castle! I've memorized their faces real good. You're goin' down!"

"It seems it's true when they said 'barking dogs seldom bites.' " Kamoshida smirked deviously. "How far the star runner of the track team has fallen."

"The hell're you gettin' at!?" Ryuji shouted.

"I speak of the 'Track Traitor' who acted in violence, ending his teammates' dreams." Kamoshida taunted. "Oh, I can only imagine the pain of the others who were dragged under with your… selfish act."

"Ngh…" Ryuji physically flinched as Kamoshida obviously hit a wound.

"Violence?" Akira questioned, looking over at Ryuji.

"What a surprise," Kamoshida said in a mocking tone. "So you're accompanying him without knowing anything at all? He betrayed his teammates and crushed their hopes, yet he still carries on as carefree as ever."

"That's not true!" Ryuji denied.

"You've come along with this fool and are going to end up dead," Kamoshida shook his head at Akira. "...How unlucky of you." He waved his hands at them and began ordering his guards. "Go. Kill them all. Don't sully my castle with garbage."

Kamoshida suddenly stopped and looked over at them. He smirked and pointed directly at Reaper. "...Except that one. Capture her instead. I'll have plenty of fun with her later."

"The hell did you just say?!" Reaper exclaimed in immediate discomfort.

Akira stepped in front of her, holding his arm out, as if to protect her. She knew he was doing it to help her and all, but it really made her blood boil when he did it. The last she wanted was for the boys to see her as weak.

The Shadows in front of them revealed their true forms, that being a higher level Shadow than the ones they've been fighting before. Reaper pulled Ryuji back, knowing that this'll be a tough challenge for them.

"God damnit…" Ryuji growled under his breath.

"Ryuji, get back!" Reaper ordered and yanked him back move. "Shit, here they come…!"

Reaper yanked out her scythe and held it up against the Shadows. They found themselves utterly surrounded by them. Reaper had her back against Akira's while Morgana was against her leg. She gripped her scythe tightly and glared at the Shadows before them.

"We're surrounded!" Morgana exclaimed.

"Hold your guard!" Reaper shouted to them.

The Shadows had the first move. One rammed at Akira, another doing the same to Morgana, while the third one tried to do the same to Reaper. She held her scythe before her, somehow able to block the attack. She could almost feel her weapon fly out of her hands from an attack being so strong. ' _This isn't good…!_ '

It was their move next. Morgana used Garu while Akira went with Eiha. Neither one was able to weaken them. Reaper decided it was finally time that she called upon her persona. She placed her hand on her mask and yelled out with determination clear in her tone.

"Come…!" She shouted out. " _Mary!_ "

Suddenly, her persona appeared behind her. Akira stared up at it in amazement, surprised to finally see it. Morgana couldn't help but look up as well, a bead of sweat beginning to form on his head.

The persona was obviously a woman, from the old fashion brown dress that it wore. It also had on a white apron, looking a lot like a 1800's fashion style of American clothing. The Persona's skin was dark grey, almost looking black. On her head was a black bowler hat, tipped down over her face so it covered her right eye. In both hands she held a ten-gauge shotgun, ready to fire. The persona had one glowing yellow eye while it's mouth glowed white, that being in the shape of a sneer, with a large cigar sticking out of it. The persona stood tall and proud, looking ready to shoot at any time. Morgana would be lying if he said he wasn't intimidated by the Persona in the slightest.

"FIRE!" Reaper shouted so loudly that it practically echoed, her hand hovered her mouth.

Her persona tossed her shot gun into the air, watching it spin, before coming back down as she caught it. She shot at the Shadow in front of her, but it wasn't done there. It targeted the next one and fired, doing the same to the third. Just that one shot caused a lot of damage against the Shadows.

But, it wasn't enough to kill.

"Reaper, look out!" Morgana warned her.

But the girl didn't have enough time to react. She looked to her right to see two horns coming straight at her. The Shadow rammed right into her, throwing her off of her feet. If that wasn't enough, the collision caused her to go flying. She flew in the air and skidded against the ground, her scythe flying out of her hand. If that wasn't enough to cringe at, Reaper's head collided into a nearby pillar. The sound of the collision echoed through the room, causing her allies to gape in shock.

The masked girl didn't move as she had suddenly blacked out from the head on collision. Before any of them could react, Akira and Morgana got headbutted as well, causing the two to fall onto the ground in pain. Ryuji couldn't help but fall onto his knees in shock, staring at his allies laying limp on the ground. Kamoshida was smirking smugly as he stepped onto Morgana, while a guard did the same to Akira.

"Rgh… You piece of—" Morgana grunted towards Kamoshida before he stepped on him.

"I bet you simply came here on a whim and ended up like this," Kamoshida looked to Ryuji. "Isn't that right?"

"No…" Ryuji shook his head, still in shock by what just happened.

"What a worthless piece of trash, getting emotional so quickly…" Kamoshida mocked him, smirking victoriously. "How dare you raise your hand at me. Though it was only temporarily, have you forgotten my kindness in supervising track practice?"

"Wasn't no practice-" Ryuji growled and hit the floor. "-It was physical abuse! You just didn't like our team!"

"It was nothing but an eyesore!" Kamoshida hissed. "The only one who needs to achieve in results is me! That coach who got fired was hopeless too… Had he not opposed me with a sound argument, I would've settles it with only breaking his star's leg."

"...What?" Ryuji lifted his head up in shock.

"Do you need me to break your other leg too?" Kamoshida mocked. "The school will call it self-defense anyways!"

"Damnit…!" Ryuji growled. "Am I going to lose again…? Not only can I not run anymore… the track team is gone too 'cause of this asshole...!"

"So that's why…" Morgana spoke softly, only for Kamoshida to apply pressure onto his back.

"King Kamoshida," a guard spoke up and dragged an unconscious Reaper towards him. "We've captured the girl just like you've asked."

"Very good," Kamoshida smirked wickedly as he gazed upon her unconscious form. "You know what would be more satisfying than breaking your legs, Sakamoto? Having your little friend here go through something scandalous right in front of your eyes."

"Don't you even dare touch her!" Morgana shouted at him as he tried to get out from under his feet.

"Let's start with her clothes…" Kamoshida began laughing as her reached a hand out towards her body.

Suddenly, Reaper's eyes flashed open, her iris narrowed as she looked ready to kill. She suddenly brought her arm back, hitting the guard right in the mask, causing it to release it's hold of her and stumble back. With said arm still lifted in the air, she swung forwards and punched Kamoshida right in the face, causing the 'king' to fall to the ground. The guards all around pounced at her, trying to restrict her as fast as possible.

Reaper shouted out in anger, yanking out a dagger from her pouch and beginning the stab at any Shadows that got near her to escape their grasp. Sadly, she got overwhelmed quickly, as many guards tried to restrict flailing parts of her body. She continued to kick, punch, and struggle, moving her body around in any sort of way to run. She looked right at Ryuji and shouted at him.

"Don't let that bastard win!" She screamed at him as her arms were forcibly held behind her back. "Fight, Ryuji…! Gah! FIIIIGHT!"

"Tsk..! That bitch..!" Kamoshida growled as he got to his feet, glaring at Reaper. "Kill her!"

"NO!" Ryuji shouted with power in his voice as he finally got to his feet. "...You've harmed enough people. I won't let a scumbag like you do it anymore!"

Ryuji began walking towards him, causing Kamoshida to shout order at his guards to restrict him as well. Ryuji pointed at Kamoshida, now looking determined as ever.

"Stop lookin' down on me with that StuPID SMILE ON YOUR FACE!" Ryuji screamed out.

Suddenly, the blond choked up and gripped his head, his eye suddenly turning yellow. Reaper could help but smirk, amusement and victory in her eyes. ' _I knew it_ ,' She thought triumphantly. ' _Rip off the mask upon your face and release your true self!_ '

Ryuji screamed out in pain as a sudden mask appeared upon his face. Ryuji ripped off the mask, blood flying in the air, as a beam of blue shot out of him. The blast was so powerful that it caused most of the guards to push back. Most faltered with their hold on Reaper, so she took action and got out of their grasp with one last struggle. They dropped her onto the ground and she instantly got to her feet.

' _Yes!_ ' She cheered as she gazed upon Ryuji's release of his persona. Her long beige colored hair flew rapidly behind her as she wasn't fearful at all of the sight before her. The powerful beam calmed down, showing Ryuji's new look of rebellion, along with his new persona. Ryuji picked his head up, a wide smirk upon his face, as he was defiantly feeling his new powers come forth.

"Ugh…" Kamoshida scoffed. "This one as well?!"

"Took damn long enough!" Reaper said with a smirk clear in her tone.

"Right on…" Ryuji said as he clutched and unclutched his hands. "Wassup, persona… This effin' rocks! Now that I've got this power, it's time for payback!"

Reaper quickly ran over to his side as Morgana and Akira got onto their feet, doing the same. She flipped her blade into the air and caught it, ready to fight any Shadows that came at them. She couldn't help but look at Ryuji's thrilled face, looking as pumped as ever.

"Yo, I'm ready…" He said and cracked his knuckles. "Bring it!"

"Ngh… Don't mock me you brat!" Shouted a high level Shadow as he revealed his true form.

"Blast him away… Captain Kidd!" Shouted Ryuji.

"What troublemakers that bother King Kamoshida with trifle matters!" The Shadow shouted.

"Kamoshida's cognition ain't changin', right? Then I'll act like the troublemaker I am!" Ryuji exclaimed. "Let's do this, Captain Kidd!"

Reaper summoned her Persona once more and used the spell Eiga upon the main enemy, efficiently causing a lot of damage. Akira used Eiha, while Morgana went with Garu. Ryuji quickly used his new persona and used the spell Zio against all three of the shadows, giving each of them the final kill.

"I am… a loyal subject… of the glorious King Kamoshida…" Wheezed the Shadow. "So why… have I lost...?!"

"It just proves that Kamoshida ain't anythin' special," Ryuji said smugly.

The Shadow fell back, officially being killed, as it disappeared into the air. Ryuji, who looked utterly pale, was using his knees as support as he was gasping for air. It was clear that his persona drained him greatly, but it wasn't anything that he couldn't handle. That's what Reaper believed, at any rate.

"Whoa… so Ryuji had the potential too…" Morgana said in awe.

"I figured as much," Reaper mumbled softly. "No wonder he didn't became corrupted by this world when he had entered a second time…"

"Even if you apologize now… I ain't forgivin' you…!" Ryuji said to Kamoshida, shaking his fist at him in whatever anger he had left.

"I told you that this is my castle," Kamoshida said smugly. "It seems you still don't understand…"

Suddenly, two girls appeared by his side, each one grabbing either of Kamoshida's arms. The three all gaped in bewilderment, shocked by the identities of the two women who were next to him.

"Wha-Takamaki?! Ishikawa, too?!" Ryuji exclaimed in shock.

"Oh…!" Softly exclaimed Morgana. "Wha… What meow-velous and beautiful girls!"

Reaper stood there in shock, her body stiffening, as she felt it began to overheat. A soft noise of shock escaped her lips as her anger was rising to the roofs. A form of herself, Hitomi, stood by Kamoshida's side, wearing nothing by a teal bikini with floppy matching dog ears on her head, along with a dog tail. She couldn't stand seeing this ridiculousness before her in such an indecent manner. It made her want to puke.

"What's goin' on…?!" Ryuji asked in confusion.

"Something seems off here," Akira stated.

"Yeah, now that you mention it…" Ryuji pointed to the Hitomi. "Ishikawa wouldn't even dare be touch a creep like Kamoshida, much less Takamaki!"

"You sick, twisted bastard…" Reaper was so angry that her tone was soft. Her body was literally trembling with fury.

"Reaper…?" Morgana looked up at her to see just how furious she was and stepped back. "Whoa…!"

"Your desires are that sick and twisted, huh…?" Reaper spoke up, her grip on her dagger tightened so much that it wouldn't be surprising if the handle broke. "You disgust me…"

"H-hey, are you okay…?" Ryuji dared to ask her.

Reaper began taking slow, tedious steps towards Kamoshida. Her anger began adding onto the tense atmosphere, making the place seem deadlier than before.

"I'll make you pay, ya hear me…" She growled before shouting at the top of her lungs, her irises becoming small again. "I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY OWN BARE HANDS! NOW GET THAT DISGUSTING IMAGE OUT OF MY FACE!"

"Guards! Clean them up this instant!" Kamoshida shouted.

"Reaper…!" Akira boldly acted and grabbed her from behind, restricting her arms. "Calm down!"

"LET ME KILL HIM!" She screamed and began kicking her legs to get free. "I'LL MAKE IT SWIFT! Just one blow… One blow is all I NEED!"

Morgan jumped up and slapped Reaper in the face. Akira and Ryuji stared in shock as Reaper fell out of Akira's grasp and onto the floor. She clutched her head and looked at Morgana in shock as well.

"Calm down!" Morgana yelled at her. "Let's just get out of here already!"

"...Right," Reaper nodded as her tone became soft.

A group of Shadows appeared before them, obviously outnumbering the group. Reaper shook her head as she turned back to her original self. She got back onto her feet and glared at Kamoshida.

"I'll be seeing you in hell, you son of a bitch," She growled.

"Come on," Akira grabbed her arm and tugged her along.

"Wait, we're just gonna run off?!" Ryuji exclaimed, obviously not liking the idea.

"Would you rather die than?" Morgana said bitterly as he shoved him forwards. "We're outnumbered! We gotta move, now! Reaper, get us out of here!"

"R-right!" She exclaimed and shook her head again.

She turned and ran towards the their infiltration point as fast as she could. As she did she grabbed her scythe along the way and shrunk it. The others followed closely behind. Reaper went straight through the door and kept running, jumping onto a table and using it as a jump board to the bookshelf. She held her hand out to make it easier on the others. They would jump up and grab her hand and she's pull them up. Reaper was the last to crawl through the vent. They only stopped when they made it to the gate, knowing it was safe. They were all huffing and puffing for air, exhausted from that entire event.

"Damn that entire event…" Reaper huffed between her rough breathing.

"Anyways," Ryuji said loudly and looked towards the others. "I don't remember changin' into this!"

Reaper chuckled softly and him, looking at him in amusement. "Well, it suits ya…"

"Uhh… Should I be happy about that?" Ryuji asked and scratched his head. "...Then again, it ain't as bad as yours and Akira's."

"Oi, say that to my face, ya punk!" Reaper challenge and stood up straight, holding her fist out.

"Bring it, sista!" Ryuji said, a joking smirk on his face.

"Did you find them?!" A sudden voice shouted.

"Fuck," Reaper cursed as she became serious again. "Stay quiet…!"

They listened carefully as another voice shouted back. "No! Search that way!"

Reaper kept her hand up, signalling that they should keep quiet. She listened carefully, only to hear nothing else. She kept her voice down as she told them they could talk. She sighed in relief after that.

"How's your head?" Morgana asked Reaper. "It looked like that collision with the pillar really hurt..."

"Oh, that?" Reaper shrugged casually and spoke in a nonchalant tone. "Yeah, it hurt like a bitch. But, from how the Shadows acted, it was clear that they wouldn't hesitate to kill us. If I was by myself I would've went all out on them, but I didn't want you guys to be in danger..."

"So you took the blow?!" Morgana exclaimed in surprise.

"No, that I didn't see coming," Reaper replied calmly. "I pretended to be knocked out so that I could get close to him. Sadly, I wasn't able to slice the bastard down like I should've..."

"That explains why you were able to jump back so quickly." Morgana said. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Reaper nodded to him in agreement. She was defiantly glad that the collision to her head wasn't so bad as her hand gently grasped that part of her head. ' _I can still feel it throbbing..._ '

"So what's goin' on? I'm completely lost, man…!" Ryuji rubbed the back of his head.

"I told you before," Morgana said and crossed his arms. "When a persona-user opposes a Palace's ruler and becomes a threat to them, this happens. It's to prevent you from being affected by distortions."

"Is this… a skull?" Ryuji questioned and touched his mask.

"Yep," Reaper nodded. "Your appearance is affected by your innerself. Your Persona is a pirate, right? Well, so's the theme of your outfit."

"Okay, I think I understand," Ryuji said before looking at her in question. "But what about you? Your Persona is totally different than how you look."

"Mm…" Reaper shrugged her shoulders and looked off to the side. "To be honest, I've wondered about that myself sometimes… Haven't found an answer to it yet."

Ryuji suddenly gasped before exclaiming loudly. "Wait, we're in some deep shit!"

"I said be quiet!" Morgana shushed him.

"We've might've gotten away here, but we're still screwed with Kamoshida in the real world…" Ryuji paled in realization.

"Don't worry," Reaper reassured. "Your identities are fine here. Kamoshida won't be able to know anything about what happens here."

"The Shadow is the true self that is suppressed—a side of one's personality that they don't want to see," Morgana explained.

"So we're okay?..." Ryuji asked.

"You're okay." Reaper nodded to him. "If he did know about what happens here, he would've questioned you guys yesterday about it, right?"

"Yeah, now that you mentioned it…" Ryuji nodded. "Alright! Now that we know that, all we gotta do is—"

"Wait." Morgana cut him off. "I guided you here as promised. It's your turn to cooperate with me." The guys looked down at him in confusion. "That's why I was super nice about teaching you idiots."

"Huh? Cooperate?" Ryuji questioned, giving him a look.

"Don't you remember? I originally came here for an investigation," Morgana explained. "I need to erase the distortion from my body and regain my real form! That's why we must delve deep into Mementos and—"

"Whoa, hold up." Ryuji said quickly. "What're you goin' on and on about? We never said anything about helping you out."

"Huh?" Morgana looked up at him in shock. "Don't tell me… Are you not going to repay my hospitality that I've shown you? Especially you!" He pointed at Akira. "You're going to up and leave, even though you're already apart of my master plan!?"

"What plan?" Akira asked him, obviously just as confused as Ryuji.

"Is it because I'm not human…?" Morgana ignored his question as he quickly jumped to conclusions. "Because I'm like a cat…? Is that why you're making a fool outta me?!"

' _No offense, but you're doing that all on your own, Morg…_ ' Reaper shook and crossed her arms. She turned her back to the group and unzipped her jacket to pull out her phone. ' _I best get the hell out of here… My family's going to be suspicious if I'm late…_ '

Quietly ignoring the conversation going on behind her, Reaper opened the navigation app. She whispered into it and watched as the scene before her changed. Once the familiar greeting came on she blinked a few times and looked around. There she was, right in front of Shujin, as everything looked back to normal. See as she was in her uniform, she shoved her phone into her pocket, and began to head for the alley that she ditched her stuff in.

' _I wonder where we're going out for dinner…_ ' She thought to herself casually. ' _I hope it's some fresh sea food again…_ '

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

' _...I should visit my cousin today when I get a chance…_ '

 _ **SMACK!**_

' _Ugh… They're so loud..._ '

The loud sounds of balls getting smacked echoed through the gym along with cheers of students and teachers. It was the volleyball rally and everybody in the school was forced to come and watch. It was teachers against students, which was very much unfair against the students, like it or not. Every though plenty of kids were cheering, Hitomi refused to release a peep.

The students were dressed in their gym clothes as they watched the game before them. A lot of girls, as well as her, were placed right on the sidelines of the game, getting a front row view. Almost all of them were standing, cheering the students on. Almost all of them.

Hitomi and Ann were the only ones who remained seated. Hitomi had her elbows on her knees, her head resting in her right hand. She was gazing down, not even checking on the game before her. What the teachers didn't know was the fact that there was a book right behind her feet that she was reading. Somehow she was skillfully able to flip the page with her clean gym shoe, making sure to do it when the teachers weren't looking. She might be forced to a school rally, but that doesn't mean she's got to participate.

Little did she know about the stares that she got from two specific people. Those people are Ryuji and Akira, sitting back against the wall, as they were far away from the court. They weren't too enthusiastic about this rally either.

"Still sticks out… Hasn't changed a bit," Ryuji mumbled as he was staring at Ann. He caught eye of Akira's curious look and quickly covered up what he said with a fake yawn. "Pretty boring. Right?"

Akira held a small smirk and nodded in agreement.

Ryuji grinned at him before noticing the quick glance over he did. Ryuji turned his head out of curiosity, only to spot Hitomi a little ways away from Ann. He couldn't help but scoff at her.

"Same Ishikawa-san as usual," Ryuji grumbled and pointed to her. "She's even got a damn book out! Who the hell does she think she's foolin'?"

"...Is she really that bad?" Akira asked him.

"Well…" Ryuji scratched the back of his head. "...She's kinda bad. Like she has very few good qualities, but the bad outnumber them so you don't really want to trust her, ya know what I'm sayin'?"

"What did she do?" Akira asked out of curiosity.

"Uh, let's see…" Ryuji crossed his arms and began thinking. "Well, not much is known about her. She's apart of the student council and is most likely going to be Student Pres. when the third years graduate. Doesn't talk much, and is at the top of almost every class she has. But when she pisses me off whenever she does talk…"

Ryuji looked at her from the corner of his eyes and scowled. "She's got this tone of authority that aggravates me to no end. If there's something she wants, she'll get it, no matter what. And if you piss her off, she'll be barking your ears off, listing off things of how's she's right and shit. If that's not enough, she'll find a way to figure out things you either covered up or didn't know about yourself. Yeah, she has her good moments, but she just pisses me off! It's like she has to be in the right and you're always in the wrong…"

"I'm guessing she's proven you wrong…" Akira muttered to him.

"Few times, but not much…" Ryuji replied. "When I think about one of those times, I sort of overreacted over the whole thing… I guess she was just tryin' to help but I took it the wrong way. Even though I yelled at her she still helped me get out of trouble every now and then… Like I said before, she's always giving troubled kids like us the benefit of the doubt."

"Huh…" Akira murmured and looked at her.

Hitomi was oblivious to any stares that went her way. She was too concentrated on her book to really care. Akira did notice that everytime the ball got smacked, Hitomi would flinch slightly, as if she was ready to get hurt. He couldn't help but question why that was. As he was staring at her, she looked up slightly. She suddenly shot to her feet as loud shouts strung throughout the crowd. Akira looked forwards to see a kid laying on the ground as the volleyball rolled away from him. Hitomi instantly shot forwards and went to his aid.

"Mishima?!" She had exclaimed before falling to her knees right next to him. She rolled him over and hovered over his face. "Mishima, can you hear me?"

The boy grimaced, his eyes opening slightly. "Mnn…"

"Hey, get away from him, you could hurt him more!" A teacher shouted at her.

"I know what I'm doing!" Hitomi yelled at him, a fierce look in her eyes telling anybody to back off. The same teacher flinched under her gaze and backed away. Her expression immediately softened when she looked back at the student, Mishima.

"Mishima, can you hear me?" She repeated again, speaking louder and pronounced each word carefully.

"Y-yeah…" He grunted as it was clear he was in extreme pain.

"Mishima, how many fingers am I holding up?" Hitomi asked him and held up two fingers.

"S-six…?" He mumbled out.

"Hnn…" Hitomi lifted her head up and looked at two teens near her. "You two! Help me get him up! We have to take him to the nurse's office, stat!"

The two teens ran forwards and began helping her. She instructed them on how to carry the dazed boy and instantly took care of the situation. Hitomi ran towards the door and held it open, allowing the boys to rush through to hurry Mishima to the nurse. Akira and Ryuji couldn't help but stare in amazement.

"Whoa…" Ryuji muttered softly, mostly to himself. "I never seen Hitomi look so concerned in my life… It was like she instantly forgot about her brutal nature and became concerned for Mishima. I wonder where she knew how to do that stuff…"

"It's clear that Mishima's being taken cared of," Kamoshida said suddenly and smiled to the crowd. "Let's continue the rally, shall we?"

"Is he really just shrugging that off?" Ryuji growled and glared at Kamoshida's back. "Damn bastard… He'll pay soon enough. Just you wait, Kamoshida…!"

.

.

' _Mishima almost gave me a heart attack…_ ' Hitomi sighed as she could still feel her rapid heart beat. ' _I should go check on him once school's over… Damn, Kamoshida. Harmin' a kid just to stroke your own fucking ego. Makes me sick…_ '

Hitomi made her stroll through the area of the school, since they got a break from the rally. She honestly didn't want to leave Mishima, but she honestly didn't have a choice. The nurse forced her out, saying it was 'for her own good'. Oh how she wanted to go on an angry rant and try and get her way.

Just as she was about to go back to the gym area, she suddenly heard two familiar voices talking. She couldn't help but stop and eavesdrop on the conversation, knowing all too well that it was Ryuji and Ann. She listened in on it, only to watch Ann quickly walk away in an irritated fashion. Hitomi shook her head, knowing that Ryuji had pissed her off. Hitomi stayed behind the corner and continued to listen in.

"Why's she gotta be so aggressive all the time…?" Ryuji grumbled.

' _You can't talk, Sakamoto,_ ' Hitomi commentated inside of her head.

"You know her?" The familiar voice of Akira asked him.

"We just went to the same middle school," Ryuji said. "Anyways, that's not what we're here about. I had no luck on my end. What about you? Did a name or somethin' pop up by any chance…?"

"Mishima," Akira replied.

"Huh…?" Ryuji sounded surprised. Akira explained what he had figured out to him. " 'Special coaching,' huh? But that actually explains a lot. I always see that guy covered in bruises. Let's go talk to him before he leaves, then."

"Mind if I come?" Hitomi spoke up, her arms crossed as she remained behind the corner.

"Huh?" Ryuji came over, Akira following, and jumped in surprise by her presence. "Ishikawa?! W-what're you doin' here?!"

"I was heading back to the gym until I overheard your conversation," She admitted and pushed her glasses up. "Mind tellin' me what you're doing?"

"Tsk…" Ryuji clicked his tongue at her. "It's none of your damn business… You'd probably snitch on us anyways."

"Ah, there's the cold facade I always get…" Hitomi sighed in what appeared to be relief. "Oh, how I feared my terrible reputation was turned good!"

"Are you screwin' with me?" Ryuji growled at her, his irritation already showing.

"It was a joke," She rolled her eyes and huffed. "I've got a bit of humor too, ya know…"

"Urg, how much did you hear?!" He exclaimed at her as his anger was showing.

"Only that you're going to see Mishima," Hitomi said and shoved her hands into her gym coat pockets. "I was actually planning on going back and seeing him. The nurse wouldn't let me stay, so I have no idea if he's okay or not. Makes my blood boil…"

"...Hey, Ishikawa?" Ryuji asked in a suddenly calm tone. "By any chance, do you know anything about Kamoshida?"

"More than the fact he's an full on man-whore, eh, not much." She shrugged her shoulders.

Ryuji had to stop himself from snickering at her insult. "W-well, we're tryin' to get information from any abuse that he's done to the volleyball members. No one will say a word, though…"

"So you're trying to see if Mishima will crack," Hitomi concluded and sighed. She crossed her arms again and looked to the side. "Mishima almost suffered from a coma. He's most likely heading home. If you question him, he might just be able to crack, or you might stress him out too much and put more harm onto him."

"When you put it like that, I don't even want to try and go near the guy…" Grumbled Ryuji.

"Why don't you try asking him the questions?" Akira asked Hitomi. "You wanted to see him, right? Well, if you come with us, you'll be doing us a favor, and you get what you want."

"Are you trying to bribe me?" She instantly gave him a dirty look.

"Look," Ryuji hopped in quickly, "we just want your help because he'll most likely will answer to you. Nobody enjoys 'troublemakers' like us anyways…"

Hitomi gave him a deadpanned look before sighing. She pushed her glasses up as the light glared her lenses up. "...Fine. But I make no promises that it'll work."

"Wait, really!?" Ryuji asked her, shocked she gave in.

"Don't think that I'm doing this for free," She said quickly and gave him a stern look. "I'll give you my terms after we talk to Mishima. For now, we best make our way towards the entrance. He might be leaving just as we speak."

She quickly walked past the two and began making her way straight to the entrance hall. Ryuji and Akira looked at each other and shrugged, quickly following after Hitomi. As soon as they made it towards the entrance they quickly saw Mishima leaving. Hitomi rushed forwards and stopped him quickly while Akira and Ryuji stood behind her.

"Mishima-san!" She said and stopped him. "Can we talk to you for a moment?"

"Ishikawa-san… Sakamoto… and you, too…?!" He exclaimed softly and looked panicked.

"Calm down," Hitomi said softly. "They're not going to do anything. We just want to ask you some questions."

"W-what kind of questions…?" Mishima asked timidly, eyeing the boys behind her.

"We hear Kamoshida has been 'coaching' you, huh?" Ryuji said and crossed his arms. "Are you sure it's not just physical abuse?"

"Certainly not!" Mishima denied and took a step back.

"Mishima-san, please be honest with us," Hitomi asked in a way to hopefully calm him. "This is a serious case. If you tell me this then I can bring it to the Student Council. I'll pose a decent argument and make sure you aren't mention."

"...B-but…" Mishima murmured.

"Please," Hitomi said, her tone sounding almost desperate.

"Ishikawa…?" Ryuji questioned and raised a brow at her.

"I can't take this any more…" She muttered, her expression looking pained, as her fist was clutched tightly. "I know that Kamoshida is a bad man. I know that he's doing something unforgivable and I'm willing to fight back and let myself be a target for him. I've planned so many arguments to put against him and schemed of the situation as best as I could…"

"I-Ishikawa-san...?!" Mishima exclaimed softly in shock by her behavior.

"I'm willing to take any risk…" Hitomi continued, her hands shaking in anger. "I'll willingly become a victim myself if it gets him to stop. But, no matter how hard I try, no one will step forward to help me. I have my argument prepared and I know what measures to take. I'm only lacking in evidence… I can't get that evidence because no one will speak up. If this goes on, something terrible will happen…"

She suddenly grabbed Mishima's hands, her body language showing desperation, as she practically begged him. "Please…! Tell us the truth, I beg you…!"

"I-I-Ishi-kawa-s-san…" Mishima stuttered in shock.

"Whoa…" Ryuji murmured to Akira. "I never thought she could actually look this desperate…"

Little did any of them see the smirking mischief inside of her eyes. ' _Gotcha…_ '

"...Ishikawa-san, I—" Mishima had a sudden strength in his voice, only to be cut off by one person.

"What's going on here?" None other than Kamoshida stepped forwards.

"Kamoshida…" Hitomi growled softly under her breath as she released her hold on Mishima. ' _I got so close, too…! Damn you, you bastard…!_ '

"Mishima, isn't time for practice?" Kamoshida asked the teen, but it sounded more of a warning to Hitomi.

"I-I'm not feeling well today, sir…" Mishima mumbled.

"What? Maybe you're better off quitting," Kamoshida stated. Mishima gasped softly as Kamoshida continued. "You're never going to improve that crappy form unless you show up for practice."

"Didn't you hear? He ain't feelin' well!" Ryuji glared at Kamoshida.

"Well, Mishima? Are you coming to practice or not?" Kamoshida ignored him and looked towards the scrawny boy.

"... I'll—" Hitomi placed her hand on Mishima's shoulder and cut him off.

"-Will go straight home," She said in an order-like tone. Her entire begging facade was completely gone as she held the sense of a leader.

"What was that?" Kamoshida gave him a harsh glare, but she didn't even flinch under his gaze.

"Mishima will be heading straight home," Hitomi said and stepped in front of said teen. "He is feeling ill and can't take much more of your training for today, Mr. Kamoshida. He needs rest."

"And who are you to tell me what he can and cannot do?" Kamoshida stepped towards her, obviously towering over her shorter form.

"I'll have you know that I have various amounts of medical backgrounds, Kamoshida!" Hitomi barked back, obviously demanding respect. "I've taken jobs at various beaches as a lifeguard and has even been offered a medical scholarship added onto my studious scholarship. Not only that but my mother, my aunt, and even my own cousin are in the medical business and has taught me plenty about all types of illnesses and injuries! I'll have you know that I can sew and bind an opened wound in a matter of fifteen minutes!"

Hitomi stepped towards him with every fact that she gave, causing Kamoshida to take a hesitant step back as she got closer to him. If that wasn't enough to make him step back, the deadly look in her eyes might as well been it.

"Let's also not forget that fact that you've spiked this boy in his FACE!" She exclaimed, now gaining the attention of others. "He almost fell into a coma because of you! Even the nurse told him to head on home! Yet, here you are, having the NERVE to force this boy into practice?! You let this boy go straight home, or I will forcibly call the cops! Do I make myself clear, _Ka-mo-shi-da_?!"

The teacher held his hands up in defense, his eyes wide in shock by her demands. He awkwardly laughed out, his tone being a sugar sweet one that it was sickening to listen to.

"Hehe… Of course," Kamoshida said with a forced grin. "I completely understand… I didn't know his situation. I deeply apologize. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

He gave her a sneer before turning around and walking away. It was clear that she had angered him badly, but Hitomi didn't feel any sort of regret at all. She simple huffed in victory and put her hands on her hips, glaring at Kamoshida's back until he was out of sight. When he was, Ryuji couldn't help but exclaim his excitement towards her.

"Dude!" He exclaimed. "How did you do that?!"

"This isn't my first encounter with him, I'll have you know," Hitomi said and adjusted her glasses. "Kamoshida just needed to be reminded of his place…"

"I never thought I'd see that happen!" Ryuji exclaimed with a wide grin. "I knew you were determined to win any sort of argument you got into, but I never thought you'd win against Kamoshida like that!"

"Sometimes being a total bitch will get you places," Hitomi stated with a small smirk.

"You weren't kidding when you said she'd try to win any argument..." Akira muttered to Ryuji.

"That's Ishikawa for ya!" Ryuji smirked cheerfully.

"Mishima-san," Hitomi's tone became soft as she spoke, gaining the wide-eyed boy's attention. "...How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…" Mishima nodded slowly as he continued to stare at her. "H-how did you…? I mean, Kamoshida…!"

"Don't worry about that," Hitomi said and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You can head home, now. It's obvious that you've been through a lot today. Go home and rest… If you have any headaches by tomorrow, don't even bother coming to school."

"...T-thank you…" Mishima said, his voice quivered at the end.

Hitomi just gave him a nod and took her hand away from his shoulder. He turned and immediately exited the building. Hitomi sighed out loudly, crossing her arms, as she felt like more weight has been placed onto her shoulders. ' _Damn Kamoshida… I'm getting so sick of these argument with him… Wonder how long I can keep them up…_ '

"You're fucking incredible, Ishikawa!" Ryuji exclaimed and patted her back.

"D-don't touch me!" She exclaimed and jumped away from him, her hands up in front of her, as she glared at him. "When did we become so buddy-buddy? And don't exclaim to the fucking world what just happened. I only did it because of my hatred for Kamoshida, got it?..."

"You can't fool me," Ryuji teased her with a wide smirk. "You're a big softie, huh? The way you immediately helped Mishima out when he got hurt and defended him just now is something we don't get to see everyday!"

"I will punch that damnable smirk right off your face!" She threatened and crossed her arms. "Plus, we have yet to talk about terms for me helping you two out."

"Huh? What terms?" Ryuji said, all joking now gone.

"Here's my terms if you want me to help you two out, understood?" Hitomi stated quickly. "You will inform me of any information you fine about Kamoshida. In return, I do the same. But, my information doesn't come cheap, ya know…"

"Grr… Of course," Ryuji grumbled. "What the hell do you want…?"

"You boys will buy me dinner tomorrow." Hitomi was now smirking. "If you do that, I'll tell you everything I know about Kamoshida."

"Just a meal?" Ryuji asked. "That doesn't sound too bad…"

"I'll still want any and all information you have on Kamoshida," Hitomi repeated. "Even if you're vague about where you found the information, anything is useful at this moment. The more information I have, the more easier it is on me to argue against him. If you gain me more info, maybe a bit of evidence if possible, and I'll be able to bust Kamoshida."

"Alright," Akira said and nodded. "Doesn't sound too bad…"

"...Yeah, I agree, too…" Ryuji reluctantly said.

"Great," Hitomi smiled in almost a smug-like way. "Meet me at the entrance before the subway tomorrow night. I'll spill all my information to you then. If you find anything, let me know straight away." She pulled her phone out. "Inform me this way. I'll be easier on me, at any rate."

"Can't believe we're doin' this…" Ryuji grumbled.

Both boys took their phones out and traded information with Hitomi. Hitomi smirked at the new contacts on her phone and shoved it back into her pocket. She couldn't help but grin at the boys.

"I'm amazed you gave in so willingly, Sakamoto-san," Hitomi teased. "You'd usually give a better fight than that…"

"Shut up!" Ryuji shook his fist at her. "Seeing with how you put Kamoshida in his place, you'd easily would blackmail me in one way or another."

"Ah, you know me so well…" She jokingly smiled and placed her hand on her chest.

"Yeah, yeah," Ryuji waved his hand at her and growled. "Don't you have some student council meeting to go to, or somethin'?"

"Hmph," Hitomi turned around while adjusting her glasses. "Later, boys…"

With that said, she walked off, heading straight for the changing room before going right home.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

' _Those boys better get here on time…_ '

Hitomi impatiently tapped her foot, her arms crossed, and her eyes scanned the busy crowd going in and out of her sights. She reminded Ryuji and Akira of their deal, making sure they'd do it tonight. But, being her usual self, she couldn't help but become impatient.

The crowded streets were something that she absolutely hated about the place. Being in such a busy, bustling area was something she absolutely hated. She wanted to get to a nearby restaurant and talk to them about Kamoshida. Hitomi knew she had to be wary about what she tells them. If she mentions anything closely similar about the Metaverse, then she might as well say goodbye to all of her hard work keeping her identity a secret. She knew it was pretty risky, talking to the two people who can actually go into the Metaverse as well, and having them know her as Reaper.

' _I'll be amazed if they haven't found something fishy about it, yet…_ ' Hitomi thought as she could only feel anxious about this meeting. ' _I mean, yesterday was actually a clear sign that I'm Reaper. I need to be careful from now on… People are most likely spreading rumors. My quiet reputation might just be finish if they try to make friends with me…_ '

Her phone suddenly buzzed, which startled her slightly. She took it out to see a message from Ryuji, saying he couldn't make it tonight. Hitomi clicked her tongue in aggravation and asked him why. He replied back with saying his mother was sick and needed medicine. Hitomi couldn't help but feel a bit bad for thinking he was just ditching her. She knew about his record with his mother, knowing his father was in jail. She could definitely understand the feeling…

She closed her phone and shoved it into her pocket. Her eyes wandered around before she recognized a familiar glasses wearing, messy haired, teenage boy. She stepped forwards, watching his face as he recognized her. They met half way while Hitomi greeted him with a soft sigh.

"...Ryuji won't be showing up," Hitomi informed him as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder. "He said he'll pay me tomorrow. I guess I'll just tell him the information tomorrow at school, which is more of an annoyance that I can't just tell you both all at once…"

She shrugged her shoulders before looking at Akira in a lazy manner. "Anyways, I still want dinner. There's a place nearby that I'd like to go to." She turned around, only to look over her shoulder at him. "Don't worry. I won't be buy anything expensive. I'll pay half of the bill anyways…"

"But that wasn't the deal…" Akira muttered.

"What? You WANT to pay full price?" Hitomi gave him a confused look, surprised by his response. "...Look, I feel more like an ass if I don't help pay in some sort of way, okay? Just let me split the bill and we can both pay. I feel better, and you don't have to spend all of your hard earned money and you pay for our deal. It's a win-win."

"But it's civil for the guy to pay," Akira said.

Hitomi turned and gave him a look of slight annoyance. She was surprised he was arguing with her about this. She knew that Ryuji would take the deal in a heartbeat, but this guy was actually fighting her about it. It was new for her to deal with, to be honest.

"...Just—let me pay, damn it." She grumbled with a roll of her eyes. "Anyways, let's get going. The place might just be packed because of rush hour…"

Hitomi turned around again and headed towards the subway. She tried her best to slip through the crowd, becoming very uncomfortable with the people who brushed by, but tried her best to ignore it. But when she tried to get through another crowd, she couldn't find a wide enough space to go through.

' _Damn it…_ ' she growled in her head. As she was about to just push her way on through, she felt someone grab her hand. She jumped on contact, stepping back to yank her hand away, only to get yanked forwards. She felt a pang of panic shoot through her body and looked towards her capture as he dragged her through the crowd. Her rapid heartbeating relaxed when she realized it was only Akira. Once they got through onto the other side she immediately yanked her hand away, feeling immensely uncomfortable with the contact.

"Don't touch me," she hissed at him under her breath.

"...Do you not enjoy any sort of contact?" Akira asked curiously.

"No, I don't," she grumbled and rubbed her hand against the back of her skirt as if to get dirt off her hand. "A warning would be great next time, you know…"

"Sorry…" He mumbled, looking away from her awkwardly.

"Tch…" She clicked her tongue and calmed her agitation. "...Come on, follow me…" She gave him a pointed look. "And don't grab my hand again!"

Immediately she began walking fast towards the subway, Akira forced to follow close behind her. For someone who hated contact, she was willing to brush by plenty of people to get to her destination. Hitomi was trying to find a way to get through the subway until a familiar voice grabbed her attention. She couldn't help but stop and look over, causing Akira to do the same, as they both noticed Ann Takamaki's on her phone arguing with someone.

"Will you please give it a rest?!" She had exclaimed. "I told you, I'm not feeling up to it…"

"Who is she talking too…?" Hitomi whispered aloud as listened carefully to Ann, who was utterly unaware of their presence.

"Wait, what…?!" Ann exclaimed, looking very concerned. "That's not what you promised! And you call yourself a teacher?! This has nothing to do with Shiho!"

A small buzz could be heard. Ann stared at her phone in shock before crouching down to the ground, hugging her knees, and hid her face.

"Shiho's… starting position…" Ann murmured softly. She lifted her head and looked at her phone. "Ishikawa-san…"

"You called?" Hitomi inquired, stepping towards Ann while adjusting her glasses.

"Ah…!" Ann jumped to her feet, looking startled, looking at her with wide eyes. "Ishikawa! W-when did you…" She stopped and caught sight of Akira standing behind her. "You…! Were you both listening?!"

"Not on purpose," Akira replied.

"...Everything alright?" Hitomi asked. "You look pretty distressed…"

"I-it was nothing…" Ann muttered, obviously looking uncomfortable. "...How much did you guys hear?"

"Something about a friend," Akira replied softly.

"Shiho…" Ann murmured and looked at her feet. Her head shot up and she instantly shrugged them off. "It was nothing! Nothing…"

Ann wiped her eyes and suddenly took off. Hitomi groaned loudly as her fist were clenched tightly. The look on her face told Akira she was internally debating on something.

"Damn it…" Hitomi cursed before she began walking fast. "After her…!"

"Is that a good idea?" Akira asked as he speedily followed her.

"Would you just leave her while she's in a state like that?" Hitomi asked him.

Akira understood Hitomi's intentions now. He quickly followed after her as the two of them began running. They ran through the subway in an attempt to stop her. Every time they passed a corner they'd catch a glimpse of her running off. They both gave chase and tried keeping up with Ann. Finally she stopped at a pillar, her back facing them, as she looked out of breath.

"Stop running, Takamaki," Hitomi said as soon as they got close.

"Then stop following me…!" Ann exclaimed, obviously looking angry.

"Are you okay?" Akira asked calmly.

"Why… Why do you keep worrying about me?" Ann asked, only for a soft sob to escaped her mouth.

"Takamaki-san…" Hitomi sighed. She took a deep breath and began to talk in a soft tone. "...Let's go somewhere a little bit safer and privater. It's clear you need it."

"What?" Ann looked at her in confusion. "I don't get either of you…"

"I take that as a compliment," Hitomi replied sharply and pushed up the bridge of her glasses. "I know just the place that we can go to. Follow me, please. This time we don't even need to get onto the subway…"

Hitomi began leading them, making sure Ann was following. Ann followed closely behind Hitomi while eyeing Akira, who was behind her. Hitomi lead them into a nearby cafe and instantly took a booth that was the farthest away from the doors.

She gestured for Ann to take the seat that was further away from any windows or doors. Ann instantly took it. Hitomi sat across from her, gesturing for Akira to sit right next to her. A word hadn't been spoken by any of them as a tight silence hung over them. A waitress brought them all drinks of water and they thanked her. Once she was gone Ann decided to speak up.

"I don't have anything to talk about with you," Ann declared, looking away from them.

"...Fine," Hitomi said and took out her phone to check the time. "How's your modeling career going?"

"Um… It's going fine…" Ann mumbled, staring at her in confusion.

Hitomi glanced up from her phone, seeing Ann's intense stare. "Yes, Takamaki-san?"

"Aren't you going to question me?" Ann asked and eyed her suspiciously. "You know, interrogate me about earlier?"

"I'm a bitch but I'm not a heartless bitch," Hitomi stated before placing her phone on the table. "I can empathize with you with what's been going on at school. It's clear that you're stressed out. I was originally going to talk with him," she points to Akira, "about the shit that's been going on at school. But, you're clearly in a bit of distress. Whether you want to vent to us of not, that's your choice. If not, then we might as well give you some relief."

"...Y-you're…" Ann muttered and leaned back into her seat. "You're so weird…"

"Thank you," Hitomi said softly as she looked Takamaki dead in the eye.

"...The least we can do is relieve you of some of your worries," Akira spoke up as he felt like the awkward third wheel in this case.

"Exactly," Hitomi agreed and pointed to him.

"Why're you so willing to help…?" Ann asked, looking between the two in confusion.

"Because…" Hitomi looked at the table and glared. "The school's been a shithole ever since Kamoshida came to the school. It was bad, but he made it even worse. Everyone thinks of him so highly when in reality he's just an egotistical jackass. All I want is to put him in jail and free everybody of his reign of terror. That includes you, Ann."

Akira nodded in agreement, holding a determined look as well. Ann looked away from them quickly, unable to meet their eyes.

"...It was just an argument," Ann said softly. "...With Kamoshida…"

' _Knew it_ ,' Hitomi thought and began to slowly sip her drink. She listened to Ann as she spoke, a little surprised she gave in to speak.

"You've heard the rumors...haven't you?" Ann said and began to play with a napkin on the table. "About Mr. Kamoshida…"

Akira nodded while Hitomi closed her eyes and listened. Hitomi wanted to be as calm as she could while Ann spoke.

"Everyone says we're getting it on…" Ann continued. "But… that's so not true…! That was him on the other line. I avoided giving him my number… for the longest time… He told me to go to his place after this... Tsk. You know what it means."

Hitomi's grip on her cup tightened. Akira glanced at her, seeing her tense figure, only to look back a Ann as she was also tense.

"If I turned him down, he said he'll take my friend off as a regular on the team…" Ann said as her voice became quiet. "I've been telling myself that it's for Shiho's sake this entire time… I can't take it anymore…"

Akira couldn't help but look away from her, feeling bad about the situation she was in. Hitomi opened her eyes halfway and gazed at Ann, only for both of them to see her finally break down.

"I've had enough of this… I hate him!" Ann exclaimed as tears rolled down her face. "But still… Shiho's my best friend. She's all I have left at that sorry excuse of a school!" Ann looked at them with a desperate expression on her face. "Tell me… What should I do?..."

Akira couldn't help but understand how angry Hitomi gets. To see Ann become so emotional and desperately asking for help caused his own blood to boil. His fists were clenched tightly in his lap as he didn't know what to say. Hitomi placed her cup down and looked Ann dead in the eye.

"...Don't worry, Takamaki-san…" Hitomi said softly. They looked to her to see a very determined expression upon her face. "...I swear, I'll make Kamoshida pay for all the things he's done. I don't give a rat's ass about getting into trouble anymore. I'll be damned if I don't get that bastard arrested…!"

"Don't you need evidence, though?" Akira asked her.

"...That I do," Hitomi admitted and pushed her glasses up as the glared up again. "But hearing Ann's story might just be enough… Not a whole lot, but enough. I will confront the principle about this and authorities. Don't worry, Takamaki-san…" She gave her a determined look. "I WILL make him repent for his crimes…!"

"Ishikawa-san…" Ann barely spoke above a whisper, staring at the girl in shock.

"...Wipe those tears off of your eyes," Hitomi said and brought her cup to her lips before looking to the side. "You're too pretty to look so sad…"

"Ah…" Ann quickly wiped her tears away, making sure that none were left from her now red, puffy eyes. "I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't have told you guys that. I've barely even talked to you both before…"

"Maybe that's why?" Akira said and pushed up his own glasses.

"...Heh, you might be right," Ann said and smiled softly. "You know, you're both weird. Usually everybody just ignores me."

" 'The weird ones are usually always the best'..." Hitomi spoke softly under her breath.

"Hm? What did you say, Ishikawa-san?" Ann asked.

"Nothing," Hitomi said and placed her glass down and stared at it. "Just talking to myself is all…"

"...Are you guys really as bad as the rumors say?" Ann asked as she eyed both of them. "Neither of you seem like it…"

"I'm bad to the bone," Akira said in a casual tone.

"Yeah, right," Hitomi couldn't help but scoff at him as she gave him a look. "I saw you help that old lady cross the street, and even helped some kid find his toy. 'Bad to the bone,' he says. Ha! Are you trying to stroke your own ego?"

"You can't talk yourself," Akira shot back. "You practically dropped everything and turned into a completely different person to help Mishima out yesterday."

"...I told you to keep that down," Hitomi hissed at him. "I've got a reputation, ya know."

"But what about that time where you gave me your phone number," Ann shot at her while a smile curled onto her face. "That was pretty nice of you at the time. Let's not forget—"

"Shhhh!" Hitomi shushed her as she looked angry. "What is this?! You two tag teaming against me… Hmph!"

Ann stifled a giggle, only for her to start laughing. Hitomi rolled her eyes again, but she couldn't help but feel glad that Ann was definitely feeling better.

"You two are a lot a like," Ann commented after she was done laughing. "Are you going out by any chance?"

"Eh…?" Hitomi gave her an unamused look, looking as deadpanned as ever.

"Sure are," Akira lied with a nod.

"NO, we are NOT!" Hitomi exclaimed and hit the table with her hand. "That isn't funny, you know…!"

"With your reactions they are," Akira said as a lightly smirk was on his face.

"I won't hesitate to beat your ass!" Hitomi growled at him. _'If only he knew who the hell he was talking to, I swear…!_ '

"Ishikawa-san?" Ann spoke up. They both stopped and immediately looked towards her. "...Thank you. For everything…" She looked to Akira. "The same goes for you. I feel a lot better, to be honest."

"Good," Hitomi murmured. "...Pretty girls like you shouldn't cry like that. It just isn't right…"

"What was that?" Ann asked as she was unable to hear her.

"Nothing, nothing," Hitomi shook her head. "...If Kamoshida calls you again, I want you to record every conversation on the phone you have with him for now on. I'm basically desperate for evidence at this point. If you do that, I'm sure I can at least convince the police to arrest him. You should head right on home for now. Get some rest. Just leave everything to me, alright?..."

"Mm," Ann nodded and smiled softly. "Thank you again. I guess I should get going." She picked up her bag and stood. "Don't tell anyone what I told you, alright? But, seriously… Thank you."

Ann gave them another nod before turning around and leaving. Once she had exited the place, Hitomi sighed loudly and moved out from her seat. She took Ann's spot, crossed her legs, her elbow resting onto the table with her head resting in her hand, while her other hand began to tap the table in a rhythmic pattern.

"Didn't think that's how our night would go…" Hitomi mumbled. Akira nodded in agreement. "...Now, about why we actually came here."

Hitomi grabbed her phone again and opened it up. She clicked a few things before placing it down and showing Akira what was on it. "This is Kamoshida's profile."

"How'd you get this?" Akira asked.

"I have my ways…" Hitomi responded vaguely and changed the subject. "I'll start telling you all that I know about Kamoshida. He's only came to the school months ago and has caused a lot of damage to a lot of people. Breaking up sport teams, club activities, and even relationships between friends—he's practically done it all. There was a lot of kids who had actually tried to fight against him, but he was able to get them all expelled. If there's somebody who he didn't like, he'd get rid of them. He's even gotten other teachers fired…"

"He's done that in only a few months?" Akira asked in surprise.

"Yeah…" Hitomi said bitterly. "There had been rumors all over the school that he's been starting to physically abuse kids. No one has spoken up or has seen anything, so nobody really believes it to be true. I believe he's been abusing them. I can tell by the wounds that every sports team members gain. Those aren't wounds that come from practice. I've seen them plenty to know the difference…"

"Because your family is full of doctors, right?" Akira asked.

"Mm," Hitomi nodded. She reached over and swiped her phone so Akira could look at the pictures she took. "I couldn't help but take pictures of them. Thing is, he only does it to those sports kids specifically. By doing so, he blames them on practice as a cover up story. Thing is, he's pretty damn convincing… Also, there's probably another thing you and Ryuji should know…" Hitomi fixed her glasses with a huff. "A lot of people actually know about this stuff. Including a lot of adults…"

Akira's eyes were wide as he looked surprised by the information. Hitomi decided to continue.

"I… tried pressuring this one kid to tell me one time…" Hitomi grumbled. "He told me that I should just give up, and that everybody already knows about it. Their parents, the other teachers, and even the principle. Sadly, I don't know if it's true or not. But… Through how I've tried talking to others about it, it sounds pretty damn true…"

"If they know about it, and do nothing about it, then how can we get him arrested?" Akira questioned.

"...I'll find a way," Hitomi said with determination. "I will make him pay for what he's done…" ' _I'll take his own heart, if I must…_ '

"I'll tell Ryuji about this," Akira said, grabbing her attention. "Do you know anything more?"

"Hm…" Hitomi thought for a moment and crossed her arms. "Well… I think he's targeting girls. He's tried flirting with me a few times, but he's always failed. You heard what Takamaki said about her situation. Not only does he abuse kids, but he's a freaking pedophile…!"

"You really aggravated him yesterday," Akira reminded her as a hint of concern was in his voice. "Think you'll be safe from now on?"

"I'll be fine," Hitomi reassured him. "He wouldn't dare try and touch me. If he did, he knows that I'll go spill my mouth to the police…" Hitomi took her phone back. "That's all I really have… It's not much, but it's all I can really figure out. If I can get some evidence, I can throw Kamoshida into jail. If you guys can help me out in that aspect, Kamoshida will be out of our hairs for good."

"Alright," Akira nodded. "I'll inform Ryuji all that you've told me. We'll definitely get Kamoshida into jail."

Hitomi nodded in agreement. She noticed one of the menus on the table and swiped one, looking through it carefully.

"We might've stopped our information swap, but that doesn't mean I won't eat," Hitomi stated.

"Didn't think you'd let it go," Akira smirked as he grabbed himself a menu.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked with a pointed look.

"Nothing," Akira said as he sounded amused. "Do you want to order first?"

"Alright," She huffed softly before calling for a waiter. "Waiter! We're ready to order!"

.

.

"Are you serious?" Hitomi exclaimed softly in anger. "And the lady didn't stick up for you at all?"

"No, but I can't really blame her, I guess," Akira shrugged.

"That's no excuse!" Hitomi exclaimed quietly. "I would've ratted the guy out in a heartbeat. Then again, from what you said, it's clear that guy had some sort of power over her…"

"Well, it's in the past now," Akira shrugged and took a bite of his food.

"It amazes how you can just let it go…" Hitomi murmured.

They had ordered their meal and began to have conversations over their meal. When Akira asked about Hitomi's past she was very vague, not wanting to give the information. She was surprised when he didn't push her for it. She was also surprised when he willingly told her his. From what she heard, she could only label him as a 'normal kid.' His life was a casual country life, only for him to somehow get arrested and get a criminal record.

She felt bad that this had happened to him. He didn't deserve it. But, it wasn't like she could make it better. They ate their meal and continued to have a light conversation. After they were done the waiter came with the bill. As Hitomi reached for it, Akira swiped it in a heartbeat and looked at the numbers. Hitomi's eye twitched from his sudden actions.

"I said I'd pay…" She said in a stern tone.

"Our deal was that Ryuji and I would pay." Akira shot back at her. "I'm keeping my end of the bargain. Plus, what type of guy lets the girl pay?"

"Just give me the damn bill," Hitomi said and held her hand out. "I'm paying and that's final."

"Too late," Akira said and stood up.

"Wha—hey!" Hitomi exclaimed as he handed the bill to the waiter. She could only stare at him as he came back. The look on her face made it look like she saw murder. "...You did not just do that."

"Sorry, but I knew you wouldn't take no for an answer," Akira said and grabbed his bag. "It's getting late. My care-taker might get angry if I don't return soon."

"...Fine," Hitomi grumbled and roughly grabbed her bag. She quickly stood and got into his face while pointing her index finger at him. "If I say I'm paying, I mean it!" She stepped past him. "...Let's get on home."

Akira nodded, but Hitomi didn't notice the small smile on his face. The two both walked to the subway and took the train home. Through dinner they found out their homes aren't too far from each other. Hitomi was surprised that she didn't somehow notice him on her way to the subway. She would only see him from when she got close to the school, not the rain or anything.

When the trains stopped they got out and headed right on home. Akira's place was closer so Hitomi walked with him home. He offered to walk her home but she immediately declined. She even went ahead and gave him a convincing lying that her family would kill him if he was spotted with her. They traded goodbyes and Hitomi walked home.

' _Never thought my day would end like this…_ ' She thought to herself. ' _I wasn't even planning on giving him any information about me, either. He's just so… easy to talk to that it's almost scary._ '

Her grip on her bag tightened as a frown etched itself on her face. _'...I'm getting too close. Best keep my distance as much as I can for a while…_ '

As she got to her doorstep, she could help but stop when a loud noise could be heard. She turned and noticed movement in the bushes. She eyed them and watched as a little black cat popped out of them. The cat looked at her and they had a staring contest. Hitomi clicked her tongue in annoyance as her eyes narrowed at it.

"Morgana…!" She hissed at it in a quiet voice. "What're you doing here?!"

"Waiting for you to get home," the cat replied.

A normal, sane human being would most likely scream if they heard a cat being able to talk to them. But Hitomi wasn't exactly 'normal' to begin with. Plus, this isn't her first encounter with the cat. That was yesterday, which is a whole other story entirely.

"Why me?" Hitomi asked the cat.

"The others are too stingy to be with at the moment," Morgana replied. "Plus, I feel more comfortable when I'm around you." He jumped off of the fence and walked up to her. "So, did you have a fun night out?"

"...I wouldn't exactly say 'fun'," Hitomi grabbed her keys out of her bag and pushed them into the door and twisted until she heard a defiant 'click'. "...Come on in. Wipe your paws on the doormat. I don't want dirt in my house."

"Yes!" Morgana cheered and scurried right in.

' _This cat will be the death of me…_ ' Hitomi sighed and stepped into her house, ready to head off to bed.

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

"Let's see, let's see… Nijima-san wants me to get this done. If I can get this done, I can bring the proposal to her…"

Hitomi was walking down the lonely halls at Shujin academy. She had gotten multiple papers from the student council president to do as work. Since her reputation for being on time with class was so well, she was able to convince the teacher to allow her to skip and do 'other activities'. Not only was she dealing with those papers, but she was planning to give a sound argument to show to the council. If she exceeded in showing that Kamoshida was a bad man, then they might just take it to the principle.

Constantly the black haired girl went through the argument in her head, thinking of multiple scenarios of how it might turn out. She was very bitter about the fact that the bad outcomes practically outran the good. ' _I will take action today,_ ' Hitomi declared. _'It's been too long that I've put this off. I need to stop being a coward and face him head on. Now, I should probably st-_ '

"Oh my god, is she going to jump?!" Exclaimed a loud voice from a nearby class.

Hitomi halted in her steps. Immediately her head snapped towards the room, looking through the door window, seeing a bunch of kids at the window looking and pointing up.

' _Jump…?_ ' Hitomi's eyes widened in horror. ' _Who… Who?!_ '

Dropping the papers from her hands, the girl ran through the hall until she got to a window, since she was on the first floor. She pressed her face against a window, gazing up as she gasped out in shock. Right on top of the roof, outside of the fence, stood a girl from the volleyball team. She was none other than Shiho Suzui. The same girl who was Ann's best friend.

"S-Suzu-...!" Hitomi couldn't even finish her sentence.

Suzui had jumped.

Shrill cries and screams practically echoed through the school. Hitomi herself yelped in terror at what she saw before her eyes, her hands quickly covering her mouth. She couldn't even look away from the terror that shook her body. Hitomi's eyes followed her as she went down, seeing her body flip, as her back came flying onto the ground.

Suzui had crashed into a bush that was around the school perimeter. A small, terrorized noise escaped her mouth as she stared at the spot. Suddenly, a strong need to help overcame her terror. Hitomi, leaving her terror behind, felt her legs move fast as she practically flew through the outside doors. Her mind was repeatedly screaming 'Save her. Save her. Save her.'

To be dead honest, she didn't know what told her to do that. Maybe it was from being around so many medical geniuses in her life that she was like this? Every nurse and doctor that she's ever talked to had said whenever they're met with a critical crisis, their first instinct is to drop everything and help. Or, maybe it was just her moral justice telling her she needed to help? Hitomi wouldn't be able to give an answer to that.

Quickly, she got to Suzui, only to stare in horror at the terrible state she was in. Her arms shook as well as her legs, her irises practically shrinking in horror. Suzui's state of being was so terrifyingly bad that anybody would believe she was instantly dead.

' _NO!_ ' Hitomi screamed inside of her head and somehow pushed her fear behind. ' _I refuse to accept this! I refuse! Don't give up on me, Suzui...!_ '

Hitomi found her body moving on it's own. She gently grabbed her from under her arm pits and dragged her body out from the bush. Hitomi laid her on the ground as delicately as possible since she might have broken her back.

' _She might've broken her back_ ,' Hitomi thought as she worked cautiously. ' _Her wrist is clearly broken, as well as both legs. I must be as careful as I can with her neck. Any wrong moves and Suzui's life is done for. I have to move fast. I got to save her… I got to save her… I WILL save her…!_ '

Seeing that Suzui was unconscious, Hitomi took a huge risk by grabbing her leg. _'If I don't fix it, the blood circulation to her leg will diminish rapidly,_ ' she had thought. She carefully grabbed her leg in specific places before swiftly twisting it in the correct direction. The sickening crunch of the bones could be heard, causing Hitomi to grimace on the inside. Suzui's body reacted by flinching and tensing up, but her eyes didn't open up yet.

Scanning over her body, she immediately spotted the blood beginning to soak Suzui's white shirt. Hitomi ripped off her uniform's blazer and began to take action. She began tearing large pieces of it apart and carefully wrapped them on her arms, legs, and against her back. Hitomi worked as fast as she could, desperate to save Suzui's life.

The girl was so focused on helping that she didn't even hear or sense the multiple students who came outside to see the scene. Many of them were gaping in shock, too traumatized to speak. Some were recording the action. Hitomi didn't even stop when a teacher screamed a her to get away from Suzui. If anything, she shoved them back and screamed at them when they tried pulling her off of her. Everyone couldn't help but stand in horror and watch her act.

After she tied the last strip on, Suzui suddenly became conscious. It was clear she wasn't fully conscious, but Hitomi had to keep her alive. Hitomi held her head with both hands, ordering her to keep still. If she broke her neck and tried moving it she might just cause more pain.

Hitomi began to speak with her, trying to keep her conscious enough until medical help arrived. She asked her simple questions; asking what her name was, her birthday, her friend's name, if she had family, if she had a pet, etc. Hitomi was so desperate to keep her alive that she was deaf to everything around her but Suzui as she mumbled out soft words. But, Hitomi was dying to know one thing:

What made her jump?

"Suzui, tell me," Hitomi asked her as clearly as she could. "Why did you jump?"

A soft sob escaped Suzui's mouth, her body writhing in pain by just doing that. Hitomi had to basically hold her body down by sitting on top of her, obviously not putting the entirety of her weight on her. Hitomi brought her ear to her lips as Suzui spoke softly.

As soon as she heard what Suzui said, her entire body froze in shock and terror. She could only stare at the girl in shock. Hitomi didn't even stop the people who pulled her off of Suzui.

"Stand back!" A paramedic exclaimed.

Hitomi stood on the sidelines, watching as the paramedics took action to help Suzui. Her body was practically frozen on the spot as she gazed at Suzui. The people around her sounded like nothing but murmurs, just muffled voices and noises all around. Her rapid heart beating had stopped as her blood turned cold, her brain trying to process the information she had just received. It was like time itself stopped for her as she felt like her vision blurred. Her mind felt blank as she felt like she was staring into an abyss.

Hitomi gazed down at her hands, only now registering the blood that covered them. Suzui's blood, to be exact. Just staring at it made her regain the fear that she had been pushing back. Her hands began to tremble as her legs shook as well. Hitomi was in such a daze that the teacher screaming in her face was unregistered as she trembled on the spot.

Once Suzui was placed in the ambulance and was taken away did Hitomi truly snapped back to her senses. Once everything finally began to process, Hitomi felt like her world came crashing down.

' _I-I failed…_ ' Hitomi couldn't help but think. ' _...I-I took too long… If I had only acted earlier, maybe… Just maybe, Suzui wouldn't be in this position… I failed to keep my promise… I failed… everyone…_ '

Hitomi turned and headed back into the school, her movements acting almost mechanical like a robot's, as she made her way inside. She went to the girl's bathroom, using her elbows to open doors, as she went to go wash her hands.

After a lot of tough scrubbing, she managed to get all of the blood off. But, because her skin is so pale, her hands looked like they were stained pink. A shaky sigh escaped her lips as she tried washing all of it off. She had to have spent a good fifteen to twenty minutes in there total just to try and get all of the blood off.

She gripped the sink, leaning against it for balance, as she gazed down. She tried to process everything again as she began to come back to her senses. Her body became extremely tense, her grip on the sink tightened, her teeth beginning to gritted against each other, as well as her blood beginning to boil. She lifted her head up as she gazed at herself with a deadly glare.

"...Ka-mo-shi-da…!" She growled darkly.

Hitomi pushed herself off of the sink and began stomping her way out of the bathroom in anger.

Hitomi burst from the bathroom and took off in a sprint. She dashed down the hallways, her feet practically stomping against the ground, as she tried searching for Kamoshida. She practically jumped over every other step as she raced up the stairs to the second floor and booked it to the P.E. faculty room, knowing he'd be there.

All her worries about her school life was utterly gone. She didn't care if she got suspended, arrested, or even beaten herself. None of it mattered anymore. All that was on her mind was the need to kill none other than Suguru Kamoshida.

As soon as she got to the office she couldn't stop herself at this point. She slammed the door open, a loud bang echoed through the area. Everyone inside of the room clearly jumped and spun towards the direction of the door. Now, if Hitomi wasn't so angry, she could be wondering why Ryuji, Akira, and Mishima was in the office with Kamoshida. But, as of right now, all voices of reason was gone from her mind and she was trembling with anger.

"You…!" She growled in such a deadly tone voice that it cause Mishima to shiver.

"What? You're here too?" Kamoshida said nonchalantly. "Let me guess, you're going to spurt out some nonsense about me killing that girl, right? You might as well—"

"You BASTARD!" She bellowed, lashing forwards as she targeted him. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Hitomi!" Akira shouted and grabbed onto her shirt last minute.

He yanked her back and tried to restrict her. Hitomi screamed and struggled, kicking and flailing as she hoped each one would miraculously hit Kamoshida. It got so bad that Akira had to pick her up into the air by her waist and turn her around so she wasn't facing Kamoshida anymore. Even then she tried shoving him out of the way to attack Kamoshida, but failed as Ryuji and Mishima began to restrict her themselves.

"That's enough, Ishikawa!" Ryuji shouted at her.

"He deserves to DIE!" She yelled out as she continued fighting. "He caused Suzui to jump! I'll kill you, do you hear me, Kamoshida?! I'll fucking kill you with my own bare hands!"

"Ishikawa, you have to stop!" Mishima exclaimed.

Hitomi didn't listen. She almost broke their hold, getting out of Ryuji's and Mishima's grips, as she was so close at attacking Kamoshida, only for her plans to get foiled as Akira dragged her to the ground. He basically forced her onto the ground as they were basically sitting up, both his arms wrapped around her tightly to restrict her movements. Hitomi gripped at his arm so tightly that Akira felt like she broke through his skin.

"Snap out of it, Hitomi!" He suddenly yelled at her, shocking Ryuji and Mishima. "Wake up and realize what's happening!"

Hitomi finally stopped, her breathing loud and rugged, as her eyes glared unblinkingly at Kamoshida. Akira still kept a tight hold on her, unsure of what she'd do if he released her. They could all practically hear the soft growling in her tone.

"Everyone present right now will be expelled," Kamoshida stated as he glared back at her. "I'm reporting all of you at the next board meeting."

"Wha—" Ryuji scoffed and stared at him in shock.

"You can't make a decision like that…!" Mishima exclaimed.

"Who would seriously consider what scum like you have to say?" Kamoshida asked them before glancing at Hitomi. "The only real challenge is Ishikawa-san over here. But, I'm sure with some convincing, I'll definitely get you expelled. If that's not possible, then I'll propose that you'll be forced onto my volleyball team, hahahaha!" Kamoshida sneered at her. "...Maybe then you'll have some damn respect for me."

"Die..." She immediately hissed at him.

"Oh, I'm so scaaared!" Kamoshida mocked and laughed. "Hahaha! Say goodbye to your futures! Every single one of you posed a threat to me, so every single one of you will be gone. How do you like that?"

"Huh?!" The boys stared at him in shock.

"None of you can act like the victims here," Kamoshida continued. "Ryuji, Akira, and Hitomi shall be expelled for acting out in violence. Mishima here will be gone for leaking out Akira's criminal records. All pretty damn reasonable, yeah?"

"Mishima…?" Ryuji and Akira looked at the boy, surprised he'd do such a thing.

Mishima fell onto his hands and knees in despair as he began mumbling in shock. "He told me to do it. I had no choice…"

Kamoshida laughed wickedly before waving them all off. "Now, are we done here? You're all expelled! Now, get out of my sight."

"I can't believe this asshole's gettin' away with this…!" Ryuji exclaimed in anger.

"He'll eat his words…" Akira said as Hitomi felt his grip on her tighten in anger.

"Huh…?" Ryuji gave him a look before it shined with realization. "...Oh, right! We have that…!"

"Huh? Have you lost your minds?" Kamoshida commented as he only heard mumbling whispers from them. "I don't understand what garbage like you are thinking, but you can go ahead and try. All you can do is wait for you disposal though…"

Knowing they couldn't stay anymore, they all left the room. Akira forced Hitomi onto her feet and lead her into the hallway, Ryuji doing the same to Mishima. As soon as Ryuji shut the door Hitomi slapped Akira's arms and shoved him away, her anger clearly hasn't gone away yet.

"Don't touch me…!" She hissed at him, her breathing was loud with anger as she looked like she was steaming. "Don't touch me, don't talk to me, don't even fucking look at me…!"

"Calm the hell down, Ishikawa," Ryuji said to her as he knew what she was capable of. "We're all pissed off, so don't take it out on him! You're suppose to be the calm one here, not me."

"I can't calm down!" She exclaimed as quietly as she could, not wanting anymore attention on them. "That asshole was the reason why Suzui jumped off that goddamn roof! I'll never forgive him for what he's done…! Never!"

"No one's sayin' you gotta forgive him," Ryuji said, trying to keep his own anger down to reason with her. "What I'm sayin' is that you have to calm down here. We're all in the same boat right now. Plus, I don't feel like hearin' the news say you broke the entire building down."

Hitomi released a shaky breath, her breathing becoming shaky. She closed her mouth and tried breathing out her nose, trying her very best to try and be rational. A small, awkward, and depressing silence took over them.

"...W-what're we going to do?..." Mishima asked, looking to be in a zombie-like state. "We're all going to get expelled…"

"...I'll stop him," Hitomi declared, her regular stern tone returning to her. "I will this time. He's crossed the goddamn line. I won't let him get away with this. I swear it…!"

"I-Ishikawa-san…" Mishima looked up at her in concern.

All three boys looked at her in shock. She wore an honest expression of guilt and hurt on her face. Her hands were gripped tightly as they began to shake while her eyes remained on the floor.

"I-I wasn't fast enough…" Hitomi mumbled softly as her voice shook. "I promised so many people that I'd stop him… So many… I swore to myself that I'd stop him from doing something extreme, especially to any of the girls, but…" She wavered as she looked pained. "...S-Suzui… I-I wasn't able to prevent that from happening… If I had only acted quicker… If I hadn't waited for long, she'd be okay…!"

"You're not to blame for this," Akira said softly.

"I might as well be…!" She exclaimed, showing just how upset she was. She looked at her hands as they began to shake. "Hehe… I'm shaking… Haven't felt this way in years… M-my hands were covered in her blood when I tried to stop the bleeding… I-I can hardly look at them without seeing the blood…!"

"Maybe you should go home?" Akira suggested. "You've been through a lot more than any of us…"

"I can agree on that," Ryuji nodded.

"Y-yeah…" Hitomi mumbled softly and put her hands behind her back so she couldn't see them. "I-I'm going to the counselors… I-It might be best that we all head home…"

With a shaky breath, Hitomi turned and quickly walked away, with her hands still trembling behind her back. The look of determination was upon her face as she marched through the halls. ' _I will steal your heart, Kamoshida,_ ' Hitomi declared. ' _I'll make sure you understand what it means to lose everything..._ '

Instead of heading to the counselor's office she went straight for the bathroom. She went to the farthest stall, locked the door, and took out her phone. She clicked the Metaverse App as she felt determined about what she has to do. As soon as it opened up Hitomi spoke into the phone.

"Shujin high, Kamoshida, pervert, castle."

" ** _Access Granted._** "

Then, the scene around her changed, and she was brought into the metaverse.

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

"Eiga!"

 _ **Hisss**_

"Stay out of my way…"

Hitomi, who was now Reaper, had began to stalk her way through Kamoshida's Palace. She had just eliminated multiple shadows through the palace, not even hesitating to slay them down. After the events that happened at her school, Reaper was determined to take Kamoshida's heart more than ever. She was utterly full of anger and hatred that she wasn't going to be holding back.

Kamoshida had to pay.

Reaper stalked through the place, killing all shadows that was in her way. She didn't even hesitate to slice their heads off. She was practically a quiet storm as she made her way through. But, not only did she kill the shadows, but she stole plenty of things as she made her way through. A thief is not a thief unless they take something of value from the place, after all.

She continued doing this for a while. She actually didn't know how long she was doing this for, but if she had to guess she'd probably say three hours or so. The girl kept on advancing, continuing her way through the place as she kept her guard up.

Reaper had stumbled upon some guards talking. She halted her movements and pressed her back against the corner. She strained her ears to hear what they were saying.

"Did you hear? Apparently a bunch of guards found the Princess walking outside along the perimeter."

"The Princess?! Impossible! I saw her with King Kamoshida from earlier!"

"Are you sure? Then who was the one we found outside?"

"I don't know. They've taken her to the floor under us."

' _Princess, they say…?_ ' Reaper pondered as she tried to recalled the events from last time. ' _...Kamoshida doesn't have a wife or girlfriends, so who the hell could be his—_ ' Realization soon hit her. _'...Ann. Ann is his princess… Kamoshida had a shadow version of her and Hitomi, but, if my memory is correct, then Shadow Ann had a tiara on her head…! But…_ ' Reaper moved her head so she could peek from around the corner. ' _...Why is it so peculiar for them to say that this 'princess' was outside… Unless…_ '

Reaper's eyes widened as she moved away from the corner. She shook her head as her mind began racing. A bad feeling came over her when the guards said that. Quickly, she dodged the guards and snuck away in urgency.

' _Please don't be here, please don't be here, please don't ACTUALLY be here…!_ ' Reaper could only hope.

Her bloodthirst was pushed back by a desperate feeling of concern. Reaper knew that if Ann actually got to the metaverse, somehow, and the boys weren't with her, Ann wouldn't be able to survive another moment here. From what happened this morning, there's no way that Reaper was going to allow this to happen to Ann.

She speedily made her way through the place, beginning to backtrack since she took heed of what the guard had said. Reaper had an itchy feeling of where exactly Ann might be held capture. She had stumbled upon the area on her second trip in Kamoshida's Palace, only to be very disturbed by what she found and escaped the place quickly.

It took a while, but Reaper finally managed to find the same room using her notebook sketches. She opened the door and headed right on in, only to find herself of the second floor balcony of the room. She leaned over the railing, only to be shock by the sight before her.

Right below was basically a dimly lit room from candle lighting. Inside of the room looked like a bunch of S&M toys/weapons scattered around the room. There were a bunch of faceless girls wearing nothing but gym short bottoms that were tightly fitted. There was five shadow guards, along with Kamoshida. Right next to him stood his 'princess', shadow Ann. But what really freaked Reaper out was that her shadow clone, shadow Hitomi, was wearing a rather scandalous outfit that could only emphasize the S&M toys. She was bound to a strange 'X' shaped post. Right next to her was the actual human Ann, on the same exact post, but she at least had her uniform on and didn't looked physically harmed. Across from the stood Ryuji, Akira, and Morgana as they seemed to just arrived to the scene just like Reaper.

Reaper was immensely disgusted by the state of her clone. Luckily she still wore something that covered her privates, but not in a very well mannered fashion. Shadow Hitomi's hair was a disheveled mess, her body covered in bright red marks and bruised from beatings, and her glasses lenses were cracked on one lens so you could only see her left eye. Didn't help that her face was bright red as she held a very perverted expression.

' _T-That bastard…!_ ' Reaper screamed in her head in disgust. ' _I-Is this how he sees me…!? That fucking sick freak!_ '

"...I bet you're just like those thieves," Kamoshida said, looking at Ann, as nobody noticed Reaper's entrance. "You came because you're pissed at me, huh? But, ah… I forgot that chick's name, but it was your fault that she jumped, you know."

"Ngh…!" Reaper's body stiffened as her anger slowly came back to her.

"Huh…?" Ann mumbled.

"You were so reluctant to throw yourself onto me that I had her take your place instead," Kamoshida said smirking.

"You bastard!" Ann screamed at him in anger.

Suddenly the Shadow guards came towards her, causing Ann to gasp in fear. Ryuji shouted out, about to lash out and save her, only for Kamoshida to threaten to harm her if he did so. Ryuji had to back off. Kamoshida couldn't help but chuckle before he noticed something. He looked at Akira before chuckling again as he looked over at Shadow Hitomi.

"Are you eyeing my toy?" Kamoshida asked him before laughing. "Pretty hot, right? She's more of a prized trophy of mine. Always a feisty one. I like that in girls…"

"You sick fucker!" Ryuji growled at him in anger. "What the hell kind of freak things do you do to her…?!"

"What? You jealous?" Kamoshida was smirking again. "This was just punishment from misbehaving. She's nothing more than a toy, after all. Plus," he looked back at her, "don't you just looove the attention?..."

"I do!" Shadow Hitomi moaned out, almost in an arousing manner. "I do, I do, I dooo! My body's so hot…! I can't think…!"

"T-the hell?!" Morgana exclaimed as he looked angry.

"All you gotta do is give 'em some disciplined…!" Kamoshida shouted as he revealed a whip out from under his cape.

The whip flew out and hit Shadow Hitomi, causing the being to release a loud moan. A new red mark appeared on her body from the hit, but the grin on Hitomi's face didn't make it seem like it hurt as bad as it looked.

"Yes, your majesty...!" She exclaimed in a breathy tone. "Do me there! Give it to me again…! Punish me more…!"

Kamoshida didn't even hesitate to hit her again with the whip. The loud slapping sounds echoed through the place, sounding loud and painful. Kamoshida was definitely enjoying himself as he did so, laughing aloud whilst beating Shadow Hitomi with pleasure.

"STOP IT!" Akira shouted angrily.

His sudden exclaim caught almost everybody off guard. Even his own companions jumped by his shout, staring at him in surprise. Kamoshida had stopped his actions, only to sneer in his direction.

"Impatient, are we?" Kamoshida growled before a smirk appeared on his face. "I guess you you're prepared for our main show!"

Kamoshida suddenly turned to Ann and cracked his whip. He raised the whip into the air and lashed it towards her, causing her to quickly shut her eyes and screamed in fear. But, the loud sound of piercing metal echoed through the air. Ann opened her eyes to see a dagger embedded in the ground, along with the end of the whip.

"What…?!" Kamoshida exclaimed.

A sudden war cry grabbed everybody's attention as they looked up towards the sound. Falling from the second floor balcony was Reaper with her scythe out. She flew down and as soon as she got close to the ground and swung down her blade. It went right through Shadow Hitomi, causing her to dissolve, and also causing the post to split in half.

Reaper stood up from where she landed, a dangerous look in her eyes, and she lashed out towards the guards. She didn't necessarily slice them, knowing she'll have to go into battle, so she used the back of her scythe like a bat to hit them. She decided that she was done holding back her strength and wailed on them.

She hit one, causing him to actually go flying up to the second floor balcony and crash through the railing. She spun her scythe behind her before using the end of the staff to stab at another guard, sending him skidding across the floor. As the other three tried to move at her all at once, Reaper began spinning her scythe overhead, effectively warding them off. Once they backed off, she stopped and looked to Ann, causing the blonde to gasp softly since it looked more like a threatening glare.

"Are you just going to stay stuck like that?" Reaper asked in a deadly tone.

"W-wha…?" Ann stared at her in bewilderment.

"You heard what that fucking bastard said, right?" Reaper pointed at Kamoshida. "He fucking raped your friend! Are you just going to let him get away for his sins?!"

"No! Of course not!" Ann said as anger was clear in her tone.

"Then snap out of that shock state and fight!" Reaper yelled at her. ' _Rip off your mask and release thy rage upon the sinner!_ '

"...You're right." Ann nodded before glaring towards Kamoshida. "Letting this piece of shit toy with me…" She laughed drily as determination showed in her tone. "What was I thinking…?!"

"Damn you…!" Kamoshida hissed as he glared at Reaper. "You fucking bitch! Ruining m—"

"Shut up!" Ann demanded as she glared at him. "I've had enough of this… You've pissed me off, you son of a bitch!"

Ann suddenly gasped out before struggling against her binds much more roughly. Reaper couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction at the yellow eyes she had. Once her mask appeared, Ann was able to pry her metal bonds off by using Agi. Ann ripped off her mask as a blue column of light took over her. As soon as it was gone, Ann's persona revealed itself, as well as Ann's costume.

The girl didn't hesitate to take action. Ann kicked a sword out of the nearest guard's hands, the sword flying to the air with the guard stumbling back. Ann ran and jumped into the air, catching the blade in her hands, and slicing down as she successfully took out the shadow copy of herself. The shadow disintegrated and Kamoshida backed away in fear.

Two guards suddenly acted and ran at her. Reaper quickly jumped in the way, yelling out in anger as she swung her scythe. She knocked each blade out of their hands before swinging back around and targeted their heads.

"Off with your heads!" She shouted as the blade sliced on through.

As she did so, their true form appeared. Reaper pointed her blade at them, ready to take action. The boys finally snapped out of their shock states and finally took action. They ran over to help their allies as it was clear they might have trouble on their own.

"You know what?" Ann threw the sword away and glared at Kamoshida. "I'm not some cheap girl you can toy with… you scumbag."

"Bitch…!" Kamoshida growled.

"You stole everything from Shiho…" Ann said as her tone was filled with anger. "You destroyed her… Now, it's your turn!" She pointed at him while declaring, "I will rob you of everything!"

"How dare you!" Exclaimed a shadow guard. "Enough of your insolence!"

Suddenly the remaining shadow revealed itself, showing that it was definitely a higher level shadow than the ones through the Palace. Reaper couldn't help but glare at it through the corner of her eyes.

"No," Ann said, "I had enough of you. No one's going to stop me now! Let's go, Carmen!"

"We're surrounded," Morgana said warily.

"Don't worry," Reaper said and stepped forwards. "I'll handle these guys. Just support the girl and beat that shadow's ass!"

"What about you?" Akira asked her.

"I'll be perfectly fine," Reaper said and spun her scythe once. "I'm just releasing some rage is all… Help her out. I'll be joining shortly…" She then pulled out a gun from her pocket. "Taste my bullets, asshats!"

She fired rapidly and watched as it did a decent amount of damage. Reaper quickly took control of the situation before her. As the two shadows before her both attacked, Reaper was able to skillfully dodge. She quickly called upon her Persona and used Cleave against them. The two shadows were quickly taken down by her.

Reaper spun around to see the battle that the others were dealing with. She turned around in time to see Ann knock it off of it's feet. Morgana turned his head, seeing Reaper free of battle, and jumped back. He had jumped back with his paw out. Reaper, understanding what he wants, slapped his paw and quickly took his place. The group rushed forwards and pointed their guns at that shadow.

"All-Out?" Reaper questioned to Akira.

"All-Out." He confirmed.

"Let's do it!" Reaper exclaimed and jumped back.

Quickly, they all rushed forwards to attack. Each one of them attacked as powerfully as they could, causing it a lot of damage. Just as they backed off the shadow was finished. It disintegrated like all of the others. Once gone, they turned to Kamoshida.

"Oh shit…!" He exclaimed softly before turning and running away.

"Wait…!" Ann shouted at him before collapsing to her knees in exhaustion.

"I'm not through with you yet…!" Reaper growled before dashing after him.

"Reaper, wait!" Morgana exclaimed and jumped onto her back. "Don't do it!"

Morgana was able to jump off of her shoulder and caused her scythe to knock out of her hands. Just as that happened, Kamoshida got closer to the door. Reaper reached into her pouch, feeling a small rubber handle, and threw it at Kamoshida. Sadly, it was one of the 'treasures' she had stolen and not the dagger she thought it was. It flew through the air and successfully hit Kamoshida's back, causing him to fall through the door and escape.

"Damnit…!" She yelled in frustration. She glared down at Morgana in anger. "The hell, Morg?! Why did you stop me?!"

"Because I know you, that's why," Morgana said calmly before picking up her shrinking scythe. "You're clearly angry at him. Because of that, you act more recklessly. If you killed Kamoshida's shadow, there's no telling what you'd do to him in the real world…"

"Tsk…" Reaper clicked her tongue at him. She snatched her now key-chain-looking scythe from his paws. "He'd deserved it either way…"

Morgana gave her a pointed look. Reaper looked away from him, knowing he was right, but didn't want to admit defeat. She huffed before turning to Ann.

"Hey, girlie, are you alright?" Reaper asked, sounding very unsympathetic.

"My name isn't 'girlie'..." Ann grumbled and sent her a small glare. "My name is Ann!"

Reaper rolled her eyes but kept her mouth close. She was still in a very unfriendly mood and she did not want to deal with any arguments at the moment.

"Sorry about her," Morgana said and stepped towards Ann in concern. "Are you alright, Lady Ann?"

" 'Lady Ann'...?" Ann looked at him in question before looking surprised. "Wait, what is this thing? Is it alive…? How can it talk? And… where in the world are we…!?"

"J-just calm down." Morgana said to her rapid fire questions. "Everything's going to be okay; don't worry."

"How am I supposed to calm down…!?" Ann exclaimed while using Morgana's head as support to get onto her feet.

She looked down at herself, only to be surprised. "Huh…?" She patted her clothes. "Why am I dressed like this? When did I—"

Ann fell back down onto the floor, covering her semi-exposed chest with her arms. "Ugh, what's with this?!"

"We'll explain it to you later," Reaper said before crouching down to her level. "Listen to me carefully. I need you to calm down and cooperate with me. There are a hell of a lot more guards, and the Kamoshida here is probably going to call upon them. We need to get out of here as fast as possible. Think you can stand?"

"U-um, yeah…" Ann mumbled and forced herself onto her feet.

"Hn…" Reaper didn't hesitate to grab her arm and wrap it around her shoulder. "You're going to fall as soon as we exit this room. We have to retreat…"

"We were just gettin' fired up and you had to go in and get in the way," Ryuji grumbled towards Ann before sighing. "Rgh, fine…" He grabbed her other arm. "Here, I'll help…"

"Think you can lead?" Reaper looked towards Akira.

He nodded before gesturing them to follow. Quickly, the group followed as they tried to make their exit out of the place. With a bit of difficulty, they escaped successfully. As they made their way a little bit away from the entrance, then did they decided to talk. Ryuji and Reaper set Ann down so she could catch her breath easier.

"Well, that was just so fuuun…" Reaper said sarcastically before shooting a look at the boys. "Mind tellin' me how she got into the Metaverse?"

"Long story…" Ryuji grumbled.

"Oh, I bet," Reaper crossed her arms.

"Anyways, when did you get here?" Morgana asked Reaper. "I was surprised when you didn't show up at the gate."

"I've been here for hours…" Reaper said and glanced at the castle. "Exploring… Searching… Stealing… The usual."

"C-can someone please tell me what's going on here?!" Ann exclaimed finally.

"Alright, alright!" Reaper hissed softly before she calmed herself down. "I'll try explaining…"

Reaper informed of Ann of everything she taught the boys. After a lot of rough trial and error, Ann was finally able to understand how everything worked. Reaper was rather relieved when that happened.

"Okay… I think I get it now…" Ann said and nodded. She looked to Reaper in question. "But, I have to ask, who exactly are you? You don't look like anyone from Shujin…"

"Yeah," Ryuji spoke up as he looked intrigued. "You've been helpin' us this entire time but you haven't even given us your real name."

"That's because you don't need to know," Reaper said and turned away from them. "I'm just some girl who's used to this Metaverse crap for a really long time. Plus, I doubt I'll be hanging around for long anyways…"

"What? How's that any fair!" Ryuji exclaimed. "You know all of us!"

"I'm doing this for your own benefit, got it?" Reaper said in a strict tone, obviously not wanting to argue. "It's best that none of you know who I really am. Unless you want to be in life threatening danger, that is…"

"Life threatening…?" Ryuji grumbled. "The hell're you talkin' about?"

Reaper shoved her hands into her pocket and didn't respond. It was clear that she did not want to give any sort of information about herself to them.

"Answer, damnit!" Ryuji exclaimed as he was becoming impatient.

"Just shut the hell up already!" Reaper barked at him loudly, whirling around as she did so, and glared at him harshly. "You don't know what the fuck you're getting yourselves into by knowing who the hell I am! The moment you know will be the moment you all will not want to do anything with me. We're all working for the same goal here: To stop Kamoshida. After that, I'll be out of your fucking hairs, and you'll be out of mine. I'm done talking here."

"Reaper…" Morgana mumbled as she stormed past him.

"By the way…" Reaper stopped and spoke over her shoulder. "...Don't bother coming to my place, Morgana. I refuse to deal with any of you tonight…"

With that said, the group could only stare with wide eyes, as Reaper stalked off through the Metaverse, and disappeared.

.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

"...so then he walked away."

"Tsk. That bastard should just keep his nose out of your business."

"Language. We're out in public after all."

"My point still stands."

"*sigh*"

Two women chatted to each other at a table at Leblanc, a little shop that sells coffee and curry as their main specialty. Akira technically lives there since the owner, Sojiro Sakura, accepted to be his guardian. Akira had just walked in from a long day from the Metaverse. He couldn't help but think back to how scary Reaper was, and the events that happened earlier that day. Everything happened so fast and quickly that he felt like his head was spinning. Didn't help that Morgana was going to be with him for the time being.

Akira walked in and glanced at the two women talking. They looked very different from each other, looking like a very peculiar pair. One seemed to be this punk-rock lady, like someone you wouldn't want to mess with. The other looked very intelligent, like someone you'd either meet in a cafe or like someone from the library.

"The store's still open," Sojiro stated as Akira had walked in. "Go upstairs."

Akira nodded and began heading over, but couldn't help but stop and look at the two women talking. The intelligent-looking one seemed oddly familiar to him. She instantly caught him staring.

"...Can I help you?" She asked him.

"Hey, lay off the customers." Sojiro scolded him. The older man then directed his attention to the women. "Sorry if he's rude, Doctor."

"...We don't mind." Said the punk-rock lady and waved her hand.

"Come on, you're getting in the way." Sojiro chided Akira one last time. "Go on upstairs."

Akira, not wanting to witness Sojiro's wrath, quickly put his head down and headed upstairs. Once he was gone the woman in glasses sighed softly before glancing at her watch for the time.

"...It's getting rather late, don't you think, Tae?" She asked the punk-rock woman.

"I guess…" She sighed. They both drank the rest of their drinks before standing up. "Thanks again. We'll be seeing you another time."

"See you, Sakura-san," said the intelligent woman and nodded.

"Come back again," Sojiro replied as they exited out the door.

Once the women were outside, the one in glasses couldn't help but huff in what sounded like annoyance. Her friend took notice and inquired her about it.

"...Something wrong?" She asked.

"No, it's nothing," The one in glasses waved her off. "Just tired 's all. Today has been pretty hectic, you know…"

"Do you still need the sleeping pills?"

"Most definitely."

"Alright. We can stop by my clinic and I'll give you some."

"Thank you, Tae."

"Don't sweat it. Just be careful, okay? Today was a wild one for you."

"Tell me about it…"

.

.

' _What a boring day…_ '

Hitomi couldn't help but sigh softly to herself. She felt very sluggish today since she didn't get much sleep from last night. She was so restless that even the medicine she's been taking wasn't very affective.

Because of the events from two days ago, she has been having trouble sleeping ever since. She had been infiltrating Kamoshida's castle a lot, advancing every time she went in. She had a map and everything. She used her days off from school to go out and reload her items so she was prepared for the Palace. But, because she felt especially sluggish today, she debated on whether she should even head out or not.

Coincidentally, Akira and Ryuji decided to go out themselves. Ryuji wanted to show Akira something, so he decided to just go along with it. They walked through the busy crowds and went towards a suspicious looking shop towards the back alleys. They entered and saw that a customer was purchasing something from the person behind the counter. Akira's eyes widened slightly as he recognized the person he was talking to.

It was the intelligent-looking woman he had seen last night. This time he finally got a better look of her, since she was busy talking with the cashier. She wore a purple turtleneck sweater, a black skirt, and black see-through stockings. She wore black heels as well, which made her look rather tall. He caught the sight of metal around her neck, telling him she was wearing jewelry. Her hair was put into a rather large braid, looking professionally done, ending right in the middle of her back. On her face was rectangular black rimmed glasses, the top of the lenses being opened. On her shoulder was a black purse as well.

After five seconds of walking in, the woman immediately turned her head and looked at them. Both teens stiffened at her gaze, finally getting a chance to see her face. She wore makeup, but not very much. On the right, bottom corner of her lip seemed to be a mole, or beauty mark, of sorts. Her eyes were a honey color, while on her eyelids was a little bit of blue makeup. Overall, Akira couldn't help but label her as pretty.

"...Is that all?" Asked the cashier just as the two teens walked in.

"Yes, thank you." The woman looked back at him and nodded. "...I'll be coming again next week for that order. Hopefully it comes in by then."

"I'll inform you if I gain anything, ma'am." The cashier nodded to her.

"Thank you," the woman smiled softly and took the bag off of the counter and into her purse. "Have a lovely day…"

She turned and walked past the two boys, not even batting a second glance at them as she exited. Ryuji and Akira both watched her leave and stared at her retreating form. Ryuji couldn't help but hit Akira's shoulder, as if to reassured himself that what he witnessed was real.

"Daaamn…" muttered Ryuji. "I know she's older than us, but… Daaaamn…"

"You're drooling," Akira stated to him companion.

"Wha-" Ryuji wiped his mouth, only to send a glare at Akira, "-No I wasn't, you jerk! Don't make me panic like that!"

"...Can I help you two?" Asked the cashier as they were making a commotion.

"U-um…" Ryuji dragged out, finally remembering the real reason as to why they were there. "Do you have some recommendations?"

"...I dunno, just buy whatever looks interestin' to ya." Shrugged the cashier.

"Some customer service…" Grumbled Ryuji.

"...Fine," The cashier sighed as he placed his magazine down. "Whaddya want? An automatic? A revolver?"

"Uh, automatic…?" Ryuji mumbled, clueless of what that is. "Dude, why're you talkin' about cars now?!"

"Listen," The man gave him a look, obviously one that was full of annoyance, "this here is an enthusiast shop. That lady you were eyein' before is one of my regulars. If she, along with my other regulars, will be especially mad if they find some casuals like yourselves hangin' around my shop."

"I'm not a freakin' casual! I bought shit from here like, last week!" Exclaimed Ryuji.

"Huh, can't remember you," mused the cashier.

"You bastard…" grumbled Ryuji.

"And you? Lookin' for something?" The cashier directed his attention to Akira.

"A fancy modeled gun," Akira said without hesitation.

"...oh?" The cashier finally looked interested in them. "You a collector? Heh, you're way more interestin' than blondie over here."

"Sh-Shut it," Ryuji hissed as he felt clearly insulted.

After a bit of conversing with the man, Akira was able to get some real-looking weapons for the Metaverse. He made sure to grab one for Ann, as well as for Reaper. It was clear they'd be seeing her again, so he thought it would be best if he at least cooperated with her. After buying a model or two and hiding it in his bag, Akira headed home.

But, something grabbed his attention along the way.

As he headed on home, slipping through the crowds, he finally found some room between the busy people. His eyes couldn't help but look around the central area. As he looked around, his eyes couldn't help but land on a very familiar figure.

It was the woman again.

She was sitting down on a short stone wall, which was the barrier for a bunch of lively trees. Her legs were crossed over the other, her posture still straight, as she gazed down at an object in her lap. It was a book. She looked very much at ease, distracted by whatever she was reading. Akira couldn't help but admit to himself that she looked very pretty, even from afar. He suddenly felt his bag move as two little paws leaned against his shoulder.

"Hey, it's that lady again." Stated Morgana. He was being so quiet that Akira utterly forgot that he had came along with him. "It's weird how you keep finding her. What, do you have a crush on her?"

"Hmph, as if…" Akira mumbled to the cat.

"Then why do you keep staring at her?" Morgana snickered at Akira's deadpanned expression. "Go up and talk to her. If you don't, she might just be swept right from under your nose…"

Akira glared softly at the cat as he went back into his bag. He groaned internally to himself before looking back towards the woman. She hadn't moved a centimeter from her spot, her eyes still focused on the book in her lap. Akira remembered that he had gained a book from the attic back at Leblanc. He might be able to pull off just sitting next to her and reading.

The teen reached into his bag, being careful of the cat, and was able to fish out the book. He walked on over, making sure to carefully be away from her sights in the process, before taking a seat three feet away from her. He opened his book and peeked in it, pretending to read it. He couldn't help but glance at her from time to time, wondering if she even noticed him.

"...It's rude to stare, don't you know?" The woman suddenly spoke up.

"I wasn't staring," Akira denied as he's eyes were on his book.

"Sure you weren't," The woman rolled her eyes as she clearly wasn't buying his lie. She finally looked up from her book and at him. "Don't think I didn't notice your stares from afar just now. I saw you standing there, staring at me. You're terrible at hiding it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Akira dismissed, eyes still on the book, as he refused to meet her gaze.

"Of course not…" She said in a breathy tone.

A finger suddenly appeared on Akira's book, pressing it down into his lap. Akira looked over, only to come face-to-face with the woman. His breath halted, afraid to breath since she was right in his face. He was amazed that she had gotten so close without him hearing it. It made his heart race.

"Hm…" She looked around his face. "So you are that boy from Leblanc. Kind of hard to forget that messy hair of yours…"

She pinched one piece of his hair and tugged lightly on it, as if to emphasize her point. Akira flinched at her tug, surprised it wasn't has harsh as he'd expect it to be. A soft, mischief lace giggle escaped her lips. She released his hair and scooted away from him, recrossing her legs the other way as she opened back up her book.

"You're a rather interesting specimen...I mean, boy," She said and adjusted her glasses. "Sakura-san told me he would be gaining someone. Never thought you'd be that kid. I must say, it's peculiar that a boy with a criminal record is living in Leblanc's attic…"

Akira's body stiffened at her words. He began to feel uneasy as dread began to form in his stomach. Why did he have to listen to that dumb, talking cat?!

"Don't worry," The woman said as if she could read his thoughts. "I'm not one for spreading rumors. Plus, Sakura-san hardly tells anybody about his personal life. I'm a regular at his cafe, and I've known him through… personal, experiences. We're nothing more than friends. Your secret is safe with me."

Suddenly, the dread from before disappeared as Akira's body relaxed. He felt himself sigh through his nose, his shoulders obviously sagging in relief. The woman next to him smirked at his reaction.

"But, I gotta say…" She continued on. "...A boy like you, one specifically on probation, is walking around and goes into a gun store, of all places. Plus, following a woman he doesn't even know? That doesn't look very good for you, you know…"

Akira's dread suddenly came back as he stiffened again. He finally realized that this woman was really not someone he should be messing with. He internally blames Morgana for this situation.

"...Seriously, I got to wonder," She suddenly closed her book loudly. Her elbow rested on her knee as her chin rested on the back of her hand. The look she gave Akira brought chills to his spine. "...What were you doing in that store, and why do you keep finding me and following me?"

"My friend took me to that store," Akira admitted. It wasn't a total lie, after all. "He wanted me to go with him… It was just a coincidence that you were there as well."

"Is that so?..." She eyed him in suspicion.

"It's the truth, I promise." Akira assured her.

"Then why did you decide to come over here?" She asked him. "And no lying. I know a liar when I see one, and you are definitely a pro at it. You obviously didn't come over here to read. You're fake reading is impressive, but not good enough to get past me. So, I ask again: WHY did you come over here?"

Akira felt intimidated by her demands. The way she saw right through him felt overwhelming. Akira felt that he might as well admit the truth to her, since it was clearly pointless to lie to her.

"I just wanted to get to know a pretty lady like yourself…" He said.

She raised a brow at him, obviously knowing that there was more. He sighed softly.

"...A friend of mine told me that I should go ahead and try to talk to you," Akira admitted. "But, it was pure coincidence that we met at the store, and that I found you sitting here. That's the truth."

She stared at him for a while longer before huffing softly. She opened her mouth to speak, but a sudden ring caught both their attention. She sighed softly before opening up her bag and fishing out her phone. She peeked at it and stopped it's ringing before sighing again. She placed it back in, along with her book, and stood up as she swung it onto her shoulder.

"Sorry, but I have to cut this short," She said and gave him a smile. "...Looks like you spoke the truth. I'm surprised you gave in so easily. Usually boys like yourself would try to continue lying, but you did nothing of the sort. How interesting…"

Another ding came from her bag, which caused the woman to sigh.

"I have to go…" She said, looking disappointed as she turned her back towards him. "Maybe I'll see you again at Leblanc sometime? Hehe… Goodbye for now."

She gave a wave and walked off, disappearing into the crowd. As soon as she left, Morgana popped his head up, a terrified expression clear on his cat face.

"That was terrifying!" Morgana exclaimed as he looked to Akira. "She saw right through you… She's definitely not somebody to mess with…"

"Agreed…" Akira nodded. "But... I have to wonder... Does she seem familiar to you?"

"Not really," Morgana shook his head. "Why? Is she actually familiar to you?"

"Hm..." Akira shrugged and looked towards the direction she disappeared in. "It could just be me but... She reminds me of Reaper..."

.

.

"Good morning."

"Hm…?"

Hitomi was surprised to be greeted by Akira that morning. Yes, it was a school day, and they did take the same trains to get to school after all, and they were walking in the same damn direction, but it still surprised her. People hardly ever greeted her on the train, especially her peers, since they were intimidated by her and all. Didn't help with the rumors that are going around online…

"Good morning…" She replied. "I'm surprised you still bother to talk to me…"

"Why's that?" Akira asked her in confusion.

"What do you mean, ' _why_ '?" She gave him a look. "There's been rumors going around about me. Especially with what happened to… Suzui-san…"

Her grip on her bag tightened as she glared at her feet. "...Lots of them are just stupid stuff, saying that I made her situation worse, or I was being psychotic. Hell, they're even suggesting that I might have a psychotic meltdown, like the ones that's been happening here. Tsk, like that'll happen…"

"Why are they saying that?" Akira asked in what sounded like disbelief. "If you hadn't acted then, who knows what might've happened. You practically saved Suzui's life."

"But, I wasn't able to stop it from happening…" Hitomi mumbled as guilt was clearly written on her face. "You know, Suzui whispered into my ear when I was holding her down… Told me why she jumped…" She glared at the ground again. "If I had only acted sooner in taking down Kamoshida, she might've been okay…! I took too long in stopping him…"

"You're not to blame here," Akira said. "Kamoshida is. Can't you use what Suzui said as possible evidence?"

"No…" Hitomi shook her head solemnly. "If it was recorded, then maybe. She's in a coma right now, which means getting a statement out of her is impossible. All I can really do is plan for a way to arrest Kamoshida. If I don't come up with something, we're all going to be expelled…"

"...Don't worry," Akira said as confidence was in his tone. "Kamoshida will pay for what he's done."

"...Right," Hitomi nodded. She looked forwards, only to stop walking. "The hell…?!"

Akira, confused by her shocked expression, stopped walking to look at where she was gazing towards. Right at the gates stood Kamoshida, a wide grin on his face, as he greeted students.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear…" Hitomi grumbled as she glared at him. "What the hell is he doing by the gates…?"

"I don't know…" Akira mumbled to her. "Think we can go in another way?"

"Unless you feel like scaling the wall around the school, than be my guest," Hitomi sarcastically said. "That's the only exit and entrance. No other way around. Ironically it might as well be called a prison."

"Should we wait it out?"

"No, that's a stupid idea. We'd be late to class."

"So, we have no choice but to go by him, huh?"

"Yep…"

"He'll obviously try and talk to us…"

"Ignore him and just walk on by. If he stops you, then say nothing. After all, we're just trying to get to class…"

"Alright."

The two walked towards the entrance. Hitomi had her usual deadpanned expression while Akira was as stoic as ever. Kamoshida was greeting the passing students with a wide smile, obviously putting on a fake act. As soon as the two got even close he immediately looked towards them, a smug grin on his face and all.

"Good morning," he greeted.

Hitomi said nothing and marched right on by him. Akira trailed behind her, basically following her lead. Before he could even pass him, Kamoshida grabbed his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"...That admirable behavior won't do you any good once you're expelled," Kamoshida chided. "I've seen you following Ishikawa a lot lately. Are you her lost puppy or something…?"

"Mr. Kamoshida," Hitomi said loudly, grabbing his attention. "Please release the boy. I've been specifically told to keep my eyes on him and make sure he's on time to class. Please don't make my workload more than it is."

"Hmph," Kamoshida grinned at Akira and roughly released his shoulder. "Save by the devil herself…"

Akira glared at him, not like he could see through his glasses, and immediately went towards Hitomi. She turned around once he was right next to her and the two began walking off to class. She began to whisper to him as they continued on.

"Look, I wasn't necessarily lying when I told him that," Hitomi informed him. "I was asked by the principal himself to keep my eyes on you. If anybody ask, just say that I'm tutoring you. Rumors WILL be going around this school. For now, I think it would be best if we tried not to be around each other a lot. Draws attention away from us, understand?"

"Alright, but what about Kamoshida?" Akira asked.

"Ignore him and dodge him for as long as you can," Hitomi said and stopped walking, causing him to stop as well. "Don't make contact with him. Just act like an everyday student. I'll think of a way to take care of Kamoshida. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to head to the student council office…"

With that said, she walked past him, and headed straight to the office. Her pace was fast and quick as she became lost in her thoughts. ' _Tonight. It has to end tonight…_ '

.

.

.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey, Akira, something fell from your bag."

"Hm?..."

Ann had noticed a white, folded piece of paper fell from his bag. She picked it up and handed it to him. Akira, confused by the piece of paper, thanked her and took it from her. He opened it up since he didn't recognize it. He was surprised to see a bunch of letters from magazines cut out and glued onto it so it formed words. He read it carefully, confused by who gave this note to him.

' _ **AKIRA KURUSU** ,_

 _Look, there's not much time here. Kamoshida practically had a student commit suicide because of his sins. We have to steal his treasure ASAP. I'm already planning out a calling card. If you don't understand what that is, I'm sure Morgana is more than willing to inform you of what that is. Tell Morgana that I've figured out where we need to go to find the treasure. I'll be waiting for your arrival in the Metaverse._

 ** _~REAPER_** '

"Whoa, is that seriously from her?" Ann asked as she had peeked over his shoulder to read it.

"It's impossible to be from somebody else," Akira said and placed the note into his bag so Morgana can see. "But, when did she learn my last name…?"

"Well, it's clear that she goes to this school," Ann said. "She knew where your bag was and everything. She might just be in our class…"

"But nobody here looks like her," Akira stated. "...I think we should worry about that later. She says she'll be waiting for us in the Metaverse. Let's hold a meeting and see what we should do."

"Alright," Ann nodded.

The two went up to the top of the roof once classes had ended. They met up with Ryuji, and Morgana got to escape Akira's bag. They all sat around and began to discuss what they should do next. Akira began by showing them the note that was in his bag. Ryuji read it and scoffed at it.

"She gets pissed at us for askin' questions, so now she's ordering us to meet here in the Metaverse?" Ryuji shook his head and threw the note onto the table. "Who does she think she is?!"

"Obviously the one truly in charge, here," Morgana chided to him like it was obvious. "She has more experience with this stuff than any of us here. She's basically a professional with this stuff. Plus, she sent it directly to Akira. By sending it to him, she clearly wants all of us to help her."

"If she's so great then why doesn't she do it herself?" Ryuji asked angrily.

"Maybe she can't?" Ann suggested. "Maybe she really needs our help? Plus, she did say our goals were the same. If she's as great as Morgana says, then I trust her."

"It's just so frustrating with how she expects us to do as she demands," Ryuji grumbled. "If she's REALLY at the school, then she knows exactly who we are. The least she can do is show us who she is!"

"Trivial stuff like that can wait," Morgana said calmly. "I know where you're getting at, but this is serious. If she's actually desperate for our help, then we need to be there for her. She's a valuable ally that we need."

"Okay, okay, I get it…" Ryuji grumbled. "So, we're going over the plan?"

"Alright," Morgana nodded. "Our deadline is May 2nd. We have to infiltrate the castle once more and find Kamoshida's treasure. Reaper will be helping us out by then."

"But wait, what even is a treasure?" Ryuji asked. "I wanna know that before we do anything."

"A Treasure is the physical form a Palace ruler's distorted desires." Morgana explained. "In other words, it's the core of the Palace. Once we steal it, the Palace will crumble… I think. Having said that, even I don't know what Kamoshida's treasures going to be."

"So, where can we find it?" Ann asked.

"There's no way of knowing that until we go in and find out." Morgana stated. "But if I had to guess, I'd say he locked it up somewhere in the depth of the castle. Reaper said she might know where to go, so it's important that we find her and see what she knows."

"Eh, I think I get it now," Ryuji said. "We just gotta find the treasure, yeah?"

"Pretty much," Morgana confirmed with a nod. "There's just a lot we won't know until we do go in… In any case, our objective is to find the treasure's location somewhere in the palace. Make sure we go about this with time to spare so we can avoid any unforeseen circumstances… I expect great things from you guys."

"We should go in as soon as school is over," Akira said. "Reaper will be waiting for us."

"Let's do it," Ryuji nodded in agreement.

Everybody stood up and went to the front of the school. Using their phones they entered into the Metaverse just as they had planned. Sitting right on the end of the bridge was none other than Reaper, with her scythe laying across her lap. She looked rather unamused, since only her upper face was shown. She watched then intensely as they approached her.

"Glad you decided to come," Reaper muttered. She used her scythe to pick herself up and onto her feet. "...All of you."

"Well, we're happy to be of assistance," Morgana said. "Is there something you need our help for?"

"Yes and no," Reaper said. "For the past two days I've been infiltrating the hell out of this place. I've gotten pretty far, but not quite far enough. Because of this, I still have yet to find the treasure, but I do have a theory of where it's hidden. If you guys team up with me once more, everything for taking Kamoshida's heart will be all set."

"Alright, it's a deal." Morgana nodded. "Are we ready to go in?"

"Wait a sec," Ryuji said. "Don't we gotta come up with a codename for our newest member?"

"A code name?..." Reaper raised a brow at him, obviously confused.

"Oh, that's right," Ryuji dawned to a realization. "You weren't there at the time we infiltrated. We came up with codenames since Morgana though it was a bad idea to call ourselves by our real names. You're all set since… well, you're Reaper and all, and we hardly know a hing about you…"

"I see," Reaper placed her scythe onto her back, ignoring his annoyance towards her. "Nice thinking, Morg. So, what're your 'codenames'?"

"I'm Skull, he's Joker, and that's Mona," Ryuji said and pointed at everybody.

"Hn..." Reaper nodded. She then points to Ann. "So what about her?"

"That's what we have to come up with." Morgana said before looking at Ann. "Well, judging by her outfit…"

"I mean, she's got a tail and stuff…" Ryuji mumbled. "What do you think, Akira?"

"Sexy cat," Akira said without hesitation.

"I regret bringing you here…" Reaper muttered, glaring so harshly at Akira that he flinched under her gaze. "That's such a dumbass name. Who the hell would call themselves that?"

"Yeah! I'm not going to be called that!" Ann exclaimed in discomfort.

"Then what do you want to be called?" Ryuji asked.

"Just call her something," Reaper said as she began to become irritated. "Go with Panther, or whatever. We don't have a lot of time, so can we get this train moving along?"

"Pushy, pushy!" Ryuji said with his hands in the air.

"Panther, huh…" Ann smiled at Reaper. "I like it! It's decided! From now on, my name is Panther!"

"Great!" Reaper said sarcastically. "Let's get going then." She turned to show she was obviously in a hurry to move it along.

"Why are you so anxious to get in there?" Ryuji asked her. "Just calm down for a second."

"I can't calm down!" Reaper exclaimed softly. "Kamoshida is still on the loose. I will do everything in my power to stop him, do you hear me? But, I can't do that alone…"

Ryuji sighed and obviously rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. But seriously, just calm down. We're here, aren't we? It's hard to help someone out when they themselves are being uncooperative."

"Hnn…" She looked away from him and crossed her arms.

"It's game on from this point out," Morgana said to the group. "Reaper and myself will show you the basics of infiltration as we go along. Let's go."

Morgana, or Mona, turned and began to lead the group. Ryuji, or Skull, and Ann, who's now Panther, followed right behind him. Reaper lagged behind so Akira, or Joker, could talk with her. She grabbed his arm before he walked by her, causing him to halt in his tracks.

"...Igor wants you…" She muttered softly.

Just as she said that, a sudden blue light came from behind her. She released his arm and turned, revealing the blue glowing prison cell door with Justine standing right next to them. The blue door opened, and Justine spoke.

"Just like she had said, my master would like a word with you."

Reaper gestured for Akira to go in. He gave her a glance, but looked back towards the cell door before walking right on in. Reaper followed behind him, knowing Igor might want to talk with her. Once through the gate, everything went black.

.

When Reaper opened her eyes she found herself in the velvet room again, sitting in a chair. She looked down to find herself unrestrained, so she was glad about that. She looked up to see Igor with his permanent smile on his face. Knowing he wants to mostly speak with Akira than her, she decided remain silent.

"The prisoner Akira Kurusu along with the girl has returned!" Coraline stated.

"Well done." Igor spoke to Akira. "It seems you have remembered my words… You truly make it worth rehabilitating you."

"What's that mean?" Akira asked.

Igor chuckled at him. "I am not attempting to withhold information from you. The essence of the rehabilitation that you must complete will be explained in due time."

' _You might as well have just countered your own words…_ ' Reaper thought to herself.

"Once you encounter friends who share your aesthetics and discover your place in reality…" Igor continued. "...Only then, will I explain it all. Such a day should not be too far off. This time, I would like to introduce you to the aid we are providing." He then glanced at Reaper. "Well… Two aids, to be precise."

"Hmph…" Reaper huffed at him and rolled her eyes.

"Due to your potential in wielding the wild card, you can handle more than one Persona," Igor explained. "That power holds infinite possibilities. We will assist you in nurturing that potential… To that end, we must execute your Persona."

"Huh?!" Akira looked shocked.

"Calm down," Reaper chided, finally speaking actual words. "Personas are basically personalities that are within you. If you discard two old personalities, this makes a new one. Uh, think of it as a brutal way of fusing your Personas together. They don't necessarily die. They just combine together to become more powerful is all."

"Seems I taught you well," Igor said before chuckling at her and patting her head.

"Igor, I'm not a child!" Reaper growled softly at him, swatting his hand away.

"You might as well be in my eyes." Igor said in a smug way.

Reaper huffed at him, crossing her arms, and looked away from him. After Akira understood what she had meant, he agreed to an execution. Reaper watched as two personas were chosen. She held a straight poker face, not like anybody could see, as she watched the personas get executed, and fusing into a new Persona.

"Well done," Igor said. "Now, I should tell you about your other aid." He gestured to Reaper. "She will be the one to physically help guide you. She will teach you in the art of thievery, battle, and how you use your Personas. It's best that you get along with her. I wish you the best of luck with that, hehehe…"

"Can't believe I have to do this…" Reaper grumbled in obvious irritation, not really for anybody to hear. "I worked so hard to keep myself a secret, too. To think that'll end because of you…!"

"I hope you work well together," Igor said and chuckled. "I wish I could tell you more, but I've been sworn to secrecy for this deal. Before you go, I will grant you a gift. Use it wisely. I believe you can handle it now. Reaper can't assist you with this skill, though. May you continue to devote yourself to further rehabilitation."

"...Now then, if you have any request, we will heed them," Justine said.

"...Look," Reaper stood up from her chair and walked over to Akira. "You and I are basically stuck with each other for a while now. As requested, I will be the one to help guide you physically through your rehabilitation. Others cannot know of this place, nor will they be able to understand or know of it. Therefore, whatever happens in the velvet room stays in the velvet room. Don't talk freely about it, understand?"

"That's all for now," Igor said. "I wish both of you the bestest of luck…"

.

Reaper opened her eyes, finding herself out of the darkness. They were back at Kamoshida's Palace. She sighed and crossed her arms, looking up casually at Akira, who was now called Joker. He seemed to finally snap out of it, only to look at her in confusion. She placed her finger to where her lips should be, signalling him to keep quiet about what happened in the velvet room.

"When you enter the velvet room like you did, time itself won't change in the real world," Reaper informed him. "Keep your mouth sealed about it, understand?"

"Hey, you two slowpokes comin'?" Ryuji's voice suddenly called to them.

Reaper gave 'Joker' a harsh look before turning around. "Coming!"

She marched right on over towards them. Joker followed her, but made sure to keep a distance. He did not want her to cut his head off with that scythe of hers just because she got angry. Once Reaper joined them she took out her notepad and flipped it open.

"Okay, so this is the place so far…" She said and showed them her map she sketched out. "I know there's more to here than what meets the eye. I have a pretty good idea on where the treasure may be, but I have yet to figure out if it's actually there or not…"

"Whoa! You made it through all that?!" Ryuji, or Skull, exclaimed in shock.

"That's really impressive… I don't think I could ever map out something that big..." Ann, or Panther, muttered.

"Not as impressive as findin' treasure…" Reaper grumbled bitterly. She flipped her notepad close and placed it back into her pouch. "I found a safe room here. Last floor that I was on before I had to go. We'll travel there and then continue onwards…"

"Sounds good," Joker said to her. "By the way…" He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Ryuji and I were able to buy some weapons for all of us. Figured we'd get you something as well."

"Really? Why…?" Reaper asked and eyed him. "You didn't have to go out of your way and do that…"

"Well, you are working with us, so we thought it would be best if you were prepared as well." Skull said.

"No, seriously," Reaper said and put her hand up. "You don't have to do that at all. I have my own pistol right here…"

The teen unzipped her pouch and held up the item, showing them the small hand gun that she owned. Skull's eyes practically bulged out of his head.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed. "Is that REAL?!"

"No, of course not," Reaper sent him a glare. "It's dangerous to have an ACTUAL gun if I'm with you guys. Yes, it will harm the Shadows more proficiently, but there's also a high chance of the bullets rickashaying. Palaces are dangerous enough as it is. I don't want to risk harming you guys as well if I were to miss…"

"Oh… That makes a lot of sense…" Skull mumbled and scratched the back of his head.

"Anyways," Reaper put the gun back into her pouch and stared at the one in Joker's hand, "I… guess I might as well take the gun. It'd be a waste if I didn't…"

With a small huff, she took the gun from Joker's hands. She examined it before pointing it at a wooden barrel so it wasn't a anybody else.

"Huh…" She mumbled. "I'm surprised you were able to afford a revolver, of all things… I'm surprised they sell fakes like these."

"Wait, so you know it's a fake?" Panther asked. "Looks pretty real to me."

"I know a real gun when I see it." Reaper stated as she placed the gun into her pouch. "...Now, can we proceed into the Palace?"

"Alright, let's go," Mona said.

Reaper nodded and began to take lead. She walked forwards and climbed on through their entry point. She lead them through the place, being very careful when they got near shadows. Sometimes they had no choice but to fight them off, but it was easy for her to get the group past the enemies. Before they could get to the place she was leading them to, Joker grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Let's check this room out…" He urged.

"Hm…" She gave him a look as she glanced at the door. ' _I have to cooperate with him, therefore I have to listen to his suggestions…_ ' She reminded herself while huffing.

"Fine," She muttered. "You're the leader, after all. Lead the way…"

Joker nodded in thanks to her and took lead in entering the room. The others followed him inside, only to see what looked to be a cage with many bars protecting something inside. Reaper couldn't help but feel surprised herself. She had no idea the room was of anything specially. Most of her time she just wasted it on advancing forwards in the castle…

"Look! There's something inside." Exclaimed Skull. "But, the bars are blockin' it…"

"If he's protecting it this securely, it's got to be of importance," Morgana said smirking. "That means, there should be a way in and a way out. Joker, think you can solve the mystery of this room?"

"Obviously we have to pull one of these chains…" Reaper thought out loud. "Question is, which one…?"

"It's somewhere…" Joker said softly, more towards himself as he gazed around.

While he did that, Reaper went right up towards the bars. She examined them before she turned sideways. She shuffled towards them and slipped her arm through. Step by step she tried to squeeze her body through the bars while the others were distracted on finding the solution. Morgana looked back towards her just in time to see her half way through.

"Reaper, what're you doing?!" He exclaimed.

Everybody turned their heads, seeing what Reaper was doing.

"Is that such a good idea?!" Panther exclaimed in concern.

Reaper ignored them and slipped right on through. She rotated her shoulders as she walked towards the center of the room. As soon as she did so, Joker pulled another chain and watched as the bars went up, opening the cage. Reaper looked up and saw they walk inside.

"That's one way of doing it…" Reaper muttered before looking back to what's on the table.

"Yeah, the sane way," Skull chided her. "How the hell did you get through those bars?"

"Lots of practice," Reaper mumbled. ' _That and being a skinny stick for a kid…_ '

"Hey, it's a map!" Morgana exclaimed as he saw the item on the table.

"Indeed it is…" Reaper murmured and took her map out. "Damn. I was so close to being accurate…"

"We can finally secure ourselves a better route around the place," Morgana said smiling.

"But only for so far…" Reaper mumbled. "There's a floor or two missing. That's got to be where the treasure is… If there's a map with over half of the castle, there's got to be one with the other half." She rolled up the map before handing it to Morgana. "I trust you with it. Please be careful with it."

"Of course," Morgana nodded and put the map into his pouch.

"Let's continue o the safe room," Reaper suggested. "We should continue to keep our guards up and eyes open. The guards have been all over the place, so remain cautious…"

"Alright," Panther nodded. "Lead the way."

Reaper nodded to her and took lead again. She was able help them advance further into the Palace. They were able to sneak past many guards as they advanced upwards, but some they were forced into fighting. But every time they fought Joker tried his best to negotiate with the shadows. Through this limited amount of time that they've been in the Palace, he's gained lots of new Personas already. To be frankly honest, Reaper felt a bit envious of his ability. Of course she wouldn't admit that to him, obviously. Once she got them into a safe room, she couldn't help but sigh in relief and sit herself into a seat.

"Finally…" Reaper mumbled. "Took forever to find a decent one. Since we haven't been here for long, we might as well check out the area for possible valuables. What's a thief without his treasure, you know?"

"Should we really be stealing from this place?" Panther asked leaned against the table. "I mean, it's Kamoshida's Palace…"

"Any and all Palaces have valuable items hidden around," Reaper said in an informative tone. "Sometimes it's best to take a look around for any sort of treasure chests or vases. Anything that can hide any sort of item. Sometimes there'll be boost, protection, armor, and even some medicine. It's best for us to go out of our way to gain them."

"Okay, I see your point," Panther nodded in understanding. "But when do we know what items to go through?"

"...Just leave that to me," Reaper said. "You guys search for any chest. Anything with a lock on it means that it's some sort of importance."

"Sounds good to me," Skull said and sat in a chair. "Let's rest up just a little bit. My leg's killin' me…"

Reaper glanced at Skull's left leg, seeing him stroke and rub it to sooth some sort of pain. She couldn't help but looked away from him, feeling rather sorry for him. His leg did get broken a while back, after all. She knows the struggle with coping with broken bones…

"If you don't mind, I want to keep going forwards," Joker suddenly spoke up.

"Huh?" Reaper looked up at him, surprised he wanted to leave so soon.

"*sigh* Alright, I guess," Skull grunted as he lifted himself onto his feet. "Lead the way, leader."

Reaper stood up as they exited through the door. She followed them closely, keeping an eye out for any treasure or enemies. She was quick to learn that thanks to the new ability that Igor gave Joker, he was able to find lots of items hidden on shelves and vases. It began to make Reaper annoyed with how perfect he was at this, but she did her best to keep her emotions down.

Soon enough they entered through another door to find themselves in a type of miniature library. Reaper glanced towards Joker to see him glance around before grabbing a book. He looked at it before handing it to Reaper, asking her to hold onto it. She wondered what made that specific book seem so special, but agreed at any rate.

This actually continued on for a while, finding two other books along the way. Whenever Reaper read the title of them she continued to have a suspicious feeling about them. She finally realized that Joker might be onto something with these books. They continued forwards, passing and defeating many enemies, until they entered an even bigger library. Reaper immediately took the books out from her bag and examined them.

"Huh…" She gazing around. "These books might just belong here…" She turned to Joker. "You might be actually onto something with these books."

"Let's look around and figuring something out," Mona suggested. "It's a library in a castle, after all. There might be a secret mechanism somewhere around here."

"Right…" Reaper agreed softly with a nod.

Joker and Skull went to the closest bookshelf, which was on the left, while Reaper and Panther went to the other, which was on the right. Mona went towards the farther book shelf. Reaper's eyes began to scan the names of the books until she overheard Skull and Joker talking.

"Let's see…" Skull loudly said. " 'The History of Kamoshida'... 'Tracing Kamoshida's Footsteps'… 'Kamoshida's Heroism'... 'Kamoshida's law'...? What the hell?! All these goddamn books're about Kamoshida!"

"Hey, girls," Joker called softly and grabbed their attention. "Is anything as strange as this on your end?"

"Yeah, there is!" Panther exclaimed. "There's all sorts of books here. The titles don't have any rhythm or reason to them at all. Wait, this… Oh my god, this book has Shiho's name on it…!"

"It's not the only one either." Reaper bitterly said. " 'Suzui Tanaka'... 'Akane Okemia'... 'Hitomi Ishikawa: The Brilliant Bitch'...?!" She inwardly fumed at the title, _'That bastard!_ '

" 'Ishikawa'?!" Panther exclaimed and looked at the book Reaper read out. "All of the books here are about the female students...!"

"There's a familiar name over here, too! The titles have a bunch of guy's names." Mona called out before reading the title. " 'Ryuji Sakamoto: The Vulgar Ape.' There's even one for Skull here."

"Are you serious?!" Skull exclaimed. "That bastard! Who the hell does he think he is?!"

"Panther, is this your name?" Reaper asked and pointed to a book.

" 'Ann Takamaki: The Charming Doll'?!" Panther read out in disgust. "What the heck is this…?!"

"...Reaper," Joker spoke up. Reaper turned to him, giving him her attention. "Insert one of the books into that shelf over there."

"I was about to do that," Reaper mumbled as she scanned the shelf. "Now, which would go into a shelf of female students…? 'The Queen' book."

Reaper placed the book in as it slipped perfectly into place. As it was placed in, a small click could be heard. _'There's defiantly a mechanism in here_ ,' she concluded. Reaper turned around and walked over to the boys. Her eyes scanned the shelves.

"This shelf is full of books about Kamoshida in high praise," Reaper mumbled. "The book that goes here… Is definitely-"

"-'The King' book, correct?" Joker finished her sentence off.

Reaper sent him a glare, not liking to be interrupted, before handing him the book. "Yep…"

Joker tried to ignore her harsh glare and took the book from her hands. He placed it in and punched it into place. Once again, a small click could be heard. Reaper, feeling confident to where this was going, went over to Mona and handed him the last book.

"Want to do the honors?" She asked him.

"Of course," Mona said and took the book from her. "And now enters 'The Slave' book!"

Mona pushed the book right into the shelf. Again, a click could be heard. Suddenly, a loud noise followed soon after. Everybody whirled around to see where the noise was coming from.

A section of the book shelf, one against the farthest wall, slid back, then slid to the left, only to reveal a secret room. Reaper huffed in contentment at their puzzle solving, but that contentment died down quickly as she peeked into the room from afar. Everybody gathered near each other as they eyed the room from a distance.

"Whoa, it opened up?!" Skull exclaimed in surprise.

"We solved the puzzle!" Mona exclaimed. "Good work. Let's take a look inside!"

"...I have a bad feeling about this…" Reaper mumbled softly.

"Hm…?" Joker looked to her, apparently being the only one to hear her.

Reaper, who ignored his stare since she wasn't looking for a response, stepped towards the room. She cautiously stepped inside, not enjoying how dimly lit it was thanks to the candle lighting. Inside looked to be a shrine of sorts. There were other books and wooden barrels around, but scattered all over the wall and floor seemed to be pictures. Also on the wall was a framed paining of Kamoshida, but the teen decided to ignore that feature. Reaper crouched down to the ground and picked up one of the photos, only for her eyes to widen in shock.

"You gotta be shittin' me…" She mumbled out. "These are pictures of the Suzui-san…"

"What the hell is this room…?!" Skull exclaimed in disgust. "All of these pictures are of Suzui!"

Reaper looked over her shoulder at them, just in time to see Panther grimace in disgust. It was clear that she looked like she wanted to vomit. Reaper didn't blame her. She would too if this was a picture of someone she truly cared for.

"We'll make him pay for this," Joker assured Panther in a serious tone.

"Yeah… Definitely…" Panther nodded in agreement to him. "I feel more motivated than ever to do this now."

"I'm sure it'll feel awful, but we should search this room," Mona suggested. "There has to be something important in here if he was hiding it with such an elaborate trick."

' _You motherfucker…_ ' Reaper threw the picture down back onto the floor in disgust before standing up. ' _I'll make sure you pay…_ '

Her eyes scanned around, only to have Joker grab everyone's attention. He gestured everybody to come towards him as he showed them two items that he found.

"The other map…!" Reaper said in surprise. "So this is where he kept it…"

"But, what's with the medal?" Panther asked about the second item.

"Remember that round indent in the door we saw earlier with the bars?" Mona reminded. "I think that's our key through!"

"This was a good find." Reaper said and looked to the map. She began to compare it with her notebook. "Interesting… Apparently I had accidentally went through a ventilation shaft to advance onward instead of going through the barred door. But, this map definitely confirmed my suspicions on where the treasure is. Right now, we're only about half way there. We need to go through a large tower in order to proceed. His treasure is definitely at the top. Once we've secured a route to it, we can leave the Palace…"

She took the map out of Joker's hands and rolled it up. She handed it to Mona and asked him to hold onto it. Reaper told Joker to hang onto the medal so they could continued advance forwards. After finding what was essential to them, the group left the room and headed back to the barred door. As they traveled on, Reaper couldn't help but feel a new determination surging in her.

' _Be prepared, Kamoshida. We're coming for you, you bastard…!_ '

.

.

.


	15. Chapter 15

"Another safe room…"

"Finally! We can rest up a little!"

The group had discovered another safe room beyond the barred up door from before. Reaper flipped open her notebook and marked it on her personal map. Once it was marked she took out a very small, little item and placed it in the corner of the room. But of course, the others notice her sneaky actions.

"Hey, what're you doin', Reaper?" Skull asked.

"...Marking the safe room," Reaper replied softly before looking at her map. "I always do this whenever I find something of importance…"

"Yeah, but what's that little item that you placed over there?" Panther asked.

"A tracker," Reaper replied. "It's a special gadget that I created for myself. It allows me to travel to safe rooms a lot faster than walking through the place."

"Wait, you can travel with it?!" Skull asked in wonder.

"Only in the Metaverse," Reaper quickly said before pointing her pencil at him. "It's a very special and fragile item! It isn't something that you can just abuse for your own purpose, so don't think I'll be handing them to you freely."

"Buzz kill…" Skull grumbled.

"You created that thing?" Panther questioned with wide eyes. "You really are something… But, why is it in the shape of a mini scythe?"

"Why not?" Reaper said and flipped her notepad closed. "Think of it as my personal signature."

"But why put it in such a hidden place…?" Joker asked her before walking over to examine the item.

"Because…!" Reaper mumbled before swatting his hand away in annoyance and glared at him. "Don't. TOUCH. It. I'm a paranoid freak, okay?! Now get away from it; shoo!"

She frantically gestured for him to get away from her and Joker obliged, not wanting to make her angry. Once he was out of her space she sighed through her nose and began to do her regular routine of infiltration. After five minutes they began walking again.

They crossed the hall and entered a very strange room. As soon as they stepped in Reaper felt uncomfortable about it. But before she could voice her opinion the group had advanced forwards so they were more towards the center of the room. She groaned softly and advanced forwards, only to see the room flicker to show the real world room. That being Shujin's gymnasium. Reaper could only scoff at the disgusting representation of the gym being a church where Kamoshida is worshiped. It made her sick.

"Bastard… Of course he thinks of himself as a god here…" Growled Reaper.

"The more that I look at the statue the more pissed off I get..." Skull growled.

"To think he still thinks of himself that way even after what he did to Shiho…!" Panther hissed under her breath.

"...Something's not right here," Reaper mumbled as she began to look around. "No guards? A little fishy, don't you think…"

"I see…" A sudden voice rang out to them. "So you're the ones who tampered with the library. It seems my time waiting here has paid off..."

Suddenly a shadow appeared. Just from it's appearance it was clearly a higher level shadow, putting everyone on edge. Reaper's hand immediately went to her scythe, ready for battle.

"This is a holy ground for our great King Kamoshida," said the Shadow. "It is preposterous that miscreants like yourselves to come waltzing in like this."

The guard than revealed its true self to them, causing Reaper to take her scythe out and have it at the ready.

"You will pay for foolishly defying King Kamoshida… with your lives!" Declared the shadow.

"I don't think so," Reaper growled and spun her weapon. "Come at us!"

The group took their weapons out, prepared for battle. The Shadow, who took the first move, gave himself a boost in his attack accuracy. Reaper instantly brought her scythe out before her to guard.

"Look! He's trying to do something!" Mona pointed out.

"Everyone, guard!" Reaper exclaimed.

Everyone put their arms up, prepared for an attack. The shadow attacked Reaper, slicing at her scythe. She was able to block it, but she felt like her staff would snap in half. She growled in annoyance, knowing that if she wasn't careful the Shadow would kill her on the spot.

One by one, their group attacked in hopes to find it's weakness. When it got to Reaper's turn she didn't hesitate to call upon her Persona. She covered her lower part of her face with her hand, doing a good job at keeping her face hidden.

"Mary!" Reaper called. "Bombs away!"

Her Persona, Mary, released a smug chuckle. She spun her gun as she stepped off of the wooden barrel she had her foot on. She then smacked the wooden barrel with the butt of her gun as if it was a golf club. The barrel went flying and hit the shadow, causing it to do a fair amount of damage.

The shadow slashed at her again, not giving Reaper a warning sign to prepare. She took the hit, causing her to take a lot of damage. She cursed under her breath as she held her side, glaring fiercely at the shadow.

Joker, Skull and Mona wailed on him with various attacks while Panther used Dia, a healing spell, on Reaper. Feeling energized and at full health, Reaper thanked her before using her own scythe to attack. She had her scythe skid across the ground as she ran at the shadow, slicing upwards before spinning to slice again. Once she did her damage she jumped back to get her distance away from it.

Once again the shadow tried to charge up, which was a terrible move on it's part. Everyone attacked it once again, efficiently killing it off. Reaper huffed out smugly as she spun her scythe around and placed it back on her back. She looked back to the group, surprised to find them looking so tired.

"Hey, you guys okay?" She asked in concern, wondering if they had pushed themselves.

"*pant pant* Yeah, yeah," Skull nodded as he had his hands on his knees. "Didn't realize those things could be that tough…"

"I'm surprised you're perfectly fine," Panther huffed lightly towards Reaper. "Then again, you've been at it longer than us, right?..."

Reaper nodded, but couldn't help but feel at fault. She was the one in calling them to the Metaverse to get them over here. She couldn't help but feel like she was at fault for pushing them, not realizing how under leveled they really were.

"Well, it's clear Kamoshida is putting an effort in trying to stop us," Mona stated.

"Right…" Reaper nodded in agreement. "We need to be on guard even more than we've already had been…"

Just as she had said that, four shadow guards had suddenly appeared all around them. The teens all exclaimed in shock, causing one of the shadows to immediately notice them.

"Fuck…!" Reaper hissed.

"There's the intruders! After them!" Shouted a guard.

"RUUUN!" Reaper shouted at them.

Everyone turned around and bolted to the exit. Reaper and Joker were in the lead while everybody else followed suit. They ran out of the room and rushed to the safe room. Reaper and Joker held the doors open and quickly gestured for the others to hurry on in. As soon as they were through the two slammed the door shut and pushed their weight against it. Reaper and Joker waited a moment, seeing if the guards would try busting through. After concluding it safe, they both sighed in relief and slid down the doors and sat on the ground.

"I… I think that's enough for today…" Reaper murmured.

"But we just got the maps and everything!" Mona complained. "Plus you had us come here so we could send out the calling card!"

"I know...what I said…" Reaper huffed out between her panting as she tried to regain her breath. "But look at us, Mona… You guys are seriously under leveled from all of this. That fight just now basically proved it. Plus, we found this route—one that I had completely ignored—and we've discovered a lot of things. I say that's a job well done…"

"B-but, the treasure…!" Mona whined as his ears flopped in disappointment.

"I know, I know…" Reaper sighed and placed a hand against her throbbing head. "I gathered you all and we haven't even found it yet. Hell, I didn't even realized how under leveled the group was. If we go on progressing, any one of us could get seriously hurt! I can't allow any of you guys to get hurt because I was being inconsiderate."

"Whoa…" Skull mumbled. "Never knew you'd cared."

"Of course I care!" Reaper said before sighing. "If I didn't care about you guys I would have ditched you all a long time ago. You're all new to this Metaverse stuff and everything. Yes, you're a capable group, I know that for a fact that you could continue on without my help, but I can't help but feel like I need to be here. Mona himself can only teach you guys so much. I just… feel responsible for your safety."

"That's very noble of you, Reaper," Mona said smiling.

"Yeah, well…" Reaper grumbled and looked away from them. "Don't go bragging about it. I'm just doing what I think's right, okay?"

"...We should call it a day," Joker said once he had regained his breath. "We did advance faster than I expected."

"Agreed," Panther sighed as she sprawled her upper body across the table.

"Let's head back, then…" Reaper grunted as she pushed herself back onto her feet. "Once at the main entrance we can head on back home…"

"Ugh, we have to walk all the way back…" Skull groaned and hanged his head in despair.

"Actually…" Reaper walked over to the farthest wall and pointed to her miniature scythe from earlier. "We can use this."

"Oh, right!" Skull got out of his seat as everybody walked over to her. "So, how does this thing work?"

"Take your phones out and use the Metaverse Navigator," Reaper instructed and began to do it herself. "Everyone has to do it. Mona, you should hang onto Joker, okay?"

"Fine…" Mumbled the cat. He turned to Joker and gripped his pant leg.

"Hold you phones out close to the gadget," Reaper continued as everybody followed her instruction. "Now, say this if you find these any and need to get away: ' _Navigation redirection: Kamoshida's Castle Front Entrance._ ' "

Suddenly, all phones dinged and spoke in unison as they had picked up her voice. " ** _Access Granted...Redirecting…_** "

As soon as it did this, the scene changed before their very eyes, almost like they were going back into the Metaverse from the real world. They found themselves at the very front of Kamoshida's castle entrance, right at the bridge over the mote. Reaper looked next to her to see everyone either having their hands on their knees or gripping their heads. She could only sweatdrop at the sight.

"Uuugh, my head's spinning…" Mona mumbled as he stumbled around, looking rather drunk.

"I ain't feelin' too good…" Skull mumbled.

"I need to sit down…" Panther said and did just that.

"My head…" Softly mumbled Joker.

"Shit, I forgot about side effects…!" Reaper realized a bit too late. "...I apologize. It'll be over soon, just… Take a seat before you guys even bother to leave."

"How're you not affected…?" Skull asked as he sat down on the ground.

"I've done it so much that I'm just used to it," Reaper admitted. "I totally forgot that the tracker had that affected… I'm sorry. I'm still working out the kinks…"

"Is that tuna…?" Mona mumbled before fall face first onto the ground.

"...Is he going to be okay?" Panther asked.

"Yeah," Reaper said before whispering, "Probably… I think…"

"Should we meet up tomorrow?" Joker asked as he was sitting next to where Reaper stood.

"It might be best if you did that," Reaper looked down at him. "I want Kamoshida gone as soon as possible. It might take a while, but we can probably find that treasure by tomorrow and then send the calling card. Once we do that, Mona and I will explain what happens after that."

"Alright. Sounds good," Skull nodded. He then laid back on the ground. "Just… gimme a moment. I don't feel so good…"

"Uh, yeah…" Reaper mumbled. "I'm gonna head back. Just try to regain your health before heading back. The side effects shouldn't last long…"

"Bye then," Joker said and waved to her.

Reaper nodded to him in acknowledgement before turning around and walking a bit away from them. Still having her phone in her hand, she spoke into the Nav and went back to the Real World.

.

.

"Um, excuse me…?"

"Hm? Oh, it's you again. What is it this time?"

Tae Takemi, a quiet town doctor who wasn't really that famous around. She's rumored to have made her own special made enhancing drugs and is known for her shady clinic. So, you may be wondering, what is a kid like Akira doing at a place like this? Well, it wasn't his first time here. It was actually his second time. He had visited the place earlier because his ally, Reaper, had suggested to use medicine in the Metaverse. But it was Morgana's idea to come to this place in particular.

Plus, Akira had overheard the doctor, Takemi, talk to another person about a special drug that enhanced your ability to do things. Morgana agreed that it was a good idea to talk to the doctor again in hopes of gaining this 'special drug' of hers. Plus, he figured that it would be best to stock up for tonight's infiltration.

"I want that rumored medicine," Akira cut straight to the chase.

"Huh?..." Takemi gave him a dirty look, obviously suspicious of him now. "You're that kid who was at Leblanc… Regular medicine won't do the trick?"

"I have my reasons…" Akira said.

Takemi stared at him for a moment before shrugging. "Fine… Just head to the examination room for now."

And the boy did just that. He entered the room and took a seat on the red examination chair. Takemi came out from the front office, which was connected to the room, and leaned against the other door as she looked at her clipboard.

"...That 'medicine' huh?..." Takemi mumbled.

She suddenly locked the door, which grabbed Akira's attention. He knew that he was really in something deep now. And, that there's no escaping it.

"So… which conversation of mine did you eavesdrop on to hear that?" Takemi asked.

Akira stiffened, surprised that she figured him out so well.

"It was obvious, actually." Takemi stated. "You call that hiding? ...Not that I care, of course." She shrugged her shoulders. "I was going to dispose of that medicine anyways. I got a little too carried away with it."

She then locked eyes with him. "...But tell me; why would a high schooler like yourself be so interested in that medicine anyways? It's very strange indeed. You don't seem to be very athletic, so… What exactly are you up to?"

"It's for my exams," Akira lied smoothly.

"Your exams?" Takemi questioned. "Oh, right. That's the whole reason why you came to me in the first place. So, you're looking to improve your concentration and to reduce fatigue, is that is? Hm, that's not the best idea."

Just as Akira figured she'd kick him out, a sudden knock came from the door. From Takemi's expression it was clear she was surprised. She leaned her ear to the door, but didn't unlock it.

"Yes?" She called out to whoever was behind it.

"Tae-san, I just got back from my place," called out a feminine voice. "Figured I might as well bring you some dinner. Why's the door locked, anyways? You never lock it. Everything okay in there?"

"Of all times…" Takemi mumbled before talking through the door. "Alright. Come on it."

She unlocked the door and stepped away from it. The door knob opened and the person stepped in. Akira was very much surprised to see this person again. It was the woman who he had talked to two days ago, who caught him staring at her. Today she was wearing her purple turtleneck sweater, but with black pants this time.

The intelligent-looking woman stepped on it, a bag in her hand, only to halt once her eyes locked onto Akira's figure. She blinked owlishly at him before slowly closing the door behind her.

"What are YOU doing here?" She asked, obviously surprised.

"Wait, you know him?" Takemi asked the woman.

"Well, not personally, no…" Mumbled the other woman as she pushed up her glasses. "I only bumped into him a few amount of times. It's almost like fate decided to pull some strings again, wouldn't you say…?"

"Hello, again," Akira said casually and waved.

"Well, this little 'friend' of yours seems to want some of my 'special' medicine," Takemi didn't hesitate to tell her friend this. "I was about to kick him out before you decided to show up."

"Really now…?" The glasses wearing woman looked back to Akira. "My, my, how suspicious of you. I don't think that Sakura-san would take it very lightly that the boy he's been taking care of was trying to get 'special drugs,' you know…"

"Please don't tell him," Akira urged the women before him. "I NEED that medicine."

"Why?" The woman with glasses asked.

"He says it's for his entrance exams," Takemi answered her.

"Tsk," huffed the purple wearing woman. "If that's not the clearest lie that I've ever heard. You do realize that the medicine you're asking for is specially made, right? It's not something a high schooler can get on his hands. It cost as much as a car. It would be best if you just went home, you know."

"Can I work for it?" Akira asked.

"What? Like a part-timer?" Takemi scoffed. She paused and examined him from afar. "...Do you consider yourself someone with a good amount of stamina?"

Akira tilted his head to the side like a dog, obviously confused.

"I admit that I've been looking for someone around your age for extra help," Takemi stated. "I haven't been able to find one, even after putting up an ad in the newspapers."

"Wait, are you serious…?!" The woman in glasses looked at her in shock. "You're ACTUALLY considering his deal?"

"Eh, why not?" Takemi said and winked at her companion. "You know how desperate I've been for gaining an extra hand around here. Why not give it a shot?" She looked back to the teen. "...So, what do you say?"

"What would I be doing?" Akira asked in obvious agreement.

"Do you want to do it or not?" Takemi asked, wanting a straight answer.

A look of slight panic was clear in Akira's composure. He nodded to her, agreeing to the doctor's terms.

"Okay then." Takemi smirked. "You'll be participating in clinical trials for my medicine."

Akira looked at her in shock.

"Hey, mind getting me that medicine in the back?" Takemi asked her companion. "You know, the red one. Use a small container, okay?"

"Hmph…" The woman sent her a glare before sighing deeply. "Might as well. Haven't had a fine test subject in a while. I'll be right back…"

Suddenly she turned and headed into the other room. Akira couldn't help but feel uneasy at the words 'test subject'. He tried to push his doubt away by thinking about the benefits of gaining this medicine. Takemi walked over to the other side of the room and began to grab small vials of clear liquids. After a few minutes the woman in glasses returned with a container of red liquid. She handed it to Takemi, only for the doctor to add one of the vials to the mix. She then handed it off to Akira.

"Here you go." Takemi said smiling.

Akira looked at the suspicious drink in concern.

"...Worried about the side effects?" The woman in glasses asked before chuckling softly. "Don't worry. Doctor Takemi's autopsy, along with my help, is guaranteed to find out exactly what part killed you."

The teen looked up at her in shock. Just hearing her of all people say that put him on edge as he began to weigh his decisions.

"What, aren't you going to take it?" Takemi asked.

"You did wanted that medicine, after all," The other woman giggled that was laced with mischief. "I mean, you could always go home. The exits right there…"

Akira glanced at her before looking down at the drink in his hand. He knew that he had to get his hands on that special enhancing medicine. It was clear that neither of these women would sell him any of this medicine if he doesn't do as he's told. Plus, there's a high chance that the woman in glasses might rat him out to Sojiro about the medicine.

"Well? Go on." Takemi urged him in a taunting manner.

Akira took in a deep breath. "Don't mind if I do."

As soon as he said that, he chugged the drink. Both women gasp in shock, eyes wide and everything. It was clear they didn't expect him to go through with it.

"Huh…?!" The both gasped.

"I can't believe you actually drank it…" Mumbled the doctor.

"He didn't even hesitate either…" Mumbled the woman in glasses.

The teen did not appreciate the taste of the medicine. It was almost beyond description. He looked up to the women before him in a calm, casual manner. The both were still shocked by his bold moves.

"Wow…" Takemi said. "Still doing okay? Hm. Not bad for a high schooler."

"Wait, Tae—" The woman in glasses couldn't finish her sentence.

A sudden impact of nausea hit Akira hard. His head throbbed as he was clearly having some sort of side effect from the medicine. He gripped his head, only to fall out of his chair and go into turtle position. Takemi backed up with the woman in glasses instantly went to his side. He felt her hands on his back and arm before passing out, but not before hearing Takemi say one last thing.

"Welp. Game Over, I guess…" She muttered casually.

"TAE!" Exclaimed the other woman.

Akira finally passed out after that.

The black haired teen woke up to the sight of the glasses wearing woman hunched over in a chair, staring at his face. She looked very concerned, only to seem relief once he locked eyes with her. She sighed in relief before sitting up straight, her legs crossed as well as her arms. Akira, remembering he had passed out in the shady clinic, sat up to see Takemi casually writing on her clipboard before glancing over.

"Good evening," she greeted casually.

"To think you could still be so casual…" Grumbled the glasses wearing woman. She looked to Akira before speaking in a concerned tone. "...How're you feeling? Do you remember anything before you took the medicine?"

Akira looked at her curious, almost in a confused manner.

"From that reaction, I guess you don't," she sighed softly. "You briefly woke from your coma once, but was in a complete daze through Takemi's examination. You lost consciousness and fell back to sleep after that…"

She loudly clicked her tongue before scowling at Akira, almost in a motherly fashion. "Are you out of your mind?..."

"Huh?" He looked at her confused. "I'm not out of my mind."

"You clearly are since you drank that medicine," She stated. "Only an idiot would have drank it! I know you're smarter than that. Why the hell did you drink it!?"

"It was for my exams," Akira lied casually.

The woman scowled at him, clearly not taking the lie. Takemi swerved her chair around so she was clearly in Akira's view.

"Fine." She said shrugging. "By the way, the reason you lost consciousness was because of the taste." She flipped through her clipboard and continued explaining. "It produces a foul smell when mixed with gastric juices, similar to a surstromming."

"In other words, when it reached you stomach acids, it created a foul smell similar to that of a traditional Swedish fish," Stated the woman in glasses.

"Oh well," Shrugged Takemi. "All that matters is that thanks to you I was able to get some pretty good data."

The woman in glasses sent Takemi a stern look, but the doctor didn't seem to notice, or just ignored it.

"Okay, it's my turn to make good on my part of the deal," Takemi said and placed her clipboard on her desk. "That's why I waited until you woke up. That and I knew that she wouldn't forgive me if I just left you on the streets."

Akira looked to the woman in glasses to see her glaring hard at Takemi. He couldn't help but feel slightly bashful for her concern for him.

"Now, listen up," Takemi said and grabbed the teen's attention. "I don't want the general public to know about my original medicines. So you're strictly prohibited from disclosing what happens here to anyone… got it?"

"Of course," Akira nodded.

"Then it's a deal," Takemi smirked. "As long as you come here for it, I'll give you the medicine at a good price whenever you want. I may even add additional selections, in time… I look forwards to your continued patronage."

"No wonder everybody finds this place shady…" Grumbled the glasses wearing woman.

"Yet you come here all the time," Takemi said and poked hard on her arm.

"Yes, because we're related." The woman said as Takemi swerved away in her chair. "You would hardly ever get a decent meal if I didn't visit you like I do. I know you too well."

"The same can be said from me to you," Takemi swerved back as she grabbed another vial of medicine, only to stop once she was in front of Akira. "Make sure you come back for the next clinical trial. Teenage subjects like yourself are quite valuable, I'll have you know."

"In other words," The other woman said while uncrossing and recrossing her legs, "Dr. Takemi will give you your medicine, while you be her guinea pig."

"OUR guinea pig," Takemi corrected her companion before smirking at Akira. "If you can move now, you can head right on home. Come again for your next clinical trial."

Takemi swerved away once again while the woman in glasses sighed. She stood up and placed her hand on her hip while looking down at Akira.

"Come on, let's get you moving." She said. "I'll walk you back to Lablanc. I don't want you accidentally passing out on the streets, you know?..."

"Thank you…" Akira murmured as he slowly stood up while placing his bag on his shoulder.

"Don't mention it," Said the woman. "It's the least I can do. Please give a warning if you still have any side effects like dizziness or anything along those lines. Your health is important, you know."

Akira nodded to her. She walked him out of the clinic and walked with him to his house. They had a bit of small talk, but he didn't learn much about her since she asked questions about him instead. Once he reached Leblanc's safely she gave her goodbyes and left in an instant. Akira could only groan as he once again forgot to get her name.

.

.

.


	16. Chapter 16

"Geh! My stomach…!"

"A-are you serious?! Damnit..."

Akira, or Joker as he was called, looked over to Reaper to see her face written in annoyance and disappointment. They had entered the metaverse again and Morgana, or Mona, decided to it best to use Reaper's travel gadget. As soon as they entered the familiar safe room Ryuji, or Skull, immediately held his gut as he looked to be in pain.

"Ugh…" Reaper groaned before muttering. "I literally stayed up all night in hopes of fixing that thing…"

"Nah, I'm just joking," Skull stood up straight, looking as fine as ever. "You gadget works fine. Way better than the first time we went through it."

"You little…!" Reaper punched his shoulder without hesitation.

"Ouch! Jeez, what is with that arm of yours?!" Skull whined as he held his arm.

"Don't joke around like that!" Reaper barked at him. "I take that shit seriously, I'll have you know! I lost hours of sleep trying to perfect it just so there wouldn't be side effects!"

"And we're very grateful for that," Panther quickly intervene. "We just got here, you guys. I'd prefer it if we didn't gain any bruises before we fought any shadows."

"Hmph…" Reaper huffed and crossed her arms, looking away from them. "Fine, whatever. Just lead the way…"

Joker could only shake his head at Reaper's usual angered personality. He turned and began to lead the group out the door. Joker went inside of the church-like area that they had entered yesterday. There were a lot more guards than there was before, so the group had to be careful.

They snuck past the guards and only had to fight one or two. Joker was able to find a way to go up and out of the shadow's view, allowing the others to follow. They had to use the large columns and jump across each one in order to get to the exit they needed. When they got through the door they entered into a hallway. Of course, and enemy was there as well, so they had to fight it. Luckily it was easy for them since it was just a bunch of Silkies. Once they destroyed the shadows they advanced forwards. They came to a spiral staircase and Reaper tried to go upwards.

"Hey, wait a sec," Joker said and grabbed her jacket sleeve.

"Huh?..." She gave him an annoyed look.

"Let's check what's down the staircase first, then we can head up." Joker said. "There might be a chest down there..."

"But Kamoshida's treasure is much more important than that." Reaper chided, obviously wanting to move as fast as possible.

" 'What's a thief without his treasure'?" Joker said as a smirk tugged onto his lips.

"..." Reaper's eye twitched, knowing that he used her own words against her. She finally yanked her arm out of his grasp and glared at him. "...Lead the way, 'Leader'..."

Joker could feel her glare being as sharp as daggers. No matter how long she's been with them, her gaze never falters to be as sharp and dangerous as ever. He turned and began to walk down the stairs, the others following. Just like Joker had thought, there was indeed a chest. But there was also a guard right in front of it.

Before he could say anything to the group Reaper marched right on by him. He watched her in confusion, becoming tense as he feared she'd get spotted. As soon as the shadow turned Reaper instantly grabbed onto the mask upon it's face. She planter her foot right against the chest of the guard, pulling with her arm and pushing with her leg. She kicked off of the guard, the mask flying right off, as the shadow began to show its true self.

"Why is she like this…?" Panther asked as they ran into battle.

"Die, Pixies." Reaper hissed and took her gun out.

The girl fired at each one, knocking each of them onto the floor. Once they were down she took out her scythe and slashed across the line of shadows, doing and efficient amount of damage. Everyone else used physical attacks to finished them off.

"Waste of time…" Reaper grumbled bitterly and marched past Joker to the chest. "Of course there's a lock. Lovely…"

Joker walked over, reaching into his jacket, only to halt in his actions. He patted himself down, with a look of shock clear on his face. Reaper instantly noticed this and narrowed her eyes at him.

"...You don't have any lockpicks, do you." She stated instead of asked.

Joker could only dodge her gaze, knowing she'd be mad, and reluctantly nodded.

"That's one of the basic rules to being a thief!" Reaper shook her head at him. "Say you got caught and placed into a jail cell. What'd you do then, huh?"

"Hey, don't beat on him so much!" Skull defended Joker. "It's just a lockpick, not a golden crown."

"This is an infiltration, not a playground," Reaper said in a stern tone. "You must always become prepared when you enter the Metaverse. If not, you might as well say goodbye to your life. I'm not even joking when I say that."

"No need to be so brutal about it…" Skull grumbled softly.

"I rather be brutal than be sorry for not saying a thing." Reaper stated before turning her back to them.

She then reached into her pouch and took out a lockpick. Then she proceeded to undo the lock on the chest. Once it was off, she opened the chest and looked inside. She took the item out and shoved it into Joker's hands.

"Your treasure," Reaper grumbled. "You called it. Plus, I don't need it. Now can we please get going?"

Joker nodded to her request.

He placed the item into his pocket before taking lead again. They rushed up the spiral staircase, running to the top. Once there, they noticed it took them outside. Reaper stepped a foot out of the door while looking up, and realized that there is indeed higher floors.

"There," she pointed, "that's where we need to be"

"It matches with our map," Mona said. "There's no doubt that that's the tower we're heading for."

"So the treasure's up there!" Panther said cheerfully.

"Hell yeah! We did it!" Skull exclaimed. "So… Where's the entrance?"

"Over there…" Reaper pointed while giving him a deadpanned look. "Through the gigantic, obvious looking door."

Just as she said that, a bunch of advance, high leveled shadows appeared. Reaper quickly jumped behind a bunch of boxes that were nearby so she wouldn't be spotted. Joker eyed her from afar, concerned that she might get caught while they stayed hidden by the door. Reaper peeked over the box before ducking back down. She waved to him in order to grab his attention.

Joker looked to Reaper to see her pointing upwards towards the tower. Joker looked around the corner to see her referring to the bordering wall. He gazed around to see an access point to get up to there. He understood exactly what she was wanted to.

Quickly they acted. They all snuck past the guards as fast and as quietly as they could. This was probably the most trickiest thing they've done yet. As soon as they got to the stacked boxes they each jumped up as fast as they could without getting caught. Joker lead the group as he jumped to each stone and successfully got onto the outer perimeter of the roof.

They continued to jump over the gapes before finding an infiltration route into the tower. Once they were inside there was thankfully no guards in the room. This caused them all sighed in relief. Reaper walked over to the door, only to halt as her hand was on the handle.

"...From here on out I don't know any other way through," She said. "This is where I'll be really relying on you guys. Keep your guards up, and be very careful, alright?"

"You don't have to tell us twice," Skull said in a carefree manner. "Let's go and get that treasure."

"Mmn…" Reaper nodded her head and opened the door.

Once she opened it, the area seemed to have changed. The room was dark and the floor shifted all around. A stronger, more negative feeling hung in the air. Joker feel goosebumps go up his arms as they entered.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Panther exclaimed in shock.

"The distortion is getting stronger…" Mona said. "We must be getting closer to the Treasure!"

This was comforting to hear for the group. Joker lead them through the place, trying to ignore Reaper's bitter murmurs about the "not-so-sexual-sports-version" statues of women all over the place. They kept on traveling through the area until they reached a type of elevator. They all stepped on as Joker pulls the lever, allowing them to go down. Once they reached the bottom they definitely didn't recognize the area.

"H-hey, where are we?" Ryuji asked.

"Wait a sec," Reaper mumbled. "Is this…?"

Her eyes widened slightly as she yanked out her notebook. She flipped it open and began looking at her map carefully. She stepped off of the elevator before turning and looking up at it.

"So THAT'S what that is!" She exclaimed softly. "I found this room before, but I never got a real chance to really scout around it..."

"Do you want to lead the way, then?" Joker asked her.

"...The room's not THAT big, you know." She mumbled and closed her notebook to put it away. "But, there is something I want to show you guys. Follow me for a quick sec."

Reaper gestured for them to follow as she made her way down the stairs. The group followed her as she walked down the hall. At the very end of the hall was a dead end. But, at that dead end, was a large portrait of Kamoshida, covering the entire wall.

"What the heck…?" Panther grumbled as they got near. "This is disgusting..."

"Tell me about it…" Reaper agreed. "But, this painting is the very reason why I brought you guys here."

"What, why?" Skull asked.

"Think about it," She said as if hinting them. "An old castle with a dead end. Said dead end is a gigantic portrait of the castle's ruler. I mean, if there's a library with a hidden mechanism…" She then placed her hand on the portrait and leaned on it. "...Gotta be somethin' here…"

The portrait started moving. As it did, so did Reaper. She fell right on through the painting, only for it to close as soon as she was through. Joker, wondering if she was alright, carefully pushed against the portrait once it stopped moving. They jumped through, only to find Reaper with one knee on the ground along with both hands as she was in a crouching position. Even though her lower mouth was covered, Joker could tell she was smirking with her eyes. Reaper stood up and spread her hands out.

"Secret path," She said. "This leads right back to the main entrance, as you can tell."

"Whoa. When did you figure this out?" Panther asked.

"I told you, I infiltrated this place multiple times," Reaper said and crossed her arms. "I figured I might as well tell you about this shortcut just for reference…"

"Dude, why didn't you tell us about this earlier?!" Skull exclaimed.

"Because I figured it was nothing more than an empty room full of traps!" Reaper glared back at him. "I didn't even realize there was an elevator. I only knew about the second one, but that didn't get me anywhere beside fighting shadows and into the jail area."

"Second elevator?" Mona questioned. "I only saw one though…"

"Come on, I'll show ya…" Reaper grumbled and walked to the portrait.

She jumped right on through again, forcing the others to follow after her. She lead them to the lower part of the room, which wasn't really anything special. She showed them the elevator, but the actual machine was nowhere to be found. But as soon as they stood there the ground began to shake.

"H-hey… Something's coming up…" Panther warned in an uneasy tone.

As soon as the elevator appeared, they group gaped at the shadow that was upon it.

"What?! How's that any fair?!" Skull exclaimed.

"Shit!" Reaper exclaimed and reached into her pouch.

She gripped a type of handle and slashed with it at the guard. They all jumped back as the shadow revealed its true form. Joker glanced at Reaper to realize that she was holding a short bladed dagger instead of her scythe. She flipped it in the air before catching it and pointing it at the two shadows that appeared.

"Die, you twilight sluts," Reaper growled.

"How DARE you?!" Growled the shadows.

"Was that REALLY such a good idea, Reaper?!" Mona gave Reaper a pointed look, which she ignored.

"Persona!" Joker called as he made the first move.

The persona did Lunge, which turned out to be a critical hit, knocking one of the two enemies down. It went to Skull's turn and he did the same, causing the shadows to get knocked down. Everyone took their guns out and surrounded the two twilight prostitutes. Joker, using his time wisely, decided to negotiate with the shadows as he's done it many times before.

He was quick to gain the shadow as a mask, turning it into one of his many personas, and ending the battle. Joker turned to his group as Mona bragged that it was an easy battle. He glanced back at Reaper to see her putting her dagger away in a grumpy manner. She looked towards him with a sharp glare instantly, causing him to stiffen. How does she always know when she's being stared at?

"...What?" She asked in an annoyed manner.

"...Do you want to continue leading?" Joke asked in hopes of not raising her suspicion.

"Why are you even asking that?" She grumbled. "You're obviously our 'leader.' I showed you guys what I wanted you to see. You just lead the way."

Joker nodded quickly and walked briskly towards the elevator they had came down in. His pace was a little quicker since he didn't want Reaper to be any more angry with him than she already was before. They got onto the elevator and went up, only to continue traveling forwards to the treasure.

Almost instantly they were finding guards left and right as they were all over the place. They were able to take down every single one they faced, but it was becoming tiring for them. But, they did bump into a few treasure chest that made the struggle a bit worth it.

It only took them three to four flights of stairs until they were met with a problem. When they got to the fourth floor they instantly saw a Kamoshida statue. Next to it, on it's right, was a doorway that lead to a long hall that they needed to go through. Skull commented on the statue before they continued on.

"Ugh, seein' this face pisses me off every goddamn time..." He said through clenched teeth.

"This statue…" Mona mumbled before shrugging. "No, it might be dangerous to tamper with. Let's keep going for now."

Joker nodded and walked towards the hall. As soon as he took one step in, Reaper practically clawed onto the back of his coat with her hands and yanked him back harshly. He almost fell down in shock if she hadn't grabbed onto his arm to keep him up. He looked at her in confusion before looking back to the hall, only to be surprised by the gigantic swinging blades that hang from the ceiling.

"That was close…" Reaper mumbled and released Joker. "You alright?"

"Yeah, thanks…" He replied in slight relief, still feeling a little shock.

"Nice reflexes." Panther commented before asking a question. "But I got to ask, what is up with those blades?"

"Pendulum blades, or axe." Reaper grumbled as she pointed at the death trap. "One of the most classic death traps in any castle. It's even clearer now that the treasure is past those blades."

"Yeah, but we can't go through with those blades swinging like that." Mona said. "We have to find a way to stop them before we can move forwards."

"Try the Kamoshida statue, then." Reaper suggested. "It was the same thing used to control the drawbridges. Let's see if it works with these blades."

Joker nodded and walked to the statue. He pulled down on the jaw, hearing a faint click. When he saw nothing happen he tried again a few times, but nothing happened at all. He released the jaw and turned to the group for ideas.

"I didn't think it would be that easy." Mona said. "We'll probably need to find some key for it…"

"We got to go look for a key again? What a pain in the ass…" mumbled Skull.

"Where would it be though? There weren't any suspicious rooms on the way here." Panther said in question.

"...If it's not here," Reaper thought aloud to herself while the others listened, "it might be in chest. But we looked through every chest we passed, so… One of the guards must have it… Therefore, we have to backtrack."

"But there was a ton of 'em as we came up here!" Skull stated. "We can't just go and fight every single one of them."

"The key is for this tower, so it would have to be one of the shadows around here." Mona deducted. "On top of that, it would have to be a relatively high-ranking one."

"Then we just need to look for a shadow like that and defeat them!" Panther said cheerfully.

"Let's do this, Joker! We need to find that shadow with that key!" Mona said.

Joker nodded to him. He lead the group back as they began to backtrack. The shadows from before decided to reappear, making it rather difficult for them. They did their best to sneak on past any low-ranking shadows, knowing it'll be a waste of energy. Once they found a high-ranking shadow they didn't hesitate to attack it. But, the consequence of fighting a high-ranking enemy is that it's going to be a high leveled enemy. But, Joker had faith that they could handle this.

Each one of them attacked using their personas. When it got to Skull, however, he used Zio, which turned out to be the Shadow's weakness. Having it knocked down they quickly surrounded it. Joker called for an All-Out Attack. They attacked the shadow as quickly and as fast as they could before jumping back to get a distance away from the enemy. Mona, being the last to attack before it was the shadow's turn, attacked it with his own sword. Luckily, it was the move that killed it.

"And that's how you do it…" Reaper said as she was clearly pleased.

"H-hey, that shadow really did have somethin'..." Skull said and picked up the item. "The hell is this? An eye?"

"Oh, I just figured it out!" Mona said with a devious look on his face. "This must be how we stop those scythes!"

"Oh yeah…" Panther muttered. "Now that I think about it, that statue didn't have any eyes…"

"Ugh, how much grosser can he get?" Skull shivered as if chills went up his spine. He then tossed the eye to Reaper. "Here, you can have it."

"Baby…" Reaper mumbled after she caught the item. She placed it safely into her pouch. "Let's keep progressing down. This is only one of the eyes, so there must be another one somewhere. Once again, we'll be taking your lead, Joker."

"Alright," He nodded to her.

He lead the group to the door. As they entered the lower floor, they could see from where they were perched to be a bunch of high-ranking shadows all over. There was three in total in the room, which made it even harder on them.

"Crap… They all look like high-rankin' soldiers! Are we gonna have to deal with all of 'em?!" Skull asked in dread.

"That would just be a waste of precious time," stated Reaper as she crouched down to peer at the shadows. "Look, there should be at least one of those guy's who's an actual guard captain. Aka, he has our key. Joker, you have keen eyes. Think you can tell them apart?"

Joker crouched next to her and looked at each of them carefully, using the skill that Igor had granted him. He saw two high leveled shadows and one shadow that had the same level as they did. In other words, that one was their target. He pointed to the shadow and Reaper nodded.

"Alright…" She said and carefully took out her scythe. "Of course he had to be the farthest one. Oh well…"

Reaper stood up and went down the steps carefully. The others followed her as she tried to be as sneaky as she possibly could. As soon as the two higher leveled guards were out of their path they snuck on past. As soon as they turned around, Reaper booked it towards the third one, knowing they'd get caught.

As soon as she got close she hooked her scythe around it's neck and slide in between it's legs, chopping its head off. Once again it revealed to be the same type of shadow as before. Since Reaper attacked first, it was she who had the first move.

Remembering what happened in the last fight she decided to pass the baton to Joker. She slapped his hand and allowed him to take over. Joker immediately used Zio and knocked it off of it's feet. They quickly used an All-Out Attack once again. This only caused the shadow to lose half of his health, however. The turn then went to Panther. She did the same as Reaper and decided to pass the baton to Skull.

Once again, Zio was used. The shadow fell to it's knees as it's health was becoming low. Using this chance, they attacked it as fast as they could, giving him strong blows. This caused the shadow to die. Reaper snatched the second eye while Skull, pumped from the win, yelled out and threw his hands into rock symbols.

"That's all she wrote!" He cheered.

"You can pat yourself on the back later," Reaper grabbed his shoulder to snap him out of it. "Right now we have to run!"

Reaper dashed towards the stairs with the others following right after her, along with the guards who spotted them. She didn't stop running until she made it back to the fourth floor. Once she knew they were clear, the group stopped and took a moment to catch their breath. After waiting three minutes they proceeded forwards and placed the keys right into the Kamoshida statue's eye sockets.

Reaper pulled on the jaw and heard a louder click than before. The swinging scythes finally stopped, allowing them access to go through. They went into the hallway, since it was finally safe now, and traveled to the door. As soon as they went through, though, a guard was immediately outside of the door. Thankfully they all hid in time so it wouldn't spot them. Cautiously they snuck past the guard and quickly headed up the stairs on onto the new floor.

When they entered, it was a little freaky. There was these lines of Kamoshida statues, but they were colored this time. There was no guards in the area, so it made their job easier on them. Joker continued to glance around, only to catch the sight of an on edge Reaper. He was about to question if she was alright until Skull had spoken up.

"Huh...?" He had muttered. "Why aren't the stairs appearin' like they did before?"

"Hmph. You're gravely mistaken if you think stairs will appear whenever you like," a voice said from behind the group.

"Fuckin' knew it!" Reaper hissed as they all spun around. "I was wondering why there weren't any guards..."

"This majestic tower penetrating the sky represents the admiral King Kamoshida's sacred place..." The guard spoke. "It is nowhere for children like yourselves! Prepare for your punishment!"

"What kind of selfish reasoning is that?!" Panther exclaimed. "The only one who needs to be punished is—"

As Panther was talking the shadow decided to reveal its true self. When they saw the true being, everyone of them grimaced at the sight of it.

"A-Ahhhhh!" Panther screamed in disgust.

"Y-you gotta be shittin' me..." Reaper growled in disgust

"It's coming!" Mona warned.

The group couldn't help but to grimace at the bad timing of his words. Luckily it was the group's first move. Mona used Garu, Joker used Bufu, Reaper went with Eiga, Panther tried Agi, and Skull of course tried Zio. None of their attacks really caused it any damage. But half way through the fight Joker noticed it staring towards with Panther or Reaper.

When it was the shadow's turn it didn't hesitate to fight back. It used an attack called 'Assault Dive' and went right for Panther, who was of course unguarded. Before he could hit though, Reaper suddenly shoved her out of the way and took her place and tried blocking. After the shadow backed off it was clear that it did a pretty good amount of damage on Reaper. She was huffing loudly, her scythe dipping towards the ground slightly as she had taken the full force of his attack.

"W-why did you...?" Panther stared at her in shock.

"Ugn... Snap out of it, damnit!" Reaper yelled at her as she was clearly exhausted. "This is a battle, got it?! If your guard is down for one second you could get killed the next! I'm not having you die on me this early, understand?"

"R-right!" Panther focused on the battle.

Mona used his turn to heal Reaper. Joker used a brute attack and went with his melee weapon—in other words, his dagger. He sliced at the shadow multiple times before jumping back. Reaper called upon her persona and used it's gun again, which caused an efficient amount of damage. Panther used Dormina, which was a sleep spell. It took immediate affect, allowing Skull's Lunge attack to be even more effective than before. The spell wore off after that, allowing the shadow to be wide awake and alert. He then proceeded to stare at Reaper, causing it to lose it's turn.

Mona proceeded to attack by using his sword. He slashed at the enemy twice, only to jump back and use his sling shoot to form a critical hit. They quickly surrounded the shadow and held their guns up. Joker called for an All-Out attack and they proceeded to do just that. Once they defeated the Shadow, Mona couldn't help but cheer in victory, since his attack was technically the last one that caused them to win.

"The End!" He smirked at the officially-dead-shadow.

"Okay! We can keep movin' in this place!" Skull grinned.

"I-I'm so done with this place..." Panther grimaced.

"Hang in there, Panther. We're almost to the treasure." Mona reassured.

"H-hey, Reaper?" Panther spoke up and grabbed the other girl's attention. "Why did you take that attack from earlier? Where you shoved me out of the way and all..."

"Because," Reaper flicked the forehead of Panther's mask, "...Pretty girls shouldn't get worthless bruises."

"What...?" Panther looked at her in confusion as she held her forehead.

"I said because I felt like it," Reaper lied quickly and smoothly while marching towards the stairs. "Like Mona said, I think we're getting closer. Let's head up a bit more, alright?"

The others followed her, but both Panther and Joker couldn't help but stare at her back. There was something familiar about what she said. Panther decided to shrug it off, but Joker was too curious to forget about it. Just who exactly is Reaper?

.

.

.


	17. Chapter 17

"Yes! A safe room!"

"Thank god…"

Each one of them plopped themselves into a seat. They finally found a safe room after their long walk of going through the Palace. Reaper stood up and placed another one of her miniature scythes down on a shelf in a delicate manner. She leaned her hip against the end of the table as she began to frantically write in her notepad.

"How many of those things do you have?" Skull asked her.

"A lot." Reaper replied vaguely.

"I'm just amazed you can fit so much stuff into your pouch." Stated Panther.

"If you're impressed by that then you should see the stuff under my clothes…" Reaper mumbled softly to herself.

"Wait, WHAT!?" Skull exclaimed as he caught what she had said.

Reaper paused for a moment before whirling around and glaring at him. "Not in THAT way, you idiot! I have hidden weapons under my clothes!"

"O-Oh…"Skull murmured before looking away from her.

"Tsk. Perverted idiot…" Reaper whispered under her breath in anger and began to insult him.

"Wait, weapons under your clothes?" Panther asked. "How many weapons do you have?"

"A lot." Reaper replied vaguely once more.

"Just take her word for it," Mona said. "Anyways, do you think you guys are ready to keep going? We're really close to the treasure."

"What Mona said," Reaper flipped her notepad closed and walked to the door. "We should keep on going. Once we get to the place that the treasure is being held then we can get the hell out of here."

"Alright, let's go then." Joker said and stood up.

Everyone followed him out of the door. They went over to the gigantic, grand double doors that had two of the women statues on either side. Joker pushed against the door, only to be surprised it wouldn't budge. He then tried ramming into it with his shoulder, but that didn't work out either.

"No opening, huh?..." Panther mumbled as Joker shook his head to them.

"Barging through the front door isn't any fun anyways," Reaper mumbled and began looking around. "Now, where to infiltrate…"

"The treasure is definitely up ahead." Mona stated. "Let's try looking around for a new route."

"...How strange…" Reaper thought aloud as she began walking around. "Now, this statue is facing that way. So, why on earth is this one not going in the same direction, hm?... How curious…"

"There's a type of window up there!" Skull exclaimed softly as pointed towards it.

"Guess we're traveling up…" Reaper murmured.

Joker walked up to the statue and began to climb it. Reaper, who obviously looked uncomfortable, reluctantly followed suit. The group went up and found themselves on a type of grand terrace. Joker looked around the room to find himself in some type of throne room.

"Okay! We're in!" Skull exclaimed.

"Quiet down, you idiot!" Mona hissed softly at him. "Kamoshida and his guards are right down there!"

"Oh shit…!" Skull immediately lowered his voice.

Reaper carefully went past Joker to hide behind the plantation that was around. It was clear she wanted to listen into Kamoshida's conversation. So, Joker decided to follow suit.

"How have you not captured the intruders yet?!" Kamoshida yelled at the guards.

"I apologize, my liege!" Exclaimed a guard.

"I bet he never imagined that we'd be in the same room as him." Mona said softly to the two. "Come on, let's go find that treasure."

Reaper and Joker nodded in agreement. They decided to keep their heads down and tried their best to stealthily crouch around. Reaper took lead and lead them to another set of large, double doors. She slipped right in, the others following after her. The doors traveled into another room that showed another pair of double doors, but twice as sturdy.

"This sturdy-lookin' door's pretty promisin'. Let's head inside!" Skull said.

Reaper took hold of one door while Skull got the other. They pushed it open, revealing loads of treasures inside. The group entered and Reaper made sure to cover their tracks by closing the door behind them. She turned and began to smirk as she faced the floating looking cloud in the center of the room.

"Whoa, what is this place?!" Skull gaped around as he was distracted by all the gold. "Holy shit! That treasure thing's gotta be in here."

"Hey, what is that?" Panther pointed to the cloud. "It's… floating in the air."

"That, Panther, is our treasure." Reaper said smirking. "Took damn long enough to find."

"Are you sure?" Joker asked.

"What? You doubting me?" Reaper asked and looked at him in a lazy manner. "I know a treasure when I see one, and that, sir, is a treasure!"

"Simply finding a treasure isn't enough to defeat a Palace," Mona began to explain as he hopped on a stack of gold to get higher. "We need to make the treasure materialize before we can steal it."

"Whaddya mean?" Skull asked.

"Desires have no physical form by nature." Mona said. "Hence, we'll first need to make the real person aware that their desires are in fact a treasure. Once they're conscious that their desires might get stolen, the treasure will show itself for sure."

"But how do we do that?" Panther asked.

"We tell them." Mona answered. "Tell them, 'We're going to steal your heart!' "

"So we're going to send a calling card?!" Skull exclaimed in an excited tone. "That's totally what a Phantom Thief would do!"

"Once we do that, the treasure should appear for certain!" Mona nodded with confidence. "...I think…"

"You're very much correct, Mona," Reaper agreed with what he said. "Our route to the treasure is now secured. All that matters now is giving the calling card to Kamoshida, return to the castle, and steal his heart…!"

"This is it, huh?" Panther questioned.

"Let's do this." Joker said with confidence.

"That's the spirit!" Mona exclaimed softly.

"Just know this…" Reaper spoke up again. "Once we send that card, there's no turning back. This is a one time opportunity, so it's best that we plan strategically."

"But wait!" Panther said quickly. "We don't know who you are. How can we contact you for when we're ready for the infiltration?"

"Mona will tell me." Reaper stated. "There hasn't been a time where he hasn't…"

"Wait, so… You know who she really is?!" Skull exclaimed at him.

"Of course I do. I met her way before you guys!" Mona said flatly. "And don't try to coax me to tell. I never go back on my promises. Ever."

"Ugh, fine!" Skull waved him off. "...Is there anything else to do?"

Reaper thought for a moment before shaking her head. "Unless you want to search the Palace more, I suggest that we head back to the real world."

"Let's go." Joker said. "It'd be bad if Kamoshida found us out now."

"Alright," Reaper said and walked to the doors, "Let's head back to the safe room and get the fuck outta here."

Carefully the group snuck back into the safe room without getting caught. Using Reaper's gadget they decided to fast travel to the front of the castle. Somehow or another Reaper was able to convince everybody to leave and go home. All except Joker. Mona had left after half way through their argument since he couldn't stand it anymore. Reaper was becoming frustrated with how he wouldn't leave before her.

"Ugh, can you just go already…?!" She hissed at him once again.

"Why don't we just leave together?" Joker asked.

"Because…!" Reaper fumed at him. "It's bad enough that Igor is forcing me to work with you. There's no way in HELL that I'm allowing YOU to see MY face!"

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I said so, that's why!" Reaper barked at him, stomping her foot to emphasize her point. "Why the hell do you care so much?!"

"You're apart of the team and all," He said calmly. "You've helped us out so much, and you know all of our identities. Why can't I learn yours?"

"Because the moment you do will be the moment that you wished we never had met…" She growled at him.

A silence took over between the two. Reaper was glaring hard at the ground, her body tense, as her fist were clenched tightly. Joker could only stand there, hands in his pockets, as he stared right at her. He was very much confused with what she said.

"...Can you at least answer a few questions?" Joker asked.

"...What." She said angrily.

"How do you know Igor? Can you control more than one Persona as well?" He asked.

She huffed in aggravation and crossed her arms while turning away. "...I refuse to answer that question."

Joke sighed through his nose, knowing that she wouldn't break that easily. At least he can say he tried. He looked back up at her, seeing her now facing him again with a new look in her eye. He suddenly felt suspicious of this look.

"Do you want… to play a game with me?" Reaper asked suddenly.

"Huh? What game?" Joker asked in confusion.

"You guys want to know who I am, right?" Reaper said and shifted her weight to one leg. "I'm making a bet with you guys. Think of this game as hide-and-go-seek…"

"Alright… Go on." Joker eyed her.

"Here's my deal." Reaper took her scythe out and began to spin it. Joker watched as it began to shrink until it was nothing more than a tiny object.

"See this?" She said as she held it in between her fingers. "In reality, this little object turns into a keychain. As I stated before, and from what you saw on that note that I've sent you, the scythe is basically my signature. If you can find me with this keychain, then you'll know of my true identity…"

"Are you serious?" Joker asked her with wide eyes. "You said yourself that you didn't want to be found out…"

"That's because I doubt you'll win." Reaper said as a smirk was clear in her tone. Joker couldn't help but glare at her for saying it in that tone. "...If you can figure out who I am, and you catch me, I'll tell you and your friends everything that you wanted to know about me. I'll 'officially' join your group without question."

"...And if we don't catch you?" Joker asked.

"You don't catch me." Reaper stated and began to spin the keychain around her finger. "...Because of what Igor had asked me, I can't technically ditch you guys and leave you all the hell alone. So, because of that… you still have a high chance of figuring me out." She tossed the keychain in the air and caught it. "So, what do you say? Do you agree to my game?"

"...It's a deal." Joker said. "But you have to be obvious about that keychain. Has to be on you at all times."

"Of course." Reaper put a hands on her hips. "I'm not one to make things unfair… Plus, if you can figure me out, it will be easier for you and I to talk about the Velvet Room."

"If you want to just talk, can't you just give us your identity?" Joker asked.

"Hell no!" Reaper exclaimed. "I worked too damn hard to keep my identity here totally out of my personal life. I refuse to have it ruined just because Igor asked me to…" She sighed through her nose as if to calm herself. "...If you can win my game, then you get to know my identity. If I win, you drop all conversations about figuring out who I am. Do we have an agreement?"

"...Yeah, alright." Joker nodded. "I have faith that I'll be the one to win and prove your doubt wrong."

"We'll see about that…" Reaper said softly and shoved the keychain into her pocket. "...I'll be leaving first. The least you can do is allow me a five second start, won't you?..."

"Ladies first," Joker gave a half bow and gestured to the bridge.

"Heh…" She huffed in amusement before flicking his forehead. "Weirdo…"

Reaper walked by him and went down the bridge. Joker watched her back as she disappeared from sight. Keeping his promise, he waited a minute before leaving the Metaverse. As soon as he was out, he headed straight for the train station. Today was a very eventful day, so he decided to head straight on home and go straight to bed.

.

.

"A calling card?..."

"I heard it was already posted by the time everybody got here this morning!"

' _Damn, they didn't waste any sort of time…_ ' Hitomi thought to herself.

She had been passing through the halls until the rumors of some sort of calling card had been posted. After she heard that she immediately went to go check it out. If the group really did post the card, then this is finally some good news for Hitomi. She went through the halls, passed many students, until she came by the crowd that was surrounding the cards.

There was red cards posted everywhere on the bulletin board. Each card had another that was stapled right next to it. Hitomi couldn't help but deadpan at the poorly drawn figured with the words "Take Your Heart!" right under it. She then began to read the actual card.

 **'Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the utter bastard of lust.**

 **We know how shitty you are, and that you put your twisted desires on students who can't fight back.**

 **That's why we have decided to steal away those desires and make you confess your sins.**

 **This will be done tomorrow, so we hope you will be ready.**

 **From, The Phantom Thieves of Hearts.'**

' _Wooooow…_ ' Hitomi deadpanned at the very sight of it. ' _That was so poorly done that I'm physically restraining myself from cringing. I can only suspect that Ryuji of all people wrote this… It literally sounds like his poorly done acting…_ '

The black haired girl turned away from the board and leaned against the wall, right where the corner was. She crossed her ankles and adjusted her glasses, waiting for Kamoshida to arrive. If he doesn't see the calling card then this stunt was all for nothing. But Hitomi was silently regretting that the group allowed Ryuji to do this. She should've just done it herself so she wouldn't be cringing at the poor sight before her. ' _At least he didn't write it out in his own penmanship…_ '

"...Wow." Ann mumbled as she went by Hitomi.

"I see that you've read it as well…" Hitomi mumbled to her as she passed by.

"Yeah…" Ann gave the cards an unimpressed glance. "...What's it doing over there anyways? It's gotta be a fake, right?"

' _Impressive,_ ' Hitomi smirked internally at her. ' _I'm amazed you can think so clever like that. No one should suspect you if you keep that act up…_ '

"Must be." Hitomi replied. " 'Take your heart'? What is this, a story book? But, it makes me wonder… Who are these 'Phantom Thieves?' If they're real people, do they truly know about how twisted Kamoshida is? If so, then what do they plan on doing…?"

"I-I don't know." Ann stuttered in a nervous manner. "I mean, that's crazy to even think about. I-I'm going to head to class. Seeya, Ishikawa-san."

Hitomi nodded to her as she walked off. Internally she was smirking again. ' _By acting this way she'll have doubt about who I am. If so, Akira will be losing this game. Ryuji will doubt it's me no matter what because of those gym classes we've had together. Akira won't stand a chance in my game…'_

Before she could think of anything else, Kamoshida came walking by and stood in front of the board. He read the board and clearly became angry by it. Hitomi had to practically hold back from physically smirking at him, amused by his rage.

"Who's responsible for this...?!" Kamoshida yelled out to the crowd and began accusing people. "Did you do this?! Or was it you?!"

The crowd quickly scattered and ran away. Through the quick chaos Hitomi migrated with the crowd so she wouldn't be seen. She hid behind another corner, one to which was closed to Ann, Akira, and Ryuji. Hitomi didn't even realize they were over there until she walked on by. She decided to hide behind the corner and watch Kamoshida from afar. Kamoshida spotted the group and went up to them.

"...Was it you two?!" Kamoshida accused the boys.

"What're you talking about?" Akira asked him, lying very smoothly.

"So, you're playing dumb…?" Kamoshida growled at him. "Eh, it's not a problem. You'll be expelled soon enough anyway."

Suddenly, everything around them turned black. Kamoshida suddenly turned into his shadow form and began to speak to the three.

"Come… Steal it if you can!" Shadow Kamoshida challenged.

Everything changed back to reality. Hitomi couldn't help but smirk widely from the scene she had witnessed. This means that everything was going according to plan. Kamoshida, the real one, glared at the boys before turning around and storming off. Hitomi revealed herself and walked over to the group.

"I wonder what that egotistic bastard is hiding…" She said as she came over. "Makes you curious to know what these 'Phantom Thieves' know, don't you agree?..."

"Y-yeah, totally!" Ryuji agreed, failing at trying not to look suspicious. "So, uh, Ishikawa-san, how's that argument coming along?"

"Grrr…" Hitomi growled softly and looked pissed as she glared at the calling cards. "I brought up and argument to the student council literally earlier this morning. Almost all of them shut me down, the jackasses. Calling me delusional… They're the true delusional ones here...!"

"Are you serious?" Ann looked at her in disbelief. "Did you not have enough evidence for it?"

"...I guess not…" Hitomi mumbled and looked to the ground. "...One of them accused me of being mentally unsafe, showing the council a video of me trying to save Suzui. Showed the part where I fought with the teacher to make me look bad…"

"Are you kidding me?!" Ann exclaimed in anger. "If anything you saved her life! You're a hero, Ishikawa!"

"Not everybody agrees with that statement…" Hitomi mumbled and fixed her glasses. "In the end I was labeled as unsafe and was kicked out of the club for the day. I'm not allowed to come back for two days… But, that's to be expected of someone who's labeled as a 'villain'..."

"Ishikawa-san…" Ann mumbled, obviously feeling bad for her.

"Those assholes!" Ryuji growled. "How can anyone look at those videos and call you a villain?! You clearly knew what the hell you were doin'. Plus, hardly any of the teachers tried doing a damn thing other than try to stop you!"

"It's fine, Ryuji." Hitomi calmly told him. "This wouldn't be the first time it's happened. Plus, practically all of the members are after me because of my well-kept records. As most of you know I am destined to become the Student Council President once the third years leave. Because of this, many people are after me because they want that position. That, or because I have dealt with them in the past and have gotten them in trouble. Therefore, I am one gigantic target…"

"This is bullshit…!" Ryuji growled.

"Indeed it is, Ryuji. Indeed it is…" Hitomi mumbled and began walking off.

"Ishikawa-san." Akira spoke up quickly. She stopped and gave him her attention. "You've done plenty enough in helping us here. Leave the rest up to us, okay?..."

Hitomi stared at him, her eyes widening slightly. She quickly covered it up by giving him a look. "A boy with a criminal record, another troubled boy that has a hair-trigger temper, and a girl who's basically the school's basic gossip. You literally just moved to this area, and it's clear you hardly have any types with anybody. What the hell are you going to do?"

"We'll take Kamoshida's heart." Akira said with confidence.

Ryuji and Ann stared at him, tensing up when he said that. Before they could cover up for him, Hitomi let out an amused scoff and snickered at him.

"Yeah, right!" She rolled her eyes. "Of COURSE you are! Hah! And I'll be the queen of Japan!"

Hitomi walked off, snickering lightly to herself. Once she turned the corner and was hidden she silently cursed at Akira and dropped her act. If he had admitted to someone else, they might've just figured him out. Plus, it made her uneasy. Was that suppose to be a sign of some sort? Was he hinting to her that he knows who she really is? Either way, Hitomi was very much unsettled by this. Fearing she might cause some sort of suspicion, she headed off to class.

.

.

.


	18. Chapter 18

"This is bullshit! You can't do this!"

"It was a unanimous vote. The Student Council, along with a few teachers, agreed to it."

"Was one of those teachers Kamoshida?"

"This again?..."

At this moment in time, Hitomi was standing right in the middle of the hallway with another member of the Student Council. It also happened to be one of the boys who really hated her. Hitomi had ratted the kid out for smoking on the rooftop and for possibly selling drugs last year. As part of a deal for his own 'punishment,' he was put into the student council as a type of errand boy. Through certain people, Hitomi figured out he was after her just like last year.

"You can't do this…!" Hitomi shouted again in clear distraught.

"Actually, we can." Smirked the boy. "You've officially been kicked out of Student Council. Kamoshida even offered to take you onto his team as an apology for all of the rules you've broken."

"And what? I don't get a say whatsoever?!" Hitomi snarled as she was trying hard to remain calm. "I-I demand to see those votes! Where's the proof, huh?!"

"Right here." The boy snickered and handed her a folded piece of paper. "This is from the Principal himself."

Hitomi snatched the piece of paper from him and instantly opened it. As she read it, her skin paled and her jaw dropped. Soft sounds came from her mouth as she was too shocked to speak. The boy who gave her the news was snickering at the sight before him, clearly relishing in her clear despair.

"Later, Ishikawa-san!" He sang as he walked pass her frozen form. "Remember to go to the principal about your final decision!"

"...N-No way…" Hitomi whispered.

Her hands and legs were shaking at this point. The note dropped from her hands and she slowly turned around. The expression on her face showed nothing but shock and horror. Step by step, she traveled back to her class in a zombie-like manner.

The students who went by couldn't help but stare at her in shock. It was a state of shock that they've never seen Hitomi ever reach. Little did she know about the person who stumbled upon the discarded letter...

When she got to her class she slowly made her way to her desk. Slowly she sat in her chair as the look of horror was still upon her face. Everybody, including Akira and Ann, stared at her in shock. Hitomi didn't even seem to notice the stares at all. She looked ready to throw up, which was something they didn't see everyday. It was clear to everybody that Hitomi was not in a stable state of being.

"I-Ishikawa-san?" Ann dared to speak. "I-is everything okay…?"

"..." No sounds came from her besides her shaky breathing.

"Ishikawa-san…?" Akira spoke up and faced her completely in his chair.

"I-I'm finished…" Hitomi mumbled as her voice was hardly audible.

"Finished?" Akira barely understood what she said and guessed. "What's finished? …!" His eyes widened. "Did something happen that involved Kamoshida?"

"...That bastard…!" Hitomi whispered and ducked her head so no one could see her face. Her body was trembling so hard Akira feared she'd fall right out of her seat. "H-he… He…!"

"Ishikawa-san, are you alright?" Ann walked over and spoke in a calm manner. "Calm down and tell us what happened."

"I-I worked so hard…" Hitomi mumbled softly. "I worked so hard to get this far… T-to have it taken from me… By that bastard…!"

In hopes to calm her down, Akira placed his hand on top of Hitomi's clenched one. "What—"

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" She screamed.

Both Akira and Ann jumped at her sudden outburst. Hitomi had slapped his hand away while shooting up to her feet. Hitomi's face showed nothing but anger. It was like steam was practically coming out of her ears, like in those cartoons. If that wasn't enough to gain the attention of every one of the students in the room, then Akira didn't know what would.

"I-Ishi—" Not even Ann was safe from her outburst.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" She screamed at Ann as her voice could even be heard through the hall. "I'M SICK AND TIRED OF ALL OF YOUR BULLSHIT PITY!"

Ann and Akira physically stood up and stepped away from her, shocked by how terrifying she truly looked. Her face was red with anger as her neck looked so tight that Akira feared she might just suffocate.

"I especially hate people like YOU!" Hitomi jabbed her finger at the two. "Thinking so carefree, believing that you can be nice to everyone and make friends so easily… News flash! That's not how this damn reality fucking works! You show concern for me now, when in reality you only do it because society taught you to be nice, isn't that right!?"

"N-no!" Ann denied. "We would never think that way...!"

"BULLSHIT!" Hitomi shouted at her. "I know I'm right…! I always am…! Nobody does anything besides to act for their own beneficial gain. How do I know that? Because everybody fucking does it! EVERYBODY! This goddamn world is created for the strong to survive, do you understand? The strong survive while the weak are preyed upon. You'll never make it anywhere without some sort of power in this world…!"

"What're you even talking about?!" Ann exclaimed back at her, feeling very much threatened by Hitomi's yelling. "You're not making any sort of sense anymore! You need to calm down!"

"Don't tell me what to FUCKING DO!" Hitomi shouted at her once again. "I make my own decisions, not fucking YOU! We aren't going to win this goddamn fight against Kamoshida, understand?! He's going to get us expelled and it's all over…! Our lives will be ruined…! Just give up already. It's not like we could've done something anyways…"

"...You're wrong." Akira finally spoke up.

"What." Hitomi growled at him. She looked ready to kill somebody.

"You're wrong, Ishikawa." Akira said firmly and didn't hesitate to back down. "We WILL win this fight. None of us are going to be expelled. We came up to you because we're concerned for you, just like we would be for anybody else. Why? Because we care. We will win this fight against Kamoshida. I won't give up until we do. I refuse to give up."

"...!" Hitomi's body began shaking again as she looked ready to cry. "Y-you idiot…! You're just going to get yourself hurt…"

"Maybe." Akira said calmly, his expression not even faltering. "But I won't stop until justice is rightfully served. Didn't you promise to take Kamoshida down? What happened to that Hitomi? You were so determined to win against him. I've heard so many rumors about how you never backed down from a fight and never hesitated to win one. So, tell me this: what happened to the real Hitomi Ishikawa?"

Hitomi froze on the spot. Any and all sort of movement halted from her as she just stood in place, staring at him with wide eyes. She was like that for a whole minute before releasing a long and deep sigh. Hitomi hunched forwards, covering her face with her hands, as she looked ready to cry. Akira stepped towards her, but in response she took three steps back.

Akira, clenched his hand and placed it back down to his side. He watched her, prepared to see some sort of waterworks come from her. He was shocked to see her lift her head up and frantically went to her bag.

She grabbed at it off of her chair and had tipped it over with the strength she used. Hitomi booked it out of the room, slamming open the door and escaping. Becoming concerned for her, Akira went after her. Ann quickly followed suit. They chased her down the hallways, trying to get her to stop and calm down.

Thing was, they forgot who exactly they were dealing with. She knew the school like the back of her hand. It didn't take long at all for her to lose the two in the crowds. The two were huffing and puffing from the wild chase as they knew they had lost her.

"Man…!" Ann sighed as she was clearly winded. "How fast can that girl run?..."

"...We should keep searching." Akira said to Ann.

"I don't think that's a great idea." Ann spoke once she caught her breath. "...Ishikawa prefers to deal with her own problems. In this case, I doubt that we should even bother with her. Don't get me wrong! I want to help her as much as you do, but Ishikawa would just shove us away if we even tried getting close. It's just what she does."

"...Tonight." Akira said sternly. "Tonight we'll officially deal with Kamoshida. He already got the calling card. It's even clearer now that we have to stop him if he had put Hitomi in such an emotional state."

"Right." Ann nodded in agreement. "We'll make him pay for all the things he's done! I feel more determined than ever to do this!"

Akira nodded back to her. He scoped the halls again in hopes of seeing a sign of Hitomi. Seeing that there was none whatsoever, he sighed through his nose and shoved his hands into his pants pockets. He turned and walked back to class with Ann. He didn't see Hitomi for the rest of the day.

.

.

When the day came to an end, the group came back into the Metaverse. Of course sitting at the bridge as always was Reaper. She was calmly sitting down with her scythe in her lap just like she had been two days ago. Her chin rested in her palm, elbow on the staff handle of the scythe, as her finger tapped in a rhythmic manner against her mask.

"...Hello again." Reaper mumbled as they got closer to her.

"Sorry for the wait." Panther said. "We're prepared to go in and finally face Kamoshida!"

"...Good." Reaper uncross her legs and had her staff help her up to stand. "I would be rather annoyed if you guys flaked out on me."

"By the way…" Skull spoke up. "Is it just me, or does the place feel more… ya know, threatening?"

"That's not your imagination." Reaper stated and turned to the castle. "This is what happens when a Palace ruler feels threatened and is on high alert. The security on this place is to the maximum. This only happens once the ruler sees the calling card, which I'm assuming he saw. We only have today to defeat him and steal his desires."

"We know." Joker said and stood next to her. "We've made it this far. It wouldn't be just if we back out now."

"...?" Reaper raised a brow at him. "Are you… hinting to something?"

Joker locked eyes with her as she looked very confused. They stared at each other before Joker broke the staring contest. He tugged on one strand of his hair before turning away from her.

"...No." Joke denied. "We aren't backing down from this, alright? You have our backs, right?"

"Of course." Reaper nodded to him. When he didn't give any other response she looked to the group. "Alright. Let's take this bastard out."

Joker, Skull, and Panther went ahead and walked to their infiltration entrance. As they went ahead, Mona and Reaper hanged back a little. Mona was clearly desperate to talk to her.

"Hey, what's going on?" Mona asked her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Reaper asked in casual manner.

"What do you mean 'why'?!" Mona exclaimed softly at her. "Don't try to lie to me! You got so upset earlier I was positive you'd blow the school down. What happened back there anyways?"

"Mn…" Reaper looked away from him before sighing softly. "...I got kicked out of Student Council. Everything that I worked so hard for was taken right out of my grasp by those who resent me… Kamoshida was one of them… Even the principal stripped me of my place. In other words… I've got a week before I, myself, am expelled from the school."

"What?!" Mona exclaimed, only for Reaper to harshly tell him to be quiet. Mona dialed his tone down. "What the hell?! I thought you had until May 2nd until you were all expelled!"

"...That's the thing." Reaper spoke softly. "Kamoshida wants me gone more so than the others. The deal they gave me was that if I don't join his female volleyball team as a way to 'fix my behavior,' then I will be expelled from Shujin without hesitation… If I join that team and fail to take his heart, then my life might as well be done for..."

"Are you serious?!" Mona exclaimed as they got to the vent. "Is he seriously that twisted?!"

"Apparently so." Reaper mumbled. "I'm not scared, though. Failure is not an option. I've stolen hearts many times before. This time is no different. I'll take his heart, and everything should be back to normal…"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Mona asked her as she climbed into the vent.

"No. Why?" Reaper looked back down at him.

"You have to apologize to Lady Ann and Akira for those horrible things that you yelled at them!" Mona stomped his foot to show his aggravation towards her. "I get that you were upset, but that doesn't give you the right to yell those things at them. You have to apologize!"

Reaper looked away from him in a guilty manner, knowing he was very much right.

"I know…" She spoke in a soft manner. "Believe me, I know… After I had calmed down I felt so bad about before. I instantly came to the metaverse and basically went on a killing spree to vent out my anger… It was bad…"

"But you are going to apologize, right?" Mona asked, more like ordered, as he hopped into the vent as well.

"Of course." Reaper nodded and began crawling.

"Good." Mona said as they exited the vent. "Now, let's catch up with the others to that gadget of yours."

Reaper nodded to him in agreement. They went into the nearby safe room and found the others already in the now occupied space. They asked what took them so long so Reaper lied and told them that they had almost got caught by guards. Somehow they didn't doubt it.

Being prepared as they were, they took their phones out and pointed it to Reaper's device. They spoke the keywords and were instantly taken to the targeted saferoom. Once they were there they peeked outside to make sure it worked. Seeing as it did, they exited the room and headed over to the throne room. As soon as they were five feet into the hallway Reaper instantly noticed that something was off.

"Hold up." She said and held her arm out to stop them from walking by. "Something's not right here… Why are the throne room doors wide open?"

"Don't forget about the lack of guards…" Skull added.

"This place is probably undermanned now that they all got assigned." Mona reasoned. "You got here before us, right, Reaper? So you should know how on guard everybody is."

"I didn't infiltrate the entire place…" Reaper muttered. "I only stayed on the second and first floors. Even then it was pretty packed… I'd at least expect some guards here."

"Either way, we win against Kamoshida if we steal that treasure!" Mona said in obvious excitement. "Let's go!"

"Just be cautious, damnit…!" Reaper growled at him as the cat-creature went on ahead.

Rolling her eyes she followed behind him. They group traveled up the stairs, making sure to keep an eye out for on guards around the area. Thing was, there were no guards whatsoever. No matter how Reaper wanted to look on the bright side to this, she couldn't help but wonder about the bad feeling she was getting.

She tried her best to push back her wondering thoughts. The group entered the treasure room to find it still filled with it's riches. But, instead of the cloudy figure being there, right at the very center floated Kamoshida's desires. The group couldn't help but relish in the factor that they could finally put an end to Kamoshida's horrible deeds.

"Aww yeeeeaaaaah!" Mona cheered. "The Treasure has appeared!"

"Man, it's huge!" Skull gaped at it.

"What do you think?! It's just like I said! Now we can steal it!" Mona said jumping around before becoming overdramatic. "Ahh… The shine brings tears to my eyes…"

"...It kinda pisses me off." Panther grumbled while crossing her arms. "Why is it so pretty? Isn't this Kamoshida's desires?..."

"...Well, it's fitting for the theme of this Palace." Reaper said. "Think about it. Kamoshida's the very king of this Palace. What would be his most sacred, and most valuable treasure?"

"His crown." Joker concluded.

"Precisely." Reaper nodded to him. "You can't be the King without your crown…"

"T-Treasure…" Mona sighed in delight as he looked entranced.

"Uh, the cat's actin' awfully excited." Skull stated as he pointed to Mona and looked to the group.

"What's wrong?" Panther asked Mona. "Is something…?"

Before she could finish her sentence, Mona jumped up and grabbed onto the treasure. He began to rub his cheek against it while meowing loudly like a cat. It was like he was entirely addicted to the treasure.

"The hell…?!" Reaper whispered under her breath in shock.

"Is this normal for him…?" Panther asked her.

"I-I don't know…" Reaper shook her head. "This is the first time I've seen him do that…"

"Mrrroooow!" Mona meowed again.

"That's not catnip…" Joker said to him.

"...Meow, meow! Mewwwww!" Mona mewed.

"Alright, that's enough, you stupid cat!" Skull said loudly to him.

"Oi, Mona!" Reaper said loudly and tapped the cat's head. "Hold yourself together and get off of there, damnit!"

Mona's eyes widened as he looked shock. He finally snapped out of his strange trance and jumped off of the crown. He coughed into his paw and dusted the imaginary dirt off.

"Um, yeah…" Mona mumbled as he pulled himself together. "Forgive me for displaying such an insolent sight in front of two ladies…"

"You were completely out of character too." Ann added. "What was that about?"

"I couldn't stop it either…" Mona admitted. "To think I'd be drawn to human desires this much…" He gasped softly. "Doesn't that prove that I'm human?!"

"How should we know?!" Skull exclaimed obviously confused as much as the next guy.

"Anyways, we're wasting time here." Reaper stated and began to carefully walk behind the treasure. "We have to grab onto this thing and get out of here. Come help me carry it."

"U-uh, yeah! What she said!" Mona exclaimed quickly.

"Both of you are so bossy…" Skull mumbled and stepped towards the treasure. "Still, that was easier than I thought. I thought for sure there'd be some sort of insane trap or somethin'."

"..." Reaper couldn't help but remain uneasy by that.

"His Palace should disappear once we take this back, right…?" Ann recalled. "Kamoshida will change too…"

"...That should be the case." Mona said. "She is right, right Reaper?"

"Yeah, she is." Reaper agreed. "Now stop your talkin' and help me out!"

Everybody, except Mona, grabbed ahold of the gigantic crown. Reaper held the back of it, Joker was in the front, while Skull and Panther took the sides. It took all four of them to keep a tight hold on the treasure.

"It's heavy…!" Panther stated.

"To think it'd go so well…" Mona mumbled to himself. "I've even found four Persona users in the process… My judgement was correct! I made the right choice in making a deal with you! Nyahaha!"

"Enough chatter…!" Reaper grunted. "Let's just hurry this to the saferoom, damnit…!"

They group finally began moving. Mona carefully opened the doors for them as they carefully tried to make it down carefully. Keeping a strong hold of the crown, the group carefully descended down the stairs and maneuvered through the throneroom. As they were making their leave, a sudden voice spoke out and grabbed their attention.

"Go, go! Let's go! Ka-mo-shida!" Cheered a girl's voice.

Suddenly a loud smack could be heard. Suddenly a volleyball hit the crown, knocking it out of the group's hands. Not only that, but because Reaper was in the back, she had went down with the crown. It smacked her right in the nose, pressing against her body hard and causing her to fall. It made her head slam into the ground as the crown rolled over her.

She grunted loudly in pain as she fell. Seeing her knocked down, Joker quickly ran to her aid and helped her back onto her feet. She hissed in pain as she was lifted back onto her feet and almost stumbled back down.

"Ow, ow, ow…" She hissed softly.

"You alright?" Joker immediately asked.

"Fuck…!" Reaper grumbled and touched the bottom of her mask.

Reaper held her hand out as small drops of blood fell from her mask onto her hands. She growled loudly, becoming angry again, before whirling around to face Kamoshida.

"You bastard…!" She growled in anger.

"Hehehe…" Kamoshida smirked.

He was nonchalantly tossing his now shrunken crown into the air before catching it, then repeating the action. Right next to him stood Shadow Ann and Hitomi, both on either side of his arm.

"I won't let anybody take this!" Kamoshida declared. "This proves that I am the king of the castle—it's the core of this world!"

"That rat bastard…" Panther growled in irritation. "That how he sees me, isn't it?! Not only that, but he thinks of Ishikawa as some sex toy!"

"Yo, pervert. Were you waitin' to ambush us?" Skull taunghtedly called out to Kamoshida.

"I just made it easier to find you." Kamoshida stated. "I'll dispose of you myself. Right here, right now."

"That our line, you sexual harrassing D-bag!" Skull yelled out.

"What a selfish misunderstanding…" Kamoshida shook his head at him.

"How is it a misunderstanding?!" Panther yelled at Kamoshida. "You were doing things you kept secret from others!"

"The people around me are the ones who kept it secret from others." Kamoshida denied. "Adults who wanted to share my accomplishments, students who have the drive to become winners… They willingly protect me so we all may profit from it."

"Profit?!" Skull exclaimed in bewilderment.

"There are too many imbeciles who don't understand that!" Kamoshida exclaimed. "Including naive brats and that girl who tried to kill herself."

"You bastard…!" Reaper hissed and immediately yanked her scythe out. "I can't stand egotistical jackasses like you! You made Shujin Academy more of a hellhole than it already was! You aren't the fucking king. You have no right at all to dehumanize any of the people there! Because of you a girl tried to kill herself because you made her feel like she was worthless. Not only that, but you've ruined plenty of relationships throughout the school. Because of that…"

She spun her scythe around so the blade was pointing straight at him. "...I'll be the one to chop off your head!"

"Doesn't that make you the egotistical one?" Kamoshida tried to taught her. "What are you? The red queen from that pathetic fairy tale."

"Oh, I'm much worse than that…" Reaper said in a deadly calm tone. "I'M the one who chopped up over half of your army…"

"W-wait!" Kamoshida exclaimed and took a step back. "That was YOU...?!"

"The one and only…" She hissed at him as her voice got louder. "You've pissed me off for the last fuckin' time, Kamoshida! I'll make sure to put you in your fucking place!"

"You mean 'we'." Panther grumbled and sent her a partial glare. She then shouted at Kamoshida. "We'll make sure to put demons like you in the hell you belong!"

Kamoshida chuckled darkly at them as a type of power came swirling around him. "That's right. I'm not like you…"

"I am a de **mon who rules this world!** " Kamoshida declared and grabs both shadow clones.

They group watched as Kamoshida grew in form, towering over the entire group as his shadow was cast over them. The group couldn't help but lean back to look at his size and he grew in bigger by the second.

"Wh-what the hell…?!" Skull exclaimed in shock.

" **Hahaha! Gyahahah!** " Shadow Kamoshida cackled. " **I'm allowed to do whatever the hell I want!** "

"You're wrong." Joker stated as he looked more determined than ever.

" **Nnngh… graaaaaaaaaagh!** " Kamoshida roared in anger.

"Come at us!" Reaper shouted.

.

.

.


	19. Chapter 19

"Come at us!"

Everyone was in their fighting position as they faced off against Kamoshida. The true form of his shadow was very much disturbing to look at. This was the true, and final showdown against Kamoshida. There was no way they could back down.

If they were ordinary people, they might as well ran away in terror. Kamoshida's body was so big that his head reached the terrace from above. His skin was pink, but his tongue was blue. Speaking of his tongue, he held it out as it was so long that it might as well replace the red carpet that was all over the room. Didn't help that he was drooling everywhere. But it was also freaky to look at his eyes. Each one went in a different direction, almost like a chameleon.

Kamoshida's body was also hideously deformed as well. Two curly horns grew out from each side of his head. Also, he had four arms instead of two. In each hand was a different object. In the top right he held a glass of red liquid that resembled wine while Shadow Ann spun around in it like a stick to stir it around. In his bottom right hand was a golden steak knife. In his top left hand was a black riding crop. At the base of the handle seemed to be the carved out body of Shadow Hitomi Ishikawa. In his bottom left hand was a golden fork.

But what was also disturbing was that right in between his short legs was a golden trophy. Inside of said trophy seemed to be women's legs as they moved back and forth like sea weed. If that wasn't disturbing enough, the giant weight with miniature chained slaves might have been it. No matter how disturbing he looked, there was only one thing that Reaper was focused:

The crown sitting on top of his head.

" **You goddamn, no good, shitty brats!** " Kamoshida bellowed at them. " **Haven't you been taught not to point a people, huh?!** "

"Look! The Treasure's up there!" Mona exclaimed and pointed to Kamoshida's head.

"We have to get that Treasure, no matter what!" Reaper ordered the group.

"Finally, we can take on Kamoshida himself… Let's do this!" Mona exclaimed.

The group attacked first. Each one of them did their usual spells, but it didn't cause a big effect against Kamaoshida. It then went to Kamoshida. He cracked his riding crop against the floor towards the group and his slaves jumped into the air. They spiked a bunch of volleyballs at Panther, a loud 'ow!' coming from her. Luckily she was still standing on her feet. But Kamoshida quickly took the chance and targeted Mona, doing the same attack against him. Mona meow in slight pain but shook it off.

The group attacked once again. When it got to Reaper's turn she decided to use Eiga, only to be disappointed by the affect it brought. It didn't do as much damage as she thought it would do. Once again Kamoshida attacked, this time going after Reaper. The girl turn and ran across the room, the fast flying volleyballs going right on past her head. She hid behind a pillar last second when a whole bunch came at her. Grumbling, Kamoshida stabbed one of the legs in his golden cup and ate it.

" **Nnnnngh! I need healin'!** " Kamoshida had bellowed.

"He healed himself…?!" Reaper hissed under her breath before running back to the group. "Damn it, we aren't going to get anywhere if he keeps that up."

"What should we do then?" Joker asked her, hearing her last minute.

"Attack the trophy." Reaper said. "Give it everything you've got!"

Joker nodded to her in understanding. He targeted the trophy and attacked it, doing a bit of damage. The group saw and immediately understood the plan. Skull, Panther, and Mona did the same and attacked with their Personas. When it came to Reaper, she decided to use her scythe. She ran at the trophy and swiped at it, spinning around and coming at it again with the scythe. The momentum kept her going, so, she jumped up and sliced down one more time. The trophy shattered, and Kamoshida's healing was gone. Reaper looked up, only to run back to her group for safety.

" **Aah!** " Kamoshida shouted in despair. " **No way… This was from when I won the nationals…** "

"Nationals…" Reaper mumbled, only to gasp softly in realization. "...! So that's it…"

"Alright!" Mona cheered. "Time for an All-Out Attack!"

" **You think that you can get away with doing such a thing?** " Kamoshida growled. " **Do you realize who I am?! ...I am Kamoshida! Don't you get it?!** "

"So what?" Joker said and shrugged at him.

" **...Huh?!** " Kamoshida glared at him as he was obviously infuriated. " **Like I keep saying! I am Kamoshida! I'm the king!** "

"You look down on everyone… but you're seriously lame right now." Skull said.

"We came all this way to steal that! Will you just give it up and hand it over?" Panther said in clear annoyance.

" **Silence!** " Kamoshida growled. " **I won't let the likes of you have it!** "

"I'd like to see you try." Reaper said smugly and looked to Joker. "Let's do it."

Joker nodded and gave the signal. The group quickly agreed and jumped back. They all rushed at Kamoshida, baring their weapons, and striking at him from all sides. When they created a distance away from him they realized they did a decent amount of damage to him.

" **I am the king…!** " Kamoshida bellowed. " **If I'm not, then who is?!** "

"We won't get anywhere with brute force." Mona stated. "What do we do?!"

"Let's go for the crown." Joker said.

"I see… in that case, time for Plan B!" Mona exclaimed.

"Use the terrace." Reaper said and nodded to it. "If one of us can get up there, we can easily steal the crown from Kamoshida, then rain as many attacks as we can upon him. This is your call, Joker. What's your decision?"

Before he could make that decision, Kamoshida had attacked. With the golden knife his stabbed at Skull. Luckily, he was able to dodge most of the attack so he wasn't deeply harmed. But, Kamoshida striked again, but this time at Joker. He stabbed at him, but Joker was able to dodge the attack in time. Joker quickly sent out the order.

"Mona, it's up to you!" He ordered.

"Alright!" Mona exclaimed. "Keep him distracted, alright?"

"On it!" Reaper said and quickly ran at Kamoshida.

Reaper released a war cry as she ran at him, the attention all on her. She spun around before throwing her scythe to give it momentum. The weapon spun in the air, but Kamoshida blocked it with his knife and fork. The scythe flew back and embedded itself into the ground. Expecting it, Reaper kept running forward towards her scythe.

She jumped up and landed on the scythe, only to kick herself off of it and into the air. Halfway through she yanked out her dagger and held it high in the air as she flew at Kamoshida. As soon as she got close she slashed at him three times. Thankfully, Mona made it to the statue and was in a good hiding spot from Kamoshida's whacked out eyes. But, Reaper didn't exactly think her plan through.

Kamoshida had quickly recovered from her attack and stabbed down with his fork. It went past Reaper, the air from his quick stab causing her to fly up a bit, and the tongs of the fork crashed down upon her scythe, breaking it into pieces. Reaper hissed out a curse in realization, only to looked up as she fell to see Kamoshida lifting up his riding crop crop. He smacked her down like a fly, launching her to the ground.

Reaper's body flew past the group, crashing into the ground and bouncing up like a ball. It fell again and rolling towards the closed doors. The group looked behind themselves in horror, concerned for their team member. Reaper didn't move from her spot.

"R-Reaper?!" Panther called out in shock..

"Reaper!" Joker called out to her, only to get no response.

"Look out!" Skull shouted at Joker.

The black haired boy looked over his shoulder to see a knife coming down at him. Skull barreled through and tackled his friend to the ground, luckily getting the both of them out of harm's way as the knife hit the ground. Kamoshida retracted his arm, only to growl at them in anger. Mona, using the diversion, advanced upwards towards the terrace.

The group focused on Kamoshida, knowing that they couldn't put their backs to him. The boys quickly got onto their feet and attacked him right back. Little did they notice Reaper began to move. She got her left hand out from under her body and slapped it against the ground, doing the same to her right, as she forced herself up. Her eye sight stopped wavering as she saw red drops fall from her head and onto the floor. Looking at the reflection in a nearby statue, a huge cut was clear on her head as blood came down from it. It didn't help that her body felt sore and that it was becoming hard to breath through her mask. Shrugging the pain off she looked over at the group as they continued to attack Kamoshida.

"Damn bastard…" Reaper could only growl with a shaky breath.

Seeing that the group looked fine, she took her time getting back onto her feet. She got her legs under her and forced her body to sit up onto them. Using the base of one of the statues, she pulled herself back onto her feet. She looked over to the group in time to see Kamoshida's next move.

" **How dare you keep defying me…** " Kamoshida growled. " **Looks like I gotta bring out the big guns! Slaves! Bring over you-know-what!** "

Just as he ordered that, the small slaves that were chained up to the heavy weights were released. They ran past the group, most likely doing what Kamoshida had commanded.

" **Time for my killshot from when I was active and rockin' it!** " Kamoshida bragged before glaring down at the group. " **Killshoot… as in, I make the kill!** "

Reaper looked to the other teens in concern. Skull and Panther blocked with their arms, but Joker went on ahead and attacked Kamoshida with a brute attack. Reaper's eyes widened as she realized that he wasted his time on attacking instead of blocking. Acting fast, she forced herself to run, ignoring the aching pain that coursed through her entire body.

Kamoshida suddenly jumped up as a volleyball flew towards him. He smacked down, right as Reaper jumped in front of Joker with her arms spread out in hopes of protecting him. The ball slammed into the ground, making an explosion that might as well be equivalent to a bomb, as it hit the group harshly.

Reaper and Joker flew back a few feet from where they stood from the attack while Panther and Skull were perfectly fine. Joker, recovering from the attack, sat up and looked to his left to see Reaper laying right against him. He shook the drowsiness off and quickly turned her over and gazed down at her face in concerned, watching as she grimaced while forcing her eyes open.

"Reaper, are you okay?" Joker asked her.

"You idiot…" She hissed at him softly. "You're suppose to block..."

"...Your head's bleeding!" Joker touched her forehead, only for Reaper's pained hiss force him to retract his hand.

"It's been bleeding for a while, you idiot…" She mumbled and forced herself up.

Almost falling back down, Joker kept his arms out around her to keep her from falling back down. Reaper clutched onto his upper arms to keep herself stabled, knowing that she couldn't stay up for long.

"Why did you jump in front of me?" Joker asked.

"I told you…" Reaper huffed out in between hot breaths. "...I would protect you… In the Velvet Room… Remember?"

Joker gritted his teeth, looking at her with a pained expression. He never really enjoyed it when someone risked their own well being for his sake. Before he could say anything, Reaper harshly shoved his shoulder and used her knee to get back up on her feet.

"Get up." She hissed at him. "We got a bastard to steal from…"

Joker, now realizing they were still in a fight, jumped to his feet and turned to the battle.

The two looked and saw that Panther and Skull were struggling to keep Kamoshida in line as Mona had finally got up onto the terrace. Joker, not wasting anymore time, called upon another Persona and strike at Kamoshida, bringing his attention onto them.

" **Damn brats…!** " Kamoshida growled.

"I'm sick of this jackass…" Reaper hissed before taking a second dagger out of her bag, losing the other one from the fall. "Let's take him out once and for all…!"

Joker and Reaper ran towards the group. As soon as they got close, Reaper rushed over to Skull and quickly told him a plan of hers. He grinned at her before nodding. They both pointed at Kamoshida, their backs against each other, as they both called upon their Personas at the same time.

"Eat lead, douchebag!" They shouted in unison.

Skull's Persona locked and loaded his cannons while Reaper's Persona flipped her gun in the air before locking onto their target. Both Personas rapid fired at Kamoshida, inflicting a lot of damage against him. Skull and Reaper fist bumped before Reaper rushed to her actually spot.

Everybody watched Kamoshida carefully. He took a big sip from his glass, the Shadow Ann falling into his mouth as she looked like a stick. Kamoshida moved her around in his mouth before spitting her back out into his cup. This causing his attack to go up, along with a very disturbed group of teens. Kamoshida then stabbed at Panther, but she jumped out of the way just in time. She quickly called upon her Persona and used Agi against him in return.

"Any time now, Morg…" Reaper whispered under her breath, trying not to look over and blow his cover.

" **Is there one less of you?** " Kamoshida questioned and looked at the group carefully. " **I knew it! They're missing! Where'd they go?!** "

"It's already check and mate!" Mona exclaimed.

Before Kamoshida could turn around and check who's voice it was, Mona launched himself into action. He slammed into Kamoshida's head, causing the crown to come flying right off. Panther and Joker had to jump out of the way to dodge the gigantic crown as it rolled behind them, and out of Kamoshida's grasp. Mona joined the group quickly as Kamoshida dropped his glass and black riding crop, clawing at his head in panic.

" **Nooo!** " He yelled in despair. " **My… my precious…!** "

"Good, Kamoshida's shaken up!" Mona exclaimed cheerfully.

"Took damn long enough." Reaper mumbled before flipping her dagger in the air. "Let's finish this bastard!"

She caught her dagger before throwing it at Kamoshida. It caused a lot more damage than what it would've done before. The group quickly attack, inflicting a lot of damage against Kamoshida. Even though he looked very dejected, Kamoshida still attacked, but they were pathetic strikes as the group easily dodged them. They attacked one last time while Joker's attack was the finishing move.

A black fog came from Kamoshida as it looked like he was dissolving. He cursed at them before falling over in defeat. The group felt a surge of power flow through them as they were able to finally defeat Kamoshida after so long. The group relished in their win. Reaper, however, did not as she turned to the crown. She walked over to the now shrunken, normal sized crown to retrieve it. As she got close, Shadow Kamoshida suddenly appeared before her in normal form and jumped at his crown and snatched it up.

"Hold it right there!" Reaper shouted at him.

The older man rushed to the open balcony in an attempt to escape. But, he felt a tug on his cape and fell right down. Kamoshida picked his head up, still holding his crown, and gazed over his shoulder to see a small knife embedded into his cape. He looked up to see the group of thieves stalking towards him.

"Hand over the crown…" Reaper growled at him. She yanked something off of her belt and spun it, a new scythe appearing in her hands as she pointed the blade towards him. "...Or I'll actually go through with taking off your head."

"Hrrgh…" Kamoshida looked between them as he was a mouse caught in a trap.

"Scared?" Panther asked him in a deadly calm voice. "Right now, you're seeing the same view that Shiho saw."

She stepped forwards, her Persona appeared behind her. "I'm sure that she was scared too… except she had no choice but to jump… What will you do? Will you jump? ...Or would you rather die here?"

Fire appeared in her Persona's hands. Kamoshida tried to scoot away, only for his cap to tug and remind him of the knife that was keeping him down. It was clear that he was panicking, clearly afraid of what she might do.

"Do you want to finish him off?" Mona asked Panther. "It's your call."

"No, please wait!" Kamoshida begged. "I beg you… Just for give meeee!"

"I'm sure that's what all of your other victims had said…" Reaper said in a deadly calm tone. "But what did you do? You attacked them. So, we'll do the same…!"

Reaper stepped forwards and swung her scythe around. Kamoshida yelled in horror, releasing his treasure, only to feel his cape yank him forwards slightly. Not feeling any sort of pain, he opened his eyes and looked up in confusion, seeing that Reaper's scythe had dug into his cape more. She bent down and yanked both weapons out. She stood up and was holding his crown.

"From this day forth," Reaper declared, "your reign of terror is over, Kamoshida…"

She walked back to the group, tossing and catching the crown in her hands. Panther looked to her in confusion as anger was written all over her face.

"Why didn't you finish him off?!" She yelled at her. "You had the chance!"

"...Think, Panther." Reaper said calmly and looked to her. "Would killing him correct all of his wrong doings? No. It wouldn't."

"What about all of the students he tormented?!" Panther yelled at her. "You said you would kill him yourself! Where did that Reaper go, huh?!"

"She's standing right in front of you." Reaper glared at her harshly, but her voice never wavered. "If we kill him, his real self will shut down, just like one of the many mental breakdowns that's been happening all over Japan. What he did was wrong and disgusting, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't have the right to live."

"So you're saying we should forgive him?!" Panther growled.

"No." Reaper shook her head. She turned and glared down at Kamoshida. "Suguru Kamoshida. We will let him live, and in return he shall repent for all of the sins he's committed. Every. Single. One."

"But…!" Panther tried to argue.

"Let go of your anger for one goddamn second!" Reaper yelled back at her, silencing the other teen. Reaper quickly dialed down her tone of voice. "Think. If he's dead, then how can he admit to his crimes? There's hardly any evidence to convict him in court. But, if he admits to it himself, his victims will find the courage to speak up and give all the evidence the police need. Which one shall avenge Shiho and all of the other victims better?"

Panther's fist tightened in anger. She bowed her head as her mask appeared, her Persona disappeared. An angry sob escaped her mouth as she was obviously conflicted. She quickly wiped her eyes to the best of her ability and nodded to Reaper.

"Alright…" She said softly. "Alright…"

Reaper, satisfied with Panther's words, nodded to her before handing over the crown to Joker. Joker stared down at it in surprise, taking it with out hesitation, but gave her a confused look.

"...Keep it." She said. "You earned it. Now…" She turned to Kamoshida. "Hold up your end of the deal. Atone for your sins, understand?"

"Alright…" Kamoshida nodded and looked up at her, his face all tear stained. "I will leave now and return to my real self… I'll make certain that I—"

Sudden, with a bright yellow glow, Kamoshida's shadow disappeared before the group's eyes. As soon as he did so, the Palace began to shake. The group looked around in a panic as Reaper didn't hesitate to storm towards the door.

"We got to move, now!" She yelled at them. "The Palace is collapsing and it's not waiting for anybody!"

"What do we do?!" Panther asked her in a panic.

"We run!" Reaper shouted at them over her shoulder.

She quickly booked it to the door. The other quickly followed her in a panic, knowing that what was happening was real. They all ran through the halls as everything was coming down fast. Rubble kept falling from above and onto them, sometimes almost crushing them if they didn't maneuvered the right way. Reaper and Joker quickly took the front as Skull, Panther and Mona lagged from behind.

"We're gonna die! We're so gonna die!" Ann exclaimed. She then felt something land on her head. "Hey, what the—?!"

It suddenly jumped to Ryuji's head, revealing Morgana in his cat form in reality. He then leap onto Akira's shoulder as they all continued to book it down the hallway.

"Ack!" Ryuji had exclaimed at the cat. "Hey, no fair, you jerk!"

"Mrooow!" Morgana replied to him.

Little did they notice Ryuji grimace in pain from his leg. Not long after he yelped and fell to the ground. Everyone, hearing his shout, came to a stop and whirled around to see him on the floor in pain. Reaper quickly ran to his aid and he nonchalantly waved them off.

"It's been a while, so I just tripped, is all!" Ryuji said casually.

"This isn't a time to be nonchalant, damnit!" Reaper yelled at him and immediately crouched down. "Grab on!"

She grabbed both his arms and wrapped them around her neck. Suddenly, she somehow swiftly yanked Ryuji onto her back as if she was giving him a piggyback ride. She even used her scythe to prevent him from falling off, holding onto it with both hands as the blade was towards the ground.

"Whoa, what the—?!" Ryuji exclaimed in shock and embarrassment.

"Shit!" Reaper hissed and noticed the ceiling collapsing fast. She looked to the group and yelled at them. "RUUUN!"

They all turned and bolted as fast as they could down the hall. They all ran straight for the bright light shining before them, knowing that it was their exit. They ran straight on through, exiting the Palace once and for all, and entered into the real world.

.

.

The group of thieves found themselves in the alleyway across from Shujin Academy. Ryuji found himself on the ground against the wall, Ann and Akira standing not too far away from him as they were huffing and puffing in exhaustion. The adrenaline from the event was slowly leaving their bodies, causing them all to realize just how sore and tired they really were.

"*pant* *pant* That sucked..." Ann stated through her heavy breathing.

Ryuji pulled his phone out and checked the app, only to be surprised. "Look at the Nav!"

Everyone did the same and gazed at their screens. " _ **The destination has been deleted.**_ " Stated the app.

"...It's true. We can't go there anymore." Ann said.

"What about the treasure?!" Morgana exclaimed in concern.

Akira wiped it out from his pocket and showed it to them. They all looked at his hand and was surprised by what they saw.

"What the…?" Ryuji mumbled in confusion.

"...A medal?" Ann questioned. "Wait, where'd the crown go?"

"What's goin' on?" Ryuji asked in confusion.

"It means, that was the source of Kamoshida's desires." Morgana said calmly. "To him, that medal is worth just as much as that crown we saw in the Palace."

"Wait, hold up." Ann said and looked around in confusion. "Where's… Where's Reaper? Didn't she come out with us?"

The group looked around in confusion, surprised to find the only signs of life being themselves. Akira looked down the alleyway, just in time to see someone limping away. Not only that, but he notice a small scythe-like keychain. He shoved the medal into his pocket and briskly walked down the alleyway, only to find himself sprinting down it. Ann and Ryuji called him, but he drowned their voices out.

Akira turned the corner to see a figure wearing a black sweatshirt with the hood over their head. But, he immediately noticed the scythe keychain hanging from their hip, probably from a belt loop, as they were limping away. He quickly ran after them as the person entered through the crowd.

Desperately he was pushing against people to get through them faster, ignoring the loud curses thrown his way when he went by. He tried keeping his eyes on the hood figure as much as he could so he wouldn't lose them. But, as fate would had it, somebody shoved roughly into Akira instead and the teen fell to the ground.

Shaking it off, he rushed to his feet and went through the crowd until he got to an opened area. He desperately looked around the crowd for a black hood, whirling around in a circle. He felt someone grabbed his shoulder and he looked over, only to see Ryuji and Ann behind him with Ann holding his bag with Morgana peeking out from inside of it. His hopes quickly diminish as he had lost sight of the hooded figure.

"What the heck was that, man?" Ryuji asked. "Everything alright?"

"I… I thought I saw…" Akira panted and looked to the crowds again. Sighing sadly, he tugged on one of his curls in an embarrassed manner. "...Never mind."

"Maybe you were just seeing things?" Morgana suggested. "You guys did go through a lot today. I wouldn't be too surprised if that was the case. It would be best if we headed home for the day. We can talk more about it tomorrow."

"Agreed…" Ann sighed in exhaustion as she handed Akira his bag.

"Be careful, alright man?" Ryuji said and patted Akira's shoulder to give him reassurance.

"Of course…" Akira replied softly and nodded.

"See you guys tomorrow…"

"Bye."

"Seeya."

.

.

.


	20. Chapter 20

"*sniiiiiiff* *siiigh* Your store always smells so good, Sakura-san."

"Thanks for the compliment. Will that be a regular?"

"Yes, please."

A woman had stepped into Leblanc's cafe and took a seat by the bar, sitting right next to the yellow telephone. She placed her black purse in the chair next to her, knowing that no one would really sit beside her in that seat. Sojiro Sakura went straight to work in preparing his regular's usual meal.

The woman sat up straight, her posture practically perfect, as her legs were crossed over each other by habit. She wore her regular attire, her hair in it's large tight braid, as her glasses glistened once in awhile in the light. She took out three books, a notebook, and a few pens and pencils out of her purse. She opened each one and had everything placed in a precise placement near her.

It didn't take long that Sojiro came by with her order. Her pink lips spread themselves into a wider smile as it was placed before her. Her head nodded in thanks to him as her cheerful mood almost felt contagious to the owner.

"Thank you, Sakura-san." She said softly.

"No problem." He said and smiled back at her. "So… How's that college application coming up?"

"Very well." The woman grinned. "I'm sure that they'll accept it as soon as they see it."

"That's good to hear." Sojiro wiped his hands before turning to her again. "Anything new up with you? You've been coming to the shop more frequently than usual."

A small huff escaped her nose as she rested her cheek into the palm of her hand. "Well… Let's just say my boss and coworkers aren't very fond of me at the moment…"

"What'd you do this time?" Sojiro sighed and gave her a look.

"It wasn't anything bad." She said quickly to avoid the look. "I simply got into a disagreement with a coworker who refused to admit that he was wrong. So, let's just say an argument broke out and I might've… broke his nose."

"Again?" Sojiro sighed and shook his head at her.

"Don't give me that." She rolled her eyes at him and huffed. "He was asking for it. Saying that he was my superior simply because he got a promotion last week. Pfft. Little did he realize that I am the actually manager of the company, so ha!"

"One of these days you're going to get into some serious trouble by punching the wrong guy." Sojiro stated and crossed his arms. "I'm guessing you got suspended?"

"...Maybe." She shrugged innocently. "That job was boring anyways. If they fire me I can always go to their competing company…"

"Enough of your schemes." Sojiro said and poked her forehead. "Eat your curry before it gets cold."

"...Thank you, again." She said softly.

"Yeah, yeah." Sojiro waved her off and went to go check on his dishes.

She giggled softly through her lips before focusing back on her papers. Soft footsteps could be heard, so the woman assumed it was Sojiro. She ignored them until she felt eyes boring into her skull. Immediately she turned her head and was slightly surprised to see Akira. He was wearing a white shirt, a brown jacket, some blue jeans and black shoes. His glasses concealed his eyes in the light like usual. She looked at him with amusement before looking back to her many notes.

"Good morning. I almost forgot that you lived here." She spoke casually to him. "I enjoy seeing your curly bed head. Do you ever brush it, or is that natural?"

"Natural…" He replied softly and tugged on one curl.

"Oh, you're awake." Sojiro said to the teen as he came out from the kitchen. "I was wondering when you'd wake up. You know, if you have nothing better to do, I could always use a hand here…"

"Really?" The woman spoke up with a sarcastic gasp. "But I thought the great Sojiro didn't need any help from anybody!"

"Quiet, you." Sojiro said and pointed at her.

She giggled through her smiling as she was very much amuse. Sojiro shook his head at her before looking back to Akira, waiting for an answer. The teen eventually agreed and went back upstairs to go change. He came back down and Sojiro threw an apron at him at the unsuspecting teen, so it hit him in the face. The woman giggled again at the event she witnessed as he shook the apron off.

Akira stayed by the dishes and began to clean them. If he wasn't doing that, he was serving the customers while Sojiro did all of the cooking. The woman, even after finishing her meal, still stayed and was studying diligently from her many books. Akira wondered if she was in college or not with how thick each textbook was. After a long day of working with Sojiro, Akira was finally released and changed back into a more casual wear. He came back down with his bag on his shoulder, Morgana still hidden inside, only to find the woman packing up her things.

"Thank you once again, Sakura-san." She said with a smile and hopped out of her seat.

"Of course." Sojiro gave her a nod. "Have a good afternoon."

"To you as well." She bowed slightly to him before looking to where Akira stood. "...And you have a lovely day yourself."

Akira nodded to her in thanks.

She smiled at him as she shouldered her bag. Akira couldn't help but wonder about her smile. The longer he stared, the more it began to look like a smug smirk. She nodded to them once again and walked to the door. As she exited the cafe, he couldn't help but feel suspicious about her. He shook his head, thinking it was just a trick of his own imagination. Without giving the woman a second though, he went on with his day.

.

.

"Akira! Wait up, man!"

"Hm?"

Akira stopped walking and turned around to see Ryuji running to catch up with him. They were on their way to school like everybody else, even though it was a vacation day. It was a mandatory announcement that the school had made last week, so every student had to go.

"Hey, have you heard anything from Ishikawa?" Ryuji asked as they were walking.

"Hitomi?..." Akira mumbled before shaking his head. "I haven't even seen her in class…"

"Oh man…" Ryuji moaned and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Did something happen?" Akira asked him, confused by his reaction.

"Haven't you heard the rumors?" Ryuji asked him. "Hitomi had given an argument against Kamoshida about all of the rotten things he's done to the students to the entire student council. Hardly anybody believed her. They say that not even an hour afterwards the Principle suspended her!"

"Suspended?" Akira looked at him in shock. "Why would he suspend her?"

"Some say that it's to cover Kamoshida." Ryuji grumbled. "That bastard… I think the Principle really is covering for him. Hitomi has worked so damn hard in that school. Even I can see that!"

"When did…" Akira stopped himself as he remembered Hitomi being emotionally distraught. "...So that's what she meant…"

"Whadda ya mean?" Ryuji asked him in confusion.

"Hitomi was in really emotional state when we had sent the calling card." Akira explained. "She was saying something about her life being over, and working so hard. If that rumor's true, then it would explain her absence…"

"Damnit!" Ryuji cursed. "How didn't we see this happen?! This is horseshit!"

"Quiet!" The muffled voice of Morgana hissed at them from Akira's bag. "Other people can hear you, you know! Just act like regular students for today. I'm sure this Hitomi girl is perfectly fine."

"You better be right…" Ryuji grumbled under his breath.

The two made it to the school and went to their homerooms. After a while all of the students reported to the gym for the assembly. Akira couldn't help but overhear the rumors going on by the other students that were around, talking about the assembly and such. Things about the strange wild card came up, but most people around just shrugged it off. Just as he heard somebody mention Hitomi, the Principle suddenly came onto the stage and grabbed everybody's attention.

"Let's begin the school-wide morning assembly." He said into the microphone. "As you all know, a tragic event took place the other day. Thankfully, we have been informed that she will pull through, but it will take some time until she recovers. Everyone here has a bright future ahead. I implore that you rethink the importance of life and—"

The sound of doors opening and closing grabbed everybody's attention. They all turned to see Kamoshida, who has been gone for weeks, finally appear. His shoulders were sagging as he looked utterly exhausted. He made his way up onto the stage and gave an announcement.

"I have repeatedly done things that were… unbecoming of a teacher." Kamoshida said to the students. "Verbally abusing students… physically abusing my team, and… sexually harassing female students… I am the reason why Shiho Suzui tried to kill herself!"

Kamoshida fell to his knees weeping as chatter abrupted among all of the students. Everybody around was utterly shocked by this announcement. Akira couldn't help but overhear a few.

"Sexual harassment?!"

"No way!"

"Ugh, he is the worst!"

"Really? Physical abuse?"

"Ishikawa-senpai was right all along!"

"And I thought she hated his guts just to be bitchy…"

"I thought of this school as my own castle…" Kamoshida said to the crowd. "There were even students that I've sentence to expulsion, simply because I didn't like them… I will, of course, rescind those… I am truly sorry for putting such innocent youths through such horrible acts… I am an arrogant, shallow… and shameful person… No, I'm much worse than that."

The grown man placed his head down, along with his hands, against the floor towards the students. "I will take responsibility and kill myself for it…!"

Even loud chatter came from all over. Akira glanced around and noticed how shock and panicked other students around looked. He noticed a few relieved faces, some crying against others, as everybody seemed to be in some sort of emotional distraught. The teachers and even the principal tried to calm the students all around, but it didn't seem to be working every well.

"Don't run, you bastard!"

Everybody's head had turned o the sudden voice that spoke up from the crowd. Akira instantly recognized it being the owner of Ann. She stomped her foot and yelled at Kamoshida, looking absolutely furious.

"Shiho's still alive even after all of the things that made her want to die!" Ann yelled. "You have no right to run from this!"

Kamoshida picked his head up and looked at her, his face looking very much tear stained. He nodded to her frantically.

"You're right… You're absolutely right…" He had said. "I should be punished under the law and atone for my crimes… I did horrible things to Takamaki-san, as well. In return for giving Suzui-san a position on the team… I tried to force her into having relations."

"Disgusting!"

"Ugh, man. He seriously did that."

"Poor Suzui-san!"

"I can't believe this…"

"N-not only that…" Kamoshida spoke up once more. "But I had also caused much trouble against Hitomi Ishikawa. I also tried to force relations onto her, and I tried suspending her multiple times… Every thing that she has said about me was right… She was the only one who tried so hard to fight against me and to protect every victim that I had made. In the end, she was kicked out of the school…"

"Brute-kawa was right?!"

"Oh my god!"

"Should've believed her…"

"She got expelled!?"

"So the rumors were true!"

"...I-I will, of course, try to get her back into the school." Kamoshida said. "As of today, I will resign from my position as an instructor and turn myself in. Someone, please call the police!"

Chatter once again erupted from the students. The teachers began yelling at them, ordering all of them to class. Kamoshida stayed on the stage, weeping loudly, as the Principal tried to convince him to pull himself together. Ryuji, who stood right next to Akira, expressed his shock. Akira couldn't help but feel shock himself. What Morgana and Reaper had promise really did come true.

Kamoshida's heart has officially changed.

In the end all of the students were ushered to their classes. At the end of the day, the group met up on top of the roof. Ryuji and Akira talked for a bit, only for Ann to finally come back from visiting Suzui. She came with good news that made the group feel pretty happy. They talked for a bit, trying to wrap their heads around how this had truly happened.

"...That aside, can we just talk about what happened back in the Metaverse?" Ryuji asked and looked to Ann. "Seriously, what had happened to you back there? You were like an entirely different person…"

"I know…" Ann shamefully looked to the ground and rubbed her arm. "I don't know what came over me… Reaper was right with interfering like she did. I… want to apologize for those terrible things that I've said. I never, ever, want somebody to tell me those things if I was in her position…"

"Looks like you got your wish…" A voice suddenly spoke up.

Everybody suddenly became on edge. Akira and Ryuji shot to their feet and turned to the door of the roof. The door slowly opened and a hooded figure appeared in front of the group. It was obviously female from her body structure and from what she wore.

She wore a black hood, the hood over her face as it concealed it well besides the lower half of her face. She also wore the Shujin's plaid skirt. Under that was thick black leggings, along with brown boots. Her hands were in her pockets as she stood before the group in a rather nonchalant manner. The group couldn't help but gape at her.

"What're you doing here?!" Morgana exclaimed at her suddenly.

"...There was something that I had to do." The girl stated to him.

"But all that hard work will be for nothing…!" Morgana said to in disbelief. "Are you really going through with this?"

"No matter what I want, I know that I can't keep hiding forever…" She said in a soft tone, clearly upset. "I… *sigh* I need to grow up and stop hiding. I need to do this, Morgana. It's the least I can do…"

"Hold up!" Ryuji exclaimed and pointed at the girl. "Y-you're Reaper?!"

"How else would I be able to respond to the one and only Morgana?" The girl grumbled sarcastically in a bitter tone.

"Yeah, that's definitely Reaper…" Ann mumbled.

"Why are you showing yourself to us now?..." Akira asked her.

"How could I not when you figured me out…" Grumbled the girl as she walked over to the mess of desk. She sat on one, still facing the group. "That text you sent me? You were absolutely right… I didn't realize how quickly you'd figure it out…"

"But that wasn't apart of the game." Akira stated.

"Game? What game…?" Ryuji asked in confusion. "Can somebody tell me what the hell's goin' on?!"

"Chill out, damn it." Reaper hissed at him before shaking her head. "I had made a deal with him when you guys left last time. Before we stole Kamoshida's heart. I promised him a game. In this game, he would have to find somebody wearing this keychain." She held up the object before tossing it to Akira, forcing him to catch it fast. "If he found out who I was and had taken the keychain, I would have to answer all of you and reveal myself."

"Wait, so, he figured you out?..." Ann asked.

"Yes… He did…" Reaper mumbled rather bitterly, plucking at the thread of her sleeves. "He sent me a text, figuring out my true identity. I didn't reply back. I honestly couldn't. So, knowing that my identity was compromised, I decided to just step up and reveal myself to you all…"

Akira eyed her, obviously suspicious of the last bit of information. Was she truly honest with what she was telling them? Or, did something come up that forced her into telling them? Whatever it was, Akira was definitely going to have a chat with her later on.

"...Alright." Ryuji mumbled. "So… You gonna take the hood off?"

"Can say something?" Ann quickly spoke up.

Everyone gave her their attention. Reaper nodded to her and gestured for her to continue on. Ann took in a deep breath and began talking.

"I'm… deeply sorry for what I told you when we were back at the Palace." Ann said in a heavy manner. "For telling you to kill Kamoshida was just… way too far. I shouldn't have done that, and I realize now that you were totally right… I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." Reaper shook her head. "You were clearly full of anger and hatred towards him. We all were feeling that way. I just couldn't allow your emotions to get the better of you. I have no doubts that you actually could've killed Kamoshida. Hell, I would've let ya, if only we didn't need him to confess. Without that confession, Kamoshida would've gotten away with all of his sins, and died that day. If he did die, then there would be a lot more pain for the victims. Even if I wasn't there I'm sure you would've done the same and made him repent. There's nothing that you have to apologize for."

"...Thank you." Ann said as she looked relieved. "Seriously, if it wasn't for you, I don't really know how we would've done what we did."

"You would've figured it out." Reaper waved her off. "But, I have to say… Making Kamoshida repent was music to my ears."

"You can say that again." Ann agreed with a smirk. "Making him repent was a better serving of revenge."

Reaper smirked at her in an evil sort of grin. The boys became immediately uncomfortable with the girl's evil grins as they agreed with each other. Reaper wiped the smile off of her face, only to frown while sighing.

"...You know," She spoke softly. "I'm relieved that Kamoshida is finally taken care of. This is going to be all over the news, you know."

"Serves the bastard right." Ryuji said. "I'm glad we were finally able to take care of him. I say good riddance!"

"Agreed." Reaper nodded. "...I just… I don't know how to do this. I never have been caught for so long…"

"All you gotta do is show us your face." Ryuji said nonchalantly and shrugged. "It's not like we'll judge you."

"Hmph. Fine…" She mumbled as her hands came to her hood. "All I have to say is, that when you see who I am, you won't think of me the same anymore…"

Without another word, she gently pulled her hood off. When the group saw her face, they all showed signs of shock. Both Ann and Ryuji exclaimed loudly, shocked to see who she really was. Akira was surprised as well. Yes, he did figure it out a while ago, but that still didn't suppress the shock of being right.

"YOU?!" Ryuji shouted.

"I-I never would've thought…?!" Ann shook her head as if to make sure it was real.

"...And you said you doubted my skills." Akira spoke lightly and stood before her casually.

Reaper, that being of Hitomi Ishikawa, clicked her tongue loudly before quickly flicking his forehead in irritation. "Yeah, yeah, brag all you want. Cocky bastard…"

"T-this is impossible!" Ryuji exclaimed and pointed directly at her. "You can hardly finish the mile lap that we do every year in gym! How the hell can you not be able to do that, but be able to do all of the stuff in that other world?!"

"Rgh, you're so loud…" Hitomi glared at him. She looked away from him for a second before huffing. "...There's a lot of things you're probably wondering. Right now is not a good time. The police are here and they might just do a whole sweep of the school. I'm not even suppose to be in a fifty yard radius of this place. If I'm found out, then we're all screwed."

"So you're running away?" Morgana asked her.

"I don't have any other choice." Hitomi said softly before looking to the group. "Look. We'd best get home and act like regular people. Don't try to grab anybody's attention. Tomorrow, meet me at the subway station around noon. We have a lot to discuss by then."

She pulled her hood up carefully over her black hair and hopped off of the desk. She put her hands into her pockets and glanced at the group.

"Leave one at a time." She said softly. "Don't grab anybody else's attention…"

"Alright." Akira said calmly. "Be careful."

Hitomi nodded and walked out the door before any more words could be spoken. She hurried down the stairs and casually walked by people to not raise any suspicion. As she finally got out of the high school doors she felt something gently bump into her leg, causing her to stop and look down. She only frowned at what she saw.

"Why did you follow?" She asked.

"Because I figured you wouldn't want to go home alone." Morgana said casually.

"You figured wrong…" Hitomi grumbled and continued walking, Morgana following close behind. "...I'm literally freaking out on the inside. Nobody has figured out who I am in years. I haven't even shown them the whole thing…"

"You'll be fine." Morgana insisted. "Just take your time. Everything will turn out well in the end, I just know it."

"...I hope you're right…" She whispered.

The two walked home, able to avoid any unnecessary conversations and suspicions. But that didn't calm Hitomi's nerves for tomorrow.

.

.

.


	21. Chapter 21

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry. I had to get some medicine."

"Hn…"

Akira showed up to the train station where Hitomi ordered them to meet up. Ann and Ryuji were already there, all of them in their casual clothing. Right in between them stood Hitomi. She wore her black hoody, black leggings, and a type of white long shirt. Her hood was over her head again while her hands were stuffed in her pockets. Akira, seeing her regular scowling face, wondered if it would be okay to even talk to her. Before anyone could say anything else, Hitomi ordered them all to follow her.

They took the train soon after and a strong silence overtook the group. Listening to the intercon, Akira was surprised to find out they were going back to Yongen-Jaya. He glanced at Hitomi in confusion, only to remember that her home was actually near his. Thing was, he's never seen her house before. If he did know the location he would've visited her a while ago from her strange absences from school. But, that might not be a problem anymore.

Once the train came to a stop, multiple people exited the cart. The group exited as well. Hitomi was leading them, keeping silent as always. As soon as they got to a familiar street, Hitomi stopped and looked down. Akira, confused to what she was looking at, looked as well. Right at her feet stood Morgana. Akira sighed softly in relief. Morgana had disappeared yesterday when Hitomi had left, causing him to wondered where he had went. Should've figured he followed Hitomi home.

"Coast is clear." Morgana told Hitomi.

"Good…" She said and began walking again. "...Wouldn't want to be interrupted."

"Mind tellin' us where we're goin' now?" Ryuji asked as they followed. "You make all of this sound so nerve wracking. What are we, spies?"

"No. But we are criminals…" Hitomi replied lightly. "Let's hurry along. The faster we get there, the faster we get this over with…"

With that said, her walking pace suddenly quickened. Akira looked back to the group, seeing their confused looks, and shrugged and followed after her. Morgana ran by their feet, remaining right behind Hitomi. Akira would be lying if he said that the absent weight of Morgana being on his shoulder didn't feel nice.

Entering a new street, the first thing everyone noticed was the dark building. Hitomi didn't even stop as she went right to the door. Akira couldn't help but stare at the building in confusion.

The first thing that came to his mind was how big the building was. There was only three floors, and two balconies. The building was surrounded by a cement wall, at the height of Akira's waist, with barred fences on the top that was a foot taller than him. Behind the fence was green bushes that seemed well kept. Upon stepping under the visor the building had, Hitomi took her hood off and unlocked the door. She turned to the group and gave them a look.

"...Oi." She called to them. "Get over here. We don't have all day."

Hearing her annoyed laced tone, Akira followed after her along with the others. She left the door open for them and stepped right on inside. When they stepped in, the place looked a lot different than the outside. The place was dark, besides the light seeping through the windows to the right.

Slipping her black shoes right off, Hitomi went to the window and let the blinds down and shut them tightly. To replace the lost light she went to the center of the room and pulled down on a chain. Hearing the click, a light came on.

Even with the light on, the place still seemed dark. The floor was a dark grey tiles, covered in certain places with a dark purple carpet. The walls were a gay color as well. The three stood by the door in an owlish manner while Morgana walked right on in towards Hitomi. The black haired girl stood with her arms crossed and looked very impatient.

"Mind closing the door?" She asked as her foot was tapping against the ground.

"U-uh, sorry." Ryuji mumbled and closed the door himself.

"Don't forget to take your shoes off." She mumbled and walked to the left. "...Rather not have to clean up any dirt."

Awkwardly, the group entered the house. Akira couldn't help but gaze around the room in curiosity. To the right, near the windows, seemed to be a living room. There was a black couch with a rather bulky TV, kind of like the one in Akira's room but on a wooden stand, with a dark wooden table right in between the two. On the couch's right was a nightstand with a little lamp.

To their left was a kitchen. The counter covered the left and back wall. In the center of it was a counter island that matched the dark surface of the counter while the body of it was white. To the long side of the island was three red seats, which made it look like a bar. Above the bar was three lights hanging above it.

There seemed to be more rooms as towards the farthest wall was a small hallway with some doors. But, the only light on was the one in the center, only for Akira to realize the center light was really more above the table in the livingroom. Still surprise, the group slipped their shoes off and entered the place. Akira looked towards Hitomi, who was by the bar, taking her sweatshirt off.

"...You can sit on the couch or by the table." Hitomi spoke up. "Remote for the TV is right on the center. You can turn it on if you want. Just don't have the volume too loud…"

"You… live here?" Ann mumbled in shock. "It's so… dark."

"Yeah, can you turn on some more lights?" Ryuji asked.

"No." Hitomi place her sweatshirt on one seat while Morgana hopped onto the other.

Ryuji mumbled something under his breath, but snatched the remote and turned the TV on. The light filled up the place slightly as the noise filled in the silence. Ann took a seat on the couch while Akira and Ryuji sat on the ground around the table. They all took another glance around the room one more time before focussing on Hitomi. She sat on the middle seat at the bar, her arms cross along with her legs, while she looked towards the group with her finger tapping against her arm.

"Um, your place is…" Ann spoke up as she tried to ease the tension.

"Stuffy." Ryuji stated bluntly.

"It is pollen season. Of course it's stuffy." Hitomi said flatly.

"...Okay, how about we do this?" Morgana spoke up as he clearly felt awkward as well. "You guys clearly want answers. Ask Reaper a few questions and she'll answer them."

"Not ALL of them." Hitomi stated quickly. "I'm not telling you guys EVERYTHING about me. It's uncomfortable and unfair, and that's my own personal information to hold. For now, let's just talk about the Metaverse…"

"Alright…" Ann muttered uncomfortably. "Why don't you tell us what happened to Kamoshida again? Everything's still pretty overwhelming to understand…"

"...Fine." Hitomi uncrossed her arms and semi began to move her hands while speaking. "You understand what a Palace is, correct?"

"Mm-hm." Everyone nodded their head.

"Kamoshida was the supposed 'king of the castle' at Shujin Academy." Hitomi said factly. "He isn't a king without his crown. Kamoshida's crown was his Olympic medal that he won at the nationals. Because of that, the medal was what made him become corrupted. The source of his desires. Understanding so far?"

Once again they all nodded.

"...Then I'll continue." Hitomi spoke again. "We stole his crown. By doing this, his Shadow Self, became aware that his crown was on the line. We fought him and defeated him. By defeating one's shadow without killing them, the person shall return to their normal self and will change their course of their actions. They'll change, just like how you saw yesterday."

"But why do we have his medal?" Ryuji asked. "How did we physically get ahold of it when we were in the Metaverse?"

"You didn't necessarily stole the ACTUAL object." Hitomi said carefully. "Think of it like a physical copy of it. You can sell it, keep it—you can do anything with it. But I advise against selling it unless you know someone who can keep a pretty damn good secret. Selling something like that will basically paint a target on your back, so try to be secretive if you truly do sell it."

"Oh, sweet," Ryuji said and grinned.

"So, the change of heart is immediate?" Akira asked.

"Well…" Hitomi pondered. "...Yes and no. It actually depends on the person. It affects them as soon as their Heart is stolen, but if they take action into confessing then it take time. It all really depends on who you're stealing from and how bad their corrupted desires are. Waking up from reality and realizing all the shit you've done will affect he person deeply. Therefore, their time will most likely will be on them trying to evaluate their lives to help themselves."

"I see…" Ann nodded in understanding. "That actually makes sense. But, how can we physically have a copy of one's desires?"

"That… I can't really answer." Hitomi admitted. "You know how a Palace manifest from one's desires, right? Well, think of it like that. Kamoshida believes that we stole his treasure. It would make sense that we would 'have' it, but because we didn't physically take it, a physical copy will take it's steed… I guess."

"I still don't get it…" Ryuji shook his head.

"Of course you don't…" Morgana rolled his eyes.

"It's hard for me to explain it, okay?" Hitomi said quickly. "I usually just go with whatever the Metaverse throws at me…"

"Speaking of throw…" Akira spoke up and tossed her an item. Hitomi caught it and looked down to see her keychain. "...How does your scythe turn into that? And your gadgets?"

"...Can't really explain." Hitomi said. "I guess it's because of my own cognition…"

"Cognition?" Ann questioned.

"My own beliefs." Hitomi stated softly. "I had this since I was eight. Kept it all these years as a charm of protection. Because I strongly believed this could protect me, the charm became my weapon of protection. As for the gadgets, I can't really say. It's confusion to explain anyways…"

"Like that's any fair…" Ryuji grumbled.

"Don't you DARE tell me anything about what's FAIR." Hitomi growled at him.

"Okay! Next question!" Morgana quickly exclaimed before a fight could break out.

"Okay. Fine." Ryuji looked at Morgana. "How on earth did you figure her identity out, and how did you guys even know each other?"

"I told you before." Morgana said calmly. "We met at Kamoshida's Palace. We kept finding each other and we eventually became mutual coworkers."

" 'Coworkers'? What's that supposed to mean?" Ryuji asked.

"We're thieves." Hitomi stated while pushing her glasses up. "...Being surprised Morgana wasn't like the other guards, we had gotten caught. Once we got thrown in the jail we talked for a moment and decided on helping each other out. We opened the door and escaped the place. After meeting for a second and third time, we eventually figured we might as well help each other out."

"Yep." Morgana nodded. "And I figured out her identity with my amazing skills."

"He stumbled upon me when he figured out how to enter into the real world." Hitomi stated bluntly. "Fell into the bushes in the front. Gave me a goddamn heart attack…"

"I thought cats landed on their feet," Ann said with a head tilt.

"I-I wasn't expecting it at the time, okay?!" Morgana said quickly. "And I'm not a cat!"

"Anyways," sighed Hitomi, "is there anything else?"

"Well, how long have you known about the Metaverse?" Asked Ann.

"I refuse to answer." Hitomi said quickly. "Just know that I've learned about it for years and I understand it rather well. But, I don't know everything…"

"So secretive…" Ryuji grumbled.

"...Can I ask something?" Akira spoke up. Hitomi gestured for him to go on. "You found Ryuji and I in the Palace when we had stumbled in it. When we talked to you after the volleyball rally, why did you give us your number when you clearly wanted nothing to do with us as Reaper?"

"I had to rub any suspicion off of me." Hitomi said casually. "Without any suspicion, no one would really know who I am. I had little doubt you guys would figure me out. Ryuji wouldn't have thought it was me because he knew about my terrible fitness. Ann, when she had joined, might have been able to think about me. But, she wouldn't think I would be Reaper because I made it seem like all of my spare time was trying to take out Kamoshida, which it actually was by the way. If I secluded myself from you guys you might have thought of me as her. But, when it came to you, Akira, I doubted you could even point in my direction because you were new. BUT, I clearly underestimated you…"

Akira gave her a look, but stayed silent. He looked to his lap, looking like he wanted to say something. Hitomi had a feeling he might want to stay and talk with her.

"You really are a mastermind…" Ryuji grumbled. "I knew you were smart but damn…"

"It's actually scary…" Ann murmured.

"...But how did you change?" Akira asked softly.

"Hm?" Hitomi looked at him in question.

"You looked nothing like Reaper in the Metaverse." Akira began explaining his question. "You obviously have stepped foot in it since you can talk with Morgana. But, your hair is black, and you use glasses. Shouldn't your glasses have stayed, and especially your hair? Your mask is only a gas mask, and it only covers the lower part of your face. So, your glasses should've stayed…"

"You know, he's got a point." Ann agreed and looked to her. "Why did your physical appearance change instead of just your clothes?"

"And the mask part!" Ryuji quickly added. "Why is your mask only cover the bottom of your face?"

"..." Hitomi physically stiffened.

"That's a bit much, guys." Morgana said defensively. "She's not a god who can answer all of your questions, you know. Give her some space."

"No." Ryuji shook his head. "She's been the most secretive person ever since we've met! What's the point of coming here if she refused to allow us to ask her questions?"

"S-she's just not—" Morgana got cut off by Hitomi.

"Enough, Morgana." She said calmly and looked at him. "It's fine. They have a point, after all..."

"A-are you sure?" Morgana asked her as his eyes widened. "I thought that this was the last thing that you wanted to do!"

"It would be the last thing if they didn't point it out." Hitomi corrected. She grimaced as her voice softened. "They were going to figure it out eventually… It's probably best that I do it myself now instead of later. No matter how scared I really am…"

"What're you talking about?" Ann asked in confusion at Morgana and Hitomi.

"...I'm telling you this right now." Hitomi said calmly. "I do not trust people easily. I refuse to do it. I might work with you, talk to you, and spend time with you. But that doesn't mean my trust is given to you. I am only doing this because I promised I'd help Morgana. If there's one thing that I am, I always keep my promises to those is desperate help. Therefore I don't exactly expect your trust to be put on me. I only ask for your cooperation..."

"What're you talkin' about?" Ryuji questioned.

Akira was confused as well. He had a tingly feeling in his throat as he felt as if his suspicions were going to be correct in some sort of way. Something just didn't seem right anymore with how Hitomi was acting. If there's one thing he noticed, it was the fact that she was standing now and that her hands were shaking. It was like she was anxious for something. Scared, even. Like she was a cornered animal...

"...There was a reason why I told you that it was best that you didn't know me." Hitomi said through a shaky breath as if she was trying to calm herself. "The TRUE me. I'm giving you this one chance. You don't have to know this and we let the question drop. But, if I continue on, you must swear not to tell a soul about any of this. You will tell no one about this. Only few people know about this, but even then you won't even dare talk to them. This is serious!"

"Alright, alright! Calm down!" Ryuji exclaimed and held his hands up. "Why're you so freaked out about this? You're hardly making any sense by the minutes."

"..." Hitomi looked at her feet.

"...Showed them." Morgana softly said to Hitomi. "You'll be fine. These guys helped us, total strangers, in defeating Kamoshida. It would be better if you just showed them."

"...Alright…" Hitomi mumbled. "Just… PLEASE. Don't tell anybody…"

"Y-yeah, okay…" Ann spoke up. "We'll keep quiet. There's no need to be so shaken by this. I-if you're really uncomfortable about it, you don't have to tell us!"

"...It's best that I just show you…" Hitomi said softly after releasing a deep sigh.

She grabbed her glasses and placed them on the counter. She made sure she was facing the group. The group stared at her in anticipation, confused of what she was doing, but just stayed where they were and watched. It was probably the first time Akira saw her with her glasses off, but something just felt off. Both of her hands slowly went up to her head. She gripped both sides of her head and pulled down. A pool of beige hair suddenly fell from her head as if it was water flowing out of a knocked over glass.

The girl looked at them, her gaze sharp, as she forced her expression to be calm. A sharp gasp rang from each one of the teens before her, causing all of them to jump to their feet. Akira felt shock, but also felt a little giddy for one of his many suspicions being true. But that didn't stop him from being shock. Hitomi's cognac eyes seemed darker than usual as they bounced around each of their faces. Even though her face was calm, her anxious fingers gave away her true feelings.

"Whoa, WHAT?!" Ryuji shouted.

"H-h-how is this… What?!" Ann freaked, looking at the guys to make sure what she was seeing was real. "Her hair is… But the face… H-how?!"

"A-A wig?! But all that time at school…!" Ryuji was clearly shaken. "How the hell did this happen?!"

"W-we've known you for a year…" Ann stepped towards Hitomi once. "Y-you've always had black hair, so… Why is your hair…?!"

"So much for not freaking out…" Hitomi mumbled bitterly.

"So, you're both that woman and Hitomi…" Akira summed up calmly.

"...That, is correct." The girl before them mumbled calmly. "You kept finding me so many times… It was rather clear that you would definitely be figuring something out. The thing is… My real name is not Hitomi Ishikawa. That's only an alias that I went by for the past four years."

"W-what?" Ann said though a shaky breath. "An alias…?"

"H-how is that possible…?" Ryuji mumbled in confusion.

"I said that I didn't want you to find out…" Grumbled the girl. "I didn't want you figuring me out. Does, by any chance, Kasumi Nakamaru ring any bells?..."

"Kasumi Nakamaru…?" Ryuji mumbled.

"*Gasp* …! No way…!" Exclaimed Ann as her hands covered her mouth. "I recognize that lastname! But, how are you related…?!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up! Who is she?!" Ryuji asked.

"A man with the lastname Nakamaru was a person who was high in government rankings who committed a felony against someone of higher ranking." Ann explained. "I remember because that person was somebody my father knew. But I had no idea that the guy had any relatives..."

"Well, you're correct..." The girl said as her voice was still soft. "Lo and behold, Kasumi Nakamaru, daughter of a huge criminal, is standing right in front of you. I'll admit, most of what you said was true. Not only did he commit a felony, but he's stolen things from people thousands of times." She tossed the black wig onto her sweatshirt on the red chair. "Thing was, he got what he deserved…"

"I-I don't understand." Ryuji stuttered and shook his head. "Why did you have to hide your identity, though?"

"Do you really think that somebody would willingly take in a widely known criminal's daughter?" Kasumi said hotly as she was clearly becoming angry. "I had no choice! By going under the grid, I gave myself new names and faces. By doing so I can live a stable life and be a 'normal' kid. But even then that's kinda hard when you're able to go into a mythical place called the Metaverse…"

"So, all of that time spent with you was just a lie…?" Akira asked softly.

"...I can't answer you that." Kasumi said softly. "You are mistaken if you thought that I would just willingly tell you everything. Did you really expect somebody with a criminal record to be able to just prance around and be able to do regular things?" She suddenly stopped herself and seem to think. "Well… A pretty damn big criminal record, I mean. You don't count…"

"Wait, you… also have a criminal record?!" Ryuji exclaimed. "W-what did you do…?"

"Classified." She said quickly. "Let's just say that I had to borrow a few things in order to survive. But the police didn't see it that way, of course."

"Y-you're insane…" Ryuji mumbled in shock.

Kasumi didn't seem fazed at all. Instead she bobbed her head left and right as if balancing something before nodding in agreement.

"W-we're in a criminal's house…" Ann mumbled. "A criminal who's been on the run for years… A-are we just going to roll with this?!"

"You can't roll with the fact that I'm a criminal, but you can roll with the fact that something like the Metaverse is real?" Kasumi gave her a bewildered look. "And I thought I was weird… But I guess I can't exactly say that your reaction isn't all that abnormal. Not like any of this is normal to begin with..."

She shrugged and put her back towards them slightly. The group could only eye her from afar as the atmosphere felt heavy. The realization that somebody dangerous stood right in front of them slowly began to seep into their head. It was hard for them to really wrap their head around all of this at once. Akira still tried to ignore the stinging sensation in his chest. He felt slightly hurt from being deceived by her this entire time.

"...Look." She, Kasumi, spoke calmly when she faced the group again. "I'm serious when I say I don't want you guys talking about me. If somehow the police realize that the daughter of a criminal is still out there and that she has caused a few crimes, I'm utterly screwed. All of my hard work will be for nothing. ALL of it. From being the alias Hitomi Ishikawa, to the girl just trying to find a stable living to call a life. Gone. I can't have that happen…"

"Can I just ask somethin' quick?" Ryuji spoke up. "...How have you not been caught?"

"...I just pulled off a black wig, and you didn't even recognize me when you saw me at the gun store." Kasumi looked at him with an annoyed expression. "How else do you fuckin' think I've been gettin' away with it? Cosmetics. Wigs. I've been doing this for years and I haven't been caught for two years until today by you guys. Acting was a huge benefactor to it. By acting sick and overreacting a lot, I got away with a lot of things. Especially being in the Metaverse..."

"Y-you little…!" Ann suddenly fumed.

Suddenly she stormed to the other girl and a loud sound echoed through the room. The guys stared in shock at what they had just witnessed. Ann had just slapped Kasumi right across the face, a bright red hand mark on her left cheek. Kasumi stared at Ann with shock as she said nothing.

"How dare you lie to us all those times!" Ann shouted at her. "Was any of those interactions mean anything to you?! Was all those things you did just something you did to save yourself?!"

"...Everything that I've done was for my own benefit." Kasumi replied calmly. So calmly that it was unnerving. "From wearing a wig, to wearing cosmetics, to practically painting marks on my face to change my physical appearance. To exercising six hours a day just to keep myself fit to stay safe in the Metaverse. From being in the Metaverse and changing the hearts of others. Interacting with you guys and saving your asses from the unjust adults when they continued to do wrong. All of that was for my own benefit. Everything and anything you do is for your own self benefit."

"W-what…?" Mumbled Ann in shock.

"There is not one human being on this planet who doesn't act for their own self benefit." Kasumi softly said before explaining. "Why do you make friends? For your own self happiness. To make yourself feel better. Why do we have such deep desires for things? Because they make us feel good. I helped you, Ryuji, Akira, Morgana, and many others because I saw that you all need help. By doing so that satisfied my own self justice and benefactor because I strongly believed I was doing what was right. You might not understand what the hell I'm talking about, but at least I tried. Everyone acts out for their own reasons and self benefit. It's just how you look on it to understand it…"

"When you put it like that, it's hard for me to hate you or not…" Ann murmured.

"I get that a lot," Kasumi said casually. "Most go with the ladder. I'll be amazed if none of you hate me right now. Well, except Morg. He just really tolerates me more than others."

"I don't understand you at all..." Ann said shaking her head.

"No one really does, but that's normal." Kasumi said nonchalantly, only to look at her feet and seem to be serious again. "That's enough joking around… I'm being serious when I say that I can't have you guys talking about me in public. My life would be done for if the police caught me…"

"...Alright." Akira spoke up casually. "We already promised, so it's not that big a deal."

"What?" Ryuji looked at him in shock. "I mean, I could care less about ratting her out, but how are you so calm?!"

"She's saved us plenty of times," Akira reasoned. "Even if she's done some 'bad stuff,' I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't side with her. She's had my trust for a long time, and still does. Yeah, sure it hurt to realize she's been lying to us for a while, but her reasons are solid. I trust in Kasumi."

A shock silence took over the group. Ryuji and Ann glanced at each other. They looked rather torn, but eventually they nodded, as if agreeing with something. Kasumi stared at Akira, her casualness was utterly. She looked like she was in a state of frozen shock. Morgana jumped onto the counter and seemed to be smirking at him.

"My, my, how noble of you." Morgana said. "You guys honestly took it better than I thought you would."

"Don't think you're out of this, you jerk!" Ryuji yelled at him. "You knew about her from the very beginning compare to us! You didn't even bother to give us any hints about this and make it any easier!"

"I told you that I keep my promises! I wasn't going to rat her out!" Morgana said and looked away from him.

Ryuji began to argue with Morgana. Hitomi, or originally Kasumi, still stayed in her frozen spot. Akira and Ann watched on deadpanning at the sight of the argument. Everybody stopped when a ring rang through the air. Ann pulled her phone out and answered. Once she was done talking, she looked to the group.

"That was my job…" Ann mumbled. "They need me to go in, at all timings…"

"Go. Do your job." Kasumi said calmly. "I wouldn't expect anything else from a model."

"Right…" Ann mumbled. She walked to the door, but stopped and looked to the group. "Are we still doing that buffet?"

"...Buffet?..." Kasumi mumbled with a raised brow.

"Of course we are!" Ryuji exclaimed. He looked to Akira. "You said you were going to pawn it off today, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Akira nodded.

"...You know, uh… N-Nakamaru…" Ann mumbled, trying the name out, and was obviously uncomfortable. "If you want, you can join us. It's at the end of our vacation to celebration. I have to get going, but I'm sure the guys will explain to you. Goodbye, for now…"

WIth an awkward nod, Ann exited through the door. Kasumi made a face and looked to the boys in confusion. Ryuji sighed and decided to speak up.

"We decided to go to a buffet to celebrate our win against Kamoshida after you had left us yesterday." Ryuji explained. "You were a big help in defeating Kamoshida. So, if you want to, you can come along with us. We can send you the address and everything."

"...I'll consider it." She mumbled.

"...Alright." Ryuji replied awkwardly. "I'm going to head out. Today was too much for my brain to process."

Kasumi nodded to him as he patted Akira's back and watch him exit her house. As soon as the door was closed she looked right at Akira with a stoic expression. He looked back at her in confusion, wondering why the atmosphere changed around her so quickly.

"...Morgana?" Kasumi spoke up. "May we have a little privacy, please?..."

"Why? You gonna make out or whatever?" Morgana teased.

"That cat soup sounds pretty good about now…" Kasumi said darkly.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Morgana jumped onto the floor to get away with her. "Sheesh. I was only joking…"

The cat rolled his eyes and walked towards the door. When he slipped on through, only then did Akira realize it was a doggy door. Or, cat door, to be precise. Akira looked to Kasumi, only to stiffen at her hard stare. It was weird to see her as both Hitomi and the intelligent-looking lady, but at the same time it explained so much.

"...Anymore questions?" She asked him in an annoyed tone, her finger tapping the counter. "You looked like you wanted to say something earlier, but didn't. Does it involve the Velvet Room?"

"Well, not quite the Velvet room…" Akira mumbled and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Why did you tell the others that I had you figured out? I never texted you about the game. Why did you lie?"

"I had to give the group something…" Kasumi said softly. "It's kind of hard for people to understand what exactly the Velvet Room is…"

"How does the Velvet Room involve this?" Akira asked.

"The whole reason why I revealed myself… was because of Igor." Kasumi mumbled. "He did not approve of my game. He knew that there was a high chance that I might win. So, he had me forfeit our game, and have me reveal myself…"

"And you just accepted it?" Akira questioned.

"I don't have a choice when it comes to Igor, alright?" Kasumi hissed as her fist were clenched tightly. "When he ask me something, I do it. That's just how it is, alright?"

"...Is he bribing you?" Akira asked. "Blackmailing, even?"

"No, never!" Kasumi said defensively. "He's just… *sigh* Look. He saved my life a long time ago. I'm very much in debt with him. I'm willing to do anything for him. He's kind, and he's very fair. He doesn't ask me for a lot of things, so when he does, I do them. I guess you can say I'm another one of his henchmen…"

"He saved you…?" Akira asked.

"You know what? No. I'm done." Kasumi turned her back to him. "Get out of my house. No more questions. I've said too much as it is. Just get out…"

Akira stared at her, surprised her mood changed so quickly. Knowing it would be best to just listen, he silently made his way to the door. He stopped and turned to her one last time.

"...Can we talk again sometime?" He asked.

"...I'll consider it." Kasumi growled. "...Remember your promise. I'll hunt all of you down if even a peep is spoken about me…"

"Alright…" Akira said uncomfortable. "...Stay safe, okay? I'm sure you'll be back to school in no time."

Kasumi didn't respond. Taking it as the last sign to leave, Akira opened the door and left the house. As soon as he was gone, Kasumi crouched down to the ground and hugged herself tightly.

"Damn it…!" She hissed. "Why did it have to be this way…?!"

.

.

.


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey. You okay?"

"...Define 'okay'..."

Kasumi Nakamaru, looked up from her fetal position towards the voice that spoke up. That voice being Morgana. Seeing it was just him, she her head back to the window. Morgana looked around her room and couldn't help but compare it to Akira's. Akira's room wasn't even an average bedroom. It was the attic to Leblanc, but a bedroom is still a bedroom. Kasumi's room could fit right inside of Akira's. It was half the size, but probably half as dark. Morgana sat by the door of the room while he took the details in again. The floor was a smooth, dark wood, while the walls and room was a light grey. A single dark purple carpet was in the center of the room for some sort of color. Besides that, nothing was really all that colorful in the room besides bits of clothing.

Right across from the door was a single twin bed that could only fit one person. Above the bed was a twin window that allowed the light to seep into the room. Against the left wall was a wardrobe that was a dark brown color. Some of the drawers were partially opened, showing a bit of the contents of messy clothing inside. Across the wardrobe, on the right wall, was a full sized mirror that hanged on the wall.

Next to the mirror was another door that was opened halfway, revealing a bathroom. The bathroom had different grey tones of tiles on the floor while the walls, ceiling, and counters were white. Glimpses of clothing was on the floor, but it's not much. The bathroom had a full shower and toilet inside of it, causing the room to seem more like a master bedroom.

When Morgana stepped more into the room, another desk against the wall with the entrance could be seen better. It looked like a desk and seat, making it look like an average writer's desk if only there weren't various objects all over it. Some of the objects Morgana couldn't make out, but he could definitely see a few constructing tools like screwdrivers and a hammer.

Sighing softly, Morgana looked to where Kasumi was. She sat on her disheveled bed, leaning against the windowsill, hugging her legs tightly against her chest. Her long hair seemed messy and knotted. Just from her black shorts and an overly large t-shirt, it was clear that she hadn't even exit the bed this morning. Morgana glanced at the digital clock that was on top of the wardrobe. It was literally an hour before lunchtime. Morgana gave her a look before walking closer to Kasumi. He hopped onto her bed and sat down, giving her a look.

"You aren't going to get anywhere staying in bed, you know." Morgana said softly. "...You're not normally like this. Usually I find you prancing around your house while eating cereal."

Kasumi huffed, but her lips tugged slightly in amusement. "...Ever since the day before, I feel like I can't take a step out of my own room." ' _Not even my own dreams are safe from people…_ '

"Don't worry. Those guys haven't said a word about it." Morgana reassured. "You can trust them. I'm sure if you just tried to talk to them, everything will be fine."

"If I talk, they'll ask questions." Kasumi mumbled. "If they ask questions, then I have to answer with something. I told them more than I've old anybody in years. I just…" Kasumi shook her head as she looked like exhausted. "I can't, Morg. I can't do it…"

"Then at least take care of yourself…" Morgana said softly.

Kasumi looked away from the window and at him. She huffed through her nose before picking Morgana up slowly. She fell back down, her hair sprawling all over the pillow, as she placed Morgana on top of her chest as she began to scratch his furry head.

"Can't I just stay in bed…?" She asked him.

"No, you can't." Morgana stated and swatted her hand away. "You know I hate it when you do that!"

"Hehehe…" Kasumi snickered and placed him onto her bed. "Fine, Mr. Grump."

Morgana rolled his eyes and watched her get out of bed. She yawned, stretched her arms as she walked to the bathroom. Morgana, knowing she'd want privacy, exited the room and went downstairs. He went to her living room and jumped onto the couch, seeing that the TV had been left on. It was on the news channel, so he laid on the couch and paid attention to it.

After five minutes he heard footsteps and turned his head to see Kasumi enter the room. She went to the kitchen and instantly put on her radio after turning on the lights. As soon as she turned on the radio she listened to the song and begin singing. She began hopping around the kitchen with terrible dancing skills. Morgana, who was watching the entire show from the couch, began laughing as he stared at her.

"Now there's Kasumi," Morgana said through his giggling.

" _~Deeeessseeeert~!_ " Sang Kasumi loudly.

"Yeah, it's Kasumi…" Morgana shook his head at her.

"So…" Kasumi said slowly. "...Why're you here?"

"You've been ignoring all of Akira's texts." Morgana said and jumped off of the couch. "He was getting worried so he asked me to go ahead and see if you were okay. He's got a pretty good intuition, huh?"

Kasumi raised a brow at him in confusion. Morgana jumped onto one of the bar's red chair to face her properly. She shook her head at him once she heard that information.

"What do you mean 'worried'?" Kasumi asked. "Why the hell is he always so concerned for me?! I'm not a child."

"Maybe he's got a crush on you." Morgana said and wiggled his small eyebrows. "He talks about you a lot to me. He was all worried and everything. Who knows? He could be thinking of proposing to you."

"Not funny." Kasumi stated with a deadpan expression. "You could've just made an excuse like he was wondering if I was coming to that buffet thing or not. Not some stupid thing like 'love'."

"Well, are you going?" Morgana asked. "To the buffet, I mean."

"...I don't know," mumbled Kasumi. "I could hones—"

A sudden knock came from the door. Kasumi's head whirled towards the door, her entire body stopped moving. She looked to Morgana and the cat shook his head in confusion. Standing up straighter she began to make her way to the door. She took light steps to make sure the person behind the door wouldn't notice. Once in front of it she carefully looked through the peephole. As soon as she saw glasses and messy black hair, she could only bang her head against the door and groan softly. Little did she know about the person jumping slightly at the sudden bang, causing him to stare at the door in confusion.

Kasumi looked over her shoulder and gave Morgana a pointed looked. The cat stiffened, letting Kasumi know that he indeed knew what was happening. She growled under her breath and faced the door again. She unlocked each lock and opened it, revealing it to be none other than Akira. He looked mildly confused, but relaxed once Kasumi opened the door.

"The hell're you doing here?" She grumbled, obviously not in the mood. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Twelve in the afternoon." Stated Akira.

"Exactly," she pointed at him, "why you shouldn't be here. It's early."

"It's lunchtime…" Akira mumbled in confusion.

"Which is my morning." Kasumi said and glared at him. "This is your vacation week, right? Don't you have something better to do like be with Sojiro, or the others? What about annoying my cousin, eh? She's one hell of a time. Go disturb her instead."

"Actually she sent me here," Akira quickly put his hand on the closing door and foot in the door stop to stop it. "Said she wanted someone 'to check up on that annoying sis of mine'. Whatever that means…"

"Sounds like Tae…" Kasumi grumbled as she was the one to press against the door.

She glared through the crack of the door that Akira was keeping open. After a long stare, she suddenly sighed and rolled her eyes. She opened the door and walked away from it.

"Close the door once you're inside…" Hissed Kasumi.

Akira, surprised she gave in, decided to step on it. He took his shoes off out of respect. And out of slight caution since he didn't want Kasumi to through his own shoes at him out of anger. As he closed the door the sudden music he had heard turned off. He looked back to see Kasumi being responsible. She walked past the bar and looked down the hallway and glared down it. With her hands on her hips and foot tapping, Akira could only assume she was impatient or possible annoyed.

"Damn cat ran off…" She grumbled. "He better not be in **that room** , otherwise I'll kill 'im."

Akira decided not to question her and walked on in. He placed the bag that Doctor Takemi had him bring over. He took them out, knowing that they were food containers, and just placed them on the bar. Kasumi, seeing this, walked over to the bar in curiousity.

"What's that…?" She asked in a bored manner, but the curious glint in her eye gave her away.

"Takemi said that she bought it earlier today," Akira replied. "She asked me if I had seen you at all this week. I only mentioned the time you visited Leblanc that weekend. She asked me to bring this to you, so I did."

"What? Just like that?" Kasumi made a face at him with a raised brow. "Takemi always holds deals, especially when it happens to be dealt with favors. There's no way that she didn't bribe you with something."

"..I didn't do it for the deal." Akira stated. "I was concerned with how you were doing. You didn't reply to any of my text, nor Ann's, or even Ryuji's. Even Takemi-san was concerned. I could care less about the deal. I'm just glad that you're doing alright…"

"...Huh?" Kasumi gave him a rather flat look, obviously not believing him. "I've met some weird people, but you're probably one of the weirdest ones that I've ever met."

She put her hands up, as if she was emphasizing her brutally honest point, and went to the other side of the bar. Akira felt awkward by her response since he really didn't feel like sharing that much of a honest answer with her. He rubbed the back of his neck as an attempt to release his awkwardness until her heard a small gasp. He looked to Kasumi in confusion, only to be surprised by the strange look of glee on her face.

"Onee-san, I love you…" She whispered and shook her hands in the air to show happiness.

" 'Onee-san'...?" Akira questioned as Kasumi rushed to her utensil drawer. "Wait, you have a sibling?"

"Huh?" mumbled Kasumi, her look of happiness gone as she gave him her usual frowning expression with a raised brow. "...Shit, I said that out loud."

She closed the drawer with her hip then walked to the bar. "I wasn't being serious. Tae and I just call each other sister, even though we're cousins. It's more or less just a nickname. Nothing more…"

Akira nodded, but he felt like there was more than just that. But, knowing her, it was best he didn't question it. Yet, at least... Kasumi felt very uncomfortable, knowing that he was probably curious about her. She tried to ignore his presence and stabbed the continents in the box to bring to her mouth. She smirked slightly, knowing that Tae purposely bought her her favorite type of food. Kasumi looked back to Akira to see him glancing around the place.

"...Can I ask you something?" Akira spoke up.

"Hn…" Kasumi hummed a noise since her mouth was full of food, encouraging him to go on.

"Ever since I met Igor, strange things keep happening…" Akira mumbled. "From the Metaverse and everything. That I kind of understand. But, I'm really confused on one thing…"

"And that is…?" Kasumi asked after swallowing her food.

"...When I bond with someone, it's like this card suddenly appears…" Akira said and looked at her in confusion. "...Do you know why that is?"

Kasumi stared at her for a moment, nipping the inside of her cheek as she was thinking. She gestured of Akira to sit down so he wouldn't be standing. He sat down in one of the red chairs and faced her across the bar, his eyes darting around her face for answers.

"A card appears, you say?" Kasumi asked. He nodded. "Do you know what type of cards they are?"

"No," Akira shook his head. "I don't recognize them at all. They just… appear inside my head. When we first met… you referred to me as a 'wild card,' as well as Igor. So, do you know about them?"

"...Yeah, I do." Kasumi mumbled and nodded. Her eyes light up for a moment as she began to walk around them. "Wait here. I think I'll have something that will help explain it."

She picked up her pace and jogged down the hall and into a room. Akira heard her rustling through stuff, but he remained seated. After a moment he saw her appear out of the dark corridor and briskly walked towards him. She gestured for him to come to her as she sat at the table in her livingroom. Akira got up and sat on the other side of her, his back towards the TV that was on, and noticed that she had a deck of cards in her hands.

"Okay, so…" Kasumi sighed as she was shuffling the cards. "I'll be dead honest with you this time. I have no idea why this actually works and why this connects to the Velvet Room, but it does. I tried understanding it to the best of my abilities, but it's been a while so I'm a little fuzzy on it."

Akira nodded in understanding. He was grateful that she had some sort of idea on it at all, because frankly he was rather confused. Kasumi quickly laid down each card, placing them all in straight rows and columns with the backs facing up. There was still a few more cards in her hand but she placed the cards to the side. Akira looked up and locked eyes with her as her stern expression was upon her face again.

"Remember not to tell anybody about this, alright?" She said. "No one would understand, and it would be hard to even convince people anyways. But it is still dangerous to mention anything involving the Velvet Room. Even these cards—no one should know about it, understand?"

"Mm-hm." Akira nodded to her.

"Alright…" She sighed out and gazed at the cards. "There are known as **Tarot Cards**. A lot of fortune tellers use them to read your fortune and crap like that. There's always a good and bad side to the Tarot Cards. I guess you can say that they're like windows into seeing your fate and guiding you to your choice."

"So, they're like rights and wrongs?" Akira asked.

"There's no such thing as a 'wrong' or 'right' when it comes to Tarot Cards…" Kasumi said in such a soft tone that almost made Akira want to be on edge. "The Tarot Cards are made up of—"

"Confidants," Akira interrupted, "right?"

"Well… I guess," Kasumi shrugged lightly. "With the Tarot Cards they're referred to as **Arcana's**. There are **22 major cards** while there are **56 minor**. I'll be showing you the major cards for now. But, I'll only be showing you the ones where you have actually made the 'confidants' with. So, tell me who you know…"

Akira paused for a moment, obviously thinking carefully. "The Chariot… The Lovers… The Fool… The Magician… The Hierophant… The Moon… and The Death confidant…"

Akira glanced up to see multiple cards flipped over. As he spoke, Kasumi was quick to flip over each card without his realization. When he looked at the cards he couldn't help but be surprised. Each card was the one that he's seen in his head. But his eyes danced around as his eyebrows were pinched together, looking rather puzzled. Kasumi caught onto his expression and raised a brow at him.

"...Something wrong?" She asked.

"There's… There's **another card** …" He mumbled. "But, it's not like any of these… It's hard for me to explain, but none of these cards are the one that's missing."

"Can you remember it's name?" Kasumi asked as her own eyebrows pinched together.

Akira stared at the cards before shaking his head slowly. Kasumi stayed quiet as she was rather confused herself, but she shrugged it off. She readjusted herself in her seat and decided to go on with the lesson.

"Well, that's fine." Kasumi said. "Do you want me to explain to you the meaning of each card?"

"I understand how each card is…" Akira said, his expression still puzzled. "At least, I think. With how each confidant is…"

"...Alright." Kasumi mumbled and reached across each row. She gathered up the cards and put them all into one stack. "Gotta say… That's probably the first time I seen you with such an honest expression. Usually when you show expressions they're very small expressions that hardly falter with your usual stoicness. But, this time you're actually giving a full on expression. Shall I take a picture and saver the moment?"

"Shall I take a picture with you actually looking unneat for once to saver the moment?" Akira asked in a sarcastic tone.

Kasumi froze and shot him a look. The way she stared at him told Akira that he might just get killed. He stared back at her as she finally blinked a few times. She then grabbed three cards and smacked his head with his, surprising him of her sudden movement.

"Smart mouth," Kasumi smirked. "I almost forgot who I was dealing with."

Akira huffed out of his nose as a small smile tugged his lips. Kasumi collected the rest of the cards and stood up to go put them back. Akira glanced at the TV, only to remember about the buffet plans as soon as the News mentioned food. When Kasumi got back she went to the bar and grabbed her food contain and began eating again. Akira decided that it was a good idea to ask.

"Nakamar—"

"AH-AH-AH!" Kasumi sudden shouted.

Akira jumped by her sudden shout, looking at her in confusion and concern. She whirled around, her hand out with her finger up to signal Akira to stop talking. He became very confused as his body tensed up. The sight of the fiery anger in her eyes told Akira to close his mouth and keep quiet. Her sudden change in demeanor was almost terrifying.

"Never. Say. That. Name." She growled softly, her tone suddenly full of pure anger.

"...Isn't that your name, though?" Akira asked. "When you were in Shujin you never—"

"That is an utterly different circumstance!" Kasumi interrupted him again. "Hitomi Ishikawa, my alternate self, is a stickler for the rules, but refused to allow people to trample on her and others and tries her damn best to help, even though she's a pain in the ass. Her rules do not go the same for me, Kasumi. Never. EVER. Refer to me as Nakamaru. Understand?"

Akira couldn't help but stare at her in confusion. He could only shake his head and put his hands up in defense. "Alright. Sorry…"

Kasumi stared at him for a moment. She closed her container, groaning softly, before throwing it onto the bar. She planted her elbows onto the counter and put her head down, her right hand grabbing the back of her hair and tugging it softly. It was clear that somehow, accidentally, Akira had made her upset. Wondering if she was okay, Akira stood up and walked over, having his hands in his pockets as he moved his head to the side to see if he could peek at the expression on her face. Sadly he couldn't see anything through her curtain of hair.

"Should I leave?" Akira asked. No response. "...I'm sorry if I stepped over the line. I didn't mean to…"

"...I know." Kasumi sighed softly, her voice being soft and sounding exhausting. "You didn't know. Not like you could have an idea of it, anyways… I'm just not very proud of my family name."

She slowly stood up straight, releasing her hair and facing him. Her face was calm, but she seemed tired as she tried to relax. "...When you see me like this, just refer to me as Kasumi. I just… don't enjoy my last name. Bad memories, I guess… Uh, what were you planning on saying…?"

"Um, well," Akira muttered as he went along with her change of topic. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to the buffet with everyone."

Kasumi rested her back against the bar. She scratched her head, closing her eyes as she began to think. A soft groan escaped her mouth as before she opened her eyes again. Taking a deep breath, she glanced at Akira and shrugged.

"...Sure," She grumbled. "Why the hell not? Not like I have anything else to do..."

"Oh." Akira, surprised that she agreed, felt a bit relief by her response. "I'll tell the others later on. The buffet will be by the end of vacation. I'll come over and lead you to the place, if you like."

"...Fine." She muttered and shrugged. "Guess it's plans made…"

"Oh, right," Akira looked back to her with a curious look. "Did you get a letter in the mail yet? About coming back to Shujin?"

"A letter?" Kasumi gave him a confused look. "What letter?"

"You know, the letter…" Akira mumbled. "Didn't you see Kamoshida's confession?"

"Some, but not all of it." Kasumi said. "I snuck into the school wearing a hood. That's against the dress code. I had snuck onto the terrace so no one could really find me. After hearing him mention he'll kill himself, I left the room and called the cops and went to a better hiding place. Couldn't get spotted by them and ruin everything for me, ya know? When I came back in, he was shouting at everyone to call the cops. Reason why they arrived so soon."

"So that was you…" Akira murmured before giving her a confused look. "I don't understand… Kamoshida said that he would send letters out for the kids that he got expelled, especially to you. You should've gotten a letter by now."

"Resend…?" Kasumi's eyes widened. "Oh thank god. I was concerned that the expelled victims wouldn't be given another chance. But, send one to me? School protocol should have sent out those letters out by now… Sorry, but I didn't gain one."

"That's… not normal, is it?" Akira murmured.

"...I have some contacts in the school who I know I can trust." Kasumi said as she crossed her arms. "I'll ask them about it and see if they can pull a bunch of strings in order to figure it out. Don't worry about me. I've been taking online school courses anyways. Not like my hard work is flushed down the drain."

Akira nodded to her, but didn't like the information about her not gaining a letter. It didn't make any sense to him. If anything she should have been one of the first people to gain one. He opened his mouth to voice out his suspicion, only for a loud ring to interrupt him. Kasumi turned around and entered the kitchen. She picked up her phone and answered.

"Hello?" She answered. "Oh, hi. Uh, sorry for not the regular visits. I was just a bit…"

The sound of her voice trailing off didn't sound good. Akira couldn't help but be curious of the conversation.

"...Alright. Yeah, I understand," she said quickly and began walking around the bar. "I'll head over now. Bye."

She hung the phone up and put it on the bar top. She went to the hallway and entered into the closest door while talking to Akira.

"A buddy of mine just called," she explained. "Look, it's kind of important for me. Sorry to cut your visit short, but you gotta get out. I need to go to this."

"If everything alright?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, fine." She stuck her hand out and waved him away. "Now shoo. Go! I'll talk later."

"...Alright." Akira called out to her while making his way to the door. "Text me if you need anything."

"Whatever…" She grumbled, not like her could hear.

Once she heard the door shut she hopped out of the room, tugging on some jeans to pull them up. She rushed up the stairs to go get change as fast as she could. She tugged her shirt off, not even caring if Morgana was in the room, and threw it somewhere as she rummaged her wardrobe for a shirt. It was only the afternoon and Kasumi knew it was going to be a hell of a long day.

.

.


	23. Chapter 23

"I can't believe you're ACTUALLY doing this."

"Shut up, you possessed cat."

"I'm a human! How many times do I have to say it?!"

"Reason why I said 'possessed'. Get it?"

Morgana rolled his eyes, shaking his head as his back was facing Kasumi since she was changing. Today was the final day of the holidays, which meant it was buffet time. Which also meant having to dress up nice and appropriately. Because of that, she knew exactly what she wanted to wear.

Kasumi went with a black turtleneck shirt with now sleeves. The collar of the shirt had a one inch ring on her neck, which was also black lace. It was pulled over her long skirt that began black but as it went down it turned blue. It stopped right at her ankles, revealing black heels. Around her hips was a slim silver belt, just for the sake of having something there instead of her neck was a golden colored necklace. Her beige hair was put into a low ponytail so most of her long hair was out of her face. She gave herself a lookover and smiled.

"Perfect…" She mumbled.

"Whoa…" Morgana turned around to see her new look. "You look like somebody else entirely. Are you really 16?"

"Yes, Morgana." Kasumi rolled her eyes and grabbed black glassed off of the wardrobe. "If this place is as expensive as Ann said, then what's better than dressing to blend in? If it's rich, then you can bet that hotshots are going to be all over the place."

She put the glasses onto her face and smiled at Morgana. "What do you think?"

"You look like a million bucks," complemented Morgana. "Especially with that jewelry around your neck. You remind me of those real famous ladies on TV. Uh, fashion designers, I think."

"Thank you," Kasumi said. "...Probably is going to make the others uncomfortable…"

"Well, this is the real you, after all." Morgana said and walked around her. "They've only known you as Reaper and Hitomi, right? Well, I guess it's time to show them the real Kasumi, right?"

"Yeah, I know…" Kasumi mumbled and checked herself out one last time. "Talk about anxiety inducing…"

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Morgana assured.

"Oh, I just remembered!" Kasumi said and went to her desk.

She went over to the working space and began to move a bunch of objects. She bent down and grabbed something underneath. She released an 'a-ha!' while yanking it out. Once she grabbed the item she sat down on her knees before Morgana and showed him the item.

"What's that?" Morgana said, eyeing the object in her hand with a disgusted look.

"This is a service vest for animals." Kasumi said. "AKA, your new disguise. It'll help us out if somehow you do get spotted."

"You want me to wear that?" Morgana said and made a face. "That's so not cool…"

"Do you want to get spotted and kicked out?" Kasumi said with a slight glare.

"Ugh, fine…" Morgana groaned and walked over to her in a mopey manner. "Where did you get this thing anyways?"

"That's for me to know and for no one to find out." Kasumi said and picked Morgana up so he was in her lap. "Now hold still for a moment."

"Hey, watch the ears!" Morgana hissed.

"Aaaaand there!" Kasumi said and placed him back onto the ground. "Perfect! Now no one will suspect a thing."

"It's uncomfortable…" Morgana whined.

"Sorry, but I rather not get fined if you have the vest off," Kasumi said.

Suddenly a loud rang went through the house. Kasumi and Morgana looked up out of reflex before remembering Akira would be arriving. Kasumi stood up and began walking downstairs. Morgana followed with some slight difficulty, but he made it down either way. Kasumi went to the door and peeked through the peephole. Seeing the familiar face she opened the door and stood behind it to hide most of her body. She had her chin over the side and gestured for the teen to come in.

"Perfect timing, I must say." She said as Akira walked in.

"Is that service vest?" Akira immediately questioned as soon as he spotted Morgana.

"Kasumi said that this would be the 'best disguise'…" Morgana grumbled.

"Better to be safe than sorry," Kasumi said and pushed her door close. "I'm assuming we should be leaving?"

"Yeah, we're going to—" Akira turned and froze as soon as his eyes set themselves on Kasumi. "To… Whoa….."

"What's with that look?" Kasumi asked in amusement. "This isn't even my most formal attire." She walked past him and to her couch. "Don't tell me that I've already wooed you."

Akira mumbled something, but it was so soft that Kasumi didn't hear. She grabbed her purse off of the couch and turned to him with a raised brow. Seeing that he looked slightly uncomfortable, she decided to change the subject.

"So, to the buffet?" She asked.

"Mm…" Akira nodded.

Akira placed his bag down and unzipped it. Morgana went ahead and jumped inside of it. Once inside he zipped the bag himself. Akira shouldered the bag and went to the door. He opened it and gestured for Kasumi to go first. She made a comment, calling him a gentleman, as she exited the door. Akira knew that she was teasing him, but he had to admit, he felt like his body was overheating. He just prayed that his face wouldn't heat up, otherwise he'd be screwed. Exiting the house and closing the door, he walked up to Kasumi and they walked to the train.

As they walked, Akira noticed the stares that got shot their way. He wouldn't necessarily say they were bad. They were just very uncomfortable. He knew that it had to be Kasumi and her fancy clothing. He had to admit, she did look like she held a considerable amount of cash with the clothes she wore. Didn't really help that he was in his casual wear, walking with her and everything.

"Calm down," Kasumi suddenly whispered to them when they got on the train. "Just act natural. No need to be so tense."

"Sorry," Akira whispered back. "Can't exactly help it… You look like a millionaire while I look like your secretary…"

Kasumi huffed in amusement, a small smirk on her face. "Well, then I hope your acting skills are well. If somebody ask, you might need to act."

"Act?" Akira glanced at her. "Why act?"

"Let's just say…" Kasumi mumbled, "...that I am not very friendly with a lot of people. If anything they want to stab a knife into my back. Sometimes a costume change works. Other times it's failed. In order to survive in this type of world, you gotta act, agree, and be a perfect being of society even if it goes against your morals…"

"...Just what exactly have you been through, Kasumi?" Akira asked softly.

The beige haired girl didn't reply. She instead adjusted her glasses and looked off to the side, signaling she doesn't want to talk. Akira, seeing the sign, sighed softly through his nose and decided to keep quiet himself. The ride felt long and awkward for him since he wanted to speak with her. He just didn't know how to do it without getting on her bad side. When the train finally stopped they headed to the place that Ann suggested.

Akira lead Kasumi to the hotel, glancing at her every now and again. She held the same stoic expression, checking her phone or just glancing around. He still found it slightly weird that with her heels on she was just as tall as him. Usually he's used to looking down at her slightly, so to see her the same height weirded him out. It also explained why he figured the 'mysterious intelligent-looking woman' was older, when in reality she just used makeup, heels, and acted. Just knowing that she had lied to him that entire time, just acting and faking her identity, left a bad taste in his mouth.

"...Kasumi?" He spoke up.

"Hm?" She hummed in acknowledgement.

"You knew who I was from the very beginning, right?" Akira asked softly. "From when we first met in the Velvet Room. From being Hitomi, and that 'other' woman. How did you not give any sort of hint that you were the same person?"

"...I'll be honest," She spoke up slightly. "I don't remember the first dream of being in the Velvet Room. I don't remember freaking out and having to be restrained like Igor said. I really don't. It… honestly has been bugging me. Usually I don't remember any of my dreams, sometimes just getting the main plot of them. But I don't remember the first dream…"

"Not at all?" Akira asked, slightly surprised by her claim.

"Nope," She shook her head slightly, causing her hair to sway. "To be honest, from what I remember, I first saw you under that store when it was raining. I was Hitomi then, but then you met me as the 'other woman' with Tae, we were just going out to Leblanc to relieve ourselves. Talked and everything until you came in. When I spotted you at Untouchable's, I thought you were following me. Made me fear that you might figure my identity out…"

"Why were you so fearful?" Akira asked. "There shouldn't be anything to fear."

"Criminal's daughter, remember?" Morgana suddenly spoke up, now peeking out of the bag. Akira almost forgot he was there. "How can you forget about such and important detail like that?"

"Uh, right…" Akira mumbled, now feeling Kasumi's angry side glare. "I still don't understand how you were able to be Hitomi for so long…"

"Don't make friends, pull some strings, get good grades, make a future for yourself—" Kasumi said rather nonchalantly. "Really gets you places. Speaking of places, how far is this restaurant place exactly?"

"Right there actually," Akira said and pointed to the place.

The two walked to the place and entered into the building. They instantly spotted Ann and Ryuji, who were standing to the side waiting. The two walked over to them and greeted. Kasumi, who looked rather bored, suggested that they should get a table already and eat. Ryuji and Ann were staring at her with big eyes.

"Whoa…" Ann mumbled. "You look like a millionaire…"

"It's still weird to believe that you're Reaper AND Hitomi…" Ryuji mumbled.

"So I've been told by this one," Kasumi said and pointed at Akira. "Now that I look at you guys… Maybe I should've just dressed casually…"

"Well, this place is expensive," Ann said and smiled. "I'm sure nobody will be staring at you. Anyways, I think we should get to our table. Just wait a moment."

Ann went over to a sharply dressed man and talked to him. After a minute or so, Ann gestured for the group to follow. They followed her and sat down at their table. Once at a time they grabbed some stuff, but they weren't really anything grand. Ann sat at one end, Kasumi and Akira sat on the couch with Morgana in between them, and Ryuji was at the other end. Kasumi hadn't spoken much since she felt rather awkward with the group and just allowed them to chat.

"So good…!" Ryuji said while chewing.

"No wonder Lady Ann chose this place…!" Morgana said as he took the scenery in.

"Of course it's good. This is a famous hotel, after all." Ann happily said. Her grin then faltered. "Oh yeah, I heard that the police are coming to interview some people at school."

"That's troublesome," Morgana said.

"Our names are going to come up for sure," Ryuji grumbled. "People're spreadin' all sorts of rumors about us and Kamoshida…" He then grinned. "But we got 'em pumped up! I keep hearin' stuff like, 'The Phantom Thieves really did steal his heart!' I think most people don't believe it, but I think some are thankful."

Kasumi didn't like what she heard. The fact that the media was interested in this was going to make a lot of things harder for them in the Metaverse. Being so widely known didn't sit well in her stomach.

"Look at this," Ryuji said and showed them his phone.

"The Phantom Aficionado Website…?" Ann questioned. " 'Well done, Phantom Thieves' ... 'Now I can keep going too' … 'Thank you for giving us hope' …"

"Pretty cool, huh?" Ryuji put his phone away, still grinning widely.

"I was just desperate to deal with my own problems, but seeing people saying all this feels… strange." Ann said, but began to smile as well.

"Yeah…" Ryuji agreed. He then looked to Akira. "Hey… What do we do now?"

"We good on time?" Akira asked, perplexing the group.

"Huh?" Ryuji looked at him confused, when realization dawned onto him and shot to his feet. "Oh crap, you're totally right! We only got an hour to eat!"

"Just fifty minutes left!" Ann exclaimed, also on her feet.

"I'm not going to finish all of the meat dishes at this pace!" Ryuji said.

"I need to eat my way through the entire dessert menu…!" Exclaimed Ann.

"Look after our stuff!" Ryuji said as Ann marched to the tables. "We'll snag something for you guys too, don't worry!"

Ryuji rushed over to the tables as he and Ann began going to different tables. Kasumi could only sigh at them, shaking her head at their behaviors. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that they've already gained different people's attention.

"You look troubled," Akira spoke up. "Something wrong?"

"Well…" Kasumi mumbled softly before shaking her head. "...Never mind. It's really nothing. Just thinking is all…"

"...You can talk to me any time, you know." Akira said, causing her to looking at him in confusion. "I'm willing to help in any way that I can."

"...Sorry, but," Kasumi stood up, "my problems are my own…"

She moved her seat so she was instead on the other side of the table. She immediately put her attention onto her phone, refusing to even look at Akira. He actually felt hurt by her actions, confused on why she suddenly became so cold. He thought he was actually getting somewhere with her, and it's clear she sees it as well. He just stayed silent and waited for Ann and Ryuji to come back.

When the two did, they had loads of stuff. Ryuji had large pieces of various meats, while Ann had various amounts of sweets. Kasumi could only stare in amazement with how much they brought back. There was other stuff as well, but she could only stare at how happily their expressions were when they ate.

"So happy…" Ann squealed in clear delight.

"Hey. Calories." Ryuji said to her and smirked.

"Shuddup!" She shout at him, clearly not wanting hear that. "How much do you think one of these cost?! I'll never get the chance to do this again!"

' _You only live once, I guess,_ ' Kasumi thought and couldn't help but be amused by her behavior.

"Mmm, the Wilton Hotel cake buffet…" Ann sighed dreamily. "I'd heard rumors, but I never thought it'd be so amazing!"

"And… where's our share?" Morgana asked, clearly not amused.

"I didn't really know what you'd want..." Ryuji said through another piece of food and pushed a plate towards them. "So I grabbed you some beans."

"B-Beans?" Morgana looked at him in shock, staring at the mountain of food.

"There were some pretty bizarre things there too, so we got you a variety of those," Ann said before looking to Kasumi. "We got you this."

She pushed over a plate towards Kasumi. It was still a mountain of food, but it wasn't as bad as Akira's plate…

"I think there was fried bananas, preserved eggs and… some kind of beans," Ann added.

"M-more beans…?" Morgana looked at her in horror.

"We put so much on the plate that they both got mixed up, but it should probably taste good." Ann said casually, as if to reassure them.

"This is just plain grotesque…" Morgana said while making a face.

"What on earth is on this plate…?" Kasumi muttered, using a fork to push some pieces back. "You put slices of squid… on top of a piece of cake… Disgusting."

"We didn't mean too!" Ann tried to defend herself. "We just grabbed various foods. I got you squid, larva, some type of ham, and a piece of pineapple cake."

"Are you serious…?" Kasumi looked horrified at the plate. "I-I can't eat this…"

"You said it," Morgana said. "They seriously had larva here? That's so gross!"

"No, I REALLY can't eat any of this." Kasumi said more sternly and pushed the plate away by using a napkin. "I'm allergic to pineapple. I probably would eat the food anyways, but since it's all over the pineapple… I might as well just write my own will here and now."

"Wait, you're a allergic to pineapples?!" Ryuji gaped at her before thinking for a moment. "Actually, that explains why you never ever touch the fruit salad at those events at school, even though you're such a health nut…"

"I-I had no idea!" Ann exclaimed. "I am so sorry!"

"It's fine, it's fine," Kasumi waved at her to calm her down. "Not like any of you could know just by staring at me. I was going to ask what food you picked out anyways. I'll just get my own plate. Seriously, it's fine."

Kasumi said and grabbed one of the many untouched plates at the table. She walked over to the first table she saw, which just happened to be the meat section. She grabbed some slices of chicken before going to the vegetable section. Grabbing some rice along the way, she swiped some sushi rolls while she passed them.

She saw Akira as she was halfway through, but it didn't stop her from getting more food. As she was about to sat down, her eyes couldn't help but land on the gigantic chocolate fountains. She honestly wasn't one for temptations, but she was a sucher for dark chocolate. She dipped a few pieces of fruit into the fountain before placing it onto her plate. As she was about to sit down, an elderly woman grabbed her attention.

"What a gorgeous skirt you have," said the woman. "My, my, you are a sight for sore eyes. I don't believe I've ever seen you before." She held her hand out. "My name is Yukiri Sakema. I am the wife of Hiro Sakema, and owner of a jewelry store overseas."

Kasumi stared at her for a moment. She then grinned widely and shook the woman's hand gently. "Ah, I recognize your name. You're apart of the Red Jewel company, yes? My name is Haruhi Maimo. I am a fashion designer. My company has some agreements with yours, allowing us to use some jewelry from your company. I must say, you have quite the exquisite taste."

"Ohoho! What a sweetheart you are!" The woman laughed after they released hands. "I can tell that you have elegant taste in fashion yourself. Do you have a fiance yet?"

"Oh, no," Kasumi laughed lightly and shook her head. "I could never. Having a child and a husband to come home to would be lovely, but my work has me around twenty-four seven. Plus, with how hectic everything had been going on, I doubt I could even keep up with my home life."

"I used to think the same when I was your age, you know." The woman smirked at her. "Never be afraid to have relations. I know I was when I twenty-one. Three years later, I met my hubby bun, and now look at me. I'm eighty-five and still kickin' my prom dress. Ha!"

Kasumi covered her mouth with her hand, blowing air out of her nose as she was genuinely going to laugh. She stopped herself and smiled back to the woman.

"Well, I'll take your advice into consideration," She said.

"You know what," The woman dug into her pocket and then handed Kasumi a card. "This is my business card. If you ever need anything deary, just call that number."

"Oh, thank you, ma'am!" Kasumi said and took the item.

"Have a wonderful time eating," the woman said and smiled before leaving.

Kasumi watched her walk off, her smiling face gone as and replaced with her normal expression. She gazed at the card, confused as to why on earth that elderly woman would willingly give her card out. Yes, her lie was fool proof, but to give her business card to Kasumi so easily? It actually made her want to be concern for the woman. Kasumi shrugged lightly and glanced around before shoving the card into her bra. She grabbed her plate and turned to go back to the table, only to find Akira right behind her.

"Oh!" She stopped short so she didn't drop her plate. "Careful where you stand. I could've dumped my entire plate on you by accident."

"Sorry…" Akira mumbled. He then looked to his left. "I overheard your conversation with that lady. How on earth did you come up with that right on the spot?"

"Acting," Kasumi said casually. "That and a lot of research. If you can charm your way around people, then you're going places."

Before he could say anything else, she fixed her grip on her plate and headed back to the table. Akira watched her walked away before looking back to the dessert table and sighing. He had a feeling that he wasn't getting anywhere close to her. He heard Morgana snicker as the cat leaned his paws on his shoulder and spoke in his ear.

"You should take Kasumi's advice," Morgana said smugly. "How are you ever going to charm her to be yours?"

"Shut it," Akira hissed and elbowed his own bag, almost knocking Morgana out of it.

"J-Jeez! Take a joke!" Morgana exclaimed before hiding back into his bag.

Akira could only shake his head and huffed. Back with Kasumi, she decided to sit back onto the couch. She saw that Ryuji and Ann were already halfway done with their plates of food, so Kasumi decided to dig in as well. She began with her vegetables first, and as she was about to be finished with them Akira came back. His plate was full of variations of food. She was amazed they all fit onto the plate so well.

"...Ooh, you brought a ton back!" Ryuji said to Akira. "Whaddya think about comin' up against such ritzy food?"

"I'm so happy," Akira said and made a face to over exaggerate what he said as a joke.

Kasumi covered her mouth and had to look away from him to suppressed a snicker. She laughed through her nose, trying not to make a sound.

"That's cute comin' from someone like you," Ryuji said and shook his head. "Just don't get too excited, got it?"

"That's even more cute hearing that come from you, Ryuji," Kasumi said with a smirk.

"Be quiet, you health nut," Ryuji waved his hand a her before glancing over at Morgana. "Don't you think you're eatin' too much, Mona?"

"There's no knowing when we'll get to come here again," Morgana said.

"Sure, but you guys brought back loads of food…" Ann said, bringing their attention to the table. "It'd be a shame to let it all go to waste. Why don't you help them out, Ryuji?"

"We should both help," Ryuji said to Ann before looking to Kasumi. "You too, Kasumi."

"Oh, me? I'm wayyy too stuffed. I couldn't possibly help!" Ann said as an excuse.

"Yeah… from stuffin' your face with cake…" Ryuji grumbled.

"I make no promises," Kasumi said quickly.

"Whatever." Ryuji looked to the other boys. "Akira, Morgana! Let's deal with this together!"

"What're you? A Power Ranger?" Kasumi mumbled and rolled her eyes. Ann snickered at her comment.

Kasumi just went ahead and dealt with her dish while Akira, Ryuji, and Morgan began to eat various food vigorously. It was clear that with how slow they were getting that they couldn't finish. When she finished she found the guys moving even slower, looking almost sick. Kasumi, being full, crossed her legs and placed her hands on her knee and watched as the boys tried to conquer this battle. ' _A very pathetic battle…_ '

"W-we did it…" Morgana groaned.

"Y-yeah…" Ryuji had his hand over his stomach. "This is a victory… for all of us…"

"That was a breeze…" Akira mumbled. But the way his body was hunched over told them a different story.

"Keep tellin' yourself that," Kasumi said and smirked at his pitiful state.

"You're a sadistic woman, you know that?" Akira grumbled.

"So you've noticed," Kasumi said cheerfully as a joke.

"That… isn't somethin' to be… proud of…" Ryuji mumbled.

"Good job, you guys," Ann complimented them. "How about one last dish to cleanse your palates? I recommend the seasonal tart! The grapefruit has both alluring sweetness and tangy sourness."

"Stop… I don't wanna hear about sour stuff…" Ryuji groaned. He then burped into his hand. "This isn't good… I gotta go to the bathroom…"

"M-Me too…" Mumbled Morgana. "Please… carry me gently…"

"My, look at that table..." Said a woman behind the group, causing them to over hear.

"They must not normally have the opportunity to eat such exquisite food," Said a man.

"I can only imagine what their parents must be like." Said the woman in a sad tone.

Kasumi's hands curled up into tight fist. She stood up and faced the two, pulling on a forced smile.

"Excuse me, but it isn't polite to talk about people behind their backs," Kasumi stated in a lighthearted tone. "Please leave your disgusting opinions to yourselves and leave now. This is a dining room, not a pigsty…"

"Kasumi…!" Ann hissed at her.

"Why you ungrateful—" The woman began saying before a familiar elderly woman grabbed her shoulder.

"Now, now, Naomi," Chided the elderly woman. Kasumi recognized her as the one she talked to before, going by the name of Yukiri Sakema. "You leave this woman and her friends alone. You DID insult them, after all."

"B-but, mother…!" The woman known as Naomi tried to argue.

"Do not 'mother' me, young lady!" Scolded Sakema. "You apologize to this woman and her friends right now!"

"Mnn…" The woman and her husband bowed to Kasumi and the group in apology. "I-I am sorry…"

"Forgive us…" Mumbled the husband.

"Now git you two!" ushered Sakema. "You caused enough trouble for the day! We will talk later tonight."

"Y-yes, mother…" Mumbled the woman.

She and her husband shot Kasumi a dirty glare. She just smiled smugly and watched as they walked out. She then felt something hit her head, causing her to hiss and pain and glare. She realized it was the old woman's fault.

"That's for picking a fight in a place you know you can't win," Sakema stated.

"H-huh…?" Kasumi mumbled in surprise.

"I may be old, but I know what you're up to," Sakema said and laughed. "You're not even twenty-one, are ya? You do look older and have a very convincing charm to ya, but I used to be the same way, so I have an eye for these things. You are a very convincing woman, I'll give ya that, ehehehe!"

Kasumi's eyes widened in horror, unsure of what to even say. She was in such shock that she didn't hear Ryuji scurry off to the bathroom with Akira following while carrying Morgana. She could only stare while Ann was standing behind her in concern.

"You were just having a meal with your friends, yeah?" Asked the woman. "You just dressed up because you wanted to blend in like a chameleon; making sure you fitted in just right. Well, you clearly have everybody else in this place fooled, but not me. Do yourself a favor, dear, and don't try to act. Just be yourself. Wear what you want and blend into your own crowd. If you keep up with this act then you won't get very far."

"H-how did you…?" Kasumi felt panicked running through her body.

"I told ya before," Chuckled Sakema. "I was the same way when I was younger. You have my card, yes? Call me whenever you want, dear. But, do yaself a favor, and just dress up like your pretty ol' self. You're too young to be mature. Go goof off and do what teens like you do nowadays! Ehehehe!"

"...I'll keep that in mind…" Kasumi mumbled, gulping down the lump in her throat.

"Bye-bye, ladies," waved Sakema. "And tell those cute boys of yours that if they ever need me, I will definitely help, ohohohoho!"

Both Ann and Kasumi wore expressions of disgust, clearly disturbed by what she said, knowing exactly what she meant. Sakema laughed at their expressions and hobbled off. Kasumi turned to Ann, looking rather terrified.

"...The hell just happened?" Kasumi asked her.

"I-I don't know!" Ann shrugged. "I'm just as panicked as you are!"

"This is not good…" Kasumi whispered, looking very concerned.

"Do you think she knows who you are…?" Ann asked.

"...No," Kasumi shook her head after sighing. "She just knew that I was acting. If she knew who I REALLY was, she wouldn't have stand up for me, or she'd call the cops…"

"Should we get the guys and leave?" Ann asked in concern.

"No…" Kasumi shook her head. She picked up her purse. "I thank you for allowing me to come with you all to the buffet. I fear that I might need to go. I don't want anything to happen to you all if that woman really does call the cops… This is bad…"

"Do you want me to go with you?" Ann asked. "I'll text the guys about it."

"It's all right," Kasumi reassured her. "Just tell them that my cousin called and just needed my assistance. I'll just head home. If something happens, just text me, okay?"

"Mm-hm," Ann nodded.

Kasumi nodded a goodbye to her and headed towards the door. She exited the hotel and tried to act as casual as she could. She kept her eyes and ears open in case someone really did decide to follow her, like a cop or something. Luckily, that did not happen. As soon as she got home she closed the door and locked it, closing all the blinds, and stayed in her darkened living room.

.

.

.


	24. Chapter 24

"Boring. Boring. Boooorriiiiiiing~"

Kasumi, or Hitomi at the moment, was going through some school paperwork that she had been given because of her absence from school. It was lunch break so she had the free time to do all of the work. Her hand flew through the problems since she already understood them. It was a very tedious and boring task for her. She hadn't seen the others for a while, or at all, to be honest. She's been stuck in the library all day to finish up her work.

Multiple teachers had given her a bunch of paperwork to do because she's been gone for so long. So, she was stuck in the library for all that time. She only took one or two breaks when her head was pounding with information. She took another break and put her pencil down, pinching the bridge of her nose as she felt a headache coming on. Didn't help that exams were actually coming up.

"Ahem…"

"Huh?"

Hitomi removed her hand from her face and gazed up to see a familiar face. Makoto Niijima, the Student Council President. Hitomi raised a brow at her, surprised to see her before her. Every since she got back to school anybody and everybody involved in the student council had dodged her as if she was the plague. Rather ironic when she thought about it. So seeing her senior before her was a bit surprising.

"Hello, Ishikawa-san," Makoto greeted. "It's good to see you back in school."

"That it is," Hitomi agreed before pushing up her glasses. "...Is something the matter, Niijima-san? You usually don't come to me for a casual talk."

"As sharp as ever," commented Makoto. She took a seat across from Hitomi at the small table and spoke in a quiet voice. "If you don't mind, I would like a bit of your help…"

"My help?" Hitomi raised a brow at her. "And what help this might be?"

"I've been assigned personally by the principal himself to do some… personal findings," Makoto explained. Hitomi was suspicious about the sudden pause but listened anyways. "But, I'm finding this a lot harder than I imagined… So, I was wondering if you would be interested in possibly helping me?"

"Hm…" Hitomi thought for a bit before placing her pencil down and crossing her arms. "Alright, I guess. Not like I have anything better to do since I've been gone. But, I obviously need a bit more details on this little 'assignment'."

"Okay, so…" Makoto paused for a moment as she was clearly thinking on how to explain the task. "The principal had asked me to find possible targets that might have been the cause of this 'Phantom Thieves' business. He wants me to find the people who might have caused Mr. Kamoshida to change."

Hitomi's glasses glared up, concealing her surprised expression. She quickly became stoic and listen carefully to Makoto. What she was saying was becoming very interesting…

"I know this enter Phantom Thieves thing is totally bonkers," Makoto continued as she gave a small laugh, "I mean, I still doubt this is what caused Kamoshida to change. It's utterly ridiculous. But… there still has to be a reason for why he suddenly changed, right? Whether someone threatened him, or whether the Phantom Thieves thing was just a joke, we have to figure out the culprits of who did it."

"Hm…" Hitomi fixed her glasses as a sigh escaped through her nose. "Okay, I see your point. But, just where exactly are you going with this? Why do you need my help specifically?"

"I need a bit of help in this investigation," Makoto admitted softly. "Also, if you help me find the culprit, I'm sure I can convince the principle of putting you back into the Student Council. You brought up Mr. Kamoshida when you were fighting the Council that day. If you can figure something like that out, then I'm positive that you can definitely find these 'Phantom Thieves.' That's why I need your help."

Hitomi's leg bobbed up and down as she was thinking to herself. ' _If I say no, a type of red flag might just pop up in Makoto's head. Her entire family practically belongs to the Police force and everything. For her to come to me is actually a sure sign that she's desperate, right? But, if I say yes, I could probably deceive her a bit and get her on a wild goose chase. Either way…_ '

"Alright." Hitomi agreed. "I'll help you out in this case."

"Really?" Makoto smile in what appeared to be relief. "Thank goodness… For a moment I thought you'd reject me like everybody else…"

"Well, you're one of the few people here that doesn't resent me," Hitomi said casually. "Plus, you were the one who got me back to school, after all… Thanks for that, I guess."

"Don't think anything of it," Makoto said and was still smiling. "Well, you must be really busy today. I'll let you get back to your studies." She stood up from her seat. "Meet me tomorrow in the Student Council room. I'll discuss with you of what we have to do then. Good luck to your exams."

"To you as well," Hitomi said as Makoto walked away.

Hitomi eyed her, watching her leave the library. Once she was gone, Hitomi instantly slipped her hand into her bag and grabbed her silver phone. She immediately texted Akira without even a bit of hesitation.

 _ **Kasumi:**_ Oi. We've got a big problem. Group meeting on the rooftop after school. Make absolute sure that nobody is following you guys. I'll be waiting.

.

.

"Did anybody follow you guys?"

"No. We made sure of it. Is everything okay?"

"Kinda, but not really."

As soon as school ended the Phantom Thieves group gathered up on the school rooftop. Hitomi was there first, then Akira, then Ryuji and Ann. Morgana hopped out of Akira's bag as Hitomi made another check to make sure no one had followed them to the rooftops. Once she decided it was clear, she went back to the bundle of desk and took a seat. She sighed softly in relief, but she had a feeling that she needed to be cautious.

"Okay, so… what's going on?" Ryuji asked.

"We are being hunted down like a bunch of rabbits from hound dogs," Hitomi said. "In other words, the principle is having students from the student council try and hunt down whoever posted the calling card for Kamoshida. And his number one hound is Makoto Niijima, the student council president."

"Wait, are you serious?!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"The principle is doing this…?" Akira asked softly, looking very perplexed.

"Makoto is a stickler for the rules," Hitomi continued explaining. "She's a good kid, and I have nothing against her. But, she's a huge threat against us. If she finds us out, we're all screwed over."

"So, what should we do?" Ann asked.

"We just have to dodge her is all," Morgana said simply. "Just act like normal students. It's probably best that we keep an eye out for her. But, what I don't understand is why the principal wants us caught."

"She told me that it has to do with what we've done to Kamoshida," Hitomi said and rolled her eyes. "Said that whoever threatened him will be in trouble and crap. Either way, I still find it suspicious. I'll personally will try figuring out something later on. But, for now, I say we should be careful with what we do and what we say. Just be cautious of being followed, alright?"

"Alright," Ann nodded. "We'll remain cautious. But, Niijima-san told you about this, right? What will you do?"

"Don't worry about me," Hitomi said and rubbed the back of her aching neck. "I know exactly what I need to do. Just be careful about yourselves and everything should be just fine."

"Just fine about what?" A sudden voice asked.

Hitomi's eye twitched in annoyance as the door to the roof opened. Of course, it was Makoto Niijima. Morgan quickly jumped down and hid behind Hitomi's bag so he wouldn't be seen. Everyone became on edge as Mokoto walked closer. Now, how much did she hear, was the question.

"This place is off limits, you know," Makoto stated. She looked directly at Hitomi. "It surprises me that you of all people would break that rule, Ishikawa-san. You know better than anyone of what students can and can't do."

"I told you this was a bad idea," Hitomi said in an annoyed tone as she looked at Akira. He was perplexed by why she looked at him, but said nothing.

"Just what is this 'bad idea,' Ishikawa-san?" Makoto asked. She reminded Hitomi of a mother.

"Look, it's not like we meant any harm by coming up here," Hitomi stated with a roll of her eyes. "Ever since I got back to school the teachers gave me a boatload of work to do from being gone for so long, and for the upcoming exams. Reason why I've been stuck in the library all day. So, these guys visited me and suggested I get a breather outside."

"So you came to the rooftops?" Makoto raised a brow at her.

"Don't give me that look," Hitomi grumbled. She then pointed at Akira with her thumb. "I might have gotten expelled, but that doesn't mean that my job at school is done just yet. I'm responsible for helping this guy study and stay on task, remember? Plus, Sakamoto and Takamaki-san had asked me for a bit of tutoring anyways. We were just planning a date to study for the exams."

"But that still doesn't give a reason to be on the rooftops," Makoto said.

"Why should we give you a reason anyways?" Ryuji retorted as she was clearly getting on his nerves. "What about you, Miss President? What do you want with a couple of kids like us?"

"The troublemaker, the girl of rumor, the infamous transfer student, and the girl nicknamed 'Brute-omi'... An interesting combination, wouldn't you agree?" Makoto said. She looked straight at Akira. "All of you seemed to have gotten to know Mr. Kamoshida pretty well. Especially you..."

"Not really," Akira said casually.

"Yeah, y'know he's only been here for a month or so," Ryuji covered for him.

"And, if anybody knows anything about him, that would be me." Hitomi said and adjusted her glasses. "After all, I've been put in charge of him. It's bad enough that his personal information was leaked out and everybody knows his situation. Mr. Kamoshida deliberately tried numerous times to give each of us detention or get expulsion. Almost everybody in this entire school has a pretty good reason to hate him."

"Yes, but you all have explicitly good reasons to hate him," said Makoto. "Isn't that right, Ishikawa-san?"

Hitomi paused before a sudden smirk appeared on her face. She huffed out a chuckle. It was clear to everyone now that she was pretty annoyed now.

"Ah, okay… Now I understand everything." Hitomi stood up and began walking back and forth in a slow manner. "You purposely asked me, of all people, to 'help out' with that little Phantom Thieves' stunt when in reality you didn't need my help. I should've known as soon as you sat down with me at the library. You still don't trust me completely. I get that. I mean, I was expelled after all, and I cause plenty of trouble now and then."

She shrugged and kept on talking. "But I never thought you'd actually do this to me, Niijima-senpai. You knew perfectly well that I've been hanging around these guys lately. And, having no choice but to see me everyday, you knew perfectly well of my hate towards Kamoshida. You also knew that all four of us hated his guts. So, taking in that info, you purposely asked for my help when in reality, you were cornering me into this type of trap to question us all. Am I right so far?"

Makoto opened her mouth, but Hitomi didn't allow her a chance to even speak. "Oh, wait!" Hitomi exclaimed in a sarcastic manner. "Of course I'm right. I know you, after all."

"But, this only covers half of it, right?" Hitomi continued on, still walking back and forth, and seeming to have a fun time with it. "I now understand everything. The Principal doesn't trust me at all, right? Understandable. I mean, he expelled me and made sure I was the last one to get welcomed back in after Mr. Kamoshida's incident. The principal is scum anyways. He kept this all quiet, after all. I mean, did you see the way he reacted after Kamoshida confessed?"

"How do you know how Kamoshida confessed?" Makoto asked her quickly, seeing a red flag being pulled.

"Don't you ever scroll the internet, Niijima-senpai?" Hitomi covered herself quickly. The smugness on her face was starting to get on Makoto's nerves. "Multiple kids videotaped the confession and posted it online. Of course I saw what happened. But, getting back to my original point. The Principal is a total jackass who knew about the entire incident, through and through. It's not a rumor, oh no, it's the goddamn truth."

"Where are you going with this?" Makoto impatiently asked.

"Ah-ah-ah! I'm not done." Hitomi waved a finger at her. "The Principal called you to his office, yeah? He gave you the job of searching down these 'Phantom Thieves'. He probably threatened you by saying something about a college application, or about your family. Either way, he forced you into this position. So, now here you are, stuck on this goosechase, without any sort of idea on how to complete this task. That being said, you, my dear senpai, decided to come after us because of the rumors going around, right? We became your first targets because we all have pretty good reasons to hate Kamoshida. But, I gotta say, you just got yourself into a dead end, because we didn't do anything. I got expelled, Ann tried her hardest to remain away from Kamoshida her entire time at school, Ryuji—well, you know his story, and Akira was threatened with expulsion as well because Kamoshida clearly didn't like him defending me or anybody really. We have our reasons and our thruths set up straight. Do you, Niijima-senpai?"

Makoto stood there, eyes wide, in shock of what Hitomi just did. Hitomi stopped her pacing and stood in front of Makoto, arms behind her back, as her annoyed yet smug smirk was still clearly on her face. Just by Makoto's reaction, Hitomi knew she hit every nail on the head.

"Did I miss any sort of information, senpai?" Hitomi asked, which sounded more like a challenge for Makoto to talk.

"...No. You didn't miss a single thing…" Mumbled Makoto as she clenched her fists angrily.

"Oh, by the way," Hitomi turned her back to her, "I refuse to help you anymore. At least I now know where my alliances are." She looked over her shoulder and glared at Makoto. "Is there anything else you want to accuse me of and continue this little horseplay, or do you have anything else to say?"

"...This place is being closed off due to the incident," Makoto said as she was clearly trying to remain calm. "I heard that people have been coming up here without permission, after all. I'm sorry to have interrupted you…"

Makoto turned and exited out of the door. Hitomi's smugness wiped off of her face as she looked back and glared at the wall. This wasn't at all the way she wanted it to go. She crossed her arms, wishing that she had a gigantic filter on her mouth. Making Makoto feel like crap was honestly the last thing Hitomi wanted. Letting out a groan, she kicked at the ground in an annoyed manner.

"That was the last thing that I wanted to happen…" She growled softly at herself.

"Holy shit…" Ryuji spoke up as he snapped out of his shock. "That… was fucking sweet."

"No it wasn't!" Ann elbowed him. She looked back to Hitomi in concern. "Kasu—I mean, Hitomi, don't you think what you said was a bit much? I mean, the way you can lie so easily and get away with it is honestly terrifying. What you did was… really harsh."

"...Yeah," sighed Hitomi as she rubbed her eye, "yeah I know. I'm just—REALLY pissed off. I honestly thought that I could rely on her as a person." She looked to the door. "But, I guess not…"

"You said it yourself," Akira spoke up, grabbing her attention. "With what you said, you basically hit every nail on the head. It was clear with how Niijima-senpai reacted. The principal is forcing her to do this. Either way, it was clear that she's just as sharp as you."

"I second that," Morgana said and hopped onto the desk to be seen. "She clearly is onto us. We need to remain cautious for now on. Kasumi might have gotten that girl to back down this time, but who knows what will happen later on."

"Damnit…" Hissed Ryuji. "This really pisses me off…"

"That reminds me…" Morgana looked to the group. "Study hard. Especially you, Ryuji. There are bound to be traps that we need to solve with our brains. Keep in mind that everything you do in your daily lives has an impact on your abilities."

"True," Ann nodded in agreement. "Studying won't be so bad if we just think of it as helping us to be Phantom Thieves…"

"I guess you got a point…" Ryuji grumbled and stood up. "But man, it's just so lame… I was all fired up about helpin' people, not about studyin'..."

"Well, I do have somewhere interesting to show you all before hand," Morgana said and grinned as much as a cat could. "You guys did originally promised to help me out with my mission, after all."

"Huh? Mission?" Ryuji asked in confusion.

"Follow me," Morgana said and hopped off of the desks.

"Wait, are you gonna show them _there_?" Hitomi asked as Morgana walked to her.

"Yep~" Morgana sang smugly before walking pass her.

"I guess we should follow him…" Ann said and began walking.

"But where are we going?" Ryuji asked as he walked out with Ann.

"Just follow me and you'll see!" Morgana said.

"Great…" Hitomi mumbled and rubbed her forehead. "Another headache to deal with…"

She heard a rustling sound next to her and looked to her left. Akira stood there, holding her bag out to her. ' _That's right,_ ' Hitomi realized ' _I left it by the corner near the desk where it's hard to see…_ '

"We should follow after them," Akira said to her.

"Mmn…" Hitomi sighed through her nose and took her bag from him. "Thanks…"

"Welcome," Akira said and began walking along side her.

Hitomi shouldered her bag as she and Akira quickly followed after the group. She just knew that she should be expecting a headache to come along on her way there.

.

.

.

.


	25. Chapter 25

"Man I hate crowds…"

"We're in the city. Crowds are everywhere."

"Doesn't mean I have to enjoy them."

The Phantom Thieves group had followed Morgana to the subway, right at the entrance. Each teen was scrolling through their phone on the Official Phantom Aficionado Website. They were looking through post, trying to find a specific one that had a very detailed information about it. So far, it was becoming annoying for all of them.

"Any luck on your guys' end?" Kasumi, or Hitomi at the moment, asked.

"Yeah, but the reasons are pathetic," Ryuji said. " 'Won't give me back my lunchbox,' 'convince people into buying donuts'—seriously what the hell?!"

"Ignore those." Morgana said. "Aren't there any with serious troubles?"

"I think I got one," Ann spoke up and read the comment. " 'I don't know what to do about my ex who's stalking me. His name is Natsuhiko Nakanohara.' It says he's a teller at City Hall."

"A government worker's stalkin' somebody…?" Ryuji muttered in surprise.

"Perfect." Hitomi smirked. "That should do just fine."

"Agreed." Morgana nodded. "He's a suitable target. Alright, now get the Meta Nav ready."

"We're just going to jump right into a Palace? Fine by me!" Ryuji grinned.

"Hey, what happened to all that talk of ' _unanimous decisions_ '?" Ann scowled at Ryuji.

"What about unanimous decisions?" Hitomi asked, looking up at Ann since she was seated next to Ryuji on the ground.

"You left the buffet before we talked about stay together as a group," Akira answered her. "We agreed on being the Phantom Thieves, and decided that as a group we would vote for who to go after as targets."

"Oi, that's vital information," Hitomi lightly hit at Akira's leg with her phone. "If you guys make a decision like that again without me around, you got to tell me about that! I rather not find out you all got harmed by doing something without telling me."

"Sorry about that," Ann apologized and gazed towards Akira. "What do you think we should do?"

"Let's go." Akira said without hesitation.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Ryuji exclaimed as he was getting riled up.

"Okay then. Let's go." Ann agreed in the end.

"We need a name and a place, right?" Ryuji went to the Nav. "So the name is…"

"Actually, we don't need a location this time. Just enter exactly what I tell you." Morgana said and smirked. "The key word is… 'Mementos'."

"Huh? Just what are you trying to pull?" Ryuji said, suspicious of the cat's reliability.

"Why are you always so suspicious of him?" Hitomi grabbed Ryuji's phone out of his hand as she was becoming impatient. "Take us to Mementos."

" _ **Candidate Found.**_ " Replied the phone.

"We got a hit?!" Ryuji took his phone back out of Hitomi's hand.

"Just as I thought!" Morgana smirked, his tail waving back and forth in pleasure of being right.

"Into Mementos we go." Hitomi stood up as she was smirking.

Suddenly, a wave of energy came over them. The area around them seemed to change almost instantly. The place looked duller, as if it lost multiple tints of color. Not only that, but every person that was around had almost instantly disappeared from sight. Ryuji shot up onto his feet in shock as everyone gazed around in confusion.

"Everyone disappeared…!" Ann exclaimed.

"That's what happens when you enter Mementos." Hitomi said casually.

"Ah…!" Akira looked at her in surprise. "Your clothes changed…"

"Huh?" Hitomi looked down, only to realize he was right. She was now Reaper, not Hitomi. "Oh, yeah, that."

"Why did you change and we didn't?" Ryuji asked, looking a bit concerned.

"This isn't my first time being in Mementos." Reaper stated before spreading her arms out. "Welcome to the entrance of Mementos! A landmine of Palaces…"

"What do you mean by that?" Ann asked.

"You'll see." Morgana hopped off of his perch. "Let's head down into the subway. The Shadows are lurking down there instead of up here. I'll be honest, I don't quite understand why, but they might just be drawn to something down there."

"Underground...?" Ann questioned. "How are we going to get down there?"

"How? You use it everyday to get to school." Morgana replied simply.

"To the subway." Reaper said and began making her way down.

"Just follow me!" Morgana exclaimed and booked it down the stairs.

"Ah! Wait up, you two!" Ryuji exclaimed.

The three rushed after them fast, not wanting to lose either of them. When they entered the subway, everything felt a lot more… negative, than before. It was like a heavy cloud came down and rested on their shoulders. When they looked around, it looked a lot different from the average subway station.

"The hell is this place…?" Ryuji asked before turning to everyone. "Wait, our clothes changed?!"

"The Shadows know we're here?!" Ann exclaimed, looking to Morgana and Reaper for answers.

"Since the moment we stepped in." Stated Morgana.

"You should've told us!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"Chill out, we're still safe here." Reaper said as she leaned against one of the columns. "Morgana and I have been in and out of this place many times, together and separately. This place is basically a safe zone against shadows. Like a Palace entrance."

"Yeah, until you go a level down." Morgana added. "After that, the place is practically teeming with them…"

"More importantly, what exactly is Mementos?! It's about time you guys start explaining." Ann said as she seemed to calm down from her earlier panic.

"Mementos is… _everyone's_ Palace." Morgana said.

"Or how I like to call it, a Palace of Palaces!" Reaper said, having her arms spread out for a dramatic effect.

" _What_?" Ryuji stared blankly at her.

"A Palace as grand as the previous castle only forms when a person's wishes are extremely distorted." Morgana explained. "So, instead of many individual Palaces, the general public has one gigantic shared Palace. That's where we are now… Mementos."

"Now that you mention it, this place does feel different from Kamoshida's Palace…" Ann said and gazed around.

"Not as suffocating, right?" Reaper spoke up. "It feels like you're walking on air, but you can still feel the weight of negativity on your shoulders… Sucks to be honest, _but_ there's nothing we can do about it."

"Yeah, okay, but what do you mean by shared?" Ryuji asked. "Even though everybody is total strangers the Palace is still shared…?"

"Think of it as the collective unconscious…" Morgana said only for his ears to quickly flatten. "No, nevermind. You wouldn't understand that."

"So what you're saying is…" Ann muttered. "Using this place, we can even change the hearts of those without Palaces?"

"Precisely." Reaper responded. "Through the years I've tried my best to change the hearts of those who have become a bit too corrupted. But, that's not as easy as going into one gigantic Palace."

"What do you mean?" Akira asked her.

"The steps to Mementos is different from a Palace like Kamoshida's." Reaper explained. "Like Kamoshida's, you basically need a name, a place, and a corrupt/desire. That's how you get entense Palaces like his. For Mementos, you just need it's name. But, you can walk all around this place and still find not even a corrupted heart at times. This place is… _huge_."

"How do we get around then?" Ryuji asked. "Do we just walk around?"

"It's what I did." Reaper shrugged.

"It seems the time has finally come…" Morgana said.

He was now suddenly a good distance away from the group. Each of the four humans shared glances with each other, each of them showing confusion. Even Reaper shrugged at them when they glanced at her. They looked back to Morgana to see him doing different poses.

"Morganaaa… transfooooorm!" Exclaimed the cat.

He jumped up and did a frontflip, only to poof into a cloud of smoke. Suddenly, the floor shook as a strange form took Morgana's place as the smoke dissipated. Everyone exclaimed in shock of this sudden predicament.

"Come, Panther, ladies first." Spoke the car in Morgana's voice.

"A car…?!" Ann exclaimed in awe.

"Did… you know about this?" Akira asked Reaper.

"...I had no fucking clue, dude." Reaper shook her head, her eyes as wide as saucers. "I've seen some freaky shit through the past five years, but this is _by far_ the most ridiculous that I've ever seen."

"No way!" Ryuji exclaimed at Morgana.

"Wait… Did you say five years?" Akira asked Reaper. She suddenly paled at the question.

"This comes from the cognition materializes in the Metaverse, plus a bit of extra training." Morgana explained. "It's not dissimilar to how you guys transform."

"You turnin' into a car is totally different than our clothes changin'!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"Reaper, what did you mean by five years?" Akira kept asking her, but she ignored his questions.

"For some reason, 'cats turning into buses' is an extremely widespread cognition among the general public." Morgana said.

"Why a bus though?" Ann asked.

"...No idea." Morgan said.

Reaper's eyes softened as she gasped softly. " _Totoro…_ Haven't seen that in years, holy shit...!"

Akira, for once, sighed softly and frowned deeply at Reaper. It was clear she wasn't going to crack, and she was going to do anything to ignore his poking question.

"Wait, why didn't you do this at the castle?!" Ryuji asked Morgana, only to start walking towards the bus.

"I would have if I could!" Morgana defended himself. "But the castle was cramped, there were tons of stairs, and there's no way a bus fits on top of a chandelier."

"Hey, Skull! Ladies first!" Ann exclaimed as she saw what he was doing.

"Hey, stop pullin' me! That's dangerous!" Skull yelled at her.

"Panther! Please be gentle!" Morgana exclaimed.

"Good grief…" Reaper murmured.

After a bit of arguing from the two, everyone finally gotten into the car. Panther, Skull, and Joker had sat in the back seat while Reaper took the front passenger. It felt awkward for Reaper to know they were inside of Morgann, or Mona, but it would have to do. Better than walking, she'll agree to that.

"All aboard! Let's go!" Skull said and leaned back in the seat.

They waited a moment before looking at the wheel, seeing that it wasn't moving.

"Why are you all sittin' back there? I'm a car, remember?" Mona said.

"You can't drive yourself?!" Skull exclaimed.

"Do you know how to drive, Reaper?" Panther asked.

"...No." Reaper murmured, not daring to look at them.

"What?!" Skull exclaimed. "You can be a physical badass and is an expert at being in the Metaverse, but you don't even know how to drive a car?!"

"Sh-shut up!" She yelled at him. "You can't talk either! Plus, it's kind of hard to go anywhere when you're labeled as a well known criminal's daughter!"

"Oooh, right…" Skull muttered and leaned away from her. "Sorry 'bout that."

Reaper groaned and shook her head, lifting her hand up to face palm. Panther sighed and looked to Joker.

"Well, do _you_ know how to drive, Joker?" Panther asked him.

"Time to bust my moves." Joker said and opened the car door to get to the driver's side.

His response caused all of them to sweat drop. Reaper lifted her head up, glaring at nothing in particular, as she did not feel safe by his response.

"...Um, safety first, okay?" Panther said as she clearly felt the same as Reaper.

"You better now smash up my beautiful face, you hear me?!" Mona threatened.

"I'm sooo not mentally prepared for this…" Reaper mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

Joker hopped into the driver's seat. He placed his hands on the wheel, but gazed around the dash. Reaper looked where he was looking at, only to figure out his problem herself.

"...Hey, Mona, got any keys on ya?" Reaper asked.

"Why would you need a key?!" Mona said as if it was more ridiculous than him being a car. "There's a switch just down next to the steering wheel."

Joker looked and flipped a switch, only for them to immediately hear Mona giggling.

"That tickles! Lower, lower!" Moa giggled.

Reaper looked at Joker as he did the same to her, each of them sharing an awkward look. Joker looked at the switches and tried again. As he flipped it, the Mona bus suddenly began vibrating as the engine came to life.

"Oh, there…" Mona said before he began purring. "That feels sooo gooooood…"

"Okay!" Reaper exclaimed in clear discomfort. "Let's just… get moving, okay?!"

"Agreed!" Skull exclaimed behind her. "This is one creepy-ass car…!"

"Don't underestimate my _meowtary_ engine." Mona said.

"...You did not…" Reaper paused as she glared at the dashboard.

"Okay, time to go." Joker quickly said as he could sense a slight murderous intent from Reaper.

As they began moving and entered the second floor, the atmosphere almost felt completely different. There was more negativity down here than before, which secretly concerned Reaper. He drove forwards and around, the dark tunnels being light up only by Mona's headlights. They could hear Mona's voice through the supposed radio, sometimes warning them of shadows. Joker tried his best to dodge constant fights with the shadows.

As they traveled, Reaper spotted something from the corner of her eye. She asked Joker to stop and back up as she eyed the area. Joker complied, looking through her window at what she was so insistent on looking at. She noticed a type of dark, reddish glow from afar.

"Mona, do you sense that?" Reaper asked without taking her eyes off of the light.

"Yeah… There's definitely something over there." Mona said.

"What is it?" Panther asked and she and Skull tried seeing what Reaper was looking at.

She smirked, not like they could see, as she kept her eyes on the destination. "Our target… Joker, head straight towards that light."

He nodded and turned the car. They headed down the tunnel until they found the source of the light. Joker stopped the car as he, Skull and Panther gaped at the strange sight before them.

"Dude, the hell is this…?" Skull questioned. "It's all wavy and shit."

"This is definitely the place." Mona confirmed. "Nice eye, Reaper. Our target should be through there. Now, are you ready, Joker?"

"Let's do it." Joker said as a smirk tugged onto his lips.

"In we go!" Mona exclaimed.

The car lurched forwards, startling the group, as Mona was somehow able to jump into the strange twisting portal. Once they landed on the other side the Mona Bus stopped. The Phantom Thieves exited the car and Mona went back to his regular cat form. From where they stood, they could see a figure standing not too far away from them.

"Hey, something's there!" Ryuji pointed out.

"Yep~" Reaper unhooked her keychain scythe that's been hanging by her hip the entire time and began to spin it in her hand. "That's our target; Nakanohara's Shadow. He's a worker at the City Hall, basically working front desk, but has been stalking his ex-girlfriend for a while now. We need to talk to him and stop him from from causing anymore harm."

"I get that's it's bad and all, but is it seriously that easy to gain a corrupted heart?" Panther asked.

"Technically, I'd have to say yes." Reaper stopped spinning the keychain as it was now at it's full length scythe. "Obviously there's more to why this guy is corrupted. It's pretty sad, really. People can get so corrupted by mental illnesses, being greedy in power, or even just being a victim. You'd be surprised with how many victims fall into corruption…"

"Seriously…?" Skull look at her in surprise. "So… Even we could've turned into THAT?"

"Given the right circumstances and such, yes…" Reaper murmured, but was loud enough for them to hear. "I know because… I almost was one."

"What?" They all looked at her in surprise.

Reaper closed her eyes and had her back to them, not wanting to show any signs of twitching emotion. She scoffed quietly, trying to get rid of her morbid and depressing thoughts, and began walking towards their target.

"Enough talk about that." She told them. "Our target is him. Let's get this over with as soon as possible."

The group glanced at each other, but knew they couldn't ask in a place like this. They rushed forwards with Reaper towards the shadow. The stopped and stood before it, allowing it to notice them, as the figure of a man looked at them with pure madness in his expression.

"Who are you?!" He growled at them.

"Are you that stalker?!" Panther asked as they stood on the defensive. "Haven't you ever stopped to consider how your ex feels?"

"She's my property! I can do whatever I want with her!" Nakanohara exclaimed back at her. "It's not like she didn't treat me like a plaything! What's wrong with me doing the same?!"

"You can't treat someone like shit just 'cause they did it to you!" Skull yelled back at him. "What a load of crap… We're gonna change the hearts of all the bastards like you!"

"There are millions of people far worse than me!" Nakanohara said as his voice dripped with venom. "What about Madarame…? He stole _everything from me, but y **ou're letting him off the hook!?**_ "

"...Madarame? The hell's this guy goin' on about?" Skull asked the group.

"Remember what I said before." Reaper told him. "A lot of times, people with shadows end up being victims. It could be what's happening in his case."

Suddenly, darkness swelled over the Shadow Nakanohara, only for him to show his true self. Reaper spun her scythe and stood at the ready, her staff behind her body while the blade faced her opponent. The rest of the group took out their weapons and stood at the ready beside her.

"Watch out! Here he comes!" Morgana warned.

" _ **Now that I have what's rightfully mine… I'm not going to let you take it away…**_ " Growled Shadow Nakanohara. " ** _Look… This is a winner-takes-all world. Come fight me and I'll show you what I mean!_** "

"Mona, what's his weakness?" Reaper called out to him. While she asked, Nakanohara went first and buffed his attack up.

"We've fought one of these guys before, remember?" Mona called to her. "Looks like we're depending on you, Skull!"

"Bring it on!" Skull grinned in a shark-like manner.

Joker went first and used one of his multiple personas, casting the spell bufu. That only caused slight damage. Reaper passed on her turn and instead defended so it could go right to Skull. One it was his turn, he summoned Captain Kidd and used Zio on the shadow. That being it's weakness, the Shadow fell to the ground.

Everyone surrounded the shadow with their guns up and at the ready. Joker immediately called for an All-out Attack. Everyone sprung backwards and grouped together, only to lash forwards and attack all at once. When the attack finished, they took out a good amount of health, but not enough to finish him. Panther casted a debuff spell, lowering their enemy's attack power.

The Shadow then attacked at Reaper, which was a terrible idea since she was on the defense and blocked it. It didn't harm her since her Persona was also one for physical attacks. This process happened for a constant three to four more times until they actually took the shadow out.

Once the fight was over, Shadow Nakanohara turned back into his human form, hunching over and holding his torso from the battle. The group hardly gained a scratch from the guy, which pleased Reaper immensely. They still surrounded him as it was clear the shadow had gotten the sense beaten into him. Literally.

"I-I was wrong… Forgive me…" Muttered the Shadow. "That evil teacher used me, then threw me out onto the streets. That's what caused my fixation onto her…"

"Evil teacher?" Joker questioned.

"Are you referring to this Madarame guy?" Reaper asked, her arms lazily hooked on her scythe she held against her lower back.

"Yeah…" Sadly muttered Nakanohara. "I just didn't want anybody to throw me out again…"

"Reaper was right. He was just a victim because of some selfish bastard…" Panther spoke up as she clearly pitied the man. "Still, you shouldn't have dragged an unrelated woman into your mess."

"Yes, I know that now." Confessed Nakanohara. "I'll put an end to my love for her…" He then gazed at each of their masked faces. "...Hey, you can change people's hearts, right? In that case… Won't you change Madarame's heart?! Before more people fall victim to him..."

Before they could respond, the shadow glowed into a blue light and disappeared, leaving behind the item that caused his desires. Reaper could only sigh softly since she never verbally agreed to the promise, but her moral drive that was gnawing at her brain was telling her to do it.

"Change… Madarame's heart?" Panther questioned and looked to the group.

"Hm? What's that shiny thing?" Skull asked as he seemed fixated on it.

"The sources of Nakanohara's corrupted desires." Reaper stated as she walked up to it. "Just like Kamoshida's Palace, he had a physical item that held his corrupted desires. Every corrupted shadow like him and Nakanohara have a source for their corruption. Thankfully, we don't have to make a frantic run out of a collapsing area."

"We should take the treasure with us," Mona said. "It's only the bud of one, but it's still just as powerful as one. Had we left it be, very well may blossomed into a Palace. Think of it as a reward for our hard work."

Reaper, having her scythe go back to being a keychain, walked over and grabbed the item. Examining it quickly, she found the common item to be a strange choice of the source of corruption. Shrugging slightly, she then turned to Joker and tossed it to him.

"Here," she said before tossing it at him. Luckily he caught it with one hand. "Keep it. Think of it as a marker for your 'first mission' in Mementos."

"...Alright." Joker looked at it carefully before placing it into his pocket.

"So, did Nakanohara have a change of heart?" Skull asked.

"Most likely." Mona answered.

"But how are we to know if we succeeded?" Panther asked.

"The lady posted the dude's name online. If he really does change, she'll prolly comment again." Skull said.

"Precisely." Reaper grinned, knowing well that they couldn't see it. "Don't worry about it. We did our job. Now, it's time to wait and allow the change of heart to commence. Even if it's not a bit corrupted desire, it'll still affect the person who caused it greatly. For now, we wait."

"Sounds boring." Skull muttered before grinning. "Buuut, you know what isn't? This place! It's great for trainin' against shadows to prep for our next target!"

"It's also nice to give courage to the people who post their problems online." Panther said, grinning herself.

Reaper stayed silent as what Panther said bugged her. Just knowing about the fact that they were well known already did not feel promising to the teen girl.

"On top of that, we can whatever treasures we get for some cold, hard cash!" Mona said.

' _That's such a Mona thing to say…_ ' Reaper thought and gazed down at the cat in amusement.

"Sounds like things are goin' pretty great for us!" Skull exclaimed. "...Alright. We did it!"

"Wait." Mona spoke up quickly. "There's somewhere I want to show you guys before we leave. It won't take long. Let's leave this room first and I'll show you the way."

"Alright…" Reaper muttered as she herself had no idea what he was referring to. "Lead the way, Mona."

Morgana rushed away from the group and transformed into a car again. Reaper shook her head as she was sooo not going to get used to that. They all climbed back into the car and Joker drove them out through the swirling portal. Once again, they were traveling down a ways until they were finding a place Mona asked for. Mona said to go to a descending platform first. So, that's where they began to search.

They traveled through the area and bumped into a few shadows. Luckily, they weren't all that hard to defeat, and even allowed them to gain a bit of cash. After a while of searching, they found the area. When they got onto the platform, they all heard a sudden noise. Taking a glance around, they spotted a train pull up onto one of the farther away tracks. This caused a bit of questions through the group, but neither Mona or Reaper could truly answer them.

Pushing that back into their minds, they descended down the escalators to a lower level. But when they got down there, they were surprised by the sight around them. Trains with the glowing red lights in them fly by on the tracks, causing a lot of wind to fly through the area. From where they stood, a dead end seemed to be in the way of progressing further. But either way, Mona hopped ahead and pointed to the wall.

"Alright, there it is!" He had said. "What I want to check out is past there!"

Trusting in Mona, they went to the dead end. They stood before the wall as it was very… peculiar. Reaper had seen these a few times, but they've been very frustrating for her from past experiences.

"...What is this place?" Panther asked. "It's kinda creepy."

"And a dead end at that. Why's it even exist?" Skull asked as he eyed it up and down.

"Now hold on… Just watch." Mona spoke calmly to them. "This is most likely not an ordinary door."

"Do you know what it is?" Joker asked as he gazed at Reaper.

"Eeeh… Kinda." Reaper replied. "I've encountered them multiple times, but they aren't exactly 'normal'..."

"So you know how it works?" Mona asked her.

"...Sort of." Reaper answered honestly. "Sometimes it works, most of the time it doesn't. I just think it's because the place hates me or something…"

"I don't think that's your reason." Mona muttered before standing before the wall.

He placed his paw on it and the place began to shake. The door retracted itself into multiple directions before Mona turned to them smiling. A new way was revealed to them.

"It opened…!" Panther exclaimed softly in shock.

"A new area has been confirmed in it's depths. Updating guidance information." All their phones spoke in unison, catching their attentions.

"See?! It's just as I thought!" Mona proudly exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Panther asked.

"That wall won't budge when I came here down myself." Mona explained. "But it'd be weird for the deepest part of Mementos to be some normal place like this, right?"

"So you were thinkin' there's got to be more?" Skull summed up.

"Yeah!" Mona nodded. "Now that Kamoshida's Palace is gone and people are actually starting to talk about us… I knew something had to have changed down here!"

"How deep is it? Should we try going further down?" Panther asked.

"No." Reaper spoke up. "I don't think we should go deeper down for today. We already completed our mission for today. Plus, it wouldn't be wise to push you three to go farther down in a new place like this. For now, we should head back."

"Agreed." Mona nodded to her.

He turned and walked back into the direction they came in. They group followed and headed back. But as they walked away, Reaper couldn't help but stop and gaze at where the wall had been. She had tried countless times to see if that wall opened or not. So, why is now any different from before? It made her uncomfortable.

"Reaper." Joker called.

"Huh?" She turned to him, eyes wide, since he snapped her out of thought.

"Something wrong?" He asked, standing by the end of the escalator.

"...No. It's nothing." Reaper said and walked towards him. "Just… got stuck in thought, you know? Let's just go already."

Joker eyed her, finding her behavior rather strange. But, he didn't push her. Instead, he allowed her to go up the escalator first and followed as they traveled back and out of Mementos.

.

.

.

.


	26. Chapter 26

"Mementos, huh…? I still don't really get that place."

"How do you think I feel? I've been scouting that place for ages and I still don't understand it."

"That isn't very reassuring coming from you."

The Phantom Thieves gang had exited the place known as Mementos and got back to the real world. They all had their regular clothes and looks on as they came back. They stood back in the area that they had been standing in before. Ryuji leaned against a wall, right in between Ann and Hitomi. Hitomi, though, was crouched down to the ground instead of standing, while Akira stood next to her. Morgana stood basically above her head on the cement wall. When they did, they began talking about what they encountered.

"You have to remember, I'm just as human as the next guy," Hitomi said flatly at Ryuji. "I'm not an all-knowing powerful god."

"Well you sure act like it." Ryuji said. "How you took down Class Pres by just talking? That's some scary shit."

"Mmn…" Hitomi gazed away from him, her glasses concealing her eyes, as a pout came onto her lips. "Don't remind me…"

"Anyways," Ryuji changed the subject, "what was that wall thing we saw down there? I'm still pretty confused about that."

"I'm not entirely sure, but it's blocking us from going down certain depths." Said Morgana. "If Mementos is the public's Palace though… it might be affected in the general public's belief in us."

"Why do you know so much about it, Morgana?" Ann asked.

"My memories are a little foggy in that regard…" Muttered the cat-like being. "However, I need to know what lies in the depths of Mementos, no matter what."

"No matter what…?" Ann repeated softly, gazing at him in concern.

"Mementos is not just everyone's Palace, it's the source of all Palaces." Morgana stated. "It used to be that Palaces like Kamoshida's with one ruler simply didn't exist. So, if we can do something about the greatest cause of distortions, I'm certain my appearance will…!"

"You wanted someone to save you too..." Ann said to Morgana.

"I-I just needed pawns!" Morgana said, looking away from them with a slight angry look.

"Who you callin' a pawn?" Hitomi reached over and pinched Morgana's cheek lightly.

"Ah! Hey, let go!" Morgana patted her hand away.

The group chuckled at his actions while Hitomi pulled her hand away. Little did anyone see Hitomi's concerned expression as she began to be stuck in thought.

"...Well, I'll help you, Morgana." Ann said to him. "I hope you can regain what you've lost."

"I'll… be relying on you guys." Morgana said, almost in an embarrassed-like tone.

"By the way Morgana… are you a boy? Or might you be a girl?" Ann asked.

"Could it be a car?" Akira asked.

"Did you _seriously_ just ask that?" Hitomi looked up at him with a slight glare.

"I mean, it could be a possibility!" Ann said.

"I wish I could deny it, but… I just can't be sure." Ryuji said.

"You guys are seriously agreeing with him!?" Hitomi looked at all of them in bewilderment. "A car cannot be a gender! Yes, there is girl, or male, or they and them, or even both or neither. But there is no such gender as a freaking car!"

"Y-yeah, what Hitomi said!" Morgana exclaimed. "...In any case, of course I'm male! I mean, I…"

"What is it?" Ann asked, since Morgana had trailed off.

"No… it's nothing." Morgana dismissed. "We're done talking about that!" He then shook his head, then proceeded to collect his thoughts. "Anyways, we now know what we can perform minor changes in hearts in Mementos. If we come across any eye-catching leads, it may be worth dealing with them for a bit of combat practice."

"There wasn't any eye catching ones though…" Ann muttered.

"I bet we'll get tons of 'em if we can change someone famous and make the Phantom Thieves well-known." Ryuji said grinning. "The big fish are our main targets after all."

"First you need a way to get through your exams." Morgana reminded.

"I gotta study…" Sighed Ryuji as he hanged his head in sadness.

Akira looked down at Hitomi, only to now notice her dazed expression. "Hitomi?"

She didn't respond to him. He bent down and shook her shoulder, this time definitely grabbing her attention.

"Huh? What? Eh, don't touch me." She scowled and waved his hand away.

Akira related what she did with how Morgana acted earlier to her touching him. Sometimes, she really did remind him of a cat. Shaking that thought off, he remembered what he wanted to ask her.

"Are you prepare for the exams?" He asked. "You've been out of school for a while now…"

"...I'll be fine." Hitomi said as her scowl deepened. "Worry about yourself for once."

Akira could only sigh through his nose in annoyance at her answer. It was such a Hitomi thing to hear that he almost forgot that she was really Kasumi. And here he was thinking he had gained some sort of closeness to her…

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Huh…?" Hitomi pulled her phone out as it was ringing and vibrating, signalling a call.

She stood up and walked a few paces away from the group to answer it. The group stared at her, wondering who was calling her. Hitomi spoke softly into the phone, but seeing her pacing mannerisms, she seemed rather annoyed. After a bit of her talking, she eventually hung up the phone and groaned aloud. She turned back to the group to collect her belongings.

"I have some business to take care of," she grumbled to them as she collected her bag. "Family business, you know? I got to go check it out. Text me if any important business happens."

"Alright," Ann said. "Hope that business isn't too serious."

"No, it's not." Hitomi shook her head before turning her back to them. "...Later."

The group watched her rush down into the subway, being quick to get down the steps as fast as possible. After a bit of talking with each other, the group eventually departed and made their ways back home.

.

.

' _This is becoming so troubling… If I hear Mementos come from his mouth one more time, I'm going to strangle him…_ '

Kasumi was far beyond annoyed with this Phantom Thief business already. Almost everyday now, for the past week or so, Akira has been texting the group for a meet up to hit Mementos. At first, she didn't mind. She figured it was best for the newbies to figure it out for themselves and get used to it. But she realized quickly that it was happening at a constant rate now that it was becoming ridiculous to her.

She was at least pleased that today was the last day for exams, but she just felt uneasy. Her stomach has been doing flips for days now ever since she had pondered about a very big decision. That big decision was something that had been bugging her for days now, and she was unsure if she should do it or not.

But, she was sure that it was the best decision for her. It didn't help that Hitomi has been finding Makoto around almost every corner, following her or the others around. One day it was her, then she found out that Makoto was following Akira the next. It was getting out of hand. As she was concerned in her thoughts, she was snapped out of it by the call of her name. She turned her head, her eyes wide in surprise, only to spot Ann, Ryuji, and Akira. Hitomi could only sigh in sadness as she had hoped to be away from them for this last day of exams.

"Yo, Ishikawa!" Ryuji called, who had been the one to grab her attention. "You gonna make it to the top of the class again this year for eams?"

"...Who knows." She shrugged in a bored manner as she walked over to them. "Today's the last day, thankfully. I'll probably at least get an A at most."

"Seriously?" Ryuji gaped at her in surprise.

"Hey, Ka—I mean! Hitomi!" Ann shook her head and corrected herself fast. "I'll never get used to that… But, what I'm trying to get at here is, are you okay? You don't seem like your usual self?"

"What do you mean?" Hitomi raised a brow at her in confusion.

"You have been actin' strange lately…" Ryuji agreed with Ann. "You just seem… bored? I guess? You just don't have your usual aggravated spark to you anymore."

Hitomi's eyes widened at their statements. She quickly concealed her shock but gazing away from them, knowing her glasses glared up to cover her eyes. She was hoping they of all people wouldn't have noticed her shift in behavior.

"...It's nothing." Hitomi stated calmly. "I've just been dealing with some personal matters for a while. But, it's not that big of a deal to worry about. Let's focus on the exams instead."

"Hitomi." Akira spoke up, gazing at her sternly. "Stop saying it's nothing when there's clearly something wrong. We're a team now, you know. You should trust us more."

The three were shocked by this sudden change of events. Akira had always shown small signs of emotions, never being a lot compared to Ann or Ryuji. But, to see such a stern and legitimate expression on his face was actually surprising for them all. Even Hitomi hadn't seen it coming.

But, being her usual self, she was always one to snap out of her shock quickly. She glared at him and sneered as anger clearly appeared on her face. This was becoming way too annoying for her to handle. She had enough with this Wild Card. She wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

"I have never met someone as meddling as you are," she growled at him. She was gripping on her bag handle so tightly, trying hard to contain her anger and frustration. "Stop concerning about me. Stop trying to get close to me. Stop acting like you even _know_ me, because you don't. You never will, because no one ever does. In the end, your attempts will be for nothing, and you'll regret wasting your time on a runt like me. So, do keep your nose out of my business, _Kurusu_. It's pitiful to watch you try."

"Okay, that's cruel even for Hitomi," Ryuji stepped in the way and pushed Akira away from Hitomi. "And I thought I hadn't gotten enough sleep. Sheesh…"

"Y-yeah, let's just, forget this ever happened!" Ann said as she stood in front of Hitomi. "Let's go to school, yeah? We don't want to be late, heh heh heh… heh…"

Hitomi huffed loudly and looked away from them, anger still written on her face. Akira could only gaze at her, his eyes feeling like daggers in her side. Ann and Ryuji, still feeling the strong tension, knew they had to separate them in one way or another. Ann linked her arm with Hitomi and began walking forwards while Ryuji lead Akira behind them.

Even the ride up the escalator felt uncomfortable. But, Ann had the feeling it was something else. Being paranoid as she had been, she turned her head and gazed over her shoulder. When she saw a familiar man in the crowd, chills instantly went up her spine. This was becoming too much for her.

"Oh my god, that guy got off!" She exclaimed softly.

"Hn?" Hitomi looked at Ann, seeing her expression, as her anger instantly disappeared. "Wait, what's wrong?"

"That guy got off—I think he's following me…" Ann said to her, loud enough for the boys behind them to hear. "Isn't this bad? I swear, he's been following me for a while now…!"

Hitomi looked over her shoulder and scanned the crowd, not able to actually pinpoint who she meant. But, whoever it was, it was clear that Ann was freaked out about it. Before she could say anything, a loud yawn came from Ryuji. Ann turned to him, hands on her hips, as she glared at him.

"Hey, at least act like you care!" She said to him, not noticing Akira's amused smile.

"Fine…" Ryuji sighed and began walking up the moving escalator. "Come on."

Hitomi followed Ryuji without hesitation, making sure Ann followed close behind. Akira made sure to be behind her in case this 'stalker' catches up to them. Once they get to the street Ryuji gives them a quick plan, not giving enough time for anybody to disagree on it.

Ryuji and Akira hid behind nearby objects while the girls stood on the street. They both had their backs turned to give off the appearance that they were oblivious. Ann was practically fidgeting in place, unlike Hitomi, who stood next to her and acted like she was scrolling through her phone. Spotting her nervousness, Hitomi knew that Ann needed to calm down.

"Relax…" She whispered to her. "The guys aren't even ten feet away from us. You're not here alone, Ann."

"Mm…" Ann nodded, her lips pressed tightly together.

The two stood together, trying to stay still. Hitomi put her phone into her pocket and closed her eyes, carefully listening to their surroundings. As soon as she heard quick footsteps along with a jingling sound, also sensing a presence from behind. Within seconds she whirled around glaring while the boys quickly stepped out of hiding. Ann turned as the boys stood in front of both girls in protective manner.

But, all their hostility seemed to almost vanish. Well, except for Hitomi's. She's almost always hostile… Staring at the person in front of them was indeed a boy. Except, he was basically their age, maybe older by a year. He had a very clean and well kept appearance.

' _Tall, dark hair, slightly long, pale complexion, dark eyes, and a very highly status uniform from a very wealthy school…_ ' Hitomi evaluated him instantly. ' _The jingling sound was coming from a ring of keys on his belt loop, which is kind of strange to see. He looks… anything but a stalker. But, looks can always be deceiving…_ '

"Hey, uh…" Ryuji and Akira looked at Ann with raised brows. "Are you sure that's him? Or are you that self-conscious."

"Rgh, I'm not that—" Ann began to yell at him.

"Is there something you want?" Asked the mysterious boy, who cut off Ann's yelling.

"We should be asking you that." Hitomi spoke up, adjusting her glasses as she eyed the boy. "My friend here says that you've been following her. Tell me, why's that? It's rather rude to be stalking people, you know."

"Stalking…? That's outrageous." The boy said, fixing a stray piece of hair into place.

"I know you've been stalking me! Ever since the train!" Ann exclaimed, pointed her finger at him in an accusing manner.

"That's because…" the boy began to speak, only for a horn to grab their attention.

A car horn honked, causing everybody to turn their heads and look. An expensive black car pulled over to the side of the road before the group. Rolling down the black tinted window from the back revealed to be an old man as he was smiling at the mysterious boy.

"My goodness… I had wondered why you left the car." Said the old man. "So this is where your passion lead you. All well that ends well… Hahahahahaha!"

"Mind explaining…?" Hitomi looked back to the boy with a raised brow.

"I had saw you from the car… and I couldn't help myself from chasing after you." The boy said, speaking to Ann. "I didn't even notice the calls from sensei… But thank goodness, I caught up to you."

"O-kaaay…" Ann muttered as she was clearly uncomfortable.

"What?" Ryuji's face scrunched up in confusion.

"You're the woman I've been searching for all this time! Please, won't you—" Quickly spoke the boy.

"W-wait a minute, I—" Ann panicked quickly as her thoughts came to conclusions on what he might say.

"—Be the model for my next art piece?!" Asked the boy in a dramatic manner.

Instantly, everyone became confused. The boys and Hitomi looked at each other in confusion while Ann stared at the boy in shock.

"...Model?" She questioned.

' _Do NOT tell me you honestly WANT to do it because he said model!_ ' Hitomi yelled at Ann in her thoughts.

"All that I've drawn has been lacking, but I feel a passion from you unlike anyone else!" Exclaimed the boy.

"This man is highly suspicious!" Morgana yelled from Akira's bag, but no one took notice.

"Ain't this a recruit for some shady business?" Ryuji asked.

"Will you cooperate with me? What do you say?" The boy asked Ann, ignoring everyone but her.

"Hold your horses! Who're you anyways!" Ryuji stepped in front of her, clearly sounding annoyed.

"Oh, where are my manners?" The boy stepped back as if realization just came to him. "I'm a second year at Kosei High's of fine-arts division. My name is Yusuke Kitagawa." He then moved Ryuji aside and stepped closer to Ann. "I'm Madarame-sensei's pupal, and I am being allowed residence at his place. I've striving to become an artist."

"Huh?! Do you mean THAT Madarame?!" Exclaimed Ann. "The one who was on 'Good Morning Japan' the other day?"

"The very same." The boy, Yusuke, confirmed.

"You know who that is?" Ryuji asked Ann.

"He was introduced as a super-famous Japanese-style artist who's been recognized all over the world." Ann explained to him. She then whispered to the group. "But we heard that name a few days ago in Mementos…"

The revving of a car grabbed their attention. Hey all looked to the expensive black car that the old man had been sitting patiently in. He must be Madarame.

"Yusuke!" The man called, clearly trying to ushed the boy to come.

"I'm sorry, Sensei. I'll be right there!" He promised before turning to Ann again. "Madarame-sensei's exhibitions will begin at the department store near the station tomorrow. I'll be there to help out on opening day. Please come by. It'd be great if you could give me your answer in regard to being a model then..."

He then handed Ann a sip of paper, which she took in return. The boy Yusuke then looked at the boys with a scowl.

"I bet you have no interest in the fine-arts, but I'll give you tickets too." He then handed Ryuji and Akira a slip of paper. Before he could even step back, Hitomi cleared her throat loudly to catch his attention, which worked.

"Ahem… May I please have one?" She asked. "I live near my friend here, but it's very unsafe to travel through the city alone. You don't mind if I join, or even a cousin of mine? She's very interested in the fine-arts and has been dying to see Madarame's exhibits."

Yusuke stared at her and blinked his eyes, as if just realizing she was there. "My apologizes. You were so quiet and stood in such a far away manner that I hadn't seen you. Would you like two for you and your cousin?"

"No thank you, one would suffice." Hitomi said smiling in a fake manner. Yusuke handed her a card and she nodded to him in thanks. "Thank you. My cousin will surely be thrilled with this."

"So, I can assure you'll be coming?" Yusuke said, but his eyes traveled to Ann.

"You have my word." Hitomi said as a mischievous glint in her eyes went unnoticed by him. "I _always_ keep my word…"

"Wonderful!" Yusuke said cheerfully. "I'll be seeing you then."

"Have a nice day," Hitomi said out of courtesy.

Yusuke turned and entered into the black car. With the window scrolling up and the revving of the car, it took off and disappeared into traffic. Hitomi watched it go by with a smirk on her face, until Ryuji popped into her view.

"Hey, what the hell was that?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Hitomi asked him to clarify.

"That stupid, innocent nice act you pull off so damn well!" Ryuji exclaimed. "It's effing creepy, man!"

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes at him. "As you know, it was just an act. Which got me a ticket. Still can't believe he somehow forgotten that I was standing here…"

"Still, why did you tell him we would go?" Ann asked her. "I mean, I would've gone anyways, but still! You didn't let me give my input whatsoever."

"And I apologize for that." Hitomi said calmly to her. "But, Yusuke is a pupil of Madarame, the supposed teacher that tossed our target Nakanohara onto the street and caused him to turn corrupt. Yusuke found an attraction to you, Ann. If you can ask the right questions, you could perfectly get us faster through this case with Madarame!"

"Wait, hold up!" Ryuji butted in. "We haven't decided on our next big target yet."

"...Are you fucking serious?" Hitomi gave him such a flat look that it was almost scary. "You know what, whatever. I'll let you think over if we should target Madarame or not. But, whether you like it or not, I'm going to that exhibit and I will target Madarame myself if I must. Now…" She pulled her phone out and gazed at the time. "We better get moving. Don't want to be late for exams, do we?"

With that said, she turned while smiling in a smirkish way and began walking. The trio looked at each other, surprised by her sudden and quick declaration. Ann shrugged at them and chased after Hitomi, since the last thing on her mind was being late. Ryuji and Akira walked together at school while glaring in the direction Hitomi marched off in.

"I said it a billion times and I'll say it again," Ryuji grumbled. "Hitomi pissed me off so goddamn much! She's so frustratin', ya know?!"

He looked at Akira, only for his own frustration to instantly disappear. The look on his face was that of an emotion Ryuji couldn't really pinpoint. But, whatever it was, it honestly made him look scary. This caused Ryuji to sweatdrop at him.

"U-uh, dude? You okay, man?" He asked his friend.

"...I'm fine." Akira grumbled.

"Uh, clearly you aren't if you're showin' this much emotion in one day!" Ryuji exclaimed. "What's up with you? You were perfectly fine until Hitomi showed up."

Akira made a grunt noise and put his head farther down, his shoulders going up, as he was completely tense while glaring at the same spot. Ryuji raised a brow at him before something click in his head.

"Dude, are you angry at Kasumi? I-I mean Hitomi. W-whatever her effin' name is!" Ryuji said and shook his head to stop stuttering.

"I'm not mad at her…" Akira mumbled, now looking at his feet.

"Then what's your deal?" Ryuji asked.

Akira grunted again, putting his head further down as if to hide in his blazer. Ryuji kept his eyes on him as he was still confused. Why was he acting like this? It wasn't natural for him.

"I've got an idea!" Morgana said, popping out of Akira's bag and leaning on his shoulder. "Could it be that you're possibly… jealous, Akira?"

Without even hesitating Akira sharply elbowed his bag, almost knocking Morgana right out of it. The cat yelped, caught his balance, and ran back into the safety of the bag. Ryuji gaped at Akira as his reaction was a clear 'yes' to the question.

"Dude!" Ryuji exclaimed with a small laugh. "Are you seriously jealous?!"

"Shut it…" Akira growled softly, looking away from Ryuji.

"Wait, was it because of her damn sweet act?" Ryuji continued to ask him. "I mean, I have no idea why you would be jealous because of an act she does all the time. I mean, the only reason I can think of is—"

Ryuji stopped talking as his eyes went wide. He looked at Akira in horror at his sudden realization. The black haired boy glanced back at him, confused to why he suddenly stopped talking, only to see Ryuji's shocked face.

"DUDE!" Ryuji practically yelled, which honestly startled Akira. "DO NOT TELL ME YOU'RE CRUSHIN' ON—"

Akira slapped his hand over Ryuji's mouth so fast that he's positive he left some type of red mark on his face. Ryuji, gaining the freaking hint, yanked his hand off and noticed the strange light pinkness crawling onto Akira's face. He began laughing, almost hysterically at that, as he finally put all of the pieces to the puzzle.

"No way, man! No way!" Ryuji shook his head at him, ignoring Akira's harsh glares. "You are SERIOUSLY one weird dude."

"Shut up…" Akira said, wanting to die in a hole.

"All I can say to you is," Ryuji roughly patted his shoulder, "good luck, and I will support you from afar."

Akira covered his face with his hands and groaned. Ryuji laughed as he was truly getting a kick out of this. He wrapped his arm around Akira's shoulder while laughing, trying to show that he did support him. Akira just wished he could punch Morgana and Ryuji as he could see the future teases that have yet to come. Oh, what a mess he was truly in.

.

.

.

.


	27. Chapter 27

' _I hate exams, hate exams, ha-a-a-a-aate, oh hate exams, I really do~_ '

Hitomi sighed aloud as she recognized the exact tune she was singing her thoughts in. It was a stupid realization, really.

' _Wow, I hate exams so much that I accidentally sang it to the tune of L.O.Z. This is my life now, apparently._ ' She groaned in her thoughts. ' _I shouldn't have agreed to play that game with her…_ '

Hitomi, who had just gotten out of school, was traveling through the subway and waited for her train. Exams are officially over, much to her relief, but her work has yet to actually be done. Looking over her schedule in her head, she was utterly booked.

She has to head straight to her new part-time job that she signed for, which will consist of her staying until 11 at night, then head home. Tomorrow morning she has to visit her cousin, Tae, and get her monthly prescription of medicine. Then she'll head to that exhibition of the fine-arts that'll take who knows how long, and then after she has to head straight to her job again. She just hopes she doesn't get a phone call from him to help out somehow. It also doesn't help that her big decision hasn't been made yet. She really needs to talk to someone about that…

"Ishikawa-saaaan!" Exclaimed a voice.

"Huh?" Hitomi, snapping out of her thoughts, looked towards the voice.

She instantly spotted Ann waving to her. With her, of course, was Ryuji, Akira and Morgana. They had gotten out of school slightly earlier than her since Hitomi had put Makoto onto a wild goose chase. It amazed Hitomi of how many times she ditched her, but by the next day she was up and running again.

But, that's not her problem at the moment. She sighed deeply and gazed away from Ann. She seriously didn't want to talk with those three right now. She was tired and running on three hours of sleep. Plus, her job begins in at least an hour.

But she found herself walking to them anyways.

"Hey, how do you think you did on the exams?" Ann asked her.

"Passed." Hitomi bluntly stated as if her results already came in.

"Yeah, why'd you ask her?" Ryuji asked Ann. "She's Hitomi Ishikawa, one of the top students out of the entire school. Of course she passed!"

' _Well, my top student crown has been taken from me for a while now, so… Yeah…_ ' Hitomi bitterly thought. ' _I'm not so special anymore…_ '

"It's polite to ask!" Ann defended herself before smiling. "I'm positive I passed."

"Good for you…" Ryuji grumbled miserably. He looked at Akira. "What 'bout you?"

"I'm feeling confident." Akira said nonchalantly.

"You traitor!" Ryuji cried, being very much overdramatic.

Hitomi eyes went wide as her lips began quivering. She whirl around, covering her mouth tightly, as her shoulders were bouncing up and down. Little noises came from her as she tried oh so very hard to to burst out laughing. But, this only caused the three to gaze at her in confusion.

"Uh, you okay there, Hitomi?" Ann asked.

"I-I'm good, I'm good…!" Hitomi said, but didn't turn back to them.

"Anyways," Ryuji muttered and he ignored her weird behavior, "can we please stop talking about exams? Like it or not, they're gonna come back graded next week. Rather than focus on stuff that's over with…" Ryuji began to look at his phone.

"What're you looking at?" Ann asked.

"The usual site." Ryuji answered, everyone knowing what he meant.

"...It's no use." He muttered almost dejectedly. "There ain't any useful info. The number of posts are gettin' less and less too…"

"I am not letting this end as a one-hit wonder, okay?" Morgana said in a serious manner.

"There's no point in getting antsy though." Ann said. "I know! Why don't we get lunch somewhere? We still have some money left over from the other day."

"I want sushi then!" Ryuji instantly cheered up. "Or domestic-raised eel!"

"First off, it's not like we have THAT much money left over," Hitomi stated in a fact-like manner. "Secondly, I suggest you hit some fast food place or something. Also, I can't come along. My train comes in twenty minutes and I have to head off to work."

"Wait, you have a legitimate job?" Ryuji asked, all wide eyed and everything.

"Of course I do." Hitomi said as a hint of feeling insulted was in her tone. "How else do you think I keep that house over my head?"

"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you about that," Ann spoke up. Hitomi instantly paled, regretting bringing it up. "Why do you live all on your own? You have a cousin, right? How come you don't live with them, or your parents?"

"..." Hitomi stayed quiet and gazed at the ground in a grim manner. But, she spoke anyways. "As you may know, my dad had been in jail. But… he passed away five years ago. My mother died from a heart attack when I was eight… That house that I live in is my mother's. My aunt has legal custody over me, but she allows me to live in that house alone since I requested it. She pays for the taxes while I work to save money and keep usual living needs. Once in awhile my cousin takes me out to eat if I need it."

A silence took over the group. They gazed at her in shock, surprised by the sudden brutal honesty she gave them. To be honest, they all expected her to scoff and say that it wasn't their business. For her to willingly tell them such a heavy thing made them feel like she trusted them more, but it's still hard to register what she said.

"Holy shit…" Ryuji whispered in shock.

"T-that's horrible…!" Ann exclaimed softly.

"We had no idea…" Akira murmured, gazing at his feet.

"Yeah, well…" Hitomi released a shaky sigh as she was fidgeting immensely. "I-I'm over it. I don't need any pity, or sympathy, or anything like that. I've gotten over their deaths years ago. It's fine… _I'm_ fine..."

"Thank you for sharing that with us," Akira spoke softly to her. "That's really something heavy to admit. No wonder you never wanted to admitted that to us."

"Y-yeah, well, whatever." Hitomi quickly shook her head as she wanted the subject to change. "Can we just change the subject? Like that Madarame Exhibition? I want to discuss about that."

"Alright," Ann nodded to her. "What do you want to discuss?"

"We all know that our last target, Nakanohara, had asked us to change Madarame's heart." Hitomi said quietly so nobody wondering around them could hear. "I want to figure out if he's really someone for us to go after. That's why I want to go. Yusuke only saw me as Hitomi and not my real identity. I'll go to the exhibit as my 'cousin' just like I promised him. I might just be able to gain Yusuke's attention and use it to my advantage in gaining information. If not, then I'll just have to sneak around, I guess…"

"Well, I want to go anyways," Ann said. "I saw a few pieces of his art and it's really good." She turned to the boys. "I don't suppose you guys want to come appreciate the fine-arts, huh?"

"I suggest, we should all go together!" Morgana quickly declared. "Appreciating the fine arts builds character. A phantom thief who can't identify an original is lame."

"Well, if everyone's going…" Ryuji reluctantly mumbled.

"It's settled then!" Ann exclaimed cheerfully.

"I'm looking forwards to it," Akira said honestly.

"Just the phrase 'going to an art exhibit' sounds kinda mature." Ann said in a giddy manner. "Let's all meet at the exhibit entrance tomorrow."

"Perfect." Hitomi smirked slightly. "The more ears and eyes we have, the more information we can try and dig up."

A sudden bing came from Hitomi's phone. She instantly grabbed her phone from her pocket and looked at the screen. She stopped the small alarm she had set before and realized the time.

"Shit, my train is about to arrive!" She exclaimed, not even hesitating in turning and running. "Got to go!"

She instantly whirled around and dashed off, weaving through the crowds to get to her destination. The group watched her disappear from afar in slight bafflement.

"Is this going to be a common occurrence for her?" Ryuji asked, shaking his head at her retreating form.

"Well, she's still the usual Hitomi we know," Ann said. "Always busy. It's pretty amazing, to be honest."

"Yeah, well," Ryuji muttered before slowly smirking at Akira. "...Let's just hope she doesn't get swept off of her feet."

Akira instantly gave him a dirty look. Ann, seeing this, was confused by what Ryuji said. She gazed between the boys, unsure of what they were getting at. Whatever it is, Ann wasn't sure if she really wanted to know.

.

.

' _Damn you crowds, damn you crowds, damn you crow-ow-owds, oh damn you all~_ '

Kasumi was, at this moment, trying so very hard to not regret her decision.

She had came to the exhibit slightly earlier than the meetup time since she wanted to scope the place out beforehand. But, with as many people as there was, she soon realized that wasn't happening any time soon. So, here she was, leaning against a wall, and wishing that every shovy person in this crowd was dead.

Just as her thoughts were turning more morbid than usual, the gang finally showed up. She sighed in relief as she really didn't want to wait any longer. She instantly moved from her spot and walked to them and met them at the entrance. For once, she could say she was glad they were here.

"Thank god you all arrived." Kasumi said as she walked to them. "I was about to lose my mind for a second there…"

"You look as fashionable as always," Ann comment at Kasumi's attire. "I will never get over how nice your clothes are…"

"I literally bought this at a thrift shop for five dollars." Kasumi said, pulling at her shirt to emphasize her point. "You'd be surprised with how much thrifting you can do at one store."

Kasumi was just in what she called her 'casual work' attire. It was just her usual purple turtleneck, black dress pants, black heels, and black framed glasses. Her beige hair was tied in her usual gigantic braid, but thanks to the lighting it almost seemed like a peach color. Kasumi had made sure to put makeup on, giving herself a fake mole or two so she seemed older. And, from what the group had commented to her, it was working quite well.

"God, I'll never get over how you… do that change, thing!" Ryuji said, unable to really figure out the words he wanted to use.

"You mean how I can change my appearance so well." Kasumi said for him, knowing what he meant.

"Yeah, that." Ryuji nodded.

"Let's just say I know my cosmetics," Kasumi said and smirked. "That and I know how to give off illusions well. Anyways, it's crowded as hell, I haven't found anything, and it's probably best that we start our search as soon as possible."

"Remind me again of what we're lookin' for." Ryuji said while scratching the back of his head.

"Any suspicious behavior from Madarame," Kasumi said softly so only they could hear. "If his shadow is corrupted in the Metaverse, then we definitely have our next target…"

"Ah, you came!" A familiar voice exclaimed from behind.

Kasumi and Ann turned to look, since their backs were towards the person. Weaving through the crowd came Yusuke, the artistic pupil of Madarame. Once he stood before them, his eyes went to the guys behind the girls and he frowned.

"You really came…" He said as bitterness was clearly in his tone.

"What'd you expect when you left us those tickets?!" Ryuji said, crossing his arms. It was clear that those two weren't going to get along.

"Make sure you don't get in the way of the other visitors," Yusuke coldly said to them. He then turned his head to Ann, but his eyes noticed Kasumi standing next to her. He almost looked surprised by her appearance.

"Oh, um… You look very familiar, but I don't believe we've met before." Yusuke put his hand out to her. "Are you a friend of theirs?"

"You've met my cousin yesterday," Kasumi lied smoothly as she gripped Yusuke's hand to shake it. "Please, call me Kasumi. It's an honor to be meeting you in person. I've read a lot about you. You're name is Yusuke Kitagawa, yes? You work under Madarame's teachings, yes?"

"Yes, that's right," Yusuke smiled at her as they released hands. "That girl from yesterday mentioned that you enjoy the fine-arts?"

"The term 'enjoy' doesn't quite cover it." Kasumi laughed lightly. "Art is fascinating to me. It's rather amazing what one's brush can do to put so much emotion into one simple canvas. Mr. Madarame's work especially is one of the best that I've seen. I'm very honored to be here in the same building as him, haha!"

"Well, I can reassure that you will be enjoying the exhibit," Yusuke said. There was a small paused as his eyes were fixated on her. Kasumi noticed this instantly and tilted her head slightly at him.

"...Something the matter, Mr. Kitagawa?" Kasumi asked.

"Oh, no, nothing of the sort," Yusuke quickly said to her. "And please, just call me Yusuke. It's just… I've never seen someone's hair so pink before. Is that truly natural?"

"Oh, no," Kasumi giggled again. "That's just how the lighting is on my hair. I get that a lot, to be honest."

"It's just…" An excited look flashed through Yusuke's eyes. "Do both of you mind joining me? I'll show you around." He looked to Ann. "And I would like to talk to you about that picture I'd like to draw as well."

"Um, sure," Ann said in a slightly awkward manner.

"I would like that a lot," Kasumi said, still smiling at Yusuke. She looked to Ann. "So that's what Hitomi meant about you being a model… I envy you greatly, Takamaki-san."

"I-it's not that big of a deal," Ann waved at her, playing along with her act. She looked to the guys, noticing their rather hateful looks at Yusuke. "Uh, see you guys later, then…"

"Come, this way," Yusuke said and began leading the way.

The girls followed him. But Ann had to take a double take towards the guys. There was something strange about how they were both looking at Yusuke that she didn't understand. Unable to question them about it, she just turned forwards and followed Yusuke with Kasumi. As soon as the girls were out of earshot Morgana popped his head out of Akira's bag with a horrified expression on the cat's face.

"Will Lady Ann be alright?!" He asked in a very concerned manner. "What if he drags her and Kasumi behind some painting and tries something funny?"

"I told you not to come out!" Ryuji hissed at him and shoved the cat's head back down into Akira's bag. Once Morgana was hidden again Ryuji groaned aloud and shook his head. "Are we really going to 'appreciate' the fine-arts? Can't we just go home…?"

"You heard what Kasumi said," Akira reminded him. "She wants us all to learn more about Madarame. We should learn more about him to see any signs of him being a target."

"I guess we should do a quick pass through it once…" Ryuji mumbled dejectedly. He lifted his head up and gazed around. "Uh… which way are we supposed to start?"

"Let's go this way," Akira said to him.

They began walking together. But, something was itching at the back of Ryuji's mind. Ryuji being himself couldn't help but ask Akira what was going on.

"...I noticed that expression before," Ryuji muttered to him.

"What do you mean…?" Akira gave him a puzzled look.

"You're becoming jealous again~" Ryuji poked at him in a teasing manner. "You didn't like how Kasumi was bein' all nice to that Yusuke guy, huh?"

Akira instantly scowled at him in an angry manner. Ryuji laughed at his hateful expression. It was fun for him to be the one reading Akira's expression instead of the other way around.

While the boys looked for stuff about Madarame themselves, they girl were very much occupied with Yusuke. He would show them paints and would explain some to them. It was actually becoming fun for both of the girls. But, Ann was really impressed, but creeped out, with how fated Kasumi was about the fine-arts. She held a very long conversation with Yusuke, which he would tried to get Ann interested in but it didn't work out so very well.

It was clear to Kasumi that he wanted to impress them. He wanted to keep Ann's attention since he wanted her to be his model. Kasumi only kept up these long conversations because she wanted the boy to find an interest in her. If he was fascinated with her just like he is to Ann, then she will be more able in poking him to spill any information about Madarame.

"I didn't know there was so many types of Japanese art," Ann said as she was staring at one picture.

"Usually one concentrates on their own style." Yusuke said to her. "However, Sensei creates this all by himself. He's special."

"It truly is amazing with how one man can create different styles, but still call them his own…" Kasumi said.

"There you are, Yusuke." Spoke an older man's voice.

The three turned to see the elderly man from yesterday walk over to them. Kasumi knew very well that this man was Madarame himself. Kasumi kept a stoic face as she tried to examine Madarame without being obvious.

"Sensei!" Yusuke exclaimed, seeming surprised by his presence.

"Ah, you're that girl from yesterday," Madarame said towards Ann. "Are you enjoying the exhibit?"

"I don't know how to put it into words… but it's really amazing," Ann said genuinely.

"Extraordinary is more like it," Kasumi spoke up, causing their attention to be on her. She smiled at Madarame. "It's an honor to be in your very presence, Mr. Madarame. Your artwork is so exquisite and refine that it's really changes the artworld. It goes to show that with time, anyone can really do anything…"

"My, my! What a kind young woman you are!" Heartedly laughed the old man. "Just hearing both of your kind words brings true satisfaction to any true artist. I don't believe that I saw you yesterday, though…"

"No, but you did see my cousin," Kasumi said. "She told me about your exhibit and I simply HAD to come! I truly am one for the fine-arts…"

"Well, I'm glad that you are able to enjoy the exhibit," Madarame smiled at her. He then gazed at Yusuke. "I hope this becomes one of your best pieces." He then bowed to the girls. "Well then, if you'll excuse me…"

With that said, the elderly man turned and walked off. Kasumi watched him walk away while keeping an ear to Ann and Yusuke's conversation. There was just something about that man that just didn't seem right…

"You'd imagine artist would be difficult to approach… but he seems really friendly." Ann said to Yusuke.

"Indeed." Yusuke agreed with her. "He truly is one of a kind."

"Excuse me, Yusuke?" Kasumi spoke up.

"Yes?" He looked at her to show he was listening.

She smiled at him, but he didn't notice the cold stones in her eyes. "Just why did you ask for me to come along with you?"

"Oh, that. Well, you see," Yusuke paused before smiling lightly at her. "I was hoping if you, and Takamaki-san, would possibly be models for me…"

"Both of us?" Kasumi questioned, her eyebrows lifting up in surprise.

"Yes." Yusuke nodded, looking in between the two of them. "You both hold an exquisite beauty like no other. I wish to capture that beauty onto individual canvases. Please, won't you both be my next models for my next piece?"

Kasumi and Ann glanced at each other. Ann looked slightly overwhelmed as she clearly didn't know what to say. Kasumi was very much in the same boat at her. But, still holding that smile, Kasumi looked back to Yusuke and gave him an answer.

"Well, this is very sudden." Kasumi said. "Both of us are very busy people. Perhaps if we share contact infos, we could give you our answers then? I'm very busy with my own job and life, and the same can be said for Takamaki-san."

"Oh, well, alright." Yusuke said. He looked dejected at first, clearly not expecting that response, but he willingly gave the two girls his phone number. In return they did the same and saved it. "I do hope that you both will be able to agree…"

"I promise that you'll have my answer by next week." Kasumi said to comfort him.

"Oh, Kasumi! Look!" Ann shook the girl's arm to gain her attention. "This is it—the painting I've been wanting to see in person!"

Kasumi turned to look at the painting. They both walked over to it and looked at the canvas. Little did they see Yusuke's immediate discomfort as his cheerfulness was gone. The painting was a type of sunset, with hills and valleys. It was a beautiful painting, really, but… Kasumi sensed a strange vibe from it.

"I guess it's the painter's anger?" Ann said, as if she was reading Kasumi's thoughts. "I'm not sure, but I sense this… strong frustration from it. To think such a cheerful and gentlemanly person could make such a piece…"

"I see what you mean…" Kasumi muttered softly. "It is a very… emotional piece, I'll agree with that."

A small, soft sound came from Yusuke's throat. Both girls heard and turned to him, only now seeing his change in demeanour.

"Is something wrong?" Ann asked in concern.

"Don't mind me." Yusuke said as a clearly forced smile was on his lips. "There are better pieces than… this one. Come now, this way!"

He put his hands on each of their backs to lead them away. Ann and Kasumi shared a look as they both knew something was wrong. But, neither of them said anything about it, and allowed him to lead them off. After spending even more time through the exhibit and with Yusuke, the girls knew they had to meet up with the others. They gave their farewells to Yusuke and stood at the exhibition's entrance.

"Just where did those two go?" Ann questioned.

"Who knows…" Kasumi sighed, showing her real self to Ann. "I'm sooo glad I don't have to keep acting like that anymore…"

"You tend to pull that act a lot, huh?" Ann muttered to her. "Doesn't it get… old? Why do you act around so many different people instead of just showing your true self?"

"Because not many people like my true self." Kasumi stated in a bit of a cold manner, but didn't mean to hurt Ann in any way. "If I can hardly show my real face without putting on nice clothing, putting on makeup and wigs, then how can I act like my true self when nobody wants anything to do with me?" She gazed at the ground in a melancholy manner. "Nobody wants to be afflicted with a criminal's daughter when she herself is a wanted criminal…"

"...Kasumi…" Ann gazed at her with a sympathetic expression. "Just how much pain did you have to go through? And, what crimes did you do?"

Kasumi huffed in annoyance and shook her head. She took her glasses off and folded them as she was tired of wearing the fake attire.

"My pain is not something I enjoy talking about," she replied to Ann. "But, the petty crimes I did were only for the sake of me to survive. I've stolen from a few stores, and I might have punched the wrong guy. I already did time for those things long ago, but the cops are still after me since I keep flying under their radar. But that won't stop me from doing what I must."

Her phone suddenly binged, causing Kasumi to take it out of her black purse that's been hanging from her shoulder the entire time. She saw it was a message and read it. When she did read it, though, she could only frown in annoyance.

"Brats…" She hissed at her phone before placing it away. "The guys aren't even here anymore. If anything their by the station."

"They just left us here?" Ann scoffed and shook her head. "Rude…"

"Come on." Kasumi began walking. "Let's hunt down their punk asses."

Ann sighed at her choice of words, but followed Kasumi either way.

They had to travel for a bit of time to figure out exactly where the guys are. Once they did find them, neither girl was too pleased about being left at the exhibit. Kasumi had taken her hair out of the braid a while ago and was really wanting to yank the turtleneck off and be in her usual black tank top. But, she had to wait until home. The girls finally found the boys and walked right up to them.

"Why'd you leave without us?!" Ann exclaimed at them.

"You got it all wrong," quickly said Ryuji. "Look, we got dragged into this huge crowd and—" He stopped and rolled his eyes, as if he knew they wouldn't believe his word, and turned his opened phone to them. "...Eh, anyways. You both gotta look at this too."

"What is it?" Kasumi asked and bent down to read what's on his phone.

"There's this post that I found that might be about Madarame." Ryuji said.

"What's it say?" Ann asked.

" 'A master of the Japanese arts is plagiarizing his pupils work,' " Kasumi read aloud from what's on the phone. " 'Only his public face is shown on TV. His treatment of the pupils who live with him is awful. He teaches nothing and bosses them around. He treats them inhumanly, as if disciplining a dog…' Holy shit, Ryuji, nice find!"

She took the phone from him and continued to read to herself.

"I was reminded of it when I heard 'Madarame' and 'shack'." Ryuji said. "It sounds like a pretty serious case if you ask me…"

"Abuse on top of plagiarism, hm…?" Morgana muttered.

"Plagiarism is as big as murder when it comes to the artworld," Kasumi said and handed Ryuji back his phone. "If this is true, then it'll be a huge scandal."

"I wonder if Kitagawa-kun posted it." Ann mumbled. "I mean, he IS his pupil."

"Yeah, but he was highly praising Madarame to us as if he was proud to be his pupil." Kasumi countered. "I'm not saying it's impossible, but I just don't see it… Either way, we wouldn't be able to know. Any and all comments are anonymous on the site. But we finally have a post asking us to hunt down this guy's heart. This isn't any coincidence. We're being asked to hunt down Madarame."

"A man like that doing such a thing…?" Ann mumbled to herself, loud enough for them to hear, in clear disbelief. "I wonder if we can ask that shadow from earlier about this." A realization came to her. "Oh. Actually, we just need to talk to him in reality."

"And how do we go about that?" Ryuji asked her in a rather sarcastic manner. "Are we gonna explain it and all, startin' with Mementos?"

"Besides, if we make a move out in the open, there's the possibility that Madarame will find out." Morgana added.

"Oh… Yeah, right…" Ann muttered, now seeing their point.

"Hey, what do you think about Madarame?" Ryuji asked Akira. "Doesn't he seem suspicious?"

"He does." Akira agreed with Ryuji.

"I agree with that claim as well," Kasumi said as she was now going through her phone. "When he talked to Ann and I earlier, there was just something about how he talked… It was practically exactly like my kind act. He's just putting on this mask to the general public so he seems like such a kind old man. With what we've found out, I think it's safe to say that this isn't a coincidence."

"This is basically the target we've been waitin' for." Ryuji grinned at them.

"Well, yeah, but… Is it really true?" Ann asked as she clearly had doubts.

"By the way, what did you do about the whole modeling thing?" Ryuji asked her.

"Apparently I'm not the only person he wants as a model," Ann said and gazed at Kasumi. "He wants Kasumi and I both as models for individual pieces of art. In the end, Kitagawa-kun gave us his contact info and the address of his atelier."

"He said he lives there, right? Perfect timing." Ryuji grinned as he stood up from his spot on the ground. "Let's try going tomorrow. We're off to Madarame's house right after school!"

"Huh? You want us to model tomorrow?!" Ann exclaimed. "This is too sudden…"

"What? We're just gonna talk to Kitagawa." Ryuji said, surprised at her sudden reaction.

"Oh, that's what you meant…" Ann muttered and calmed down.

"Shit…" Kasumi groaned and hanged her head in an annoyed manner. "I gotta do more of that kind act bullshit… How annoying…"

"Do you think you can handle it?" Akira asked her. A hint of concern was clear in his tone.

"Yeah I can totally do it," Kasumi lifted her head up to look at him. "I'm just annoyed because I have to recreate this look again for tomorrow. I'm gonna have to bring all my stuff with me in my bag and hide in some restaurant bathroom to apply it all on. But I honestly can't say this is my first time doing this…"

"To Madarame's 'shack' it is!" Ryuji grinned and fist pumped the air.

' _Much to my annoyance…_ ' Kasumi thought in dismay. ' _Can't a girl catch a break…?_ '

.

.

.


	28. Chapter 28

"Never, EVER, doing this again…"

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I'm surprised you finished that quickly."

"Yeah but it's just frustrating to put on. This conversation better be long…"

As school was over with, Hitomi booked it out of the place and went to a restaurant and trapped herself into the bathroom to put makeup on and clean herself up. She put on a light purple v-neck shirt, black pants and one inch heels. She had her fake black framed glasses and as she left the place she was putting her long hair into a gigantic braid. When she met up with the group at the train station they were surprised with her quick acting in changing her appearance.

Thankfully they didn't have to wait to long for the train. Once on board they grabbed their spots and the train took off. Ann and Akira sat next to each in the seats while Ryuji and Kasumi stood in front of them, hanging onto the handrail. Akira had offered Kasumi to take his spot, but she declined since she was sick of sitting down for so long at school. So, here she was, standing in front of him while her thumb quickly tapped the screen of her phone.

"Phantom Thieves goin' by train…" Ryuji muttered. "This ain't any different from how I get home from school, y'know."

"The train is the fastest way to go. Plus, we can bring pets on here." Ann told him.

"Hey, who're callin' a pet?!" Morgana exclaimed as he clearly felt insulted.

"Quiet, Morg!" Kasumi hissed at him while they gazed around, hoping no one noticed. "We didn't pay the pet fare and you didn't bring that jacket that I gave you. If you're seen, we're screwed."

"I'm the one guiding you to your destination! You should be calling me 'Master'!" Morgana said to her.

"You little…!" Kasumi stopped her game as her hand twitched in aggravation.

"Ooh, a kitty!" A sudden voice exclaimed.

The four all paled and looked to the owner of the voice. Standing next to Ann and Ryuji was a little girl. She couldn't have been any older than seven or eight, so her loud mouth was honestly to be expected. Her eyes were basically sparkling at the sight of Morgana.

"Er, shoot…!" Ann whispered.

"Is that your pet, Mister? I heard it meowing!" Exclaimed the innocent girl.

"Yeah, but it's not real." Akira lied right through his teeth. "It's a stuffed animal."

"We just bought it today." Kasumi smiled as she went along with his lie. "It's an old thing, you know? It meows whenever you press its head."

"You heard her, Akira. Press on its head." Ryuji smirked at his friend.

"This is ridicu—" Morgana didn't have time to argue as Akira pressed his hand on Morgana's head, forcing him to go along with the lie. "M-Mewww…"

"Wowweee!" Exclaimed the girl. "Again! Again!"

Ryuji and Kasumi smirked at each other in mischievous ways as they looked at Akira. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards. He put his hand on Morgana's head again as a mischievous glint was in his eyes.

"Time to button mash." He said softly before repeatedly shaking Morgana's head.

"Mew… Meowowowowowowowow!" Exclaimed the cat.

"*snort* Pfft…!" Kasumi and Ryuji covered their mouths to try not to laugh.

Akira released Morgana's head as the cat hanged his head. He still stayed stiff, but it was quite clear that Akira caused him to be really dizzy.

"..." Morgana didn't speak for a moment before he released a small burp. "...Blerghh!"

"Ahaha! That's so funny!" Giggled the little girl. "I wanna to hear it again!"

"I just threw up in my mouth…" Morgana muttered.

Kasumi turned away from him and patted Ryuji's shoulder as she tried hard not to laugh. Ryuji could perfectly hear the sounds of her trying to suppress her laugh, causing him to shake his head at her and at what Morgana said. Ann could only groan and facepalm at the outcome of this.

" _The next stop is Shibuya_." Said the voice on the speaker. " _Shibuya. Doors will open on the left side._ "

"Oh, well this is our stop!" Ann quickly said to the little girl. "Well, see you later! Bye bye!"

"Mm-hm! Bye bye!" Waved the little girl as she walked back to where her mother was.

"Oh hoho…" Kasumi sighed in contentment as she grinned down at Morgana. "Ah...That was a beautiful moment."

Soon enough, the train stopped. Together the group exited the train and passed through the usual security. After discussing a bit on where to go, the group had to walk to their destination. It took some time, but they found the destination. But, when they saw the sight of the house, even Ann and Kasumi began doubting themselves of the information Yusuke had given them.

"Is… that it?" Ryuji asked the girls.

"The GPS says this is it…" Kasumi said, gazing at her phone.

"The door plate does say 'Madarame'." Ann pointed out.

"Uhhh… You ring the doorbell." Ryuji told her while taking a step back.

"Me?!" Ann exclaimed before nervously looking up at the building. "The walls won't collapse if I do, will they…?"

"No one sneeze or we'll blow this house down, okay?" Morgana jokingly said.

"I'm afraid to even breathe on it…" Kasumi muttered.

They all made their way to the door. The place looked like an utter dump. It was terrible condition, really. Kasumi didn't even want to mention the smell. But, either way, they came here for a reason. Ann rang the doorbell and a voice from the intercom came through.

"Who is it?" Asked a familiar voice. It was definitely Yusuke. "Sensei is currently—"

"Um, it's Takamaki." Ann spoke to the mic. "Kasumi-san is with me as well."

"I'll be right now!" Yusuke exclaimed as the intercome went off.

"That wasn't hard at all…" Kasumi muttered and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's actually shockin' to know people do live here…" Ryuji muttered.

The doors before them slid open, revealing Yusuke to the group. He instantly spotted Ann and Kasumi as he stepped outside.

"Takamaki-sa—" Once he stepped outside he noticed the boys. "...You two are here, as well?"

"Hey." Ryuji smiled at his scowling features. "Sorry, but uh, we ain't here to talk about the modelin' thing. There's something we gotta ask you." Ryuji didn't hesitate to ask Yusuke what was going on. "Is it true that Madarame is plagiarizin' stuff? He's abusin' people too, yeah?"

"Are you serious?" Yusuke said with a blank stare, his tone flat as well.

"We heard it online." Ryuji said. He even held his phone up with the post on it.

' _This was a terrible idea to allow Ryuji to talk first…_ ' Kasumi realized while sighing.

"This…?" Yusuke scoffed while reading it. He then laughed dramatically at Ryuji and Yusuke was quick to become angry. "Preposterous! Not only is the plagiarism impossible, but abuse? If he hated children so much to harm them, he would never allow children into his home!"

Kasumi scoffed at that claim. She shook her head as a dry smile curled onto her lips. But, Yusuke continued on to defend Madarame.

"And I'm the one residing here and studying under him." Yusuke stated as his tone was filled with anger. "I'm saying it's not true, so it's beyond doubt."

"You might be lyin' about it!" Ryuji said, taking a step closer to him.

"That…" Yusuke recollected himself, but his hesitation didn't go unnoticed. "...That is utter rubbish. I had no familiar when Sensei took me in a raised me into what you see now! If you continue to ridicule the man I owe my life to, you will rue this day!"

"Tch, yeah, okay." Kasumi scoffed again as she had enough of hearing him talk. "Do you really believe that to be true, Kitagawa?"

"Yusuke?" A voice questioned that catching everyone off guard.

Standing at the door behind Yusuke was Madarame himself. The group all stood before him in alarm, not expecting him to be here as well.

"What's the matter? I heard you yelling?" Madarame asked his student.

"These people are slandering you with baseless rumors!" Exclaimed Yusuke in hot anger.

"...Forgive them, Yusuke." Said Madarame, surprising the group. "They must've heard bad rumors and came in worry of their friend's safety."

Yusuke took in a deep breath and calmed himself. "...Understood, Sensei."

"Well, even I doubt that a cranky old man like myself could be liked by everybody," Madarame said as he smiled at the group.

"That's not what we meant..." Ann shook her head at him.

"I am sorry to have butt in on your conversation." Madarame spoke calmly to them in a very mature manner. "However, I do have neighbors around. Won't you please keep it down? Now, if you'll excuse me..."

The old man returned back into the depths of his home. Yusuke sighed deeply and turned to the group. His anger from before was still written on his face, but he showed that he was trying hard to keep it down and stay calm.

"That was discourteous of me… I'm sorry." He bowed to them in apology. When he stood, he held a small smile on his face. "...I know! I think you'll be able to believe in Sensei if you saw that painting." He pulled his phone out. "It's his maiden work as well as his most representative piece—it's titled 'Sayuri'."

Yusuke showed them a picture of the piece of art he spoke of. It was a picture of a woman. The expression on her face was that of love and endearment, as she seemed to be staring at something. That something wasn't seen in the painting.

"This was the painting that inspired me to become an artist." Yusuke said as his anger seemed to be completely gone.

"It's so beautiful…" Ann said.

" 'Sayuri'...?" Kasumi whispered. Akira gazed at her curiously, wondering why she had such an in-thought expression.

"I don't know about all this fine-art stuff, but even I can tell that's impressive…" Ryuji admitted.

"When I first saw you, both of you, I felt the same powerful emotion as when I saw this painting…" Yusuke told the girls. "I wish to pursue beauty like this. And I believe that drawing both of you, together or apart, will be part of that pursuit. I implore both of you: seriously consider my offer." He stood up from his bow. "I'm sorry you took the time to come all this way, but I must assist Sensei today. I hope we can discuss this further another time. If you'll excuse me then…"

Yusuke turned and entered into his house. Once the door closed, the group traveled away from the house until they were across the street. Something was still bothering the group about this entire event.

"Those two… seem like nice guys, don't they?" Ryuji said as he was beginning to have doubt.

"Maybe the Madarame in Mementos is a different guy?" Ann suggested.

"No. This isn't anybody else." Kasumi said in firm belief. "This is the Madarame that has been abusing his pupils. It's an impossible coincidence."

"How can you be so sure?" Ryuji asked her. "You were with us listenin' to that guy. How can you have no doubts after all that?"

"Because it's never impossible for someone to be two-faced." Kasumi said in an almost casual manner. "I don't believe that man is as innocent as he plays to be."

"Isn't that a bit cruel to say?" Ann asked, surprised by Kasumi's words. "Not everyone we meet is going to be a bad guy, you know…"

"Isn't this like that mentality thing?" Ryuji asked, mostly towards Ann. "'People who lie believes everyone's a liar, and everyone who cheats believes that everybody cheats.' That type of thing…?"

"I'm insulted by that, but I can't deny it…" Kasumi grumbled before crossing her arms tightly. "Look. I'm not going on just the assumption that Madarame is bad because of Mementos or from that post. Last night I had entered Madarame's name into the Meta Nav and I got a hit. There's no way that this isn't a coincidence anymore."

"Seriously…?" Ryuji asked in wide-eyed.

"Check it yourself if you don't believe me." Kasumi said.

Akira pulled out his phone and entered into the app. Instantly his phone said 'Candidate Found.' Ryuji and Ann were clearly surprised by this.

"She's right, you know." Akira told the group. "Madarame definitely has a Palace…"

"But why?!" Ann asked.

" 'Madarame,' 'Plagiarism,' then 'shack,' huh? These seem to be the keywords." Morgana said.

"For real though, what the hell's goin' on?!" Ryuji exclaimed. "Does an old man like him really have a Palace?"

"What did I tell ya? Two-faced…!" Kasumi said, waving her hand in front of her face to emphasize her point. She stopped and frowned at the phone. "We have all the keywords already put it. Now, all we need is the last keyword of how Madarame seeings this shack as."

"You mean… like how Kamoshida thought the school of his castle?" Ann asked.

"Precisely." Morgana confirmed. "Let's try saying somethings. They can be random guesses."

"It's a bit sudden, though…" Ryuji muttered.

"Why don't we start with 'castle'?" Ann suggested.

" _ **No candidates found.**_ " Replied the app.

"Then, what about 'prison'?" Ryuji suggested. No match. "Urg! What a pain! 'Jail'! 'Warehouse'! And 'guidance counsel's office'! Might as well add 'farm'!" No match was found. "Not a single hit…?"

"Remember, it's about how the distorted person sees this place." Kasumi reminded them. "Therefore, it will be something related to what they do. Try to think of what Madarame does."

"Are you thinking of a museum?" Akira asked her. His phone dinged, but this time it worked.

" _ **Cannidate found. Beginning Navigation. . .**_ " Said the phone.

"Whoa, really…!?" Ryuji exclaimed in surprise.

Just as he said that, the world around them morphed. Instantly they found themselves in the Metaverse and out of their reality. Everyone was dressed in their thief attire. But it happened so suddenly that they all seemed kind of surprised.

"Hey, when did you activate the Nav?! It surprised me!" Mona exclaimed.

"Didn't have much of a choice. I think we just happened to get it right." Skull told him.

"What if I hadn't noticed, and then wandered off and got caught by an enemy?!" Mona exclaimed at him.

"You prolly would've figured it out once you started walkin' on two legs." Skull reasoned like it was obvious.

"So even you can slip into the Metaverse without realizing it, Morgana?" Panther asked him.

"Yep." He nodded. "In a place with minimal cognitive distortion, the differences can be subtle."

"Forget that… look!" Skull pointed to the Palace before them.

They all turned their heads and looked at the place where the shack used to be standing. Standing in it's place was a gigantic golden-colored museum. This is truly how Madarame sees the shack. This was his true distortion.

"That shack is seriously some kind of museum?!" Skull exclaimed in shock.

" _Hiiisss…_ It burns my eyes…!" Reaper whispered in a joking manner.

"Let's go check it out!" Panther said.

The group nodded in agreement and walked closer to the Palace. There was this type of line at the entrance made by faceless people. It was so long that Reaper was positive that it was worst than any amusement rides. The place was so big and tall, and it was decorated in a fancy type of manner. But it was a bit too… creative, for Reaper's liking.

"It's so extravagant… to the point that it's gaudy." Panther muttered. "It's a museum… right?"

"This is Madarame's?" Skull asked.

"A Palace is a scenery driven by desires, just like Kamoshida's Palace was a castle." Mona explained.

"But Madarame's artwork is displayed in museums in reality too, though." Panther pointed out. "His exhibit was popular, and people already respect him. Why would he fantasize about a museum?"

"You got a point…" Skull said and looked up at the building. "It ain't related to plagiarism or abuse either."

"Oi!" Reaper called out to them.

The gang turned their head to see her perched on top of a parked car, kind of like a bird. She had moved and climbed onto it as they talked as she figured out a way past the wall and onto the 'museum's' property.

"Standing and staring won't get us anywhere." She stated bluntly and stood up. "We need to observe the area and find our infiltration point. We'll learn more once inside."

Without even waiting, she turned and jumped off of the car and onto the lower part of the wall. She jumped down to the other side and waited for the others to come through. The others eventually made their way through as Reaper had begun to lead the way, checking and scanning every corner.

The closer they got to the actual building, the more that they saw the very strange form it was built in. But, thanks to its unique shape, the group of thieves were able to climb up the building with easy. When they got to a type of roof, Reaper spotted their infiltration route.

"Bingo…" She smirked and opened one of the skylight windows.

"Isn't it a pretty far drop…?" Panther asked. "I don't think we'll be able to get back out this way."

"Nyehehe, don't worry… I have a rope!" Mona said and pulled said item out of his little pouch. "I'm our tool specialist, after all! So, what's your call Joker? Want to head inside?"

"Let's do this." Joker said as a smirk curled onto his lips.

.

.

.


	29. Chapter 29

"...It's quiet. Almost too quiet."

"H-hey… Is this…? Painting moving…?"

"This is a Palace, after all. We should check these Paintings out."

The group entered into Madarame's Palace. From what they saw there was gigantic paintings on the walls that seemed to be moving a lot like water. Listening to what morgana suggested, they went up to the first few paintings around them and examined the little signs next to them. Each painting had the name of a person and age. It was very suspicious…

The more they traveled through the supposed museum, the more stranger it got. Each plaque had names and ages on them. For some reason it reminded Reaper of tagged cattle. She had a suspicion of what these paintings are, but she hoped that she was very much wrong. There was so many paintings that it felt kind of overwhelming. It was just too bizarre to them.

"Hey, this doesn't make any sense…" Panther spoke up. "Madarame's famous for having a variety of art styles… But all the portraits of the displays here all look the same. This is way different from what was at the—"

"Wait a sec!" Skull exclaimed, cutting her off. He rushed towards a portrait, causing everyone else to follow. "Ain't this that guy we saw in Mementos…? Y'know, the one who was shit talkin' Madarame…"

"Natsuhiko Nakanohara. His name's written on the plaque." Mona said.

"For once, I wish one of my theories wasn't true…" Reaper muttered bitterly.

"Theory...?" Panther asked.

"It's kind of obvious now." Reaper said and gazed around the area. "Each painting here—every name and age you see—is clearly one of Madarame's pupils."

"Are you for real?!" Skull exclaimed.

"Nakanohara's enough proof as is." Reaper said whilst gesturing at the painting. "He said that he was a pupil of Madarame's, right? His student. Why would he, of all people, would be on this wall? It's because Madarame sees that damn shack as the host of each of his art pieces." She faced the group. "This is basically his own art factory."

"If that's true, then… shouldn't Kitagawa be here…?" Panther wondered aloud.

"Yeah… I think he is." Reaper muttered as she began walking down the room. "Wait, is that…? Well, son of a bitch. Yusuke's right here!"

"What…? No way!" Panther exclaimed in shock.

The gang all rushed towards the painting to see if it's true. They all stood before it to see that it's very much true. Mona read the plaque aloud. There's no mistaking it. This was a picture of Yusuke Kitagawa.

"It's just like Reaper said," Joker spoke and looked back at the group. "Each one of these paintings is a pupil of Madarame."

"Still…" Skull scratched the back of his head. "ALL of these paintings? It was only Yusuke when we went to the shack, though…"

"It must include all of Madarame's pupils, former and present." Mona said before looking at the painting again. "Except, Yusuke is the only one now. Taking in account to what that Nakanohara guy said before, everything is making a lot more sense now."

"...Let's keep searching." Reaper suggested. "This is a big enough piece of evidence, but I want to see if we can find anymore. Just what exactly does Madarame picture this place as?"

"Maybe we could even find a map of this place…" Joker said a bit hopefully.

"Actually… It should be easier to find a map, don't you think?" Reaper said as they continued walking. "I mean, this place is a museum. Any sort of large attraction place will have some sort of map around, right?"

"Well, let's check it out…" Joker said and gazed around the area.

They found themselves at a type of front desk, or main lobby type of area. They all split up a little bit to check to see if anything useful was around. Reaper went behind the desk and began snooping around. Panther went to the far right side while Skull checked the left side. Mona was busy with look out, trying to see if there was any nearby guards. Joker saw a type of board and found a bunch of pamphlets. He pulled one out and looked through it a bit, instantly finding a map of the area. He smirked and placed it on the desk in front of Reaper, which instantly grabbed her attention.

"Look who found a map…" He said to her.

"...Of course, not a full one…" Reaper muttered before looking back to the desk. "The Pamphlet only has half of the place."

"Well, it's saying there's a second pamphlet around here," Joker told her. "We find that second one we'll have a whole map. Maybe spot a treasure chest or two…"

"Sounds good to me." Reaper sighed and walked out from behind the desk and called out to rest of the group. "You guys find anything?"

"Nope." Skull muttered.

"Nothing here!" Panther said.

"I see no guards, so we're clear for now!" Mona called out.

"Well, let's hit the next room." Reaper suggested. "Joker found one part of a map, so there's that lucky find. Let's keep searching a bit more. There's gotta be more evidence around here somewhere..."

They all regrouped and entered into the next room. This room was big and grande. Standing in the center was a gigantic statue with a bunch of banners hanging around it. On either side of the statue was ramps leading up to a higher floor, but there was just something fishy about this statue…

"...Look at this." Mona said, gesturing to the statue.

" 'The Infinite Spring'?" Panther read the plaque aloud. " 'A conglomerate work of art that the great director Madarame created with his own funds. These individuals must offer their ideas to the director for the rest of their lives. Those who cannot do so have no worth living!' Hey… This is most likely about the plagiarism, right?"

"There couldn't be an anymore obvious sign…" Reaper growled at the statue.

"Damnit, what a phony geezer!" Skull fumed himself.

"In other words, his pupils are his property." Mona summed up. "He doesn't even qualify as an artist if this is true."

"Disgusting…" Reaper muttered and she began thinking aloud. "Every picture on these walls are his pupils. These pupils are basically his art pieces. Instead of them being like physical shadows, like in Kamoshida's castle, they're just inanimate objects hanging on the walls that make him profit. He doesn't even consider them to be human at all. Seeing this statue is all the more proof that he steals his pupil's artwork and title them as his own. It explains EVERYTHING."

"The abuse, the plagiarism—it's all here." Mona added to what Reaper said.

"He's treating them like slaves or tools!" Panther exclaimed.

"Why's Yusuke keepin' quiet about this? He's got no reason to cover this up!" Skull growled.

"That's wrong..." Reaper froze on the spot. She turned to them with widened eyes. "...Yusuke has nothing. He told us that he had lost his parents, and that Madarame took him in. Yusuke was raised by Madarame. He could've taught Yusuke to automatically assume that his side is good and everyone against him is bad. The reason he snapped at us for accusing Madarame for all this? It was like his mindset was instantly wired to become hostile and protect. Exactly like a dog…"

"But, still…!" Skull groaned.

"When we were at the exhibit, I praised one of the pieces on display." Panther spoke up. "But… Kasumi and I instantly noticed that Kitagawa was acting strange… Maybe that piece was plagiarized too…"

"That's right…!" Reaper recalled and nodded to her. "He wanted to distract us from it. And when he was trying to defend Madarame earlier he wavered when Ryuji called him out for lying. Yusuke knows what's going on. He knows damn well. It's just he's so caught up into his own emotions and conflicts that he doesn't know how to call for help. Yusuke is a victim to this entire thing!"

"What's the call?" Skull turned to Joker. "Ain't this enough to target Madarame?!"

"Let's steal his heart." Joker said to them.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Skull exclaimed.

"Hold up, you two. We should confirm these facts with Yusuke one more." Mona said.

"Confirm what though?!" Skull questioned.

"It means we should get solid evidence that such a crimes actually took place." Mona explained. "We need to make sure everything is true, through and through, before we even dare to act."

"What a pain in the ass…" Ryuji grumbled as he saw Mona's point.

"Right… We need evidence from the real world as well…" Reaper muttered. "There's still a lot we don't know about Madarame. If we can get one of Madarame's victims to admit what abuse they've went through, then that should be enough to convince people in the real world as well."

"I'll try contacting Kitagawa-kun." Panther said. "I might be able to get the truth out of him if I accept his modeling offer."

"Wait, you're gonna do that?!" Mona exclaimed in shock.

"I was planning on doing that myself." Reaper admitted. "We could try to get him into trusting us enough to admitting what Madarame has done."

"But you guys better come with us!" Panther yelled at the guys. "I'm scared that it'll just be Kasumi and I…"

"Dude, have you forgotten that Reaper was the one who carried me out of Kamoshida's Palace, yet you're still afraid to head over there?!" Skull exclaimed.

"I-It's not the same!" Panther exclaimed. "I'm more comfortable with all of us together!"

"Brother…" Reaper muttered and sighed.

"Well, we found out a lot today." Akira said, grabbing everyone's attention. "Let's head back to the real world and call it a day. We should plan ahead and plan ahead, aright?"

Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

With that said, they all turned back and took the exit out of Mementos. Once out and in the real world they all headed home. On the train Kasumi used her pocket mirror and a few clothes to take all of the cosmetic off. Once that was off, she undid her braid, feeling more comfortable with her hair down. But, since Kasumi's house is in the same direction as Akira's, they still walked together. Neither one spoke as they walked, which Kasumi was grateful for. She really just needed a chance to be in silence.

But, while she was comfortable, Akira was not. He kept thinking back to her sudden change, acting so tired and seemed stressed almost. Plus, he wanted to know why she always got so angry at him when he would ask about her in concern. It just didn't make any sense to him. He was just worried about her was all. As his own mind swirled, he knew he had to make small talk with her before Leblanc could be in view.

"Kasumi…?" He questioned.

"Hm?" Immediately her head whipped in his direction as if startled awake. "Uh, sorry… Were you saying something? I was stuck in thought…"

"No, but I was wondering…" Akira paused for a moment. "...Is everything alright? You haven't been yourself lately. You seem tired at school and really stressed out. Is everything okay?"

Kasumi's lips pressed firmly together before sighing softly. "...I've been busy trying to find a new job. I'm close to gaining it, but it's becoming annoying to wait. Also…" She stared at the ground hard. "...I've been debating on whether to stay in school or not."

"What…?" Akira stared at her with wide eyes, shock by what she said.

"Whoa, hold up," Morgana spoke up, peeking out of Akira's bag. "What do you mean staying in school or not? I thought you wanted to come back!"

"Not when the principal is suspicious of your actions…" Kasumi grumbled. "Makoto, the Student President, has been practically stalking me at school. It's been hard to act 'normal' when she's constantly following me. But, she's not the main reason… Honestly, it's because of the other students at Shujin Academy… Before you ever came to the school, a lot of kids have hated me, and they still do. It's because I've ratted them out from doing terrible stuff around the school. Well, those kids have recently been after me…"

"What do you mean by that?" Akira asked for clarification.

"They want my head on a pike." Kasumi stated coldly, causing Akira to be shock by her claim. "They want me gone, because of what I did to them. Also, thanks to Kamoshida kicking me out of the school, I've lost all respect and all my hard work for a new life has gone to waste! The principal is a scumbag. He wants me gone. I know for a fact now. With my sharp eyes gone from this school, he doesn't have to deal with another Kamoshida incident again."

"But, you've been given another chance." Akira said as his mind raced. "Your 'hard work' isn't totally gone. You should stay."

"And what? Risk my identity leak out?" Kasumi bitterly spat at him. "I almost gotten into a fight today in the hall. They went for my hair, but I stopped them and ran. If they had grabbed the wig, it would've been all over."

"But you shouldn't leave the school…" Akira said, trying to hide his tightly clenched hand.

"...Look," Kasumi sighed, "I didn't decide on it yet. I've only been thinking about it. I've been working late at my job, I ran out of medication and just got a new prescription yesterday, and I still have leftover anxiety from the exams. Plus, with this new stuff happening with Yusuke and Madarame, my mind's been everywhere right now. I'm just—REALLY. Fucking. Stressed, okay…"

"...Why don't you take tomorrow off?" Akira suggested. "Take a break for yourself. I'll text you if anything big comes up and I'll collect all of the papers from school if any are given. I'll even help you study if you need it."

Kasumi made a debating expression before shrugging. "I'll think about it, but I don't need your help. Ahead of the game, remember?"

"Are you sure?" Akira asked. "If you need help you can always ask me."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Kasumi side glanced at him. "I'll be fine. I always am…"

Akira stared at her for a bit before sighing. There was no way she was going to rely on him the way he wants her to. It will take him a long time until she'll be fully relying on him. But he was at least happy she told him what was on her mind. He just wished she trusted him more.

"There's your stop," Kasumi spoke up.

"Oh, yeah…" Akira inwardly curse as he saw Leblanc.

"I'll figure out what to do about Yusuke," Kasumi said. "From how he's been talking to Ann and I, he'll probably agree the moment I contact him."

"...Are you comfortable about this?" Akira asked her. "You know, about the whole modeling thing?"

"Comfortable? Hell no. Will I do it? Hell yes. Why? Because we have to gain as much information as we can." Kasumi said calmly. "If Yusuke can give us even a small hint to plagiarism, abuse, or any crime that Madarame did, it'll help motivate the others in targeting Madarame."

"You don't have doubts?" Akira asked.

"Nope." Kasumi honestly admitted. "As you know, I don't trust others well. That's why I examine people and try analyzing any and all situations. I never let my guard down. And, when I talked to him in person, he held such a fake innocent act. His 'TV face,' is basically my kind act. He's faking it all."

"...I have a feeling that even if we don't target Madarame, you'll do it on your own." Akira muttered.

"Bingo~" Kasumi formed her hands into hand pistols, winked, and acted as if to shoot him. It was strangely cute…

"Anyways," she backed away and turned, "it's late. School's tomorrow. We all need our sleep."

"Be safe." Akira said.

"When aren't I?" Kasumi teased and began walking.

"You never are!" Akira called to her.

He didn't see, but he definitely heard laughter in her direction. Akira smiled and laughed lightly, pleased that their conversation ended on a light note instead of a heavy one. He backed up and headed into Leblanc.

"Yeah, you're crushing on her." Morgana said right into his ear.

"Same can be said about you to Ann." Akira quickly shot at him.

"W-w-w-what!?" Exclaimed the cat.

.

.

"Where the hell is Ann?"

"No idea. We thought you might know."

"I swear I did not waste this much makeup AGAIN for her to ditch us. If she does ditch us, I will kill her."

"You will not be killing Lady Ann!"

"Nngh…!"

Kasumi was now sticking her tongue out at Morgana who was glaring at her in return. As soon as school was over the group decided to meet up by the station. Everyone was accounted for except for Ann. No one really knew where she was so they were playing the waiting game.

But, she did arrive. After a bit of talking they all headed to the trains. They headed straight to Yusuke's house. Once inside and lead into the art room, it was pretty clear that Yusuke wasn't too fond of the boys being there.

"I thought it would just be you two coming, Takamaki-san and Kasumi-san…" Grumbled the artistic boy.

"The streets are dangerous for two girls to walk alone, you know." Kasumi lied easily. "It's pretty nerving being on our own while traveling through the city."

"We're here to keep an eye on you, so don't try anything perverted, 'kay?" Ryuji said and winked at Yusuke's hateful stare.

"Stop making such odd assumptions." Yusuke scowled at him. "I have absolutely no interest in either of them as someone of the opposite sex."

"Huh?" Ann exclaimed, surprised by his claim.

"Oh thank god…!" Kasumi whispered in relief.

"Is there a problem?" Yusuke asked Ann since he heard her exclaim.

"...No, not really." Ann muttered.

"Well then, let's get started." Yusuke smiled at them.

Kasumi and Ann sat down on two small stools that were placed in the center of the room. Basically, they had their backs to each other. But from where Kasumi was sitting, two strange lights had grabbed her attention when they walked in. Yusuke walked over to them, putting a type of filter over one.

"What're you doing with that?" Kasumi asked him.

"Well, you had mentioned that your hair tends to reflect off light, correct?" Yusuke said as he continued messing with the light. "I want to see that again and use it for my painting. And…" He flipped a little switch to turn the lights on, tinting the room. He smiled at Kasumi. "It works."

"Pink, huh?..." Kasumi muttered.

"Now, if you both could slowly face me… and… there! Don't move." Yusuke said as he was now sitting at his easel.

Ann and Kasumi still had their backs towards each other, but they were now slightly facing more towards Yusuke. They semi had their stances mirror, but not exactly. They both had their legs crossed, but Kasumi had her arms crossed as well, while Ann had her chin resting against her knuckle.

The boys were seated to the side against the wall where they were out of the way. Kasumi was facing them more, but her eyes weren't on them. She was instead staring at the floor boards, trying to follow the patterns in them as a way of distracting herself. They all sat in silence for at least a minute before Ann spoke up.

"...Hey." She had said.

"..." Yusuke didn't reply.

"...Kitagawa-san?" Kasumi tried.

"..." He didn't respond to her either.

"You hear her?" Ryuji spoke up himself.

"..." Again, no answer.

"...It's no use." Ann sighed softly.

"Guess we gotta wait until he's finished…" Kasumi muttered. "At least we know that he's a very focused kid…"

"This isn't what we planned!" Morgana whispered to the boys, but the girls still heard him. "We were gonna catch him off guard and make him spill the beans, weren't we?"

"How were we supposed to know this was gonna happen…?" Ryuji whispered back to the cat. He sighed, crossed his arms, and leaned back against the wall. "Guess we just gotta wait 'til he's done… What an effin' pain in the ass…"

"Perhaps I should try going outside this room…" Morgana muttered.

"Don't get caught." Akira whispered to him.

"Heh, who do you think you're talking to?" Morgana smirked up at him. "This is too boring, so I'm going to scout around for a bit.

With that said, Morgana carefully got out of Akira's bag and snuck towards the door. Kasumi only glanced at him once but quickly gazed away from him. She didn't want to be guilty for him getting caught. She heard the door slowly slide open a bit before hearing it close.

Yusuke peeked to the side of his canvas, but didn't see anything strange. He shrugged lightly to himself before gazing at his models and continuing to paint. They waited for quite some time. The girls were becoming stiff and uncomfortable in their positions while the boys were becoming impatient. Sitting around for such a long period of time was very annoying for all of them. After what felt like an eternity, Yusuke hanged his head and sighed loudly, gaining everyone's attention.

"Are you done?" Ryuji asked in a hopeful tone.

"It's no good…" Yusuke replied in a rather depressed manner.

"...What?!" Ryuji stood onto his feet in shock.

"I'm sorry… Are we the problem?" Ann asked, referring to her and Kasumi.

Kasumi took this moment to stand up and stretch since she did not enjoy staying in that position for so long. Yusuke shook his head to Ann.

"No, not at all." He quickly said. "It's just… I'm having trouble staying focused today. I'm sorry, but we'll have to resume this another time…"

"Oh hell no!" Ryuji exclaimed. "How many hours do you think you made us wait?!"

Yusuke gave him a confused expression as Akira stood up as well. Kasumi stopped stretching just as Ann stood up and spoke.

"I'm sorry… We had another reason for seeing you today…" Ann said to him. "We needed to talk to you."

"It's about those rumors regarding your sensei." Ryuji added.

"This again…" Yusuke groaned softly as he stood up, already seeming agitated.

"Yusuke, do you remember that painting that Ann pointed out?" Kasumi spoke up with crossed arms. "The reason you ushered the both of us away from it was because it wasn't made by Madarame, was it? YOU painted that painting instead."

"That's…" Yusuke gazed away from them, clearly hesitating.

"I knew it." Ann muttered as it was a clear sign of the truth.

"You're sensei's seriously messed up." Ryuji spoke up. "He just thinks of his pupils as tools. That's why he doesn't give a damn whether he steals their work or physically beats them. I'll make this clear, there's no point in hidin' stuff from us."

"Hahaha… I have no idea what you're talking about…" Yusuke laughed in a nervous manner as he was becoming defensive.

"You wouldn't go against him, could you? I'm sure we can help you out though…" Ann said, showing her concern for him.

"Stop it…" Yusuke muttered as he looked anxious. "It's just as you said. We're… our sensei's 'artwork'. Don't misunderstand me though. I offered my ideas to him myself. As such, it can't be call plagiarism. Sensei is simple suffering from artist block right now."

"Dude, still…!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"..." Yusuke looked away from their gazes.

"Yusuke, answer me this." Kasumi spoke up, her tone sounding demanding yet calm. "Madarame had thousands of pupils, correct? He's famous and is allowing you to be his student. You said he adopted you, right? Well, then you should know by now that there's something going on with your Sensei. What happened to his other pupils? Why aren't you gone from here like the rest?"

"What's wrong with a pupil helping out his master!?" Yusuke exclaimed angrily. "There are no victims here! Stop pushing your self-centered righteousness on me!"

"And the other pupils?" Akira questioned.

"...!" Yusuke sared at him in alarm. He didn't have an answer. He took in a deep breath and calmed himself before speaking. "I'm supporting Sensei as his pupil. Where's the wrong in that?"

Yusuke sat down as he had enough talking. "Don't ever come here again… If you do, I'll sue you for causing a disturbance."

"...!" Kasumi quickly became alarmed by his threat.

"Hold it! We're not done talkin' here!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"Then you leave me with no choice…" Yusuke stood up and took his phone out of his pocket. "I'm reporting you to the police. I asked Takamaki-san and Kasumi-san to be my models today, but I don't recall ever calling you two here!"

"What the eff, man?!" Ryuji shouted.

"Ryuji! Stop it!" Ann said just as Kasumi stuck her arm out in front of him.

"You need to calm. Down." Kasumi stated.

"Damnit…!" Ryuji muttered through gritted teeth before stepping back.

"I won't report you… But only under one condition." Yusuke said and put his phone away.

"What's that?" Ann asked.

"I want you to continue being my models, Takamaki-san and Kasumi-san." Yusuke said.

"Okay, but…?" Kasumi raised a brow at him. "There's obviously more to it, right?"

"Yes." Yusuke nodded. "I was being unconsciously modest for both of your sakes. However, I have nothing to worry about anymore. If you'll both be willing to bare it all to me…"

' _I don't like this…!_ ' Kasumi's eyes widened with each word Yusuke said.

"...I will put my heart and soul into creating the best nude painting ever!" Yusuke declared in rather dramatic manner.

"WHAT!?"

.

.

.


	30. Chapter 30

"WHAT?!"

The group gazed at Yusuke in shock at his bargain. If Kasumi AND Ann willingly show themselves nude to him for the painting, Yusuke will not call the cops on the guys. Before, Kasumi thought this was going to be an innocent little thing that they could step in and out of. Well, her thoughts were so utterly wrong. She was so shocked by what he wanted that her jaw was hanging open as her eyes were practically bulging out of her head. To be straight forwards, she was mortified by the thought.

"Ah, to think I will be able to do a nude painting with my most ideal models…!" Yusuke said in a dreamy manner before turning and scowling at the boys. "Of course, you two won't be allowed in, and I ask that you forget about our discussion today, as well. If I don't submit a new piece to Sensei soon, there will be some… inconveniences."

Kasumi snapped out of her shock the very moment he hesitated. There was something strange about what he said…

"Nude, meaning it'll be without any clothes, right?!" Ann, now all flustered, as she was still panicking about that. "Why are things suddenly escalating like that!?"

"Because those are my terms." Yusuke said calmly.

"Terms!? More like blackmail!" Kasumi shouted as she remembered she was still apart of this deal.

"You won't be getting your models…" Akira suddenly spoke up.

Everyone suddenly stopped and looked at him. The way he spoke wasn't at all… normal. When they saw his expression it was clear to all of them that he was very. Freaking. Pissed. He looked so calm, but the vibe he was giving off screamed a murderous intent. It was even worst than Shujin's History Teacher.

"That's for them to decide, not you." Yusuke said calmly, but his glare showed anger.

"Kasumi won't be 'modeling' for you, and neither will Ann." Akira said, stepping towards Yusuke in a challenging manner.

"Then I'll be suing." Yusuke stated as he reached for his phone.

"Wait!" Kasumi exclaimed and jumped in between them. "Don't call the police! Please!"

"And why shouldn't I?" Yusuke asked her.

"Because… I'm agreeing to your terms." Kasumi stated coldly.

"What!?" Akira yelled next to her.

"You need to calm down!" She turned and hissed at him. "You know damn well that if he calls the cops on you, you're fuckin' screwed! You can't afford for that to happen—none of us can!"

"But—"

"No. More. Arguing." She growled at him.

Akira gazed at her, his eyes clearly full of mixed emotions, before turning his head away and glaring at the ground. His hands were tightly clenched into fist, almost strong enough to cause blood. Kasumi, calming herself quickly, turned to Yusuke with a hard gaze.

"But I have my own conditions." Kasumi said to him. "I won't be your model unless it's me and ONLY me. Ann will not be participating. You will not call the cops on any of us. You just need one painting, right? Then one of us is all you need. The faster this painting is done and submitted, the better it is for you… _grade_ , right? If you agree, I'll make it easier on you and allow you to do whatever you want me to do for this painting. But, ONLY if I'm the model."

"K-Kasumi…!" Ann exclaimed in shock.

"What're you doing?!" Ryuji yelled at Kasumi.

Kasumi sternly raised her hand up, signalling them to be quiet. Everyone stared at her declaration in shock. Even though they were staring at her, Kasumi did a good job at hiding her high pumping fear. She swallowed the stone that was forming in her throat before speaking softly towards Yusuke.

"Do we have a deal…?"

Yusuke looked very thoughtful. Just as Kasumi's stomach began to turn and do flips, he suddenly smiled. ' _Oh dear_ _ **god…**_ '

"You have yourself a deal." Yusuke said. "But, I'll willingly form to your schedule. I'm not all that cruel, after all. But, I do hope that you pick a time before the end of the exhibit. We're done for today. Kasumi-san, I will be waiting for you to contact me."

"...Of course." Kasumi said coldly and put her hand down. "Come on, guys… We've stretched our welcome far enough…"

"But, Kasumi…" Ann exclaimed, but was stopped by Kasumi's hand.

"We need to go." Kasumi said sternly.

Ann stared at her in shock. Kasumi held her gaze. Ann was surprised to see her stern expression, but the actual fear in her eyes. Sighing shortly through her nose, Kasumi turned and grabbed her bag. Seeing this, the others followed her while Yusuke was distracted with his art supplies. Just as Ryuji opened the door, there stood Morgana in the hallway with an innocent expression.

"Huh? Are they done being models?" Morgana asked.

"...A cat?" Yusuke questioned, lifting his head up at terrible timing.

"You moron!" Ryuji hissed at him.

"Mraow?!"

.

"Kasumi, just what the hell was that back there?!"

The beige haired girl felt herself slowly rising to her limits. She tried her hardest to remain calm. The gang had exited out of Yusuke's house and walked a bit away from it down the street. They stopped a bit away from it to discuss their next move. But to Kasumi, this felt like more of an interrogation.

"I had to do something, okay?..." Kasumi crossed her arms at Ryuji. "I never thought he would be insane enough to suggest a nude painting! It's bad enough if Ann AND I have to go in there and pose for him. Plus, from how he acted, it's clear that he wants a FULL nude painting. I'm not allowing Ann to go in there and subject herself to him! It's bad enough she had to deal with fucking Kamoshida's sexual harassment, now this?! I'm not gonna stand for it!"

"But you just subjected yourself instead," Akira grumbled as he was still clearly full of anger. "You didn't fix the problem. You only made it worst for _yourself_ , Kasumi. 'Allow you to do whatever you want'? That was seriously a stupid move to come from you of all people, Kasumi."

" _Excuse_ me?" Kasumi looked up at him as her anger was slowly rising now.

"H-hey now…" Ann spoke up, sensing the tension between the two.

"You're an idiot for acting like that." Akira continued while ignoring the others. "Instead of getting both of you out of that situation you just added more against you!"

"There wasn't anything I could do BUT that!" Kasumi yelled, not allowing him to say anymore. "He threatened to call the cops! You and I would both be screwed if that happened, alright? I couldn't let that happen. I'm not the idiot here, _YOU_ are! You practically always keep your head together all the time, even when we confronted Kamoshida when I threatened to kill him! Why was this incident any different than that?! If you kept going and started threatening, Yusuke wouldn't have hesitated to do more than sue. Pretty stupid coming from oUR _LEADER_!"

"Cut it out!" Morgana shouted at them.

Both of them jumped at his voice, utterly forgetting he was there. They looked to Morgana, seeing his own angry expression, as he was standing on a railing.

"I wasn't there for the entire thing but from hearing how you guys argue, you both acted pretty stupidly." Morgana stated his opinion, shocking the group from his harshness. "Look. We all need to take a deep breath and breathe. This situation has gotten a bit more concerning, but it's nothing that we can't handle. We're on the same side. Remember that."

Kasumi and Akira looked away from each other as they could see Morgana's point. No matter how frustrated and angry Kasumi was, she knew Morgana was right. Taking in a deep breath, Kasumi calmed herself before turning back to the group.

"Okay… I'm _sorry_ for acting recklessly, but I had to do something, alright…?" Kasumi said through gritted teeth. "It was slowly getting out of hand, and I couldn't let Yusuke call the police. If they came and found me here, I would be utterly screwed. They would've taken me in, whether I did anything or not. I didn't want to admit this, but I kind of have to now."

"No, stop." Ryuji quickly stepped in front of her with his hand out. "We all get what you were tryin' to do. There's no need to defend yourself to us… Plus, I honestly don't feel like knowing all the shit you've done because I ain't doubting that you've done them."

"...Even punching a cop?" Kasumi asked.

"That… is seriously not surprising, but DAAAAAMN!" Ryuji exclaimed and stepped away from her. "How much of a beast are you?"

"Heh… Guess I shouldn't mention the accidental gang fights…" Kasumi muttered.

"Gang fights?!" Ann exclaimed. "You've participated in gang fights?!"

"No, I did not participate!" Kasumi said and put her hands up in defense. "Why did you think half of the boys from the upper grade suddenly went to different schools last year? A lot of guys were participating in gang battles and was actually causing ruckus for the school. Me being Hitomi couldn't allow that. So I finished them and kicked half of the kids out of the school."

"I knew you were a tattle tale but damn..." Ryuji muttered.

"Told ya there was a reason why everyone hates me." Kasumi said and made jazz hands in a sarcastic manner. She dropped her hands and spoke up. "Anyways, enough about me. We need to come up with our next plan of action against Madarame."

"But… should we really go after him?" Ann asked, finally speaking up again.

"Madarame's no different from Kamoshida. That asshole's usin' Yusuke, who doesn't have parents." Ryuji said. "You're tellin' me that we should just ignore how he's bein' treated horribly like the other pupils?"

"No…" Ann shook her head and sighed. "It is frustrating to leave this alone, even if Kitagawa's fine with it himself…"

"You can't leave it be because you've endured a lot yourself, with Kamoshida." Morgana said towards Ann in a sympathetic manner.

"...Yeah." Ann nodded to him.

"Either way I think it's pretty clear that Madarame's the next bastard we're after." Kasumi said, glancing between the group. "While we deal with Madarame, we should try snapping Yusuke to his senses. Personally, I think he does know what Madarame is doing is bad, but he just doesn't act upon it. I strongly believe it's time he does. We have to stop Madarame before he turns Yusuke into the other victims."

"Right." Ann and Ryuji agreed.

"We need to look into Madarame first." Morgana said.

"There might be tons more stuff that hasn't been exposed yet, too." Ryuji said, agreeing with Morgana.

"We should investigate the Palace when Madarame is preoccupied at the exhibit." Kasumi said. "We could uncover more secrets better that way. We're bound to find something there."

"But…" Akira spoke up in a soft manner. "What are you going to do about the modeling thing...?"

"My deadline is until the end of the exhibit," Kasumi replied bitterly. "I'll have plenty of stalling time to think of something."

"But, didn't Kitagawa-kun said there'd be 'inconveniences' if he doesn't submit a new art piece?" Ann said. "Maybe that's going to be announced as Madarame's new piece…!"

"Does that mean the whole country will see Kasumi nude?!" Ryuji exclaimed in shock.

"Over my dead body…" Akira growled suddenly, causing the group to sense his strange, murderous intent.

"Look, I'll handle it!" Kasumi quickly spoke up while sweatdropping at Akira. "Yusuke said for me to take the offer before the exhibit ends. Therefore, that's our deadline. If we could take Madarame out before then, I can get out of modeling."

"That's sounds good." Ryuji said. "Let's start after school tomorrow. It'll be a pain if Miss President finds us on the roof tops again, so where to meet up… Let's see…" He snapped his fingers as an idea came to him. "How about that walkway-like place in Shibuya would work. It's near Madarame's place, too."

"...Changing our hideout periodically, huh? That's a plan I don't mind backing." Morgana smirked in agreement.

"That's the most relieving news I've heard so far." Kasumi sighed. "I'll try seeing if I can find a bit more information through researching at home. Might be able to dig up some type of dirt against Madarame somehow…"

"You know, I could ask Mishima if he finds any suspicious comments linking to Madarame from the Aficionado website…" Akira suggested.

"Yes." Kasumi snapped her fingers at him. "Perfect. Any and all info will be great to have, especially from that site."

"Hey," a voice spoke. They turned to see a woman wearing a camera walk up to them. "Can I talk to you kids for a sec? From the looks of things, you guys don't seem like the ordinary, stalking fans."

"Could ya, y'know, be a bit more clearer on that, ma'am…?" Kasumi asked with a raised brow.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The lady chuckled. "I should've been more clearer. I'm actually looking for people who know Madarame's pupils. There's this painting, 'Sayuri', that was supposedly stolen in the past. But there's this rumor that it was taken by one of his pupils in retaliation for being abused. Have you heard anything about that?"

"Ryuji knows." Akira said and looked to the fake blond.

"Me?!" Ryuji exclaimed in shock. "I don't know nothin'!"

"I see…" Sighed the woman in clear disappointment. "There's no case if there isn't a victim, and if there's no proof of abuse… I can't write either. Looks like I'm back to square one. Sorry for taking your time."

She turned to the closest teen, that being Akira, and handed him a type of card. "I'm a journalist. If you ever get any leads, mind contacting me here? See you then."

She waved to the group before turning and walking away. Kasumi eyed her until she disappeared from her view. ' _Huh… Strange…_ '

"...I guess we should go home for today." Muttered Ryuji.

Everyone nodded in agreement. They all began walking to the station, the guys walking more ahead while the girls lagged more behind. They were close to them, but they were out of earshot from the boys. That's when Ann decided to talk.

"Hey, Kasumi…?" Ann spoke up.

"Yeah?" Kasumi looked at her, giving Ann her attention.

"...Thank you for speaking up about the modeling thing." Ann said. "You didn't have to get me out of that situation, but you did. I was honestly too shock to speak up against Kitagawa-kun when he made those 'terms'."

"Don't think anything of it…" Kasumi said softly. "You went through more shit than I did with Kamoshida. It just didn't seem right for you to be in that situation. I just… couldn't see you doing that alone or with me. I probably would've punched Yusuke if I wasn't hesitant when he mentioned the police…"

"But… why do you keep trying to save me like that?" Ann asked.

"...Let's just say," Kasumi's voice was soft, "I have a strong moral of protecting woman in a country where we should just 'smile and look pretty.' I don't enjoy seeing people I know go through shit that I know would make them uncomfortable or unwanted. Plus, I feel like I would be more comfortable by doing it compared to you trying to act on your own. Even if you and I did the modeling at, I just didn't want you to go through that…"

"I'm glad that you think for my own comfort, but you should rely on me more." Ann said smiling. " _Us_ more, I should say. We're a team after all."

Kasumi glanced at her, seeing Ann smiling at her. Kasumi smiled back at her, causing Ann to giggle in return. But, what Ann didn't know was that it was fake. As soon as Ann looked away from her, facing towards the guys, Kasumi frowned deeply and kept her head down in thought.

' _How can I be apart of a team when I don't even want to be in it…?_ '

.

.

.

.


	31. Chapter 31

' _I never like meeting those who hearts I've changed… Not one bit…_ '

Hitomi was walking through the train station staring at her phone. She was rereading the texts of where she had to go. Akira had sent them information about meeting at the train station to meet the person Nakanohara in real life. It didn't sit well in Hitomi's stomach. She never, ever, enjoys meeting people who had their hearts stolen. Not only did it make her feel awkward, but it always made her fear that she might get caught. But, that was just her.

After walking around a bit, she found Ann and Ryuji standing by a column. Relieved to have spot them, Hitomi made her way over. After a short greeting Akira eventually showed up as well. Just as they greeted him, a familiar face walked up to all of them.

"Excuse me…" He walked up to them and spoke in a careful manner. "...My name is Nakanohara. Natsuhiko Nakanohara, the one who was posted about on the Phantom Aficionado Website."

"He seems pretty nice. Doesn't seem like the stalker type." Ann whispered towards Ryuji and Hitomi. "I think the change of heart must have worked."

"The administrator of that website contacted me…" Muttered Nakanohara. "They told me to look for someone in a Shujin uniform with a black cat…"

"So? Whaddya want?" Ryuji asked him in suspicion.

"You may have already heard, but there's someone I wish to trigger a change in heart in." Nakanohara said. "...An artist by the name of Madarame."

That grabbed everyone's attention.

"Please, go on." Hitomi said and crossed her arms as she listened carefully.

"I'm… one of Madarame's former pupils." Admitted Nakanohara. "He gave me lodging in his home, where I only thought about art. I genuinely wanted to be an artist… There was another pupil there as well. A very talented man, multiple years my senior. Obviously, Madarame kept tabs on him. Everything he made was claimed as a Madarame original. He wasn't the only victim though…"

"Alright, we've got real proof about the plagiarism." Ryuji whispered to the group.

"In response to Madarame's actions… that senior pupil committed suicide." Nakanohara muttered.

"Suicide…?" Ann gasped in shock.

' _That's still such a sore subject with her…!_ ' Hitomi flinched at Ann's reaction, knowing she's thinking about her friend, Suzui.

"He must have been unable to bear seeing his work praised under Madrame's name." Nakanohara continued. "That is when I disobeyed Madarame's pleas and left… But he quickly pressured other parts of the art world, and that's when my life as a painter was destroyed. I tried to turn a new leaf by working at a ward office… but it was no use. My attachment to art warped my emotions. Soon I began getting attached to everything… In the end, I even turned into a stalker… Ha… Haha…" He shooked his head before looking at each of the group's faces. "...I'd like to ask again. Please, make Madarame have a change of heart. Not only for me. It's… to save the life of another man as well."

"What do you mean?" Akira asked him.

"Even now, there is still one young man remaining under Madarame's tutelage." Nakanohara explained. "I think he's about your age. Not only is he a talented artist, he also owes Madarame for taking him in after his mother passed… He is the perfect target."

Hitomi inwardly flinched at the mention of 'mother'. Her gazed faltered for a moment before recollecting herself quickly. But, it didn't go unnoticed by Akira and Morgana.

"So Yusuke's got no choice but to listen!" Ryuji fumed.

"I actually spoke to him a few times back when I was living at Madarame's." Nakanohara added. "I asked him if it was painful to stay with Madarame… and do you know what he said? 'If I could leave, I would…' "

"Kitagawa-kun…" Ann mumbled in a sad manner.

"This all makes so much more sense now…" Hitomi muttered softly.

"I have no right to say this given to my prior cowardice, but I don't want to see another suicide…!" Nakanohara grimaced at the very word, clearly showing his desperation. "I'd like to find a way to save this young man. He has a bright future ahead of him… Please consider that when changing Madarame's heart."

With that said, Nakanohara nodded to them, and then walked away into the crowd. Everyone turned towards each other as they processed this new information given to them. Hitomi was the first to speak.

"Well, I strongly believe our next target has permanently been decided." She said and gazed at everyone's faces. "We've been asked by people online and by a victim himself. I don't think we have anymore time to debate on changing Madarame's heart anymore."

"Let's save Yusuke." Akira said in agreement with her.

"Hell yeah!" Ryuji agreed. "Madarame's just a piece of shit who prays on the weak!"

"Suicide… I'll never let something like that happen again!" Ann exclaimed herself. "Plus, we finally got a chance to hear how Kitagawa-kun really feels!"

"Well, since we've reached an unanimous decision, let's continue this at our hideout?" Morgana suggested.

With a nod of agreement, they all headed towards the new hideout. Once there, Ryuji and Hitomi sat on the group while Akira and Ann stood. Hitomi had Morgana in her lap, but he was still sitting in Akira's bag. While he sat there, Hitomi began swiping at her phone above his head.

"My fellow thieves, welcome to our new hideout!" Exclaimed the cat.

"Could you—oh, wait, never mind…" Hitomi mumbled before looking back to her phone. "I keep forgetting that nobody else can hear you…"

"Anyways, like I was saying, our target this time is Madarame!" Morgana declared. "We all saw that Palace. We'll pay dearly if we assume it's going to be just like the last one. And furthermore… Kasumi's chastity is on the line!"

"Hey! Don't make it sound worse than it is!" Hitomi growled above the cat.

"We'll need to do what we did with Kamoshida." Morgana continued, ignoring Hitomi. "First, we secure an infiltration route to the Palace. After that, we send out calling card. Once the Treasure has materialized, we steal it."

"Oooh, I got a question!" Ryuji exclaimed, raising his hand as if he was in a classroom. He quickly put it down and looked between Hitom and Morgana. "Madarame doesn't know that we're doin' stuff in the Palace yet. Why are we already gettin' treated like criminals in there?"

"It's because of how Madarame treats others." Hitomi answered simply, not gazing up from her phone. "He doesn't trust anybody but himself, that's pretty clear. Anybody that he doesn't know might as well be on his freakin' hit list."

"Or maybe he's just super salty from all those rumors spreading about him…" Ann suggested.

"So his Palace bein' so crazy had nothin' to do with us…?" Ryuji muttered and hanged his head in a tired manner.

"Nope." Hitomi said and popped the 'p'.

"Either way, we should stay on our best behavior." Morgana said. "It'll be harder for us to steal the Treasure if we needlessly increase the security level."

"We need to be careful of Kitagawa-kun this time too." Ann added. "I'm sure that whatever he sees gets passed onto Madarame."

"That's right!" Morgana nodded to her.

"Hey, what is Madarame's Treasure going to look like this time around? Another crown?" Asked Ann.

"Not likely." Hitomi answered before shutting her phone off. "Just like a Palace matters on one's distorted desires, Madarame's Treasure will be whatever the source of his desires are. But, one's Treasure tends to go hand-to-hand in one's Place, so I'd guess it would be a painting or sculpture. It is a museum, after all…"

"Don't worry. I'll know exactly what it is with my sixth sense." Morgana said.

"Oh yeah, you go completely nuts, huh." Ryuji muttered at the cat.

"Our time limit is when the exhibit ends, right?" Ann asked. "That means… June 5th."

"Precisely." Hitomi adjusted her glasses. "But, the plan shall be engaged once we send the calling card. Therefore, we need to send it ahead of our deadline. I suggest June 2nd." She tilted her head towards Akira. "You're still our leader. Therefore, you will give the okay in sending the card again."

Akira nodded to her in understanding.

"This is our first job as the Phantom Thieves, so let's make sure we do it right!" Morgana exclaimed. "Come on, it's time to get this mission started!"

"Let's infiltrate the Palace." Akira said to the group.

"Yes…!" Hitomi said softly. "I've been dying to slice some heads."

"Dude…" Ryuji looked at her with a disturbed expression. "Just how much of a masochist ARE you?"

"First off, it's sadist. Secondly, a pretty big one." Hitomi moved Morgana before jumping to her feet. "Let's do this…!"

She smirked in an evil manner and began walking towards the train section. Ryuji was still pretty disturbed she said that, whether it was the truth or just a joke. Ann just sighed and followed after her. Ryuji stood and walking next to Akira and talked softly to him.

"I can't believe you're into a sadist." Ryuji muttered to him.

"Ryuji, I care about you a lot because you're my friend, but if you keep mentioning that I won't hesitate to harm you." Akira threatened without hesittion.

"...No wonder you like her." Was Ryuji's simple reply before running to catch up with Ann and get away from him.

"I swear to god…" Akira shook his head before chasing after him.

.

The group of thieves entered into the Palace.

As soon as they were in they went through their infiltration point in a careful manner. This was going to be a deeper search than what they had done before. That means that they had to be very cautious. They got lucky the first time with the guards being preoccupied with the front entrance. This time could be very different than before.

They entered the room down the rope and carefully got down of the higher platform. Once on the ground they began heading towards the only door. But, Reaper was quick to stop Joker from taking a step closer as Mona exclaimed at him.

"Careful, Joker!" He said as Reaper had grabbed Joker's arm to stop him. "You almost touched those infrared lasers devices. If we touch it, the security will increase!"

"Look before you leap, understand?" Reaper said before releasing his arm finally. "Madarame is becoming more on guard than he was last time. You have sharp eyes, Joker, but only when you observe an area. Start using that ability of yours and see if we can slip past the devices."

"Right, sorry…" Joker apologized.

He looked at the devices and began using his third eye. Seeing that the bottom laser wasn't in action, Joker found their way through. Without hesitation he ran forwards and fell to the ground, slipping right on through. He stood up and smirked at the team on the other side.

"You coming?" He asked.

"And you already annoy me…" Reaper muttered before stepping forwards.

She did exactly as he did and slipped through. The others followed suit, one at a time, and made it through. Joker began leading since the devices were _everywhere_. Not only that, but security was around the area, too. Joker didn't hesitate to sneak up behind them and tear their mask away, proceeding an ambush. The first enemies they faced was what Joker labeled as Girl of the Hanging Tree.

"Ah, flying enemies…" Reaper spoke in a tone that tone Joker she was smirking. "Way too easy to handle."

"Let me guess…" Joker took out his handgun. "...gunfire?"

"Yep~" Reaper answered.

Without hesitation Joker pulled the trigger. He fired down each enemy, knocking them to the floor. The group quickly rushed forwards and held their guns up, creating a hold up. Joker decided to negotiate with one of them and, giving the right answers, gained one as a mask. The rest of the Shadows flead. Normally Reaper would be annoyed that the shadows fled, but they were kind of on a time limit.

Carefully, they advanced through the area and towards the last place they had stopped. The statue. When they got to that room, no guard was luckily in it. Everything looked to be in order, but it didn't stop the group from being on edge.

"We'll be in unknown territory once we go past here, right?" Panther said.

"The security will probably get a little more fierce as well." Mona warned. "Make sure you don't touch anything or bump into the displays, alright?" He then looked at Skull in a pointed manner.

"...What're you lookin' at me for?" He asked, looking insulted.

"I hope we can find a safe room soon…" Reaper muttered. "The more we find the better…"

"Do you still have those gadgets?" Joker asked her.

"Of course I do." Reaper said and crossed her arms. "I always make them on my free time."

"Oh yeah, those things." Skull muttered. "By the way, what happened to the other ones from Kamoshida's Palace?"

"They probably disappeared with everything else." Reaper stated with a shrug. "It doesn't bother me, really. They're basically disposable, but useful as hell. They're just annoyingly time consuming to make. Reason why I refuse to allow you guys to touch them."

"Makes sense." Panther nodded to her.

"Anyways, enough talk." Reaper said and began going up the ramp. "Let's keep going."

And that they did. They continued to take out guards that were in their way and went through the little 'mazes' of the exhibit. After a while of traveling, they made it to the second floor of the exhibit. Going up the ramp and onto the new level, they arrived to a room. It was pretty spacious, and at the very center of it was one eye-catching piece.

On the pedestal, surrounded by red velvet ropes, was a type of vase. That vase looked to be pure gold as it sparkled and shimmered in the light. Joker though it was strange, but shrugged it off. After making sure no guards were in the area, the group rushed forwards towards the next door. But, Mona quickly stopped them.

"H-hey, wait a second!" He exclaimed, causing everyone to stop. "You're just going to ignore that golden sheen?" He gazed at the vase and had a familiar greedy look in his eye. "Mmm… Look at that luster…"

"Mona. This isn't a time for your greedy needs." Reaper replied flatly.

"But wouldn't it sell for tons though?!" Mona exclaimed at her. "This is something worth our time!"

Without a second thought, Mona jumped onto the pedestal and gusted over the vase. Reaper could only groan and slap her forehead at the money-loving cat.

"C'mon, we didn't come here to—" Skull's eyes slowly widened. "Hold on, you're steppin' on something!"

Reaper's eyes widened at Skull's exclaim. Mona paled as everyone gazed at the pedestal in shock.

"Isn't that bad?!" Panther exclaimed.

"Stand back." Joker warned.

Reacting quickly, both him and Reaper jumped back. But, Joker did another backhandspring, giving himself more distance away from the pedestal. Just as he got out of range, bright red beams shot down at different angles, trapping everyone around the pedestal. The only one who was free was Joker.

"You've got to be kiddin' me…" Reaper groaned to herself, seeing herself trapped in.

"Oh no, I've tripped the security!" Mona exclaimed in realization.

"Urgh, and you were the one making us careful, too…" Skull groaned out in frustration himself. "So, whaddya wanna do? Run outta here?"

"No, don't." Reaper quickly warned. "These are the same type of lasers that have been blocking the halls. If we touch any one of them, it will draw in way too many enemies for us to handle."

"Oh, hold on! Joker's not trapped!" Panther pointed out.

"Sorry Joker, but we're going to need you to search for a way to turn off the infrared lasers." Mona said. "This is a museum, so there has to be some switch to let the workers avoid these lasers. Find it…!"

"Wait, can I…?" Reaper bent down and examined the lasers.

Panther and Skull couldn't escape since a glass wall was behind them. But, Reaper only had lasers behind her. They were going horizontal, and were very far apart compared to the other lasers. Joker had noticed this, too. He bent down to Reaper's eye level and grabbed her attention.

"Think you can slip through that?" He asked her. "You were able to slip through those bars at Kamoshida's Palace."

Reaper eyed the lasers and began thinking. ' _I can totally jump through the lasers. I know that. But, my hair is so long that it might just trip the lasers… Should I risk it?_ '

She narrowed her eyes and stood up. She backed away as much as she could before facing the gaps. She got into a ready position, trying to estimate where to jump and go through. Seeing this, Joker stood up and quickly got out of her way.

He watched her, seeing her hesitation. Eventually she just shrugged to herself before running. As she got close to the gap she jumped through, her body practically slipping right through. Once she hit the floor she tucked and rolled, stopping until her butt hit the ground. She quickly looked back, seeing she was a good five feet away from the lasers, and that she hadn't tripped the alarm. She sighed in relief and hanged her head. Joker walked up to her and held his hands out. She gazed up and grabbed them, allowing him to help her to her feet.

"Knew you could do it." Joker complimented her.

"Yeah, well…" She huffed and gazed at the lasers again. "I'm never doing that again with you guys around. Now, let's find that switch."

Joker nodded to her and turned.

He gazed around the place, using his third eye, and instantly found a way around one of the glass walls. He gestured for Reaper to follow him and she did. They climbed up a large wooden crate and got onto a high platform. As they crept forwards they instantly spotted a guard who hadn't noticed them.

Reaper used gestures to hopefully communicate with Joker without gaining the guard's attention. She was saying that she can ambush him herself. After a moment of her frantic hand movements, Joker understood what she was trying to say. He gave her a curt nod before looking back to the guard.

Quietly, Reaper stood and took her scythe out. She watched the guard carefully, see it walk back and forth, and waited for it to get very close to where they were. Once it got to the spot she wanted it to be, she lept off of the platform and right onto the shadow. As her feet connected into the shadow's back, she felt both of them go down. As they began going down, she positioned her scythe right at its head.

The shadow's body hit the floor, along with her scythe, which sliced right through its mask. Reaper quickly got off of it and backed away while Joker jumped down and joined her. Before them was four flying enemies. Reaper and Joker shared a smug look.

"I hope you still have ammo," Reaper said as she put her weapon away.

"A thief must always come prepared, after all." Joker replied as he whipped his gun out.

"Oh, so you do listen!" Reaper pulled her own gun out. "If I was a mother I'd be so proud…"

"Ready?" Joker asked her, seeing that mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Of course." She replied smugly.

"Fire!" Joker commanded.

Instantly they both fired their guns, each of them taking out two enemies. Quickly Reaper got began the group, holding her gun up high. Immediately Joker called to go All-Out. They jumped back and attack.

Joker jumped up and fired from above, landing to where Reaper was. As soon as he had stopped firing she whipper her scythe out and slid under the group, standing up so she was in the middle. Using both hands, she spun herself around in a circle, watching as her scythe sliced through each of them. Reaper then stopped and jumped back, getting out of the circle. When she looked back up, the shadows exploded into their regular black pollution before disappearing.

Reaper spun her scythe before placing it on her back, watching Joker smirk smugly as he rubbed the back of his neck as if to crack it. He walked over to the wall, seeing a blue button. He pressed it and they heard something activate. Reaper looked over to see the glass wall begin to slide down and into the floor, and hearing a small 'yes!' from their companion.

"Looks like Panther got out…" Joker thought aloud.

"Let's get her." Reaper turned and walked.

Joker followed after her as they walked around the decorated wall. They met up with Panther and quickly grouped with her. Now it was time to get Mona and Skull out. Gazing around, Joker found their route. He told the girls to follow him as he made his way back up onto the high platform. They traveled on the platform to the other side of the room.

With his third eye, he spotted footprints leading to a very peculiar painting. He jumped down and the girls followed suite. With a little help from them, they got the painting down and pressed the button. Just like what happened on Panther's side, the glass wall came down, releasing Skull. They quickly walked around and regrouped again.

"Two free, one more to go…" Reaper muttered and gazed at Mona's moping form. "There's no way for us to physically get Mona out of there. We have to get these lasers down if we want to get him free."

"But… how're we going to do that?" Panther asked. "You guys already been around the room, right? Was there any other controls around here?"

"No, there wasn't." Joker answered.

"We need to search for a control room." Reaper stated. "But, we haven't checked the entire area. We should go back and scan the place for a possible passage around the area. If it doesn't lead to the control room, it will get us out of here and able to go search for one."

"Don't worry, Mona!" Panther called to him. "We're going to get you out of there. Just hang tight, alright!"

"Not like there's anything else I can do…" Muttered the mopey cat to himself.

Joker looked around the place with his third eye again. He carefully moved back from behind the japanese-style paper wall, only to spot something. He called the group over and showed them his discovery.

"A very conveniently placed vent…" Muttered Reaper. "Nice find."

"I can't believe you found a path like this…" Skull mumbled in bewilderment.

"Think we can crawl through?" Panther asked.

"Worth a shot." Joker replied.

"Into the rabbit hole we go…" Reaper muttered.

.

.

.

.


	32. Chapter 32

"Don't look back here, alright?"

"I keep sayin' I'm not gonna look!"

With the path found by Joker, the group began crawling through the vent. Reaper was in the lead with Joker behind her, while Skull and Panther followed behind them. Reaper could only shake her head at the interaction between Skull and Panther. She crawled carefully, finding the very end of the tunnel to be a grated end.

Not wanting to tell them to turn back just yet she peeked through the grate. Luckily for them, there was nobody on the other side. Maneuvering around carefully in the vent, Reaper moved her body so her feet was towards the grate. Without hesitating she rammed her foot through, watching the grate come right off and loudly hit the ground.

"The hell was that?" Skull asked from behind.

"Our entrance." Reaper grunted as she slipped out of the vent.

She found herself on a type of vending machine and hopped down off of it. She backed away from it and watched the others slide out. Once they were out of the vent they looked around the place. It was a type of surveillance room for the security guards.

"Okay, now this is definitely the type of room we need to be in." Reaper stated. "Look for anything fishy…"

"I think I might've found that fish." Skull said and gestured everyone to a computer. "Maybe this might turn those lasers off."

"Good job." Reaper said and clicked a few keys, only to hang her head. "Aaaaand there's a password needed. _Great_."

"Let's search for it then." Joker said.

"It's not that easy, you know…" Reaper grumbled and stepped away from the computer. "From my experiences, they never ever leave it in the same room. We have to find one of the shadow guards. Possibly fight them and beat the information out of them…"

"If it means getting Mona free, then let's risk it." Joker said and walked to the door.

Just as he opened it, standing in the hallway was a bunch of guards. He had already stepped out of the door while the rest of the group hadn't even gotten close to it. Skull cursed while him and the girls backed up and hid away from the guard's sights from the security room. Joker, who was outside, quickly lept to the nearest corner and hid.

"...Did Joker not come in?" Reaper quietly asked Panther and Skull.

"Nope…" Skull muttered quietly before peeking through the glass window. "But he's right outside. I think he's listening on a conversation…"

"If you see him go after either guard, tell us so we can jump in and help him." Panther said to him.

Skull nodded to her.

They stayed quiet, waiting for Joker to come back. After a few minutes of waiting, Skull told Reaper to open the door, since she was right under the button. She reached up and pressed the button, watching Joker quickly slip back in and close the door quickly.

"You alright?" Reaper asked.

He nodded to her before smirking. "Got the code."

"...You're shittin' me." She replied. He shook his head, watching her face give a very annoyed expression. "I wish my years of bein' in Palaces was that fuckin' simple!"

Joker simple chuckled at her response before making his way to the computer. They all got up carefully. Reaper eyed the window, watching in case those guards come back in. Joker typed in the code and was able to access the computer's data. He shut off the security to the lasers. Being careful, the group got out of the security room and rushed over to where Mona should be.

"I-I'm sorry… That was very much unlike me…" Immediately apologized mona.

"Sheesh… Weren't you the one tellin' us not to go touchin' shit in the exhibit?" Skull muttered.

"Urgh, that is true…" Muttered Mona as he looked back up at the golden vase. "I can't believe I made such a novice mistake, even for solid gold… But something was drawing me to this vase…"

"What do you mean…?" Asked Panther. "Isn't just an ordinary vase?"

"Huh…" Reaper muttered, staring at the vase. She narrowed her eyes before turning towards Joker. "Hey. I might have an idea of what might've caused Mona to be attracted to this vase, but I need you to test it for me. I want you to break that vase."

"A solid gold vase…?" Joker mumbled, giving her a rather flat look.

"Just—touch the goddamn thing!" She exclaimed. "Steal it, break it, tip it over—lick it for all I care! Just touch the vase for me!"

"Why him, though?" Skull asked.

"Because **special things** always keeps happening to him." Reaper stated, giving Joker a look. "Just trust me on this, alright?"

Joker eyed her for a moment, wondering about her words, but nodded to her either way. Was she, possibly, referring to the Velvet Room…? Either way, he stepped up to the vase and did as she asked. As he touched it, the vase suddenly disburse. The group gasped in surprise and Joker jumped back on instinct. The solid gold vase turned into a bunch of gold coins, only for a far large, and omnis, type of jewel to be floating before them.

"What is this?!" Panther exclaimed.

"Oh, I see… so that's what I was being drawn to it!" Mona said in realization.

"I knew it…!" Growled Reaper as she glared at the thing.

"Joker, catch it!" Mona exclaimed. "I'll explain the rest of it later. Just get after it and attack!"

Joker, hearing Mona's words, instantly jumped at the jewel and striked his hand at it. The jewel shook and out came a type of phantom-like shadow. The group, besides Reaper and Mona, gaped at it in shock. Reaper was clearly scowling at it in sheer spite while Mona was smirking.

"I hate these things…" Reaper growled towards herself.

"W-what do we do?!" Panther asked, looking towards Reaper.

"We've got to knock that thing down and negotiate with it!" Reaper instructed. "Thing is, these fuckers aren't any type of push over. He won't harm us, but he definitely won't be easy to defeat…"

"Leave it to me." Joker said calmly.

Joker summoned one of his many personas, that being an Obariyon. He instructed his persona to used the physical move, Snap, and watched it in action. The attack hit and knocked the strange shadow down. Listening to Reaper's instructions, he negotiated with it, and was able to gain the persona.

Once it was his, he was shocked when he realized the status it had. It was very strange… He turned and looked to Reaper, only to see her shocked and statue-like stance. Not only did she look shock, but she appeared to be glaring at him as well.

"Aren't a pushover, huh?" Skull looked to Reaper with a raise brow, but she didn't acknowledge him.

"...Words cannot describe how pissed off I am at you…" She softly said at Joker.

The leader could only sweatdrop at her statement, immensely feeling uncomfortable and confused by her sudden hatement. Thankfully, though, Morgana gained his attention.

"Good, good!" Exclaimed the cat-creature. "That was pretty nice considering that was your first time running into one."

"What was that…?" Panther asked.

"That, Lady Ann, was a rare shadow that occasionally resides in pricey objects. I call them Treasure Demons." Mona explained.

"More like Devil Gems…" Growled Reaper as she muttered to them. "I've encountered those things for years and I absolutely despise them. You got lucky, _AGAIN_ of course, but those things are pretty special… Even though they're pains in the ass, they're kind of worth it considering how they can't exactly harm you…"

"But why do you hate them so much?" Skull asked while crossing his arms.

"They're so fuckin' annoying…!" Reaper hissed and made a movement as if she was strangling something. "They're like steel! They basically reap you of your energy and stamina while you try gaining them...! Yes, the rewards are pretty great, but it's practically fuckin' pointless if your energy is wasted, causing the damn things to run away! Do you know how hard it is to fight one on your own? Pretty. Damn. Hard. I hate those things and I hope every last one of them burns in hell…!"

"Now that's some hot resentment right there…" Panther murmured in surprise.

"Just…" Reaper sighed deeply as if her energy was rained from that rant. "Don't go hunting for them exclusively when I'm with you guys, okay? It's not fun fighting them on your own. It's really not…"

"Well, it was a pretty great find." Joker said to hopefully lift the mood.

"Yeah, it was." Grinned Mona. "Anyways, let's start moving forwards. There's still a lot to explore, after all."

"Agreed…" Muttered Reaper.

The group of Phantom Thieves moved forwards, entering into a new hall. Joker was leading the way and he found an interesting type of hole in the wall. He jumped up on it and gazed into the next room, spotting a guard, but also spotting something unexpected. Straight down before him in the middle of the room was a gigantic, bottomless pit. Right across from it was a long wooden boards, but it was was nowhere near thick enough to stand on.

"The hell?!" Exclaimed Skull. "How're we supposed to get past this huge hole in the—"

"Skull. Where is the guard standing." Reaper spoke in a flat tone.

He stopped, seeing the security guard standing on the pit. "Oh…"

Reaper could only shake her head at him. Joker jumped down, the others following, and allowed him to rip another mask off of another guard. Luckily it was a couple of smallfry, so they were able to take them out quickly. Joker glanced around the place, seeing some open doors to some bathrooms. He walked in, causing the others to follow him. The girls were uncomfortable in being in the boys' bathroom.

"Ugh… I can't believe I'm in here…" Muttered Panther in dismay.

"You get used to it…" Replied Reaper as she watched Joker go to a chest.

"What do you mean by that…?!" Panther gaped at her.

"I've been searching Palaces for years now." Reaper said. "I've seen almost every inch and cranny of a billion places, and bathrooms are one of them. I know it's hella weird and uncomfortable, but almost every bathroom I've went into had had chests in them."

Joker walked past the girls and went into the other bathroom with the girls subconsciously following.

"Seriously?" Panther was surprised by her word. When she looked up to see they were in the girls' bathroom, she couldn't help but flush up at the boys. "Hey! I know we're in a Palace, but do we really have to be in here?"

"It's just for the chest." Joker replied in honesty.

"Wrong place to say that in…" Reaper muttered.

"Don't make it worse!" Panther exclaimed.

She slapped at the back of Reaper's head while she spoke. She watched her actually cause her hair to ruffle up, and watched Reaper's head leaned forwards. She stood up straight and glared at Panther, but said nothing and rubbing the back of her head.

After Joker raided the chests, they exited the room and walked into the hallway. After walking for a bit they found a safe room, much to Reaper's relief. As soon as they were in there she placed one of her mini scythes into a corner where it would be safe. They all sat down for a bit to regain their stamina.

Once that was done with, they exited the room and resumed their search of the Palace. After ambushing multiple guards and secretaries, they found themselves into another room full of paintings. Just as Reaper was about to comment on it, a sudden sound and light grabbed her attention.

They looked behind themselves to see that two miniature columns was on either side of the door with a type of electricity sparking between them. The door was impassable now. Suddenly an announcement came onto the Museum speakers, stating where the group was. Immediately, a bunch of guards, some being of high ranking, appeared in the room.

The group separated, trying to hide as fast as they could from the guards. After a bit of fighting, Joker found the button and shut down the electricity. As soon as he did that the group got out of hiding and dashed for the door. Once out of the room and onto the other side, everyone sighed in relief.

"For a moment, I thought we were going to get caught…" Said Panther.

"Thing was, we did…" Reaper grumbled before standing up properly again. "We must've gotten spotted by a security camera or something. Either way, we have to be even more cautious from now on. If somehow you see a camera around, shoot it."

"Sounds good to me." Skull said.

The group walked a bit more, instantly noticing how nice the area appeared to be. The walls to their right appeared to be slightly transparent like stain glass, being in a pattern of blue and yellow. The was an opening between the walls and they looked through it, only to be surprised by the gigantic, shiny building before them.

"Whoa, it's even gaudier than the rest of the museum…" Panther muttered.

"The hell's with this place…" Reaper muttered in distaste at the sight of the structure. "Seriously, what the hell… The lights are burning my eyes, ugh…!"

"It definitely looks like something important is being hidden away in there…" Mona said.

"Let's go find out!" Skull suggested.

They walked towards the gigantic, tacky building. Before them was multiple, fancy looking, paper sliding doors. As soon as they walked up to them the doors opened, which startled Skull. The continued forwards until they got to a very highly secured entrance of the building.

"Whoa! The hell!?" Skull exclaimed.

"Are these… infrared lasers?" Panther asked and shook her head. "There's no way we can get past them..."

"Talk about a gigantic red arrow." Reaper spoke her thoughts. "Big, fancy, closed off area to the public is being heavily secured. That can only mean the treasure's further in." She turned back and smirked at the group, not like they could see. "What a wonderful find…"

"How do we get through?" Skull asked.

"I think this sign answers it." Muttered Panther before she read it aloud to them. " 'All Personnel: This door can only be opened via the security room that lies beyond it… Please be cautious, as it is impossible to open from the outside.' "

"So, it's never gonna open?!" Skull exclaimed. "How the hell're we supposed to get past?!"

"Wait… That door… I think I've seen that pattern somewhere…" Muttered Mona before jumping in realization. "...Oh right! There's no mistaking it! That's the same door I saw earlier!" He looked to the group. "Guys, let's head back!"

"Huh? Why?!" Skull asked.

"I think I know what real-world door it's based on." Mona explained. "There may be a way to open it! In any case, I'll explain later. Come on, let's go!"

Without waiting for a response, the cat turned and headed back. The group all sighed together, wondering what was going on inside of his head. As they were leaving, Reaper stopped and noticed something on the ground that she almost kicked over. She bent down, gazing at it in curiosity.

"Is that… paint?" She mumbled.

As she reached out to touch it, a voice grabbed her attention.

"Hey, Reaper, are you coming?" Panther's voice called.

"Uh, yeah! Be right there!" Reaper answered.

Quickly, Reaper took out one of her mini contraptions. She went to a nearby bush and planted the object into the ground so it was hidden. Standing up, she caught up with the group and they headed back to the real world.

.

The group returned to the real world.

The group of teens all stood in front of Madarame's place where his Palace is technically located. They stood on the other side of the street, gazing up at it. As they collected their thoughts, they remembered what they had to do. They turned to Morgana for the answer since he insisted on bringing them here.

"How're we supposed to get past that door…?" Ann asked the group as a whole.

"I dunno…" Shrugged Ryuji. "You think there's some kind of off switch somewhere? Like the infrared lasers from before?"

"That off switch is past the secured door, remember?" Hitomi said flatly, having her arms crossed. She looked to Morgana. "You insisted on us coming here, Morg, so why don't you tell us what you were thinking."

"I'm glad you asked," smirked the cat as he leaned over Akira's shoulder. "I have a suspicious place in mind." This grabbed everyone's attention. "Remember? This shack is the basis for Madarame's Palace. I actually scouted it out the last time we were here."

"Whoa… So this was your plan from the start…?" Ryuji asked.

"Correct." Morgana nodded to him.

"...You only went 'scouting' because you were bored." Ann corrected, catching Morgana off guard.

"So? Where's the suspicious place?" Ryuji asked.

"It's on the second floor." Answered Morgana. "I noticed an unnaturally hefty lock on a door up there."

"That's right. You mentioned that before." Hitomi muttered as she recalled the conversation. "Let me guess. The door had the same design as the one in the Palace, right?"

"Precisely." Nodded Morgana.

"What does the design on a door have to do with anythin'?" Asked Ryuji.

"It's just like Morg said before. This shack is the basis for Madarame's Palace." Hitomi explained. "In other words, Madarame's Palace is heavily based off of this building. Let's think like Madarame, shall we? He believes that the door that Morgana mentioned can only be accessed by him and him alone. It's highly secured. At least, that's are his cognition. It's what he believes. So it's up to us to change that cognition. By changing his cognition right before him, we'll gain access to the building."

"But how do we do that?" Ann asked.

"We simply open the door." Smirked Hitomi. "If he sees the door's open, his belief of it being secured goes out the window. If the door in reality opens up, the door in his Palace will open as well."

"I'm not really gettin' it… Is that gonna work?" Ryuji muttered.

"Trust me! There's no chance it won't open!" Morgana's ears twitched. "...I think!"

"No, you're right. You're right." Hitomi reassured.

"Thank you, Reaper!" Morgana nodded to her before glancing at Akira. "You at least understand, right, Joker?"

"...It can't hurt to try." He replied.

"Well yeah, but…" Ryuji muttered as he was still confused.

"Why don't you trust me?! Reaper agrees that it'll work and she's the true veteran at this!" Exclaimed Morgana.

"But even then, there's still that hefty lock we have to deal with in reality, right?" Ann pointed out.

"Oh, that'll be a breeze." Morgana said. "Just give me a hairpin and I'll handle it."

"Or I can give you actual lockpicks?" Hitomi said, pulling some out of her bag and holding it in her hands.

"Y-you even have some here!?" Ryuji exclaimed in surprise.

"Of course I do!" She frowned at him. "How else do you think I have so many with me all the time?! I never leave home without them…" She paused for a moment. "...And a knife. Knives are very, very handy..."

"Okay, I'm just gonna stop you right there." Ryuji said and pushed her hands down. "You should probably stop admitting that stuff to us, okay?"

"Eh, fine." She shrugged and put the lockpicks back. "Anyways, Morgana can totally do it easily. But not with an audience around. Madarame won't just stand there and let it happen, you know. Morgana can't do it on his own."

"Exactly." Morgana then smirked at her. "If only there was someone who could distract him for a while…"

"Huh?" Ann tilted her head in a dumbfounded manner.

"Oh… Ohh!" Ryuji instantly caught on.

Hitomi paused before scowling instantly. Her shoulders dropped and she made an annoyed/reluctant expression at the cat.

"Oh, fuck me…!" She groaned loudly. "Don't make me do it…!"

"Hey, you agreed to it, after all." Morgana countered, causing her to groan again.

"Agreed to what?" Ann asked in confusion.

"I gotta go nude…" Hitomi muttered while pouting in reluctance.

Ann exclaimed in shock while Akira seemed to choke on his own spit. Hitomi was surprised by Akira's reaction, watching him turn around and pound on his chest with his fist. She had her hands out, as if prepared to jump into action if needed be.

"Uh, you okay…?" She asked him. All those years of being around doctors have seriously affected her.

"Wait, hold up!" Ann exclaimed. "Why nude?!"

"Look…" Hitomi grumbled in annoyance. "It's literally the best excuse in getting into that house without the police being involved. Basically, I go in with Morgana, of course he'll be hidden, and I'll 'agree' to Yusuke's painting. While I distract him, Morgana will take care of the lock. I while I take care of Yusuke, which of course will be timed for Madarame to arrive home, I'll cause a commotion for both of them to come to the locked door to find out it's opened."

"But, you'll still technically be by yourself." Ann said in clear concern. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Do I want to do this? No. Will I? Of course." Hitomi stated calmly. "After all, I did make that agreement with Yusuke. It's the perfect excuse to get in there. If worst comes to worst, I'll jump into the Palace if somehow I'm found—which I'll make sure won't even happen. I've done this type of stuff before, to be honest. I know what to do."

"Still though…" Ann muttered.

"Don't worry about me." Hitomi said sternly. "I'm capable of getting the hell out of there if I must. Plus, I won't full out strip for him if that's what you're thinking. I'll be the bait while Morg takes the time to open that door. While that's happening, I need you three in there and at the door to act as fast as you can. That sign in the Palace stated that the controls for the security are inside. You guys go in, take down the security, and Morgana and I will come back to join you. Then, we can continue hunting the treasure."

"You can count on us!" Ann exclaimed. "We'll be as fast as we can so you can get out of there! Even I'd be hesitant to be in your shoes…"

"Reason why I forced Yusuke to change his deal." Hitomi stated simply. "I'm honestly the best candidate for this. Like Morgana said before, I'm basically a veteran compared to you guys. Plus, if Yusuke even tries something extreme by physically forcing me, I'll just break his pretty face by using it to break that house down…"

"Even if that happened, wouldn't that be bad?" Ryuji asked. "You know, because of the cops and all?"

"Eh, add it to the list." Hitomi waved at him as if it wasn't a problem. "They haven't caught me in years. Yes, there's been plenty of close calls, but they'll never catch me. Hell, I even escaped you guys after Kamoshida's Palace collapsed."

"Oh, that's right, you did escape us!" Ann said and looked at her curiously. "But… How exactly did you do that?"

"Metaverse." Hitomi replied simply. "I got out of range with you guys as fast as I could and jumped into the Metaverse without you guys noticing. By doing that, I escaped your grasps. I'm stubborn like that…"

"You can say that again…" Ryuji grumbled.

"Anyways, when should we conducted the plan?" Hitomi asked, crossing her arms over her chest again. "No matter what it is, I'm sure Yusuke will agree to my request. He's basically desperate for that painting…"

"How about tomorrow?" Ryuji suggested, secretly giving Akira a look. "We'll text you the times and have the plan in motion."

"Sounds good." Hitomi quickly took her phone out and looked at the time. "Anyways, I have to go to work. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"See ya then." Ryuji said and waved.

Without even looking back, she turned and ran towards the train station. They watched her run out of sight before turning back to each other with serious expressions.

"We're seriously not letting her do the nude thing, right?" Ryuji asked, looking pointedly at Akira.

"Over my dead body…" He said in a low tone, giving off a sinister vibe.

"But, she gave so many good points, like usual…" Ann muttered. "I honestly don't want anybody to be doing it, but… It's for stopping Madarame, right? So, why should we stop her?"

"Because this is _Kasumi_ we're talkin' about here." Ryuji said. "It's pretty clear that she's willing to do anything if it means getting something done. She's showed us plenty of proof of it. She might just _actually_ do it."

"I guess you're right there…" Ann muttered. Her eyes narrowed and she groaned. "The only one who can take her place in the plan is… me, isn't it?..."

"Sorry, Ann." Akira said to her.

"Uuurrrggghh…" She groaned in annoyance. "...Fine! For Kasumi… But, how're we going to stop her? Kasumi's so sharp how're we going to get past her?"

"We simply give her a wrong time." Morgana stated. "Plus, there's too much risking for her and all of us if she goes in. Yes, she is the best candidate, but also the worst. If she's caught and the police are called in, a lot of us might be risking it all. If her criminal record is as dire as she puts it, then the place will be swarming with cops. If that happens then all of us could get caught. I don't think we can risk that…"

"So, basically I'm just taking her place in the plan, right…?" Ann muttered reluctantly.

"Exactly." Ryuji said. "You're going to be the bait instead."

"But, what happens if she finds out our plan of replacing her?" Ann asked.

"I'll deal with her if that happens." Akira volunteered. "She wants to beat my face in anyways…"

"Ugh… I don't want to do this…" Ann muttered. "I swear, if this doesn't work, I'll be gaining a criminal record of my own…!"

"Don't worry." Ryuji waved at her. "Plus, it won't go to waste. We'll be digging up dirt on Madarame as well by opening that door. There's gotta be something big behind there. For times, we should give Kasumi at least an hour or two later than compared to us. Ann, it's up to you to convince Yusuke in getting you to model again. But, I'm sure he won't hesitate in bringing you back in."

"I'm surprised you didn't argue as much, Lady Ann." Morgana commented. "Do you care about Kasumi that much?"

"Well, it's not the only reason…" Ann admitted. "She's honestly done a lot for me, even if it was small things. I've noticed that she's strangely protective… I don't know why, but I'm honestly thankful for it. But, it's clear she doesn't quite trust me as much. She probably doesn't mean it, but she makes me feel… inconvenient. I want to help as much as I can, but it's hard to do that when she's so… controlling!"

"I see your point…" Ryuji muttered. "She is stubborn like that…"

"I want her to see that I can be useful, too." Ann added. "I'm not someone to protect all the time. She probably doesn't mean to do it, and from how she acts I know she doesn't, but if I can do this, I hope she can stop being so protective…"

"I see." Morgana nodded to her. "Don't worry, Lady Ann. I have faith in this plan."

"Everything's in place, then." Akira said. "I'll give Kasumi the times. If anything happens, leave her to me."

"We'll be counting on you, too, Joker." Morgana said before nodding to everyone. "Tomorrow straight after school. Let's trick Kasumi!"

.

.

.

.


	33. Chapter 33

Kasumi yawned into her hand for the millionth time as she made her way home.

Coming back from her awful late hour job, she felt utterly exhausted. But, knowing how her own body works, she won't be going to sleep until her medication is taken. Rubbing her eyes, she steps through the door of her house. Instantly she became on guard as she noticed a glowing pair of blue eyes sitting on one of her bar stools in the dark. But that defensiveness dies down quickly as she realizes it's Morgana. Kasumi sighed loudly, slipping her shoes off, before stepping into her darken house and flipped on a small light in the kitchen. She dropped her bag next to the bar and runs a hand through her hair while softly glaring at Morgana. He shouldn't be here.

"...Why're you here?" Kasumi mumbled at him.

"I figured I should come over here and sleep the night." He replied. "Tomorrow is the big day to go and swoon Yusuke."

"I'm not swooning him." Kasumi stated with an eyeroll. "I'm just going to act like an airheaded bimbo and annoyingly try to lure him to the lock door. That's when madarame comes in and flips his shit."

"Are you sure you can do it?" Morgana asked.

"Yes, I am." Kasumi said, showing that she was determined to do it. "Why do you guys keep asking me that? It's not like Yusuke's going to threaten be at gunpoint and crap. Plus, from how he acts, I doubt he'd ever really do that, especially to a woman."

"What makes you say that?" Morgana asked, watching Kasumi grab a bottle of medicine.

"Whenever me and Ann was in his presence, he always treated us with high respect." Kasumi explained as she placed the bottle on the bar. "But, whenever Ryuji and Akira was with him, he would always scowl and act as if they weren't worth his time. From those small interactions with him I can say, without a doubt, that Yusuke is the type of guy to treat you with respect as long as you do the same for him. But, he clearly favors women compared to men. Therefore, I believe he wouldn't dare do anything to harm a woman, especially if it was something like her being nude before him."

"Huh… I guess you're right there." Morgana nodded his head to her. He watched her place a cup next to her medication, watching her turn and put her stove on. "What're you making at this time of night? Isn't it a bit late?"

"I need to have my medication with something warm," Kasumi said. "It doesn't affect me as much if I just drink it with cold water…"

"What is it anyways?" Morgana asked, eyeing the bottle.

"Sleeping pills." Kasumi answered as she began stirring a pot over the blue flame of the stove. "...I literally can't sleep without them. My cousin made them especially for me so that I can fall asleep easier."

"You take them every night?" Morgana questioned as a thought ran through his head. "...How many do you take?"

"One." Kasumi said, holding up a finger while her back was still towards him. "Each pill is so strong that it gives me at least six hours of sleep. One pill is all I need."

"Really? Why's that?" Morgana asked as he pawed at the bottle.

"...Let's just say that I have a lot of problems.." Kasumi said softly. "It's not the greatest thing in the world to do to fix the problem, but… It works."

Morgana stopped pawing at it a she put the spoon down. Kasumi turned and walked over to the pill bottle. As she opens it and takes one out, a sudden ding grabs her attention. She groans softly, confused as to who would be calling around this time of night. Placing the bottle down, she throws the pill into her cup and walked around the bar to find her phone.

Once she she received it from her bag, she answers it and begins to walk out of the room. It was a common thing she does, whether someone's in the house with her or not. Morgana smirked at the very convenient timing and looked at the bottle of pills that was still uncapped.

Carefully, he knocks over the bottle and pulls a few out. One was already in her cup, so he began doing the math that would be needed for her sleeping time. Three came out of the bottle because of his paws, but he tried to figure out how many he should put in.

"One is six hours…" Morgana whispered to himself. "So… should I add one or two…?"

"...No, I will not come into work tomorrow!" The loud voice of Kasumi shouted from the other room. "I have school, and it's my day off!"

Morgana's fur stood on end, startled by her sudden voice. He heard her feet slapping against the ground, slowly getting louder with each step.

"All three it is…!" Morgana grabbed all pills and threw them into her cup.

He tried making the pill bottle stand up and was, with a lot of panicked effort, was able to cap the bottle. He then sat and fixed his position, looking to where Kasumi was coming from so she, hopefully, wouldn't be suspicious. When she came out she hung up her phone, pinching the bridge of her nose, as she looked irritated.

"I'm so glad that I'll be changing jobs so…" She muttered.

"Everything okay?" Morgana asked, watching her place her phone down on the bar.

"Yeah, it's just my stupid work…" Kasumi muttered before tiredly shuffling towards the shove, shutting it off. "I'm too tired for their shit…"

Taking the pot carefully in her hand, she walked over to her cup and began pouring the warm beverage in without a second thought. Morgana watched the cup fill up, watching her fill it half way. Kasumi placed the pot back before grabbing a spoon and began stirring it.

"Hey, Morg…" She muttered.

"Yeah?" He immediately looked up to her, still feeling a little anxious in being caught.

"...I know you're in a cat's body and all, but do you think you can stir this?" Kasumi asked him. "I need to grab some milk for a quick sec."

"I can try." Morgana said and climbed onto the top of the bar.

"Thanks…" Kasumi muttered before yawning into her hand.

She released the spoon and turned to her fridge. Morgana, using his mouth, carefully bit down onto the end of the spoon and tried his best to stir the cup. He watched the pills dissolve, turning the hot, steamy water into a whitish color. Once Kasumi stood before him he released the spoon and watched her reaction.

Kasumi ripped open some kind of pack with brown powder and dumped it into the cup. She stirred it herself until the powder was properly mixed into the water. She then poured milk into it before putting the gallon away. She continued to stir it, then pulled the spoon out and throw it into the sink. She carefully picked up the cup and took a sip. Morgana watched her carefully, wondering how she might react. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she took the cup away from her lips.

"...Huh." She mumbled before taking another sip.

"S-something wrong?" Morgana asked, cursing himself for stuttering.

"No, not at all." Kasumi shook her head. "I guess it's just the medicine for being new…" She took another sip, her eyebrows still furrowed. "...Hm…"

"Well, tomorrow's a big day." Morgana said and jumped off of the bar. "You should get some rest while you can. You're acting skills are vital for tomorrow, after all."

"Yeah, I… *yaaaawn* know…" Kasumi's eyes drooped and she shuffled to the couch. "I don't remember the medicine being able to kick in so quickly… Strange…"

She sat down and turned the TV on. Morgana stood by the table, practically hiding, watching her from where he was. Her eyes kept dropping, but she continuously caught herself and tried to stay awake. After a few more sips of her hot beverage, she eventually fell asleep on the couch. Morgana pawed at her nose gently, wondering if it would wake her.

He got no sort of response at all. This was good. Morgana snickered and looked to the TV. He shut it off manually before looking back at Kasumi. She was laying on the couch, semi curled up, as her hair was practically spilling over the edge of the couch, barely hovering over the floor. Once he knew she was out, he went to the kitchen and turned off of the lights. He walked to the doggy door and smirked to himself.

"Goodnight, Kasumi." Morgana said, knowing quite well she couldn't hear.

.

.

"...ey, Kasu…."

"...Kasumi, wake up!"

"Mmmn…?"

Kasumi felt her body being shaken quite roughly. She groaned softly from being awaken, opening and blinking her eyes to get the blurriness of sleep away. When she could see again she saw that Tae was standing over her in her casual clothing. Tae was frowning at her, looking mildly irritated and concerned.

"Jeez… You scared me, Kasu." Muttered Tae as she rubbed her head. "I've been calling your phone for hours."

"S-sorry, sis…" Mumbled Kasumi, pushing herself into a sitting position. "Wait. Why're you here…?"

"The school called me wondering where the hell you were." Tae stated and crossed her arms. "I gave a cover story, saying you had a serious cold. You owe me for that. But seriously, what the hell happened? I texted you over twenty times and called you twice as much. How many pills did you take last night?"

"The usual dosage…" Kasumi answered groggily. She cringed and grabbed her head. "A-ah…! My head…!"

"What's wrong?" Tae demanded, her doctor instincts taking over. "Tell me your pain."

"S-seven…!" Kasumi said through gritted teeth. "Fuck… Make that 8…!"

"Headaches were a symptom but it shouldn't be that bad…!" Tae muttered before rushing where the bottle was.

She uncapped it and dumped all the pills out. But she stopped at hearing Kasumi's whimpers. She rushed to the sink and grabbed a cup and began filling it all up with water. She rushed to Kasumi, having pain medication in her pockets, and forced her to take two pills and drink the water.

Kasumi took the pills and water and forced them down roughly. Kasumi kept her head in her hands and waited for the medicine to kick in. Tae moved away from her cousin and went back to the sleeping pills. She counted each pill, making sure to be careful and exact. When she came with the ending number, she turned to Kasumi in surprise.

"Kasumi. You took more than one pill last night." Tae stated as she looked sternly at her.

"What…? I-I didn't take more than one…!" Kasumi said honestly, shocked by what Tae told her. "I put one pill in my drink, ONE! I know better than to go against your instructions, Tae. Please believe me."

"Of course I believe you…" Tae sighed before placing the bottle back. "I know you well enough to know when you're lying to me. But who stole that many pills…?"

Kasumi tried to gain her thoughts together. No one has been at her house at all, so how did those pills—she stopped. Kasumi stiffened as realization dawned on her. There _was_ someone who visited her house last night.

' _No, he would never…_ ' Kasumi shook her head, but her suspicion was eating her.

"...What's the time?" Kasumi asked.

"It's literally the end of school." Tae stated.

"Are you serious?!" Kasumi exclaimed in shock, almost jumping to her feet.

"Like I've said, I've been trying to call you for hours." Tae said and walked to Kasumi. She pulled Kasumi's phone out of her pocket and handed it to her. "Your phone was on the ground buzzing when I came in. It took me half an hour to get you up and stirring. When did you go to bed last night?"

"Um… Eleven? Maybe?" Kasumi shrugged. "Wait, no… It was definitely midnight."

"If we go by that time…" Tae muttered in thought. "...You had about three pills."

"Three?!" Kasumi exclaimed in shock. "Isn't that bad…!?"

"Yes, but you appear to be fine." Tae said. "You've always been in good condition since you work out a lot and stay healthy. So, it won't harm you as much. But you have to take at least four bottles of water or clear liquids to clear your system out. If you don't mind, I'd like a sample of your urine for testing. I want to make sure this wasn't another 'incident' like last year…"

"Fine…" Kasumi sighed in annoyance.

She stood up and walked to the bathroom, knowing well that a few sample containers were in there. While she did that, Tae noticed the cup on her coffee table. She grabbed it and looked at it, seeing the leftover hot chocolate seemed to look rather… strange. Tae walked to the kitchen and went to go find a possible sample container.

Tae grabbed a small bottle from her bag and opened it up. She unscrewed the cap and proceeded to dump the drink into the bottle carefully. Once the bottle was full she dumped the rest of the liquid into the sink. She capped the bottle before going back to the cup and cleaned it out. Once she did that she carefully dried her hands and picked up her sample. She made sure the cap was on tight before placing it in her bad. Once she gets back to her clinic she's definitely planning on examining both samples.

Kasumi then came out of the bathroom with the same type of sample bottle. Kasumi, still appearing to be groggy, shuffled to Tae and handed her the sample. Tae willingly took it and placed it in her bag.

"I'll head straight over to my clinic to examine them." Tae said and shouldered her purse. "You shouldn't go out today, alright? You still have a couple of more hours until that medicine stops kicking in. I suggest you don't touch the medicine for tonight until I gain the answers from these samples."

' _This is bad…_ ' Kasumi thought, but nodded to Tae anyways.

"I'm serious when I say 'stay home'." Tae repeated herself, giving Kasumi a stern look. "I better not find out you left the house and ended collapsed onto the side of the street, got it?"

"Yes, Tae…" Kasumi muttered softly, gazing at the floor.

Tae sighed softly at her expression before placing a hand on her head. "I love you, Kasumi."

"I know…" Kasumi said softly. "I love you too…"

"Stay safe." Tae said before turning to the door. "I'll come back tomorrow with those results."

"Alright…" Kasumi mumbled.

Once Tae exited the house and closed the door, Kasumi rushed to her phone. She turned it on to be shocked by the amount of messages from people. Her work called her, Tae obviously called and texted her, even her aunt had called, and there's text messages from Akira and the group. Kasumi quickly gazed at the text messages and read them fast. When she saw the texts from her work she wasn't too surprised that it was saying she was fired. She deleted the chat after reading it. Quickly she dialed Akira's number after seeing his texts.

"Pick up, pick up…" She chanted under her breath. When there wasn't a response, she groaned loudly and glared at the screen. "Son of a bitch…"

She tried again, and again, and again some more. He wouldn't pick up.

"Where the hell is he…?" Kasumi wondered in annoyance. "He _always_ picks up…" Her eyes slowly widened. "Don't tell me…!"

Throwing her phone onto the couch, Kasumi rushed to the closest room that she knew would have some sort of clothing. She pulled on some black jeans and didn't bother to take her overly baggy white shirt off. She didn't even bother with her hair as she rushed to find shoes. She pulled on some red sneakers that was nearby and tied the laces tightly.

She grabbed her phone, yanked her bag off of the floor, and bursted out of her house door. Kasumi tried calling the others instead of Akira, but nobody would pick up their phone. Something wasn't right. This wasn't right in the slightest.

Kasumi's anger began rising along with annoyance and confusion. Something just wasn't at all right. No one was answering, and it was like they just suddenly disappeared. She knew that Tae told her to stay home, but this was more concerning business that she just wouldn't understand. Plus, when Kasumi realized the time, her stomach practically dropped to the ground.

She was way too late for the given time that the group told her to begin the plan. It just didn't make any sense. When she got onto the train, her head began to fly into theories and suspicions. Each thought made her furious as she waited to get to her destination. Her fist tightened as she glared coldly at the ground.

' _I'll skin that cat if it's the last thing I'll do…!_ '

As Kasumi got off of the train, she dashed into a run. But as soon as she did so, she stumbled to a stop. She felt a heavy weight fall onto her shoulders, causing her to stumble and become light headed. She gazed around her, only to see that the crowds of people were suddenly gone.

"No way…" She whispered. "I got kicked into the Metaverse again…!? But, how…!?"

She gazed around but so no one in sight. Not even the fake shadows were around.

"...Why does that only happen to me?" She asked herself. "Igor's got a lot of explaining to do… But, if I got kicked into here without even going to my app, then…"

Her eyes widened and she cursed loudly. "Those dumbasses!"

Instantly she began running. No matter how tired she was, no matter how heavy her body felt, she had to find the gang. Running as fast as she could, she eventually realized that her clothes had changed. Before when she first entered it wasn't even on, but now her hands were covered in black gloves along with her now having black sleeves.

' _It has to be because I'm getting close to Madarame's…_ ' She concluded. ' _This just concludes my previous thinking. I swear to god, if they really did go through with the plan without me…_!'

She hurried to Madarame's Palace. Once she hit the entrance, she stopped to catch her breath. She stared at it, trying to sense what the security level was. It appeared to be slowly rising, which was bad. Completely bad. It just told her they really were in here. Reaper cursed at them and went to her miniature scythe to travel to the small scythe she hid in the bushes. Once she warped, she was shocked with what she saw.

"They got it open…" She muttered in surprise. "...I've got to find the group."

Reaper ran right through, afraid that the security might just pop up again at any moment. She had no idea if they stopped the security and was keeping the panels open. Hopefully the group was inside and she wasn't just going in alone. Once inside, she carefully gazed around the first room. There appeared to be no shadow of a sort walking around. It was suspicious. But when she heard a sudden painful shout, it was clear that a fight was happening somewhere. Without even a second thought she rushed over to the commotion.

Entering the next room, she was surprised to see only Joker and Skull fighting against a giant shadow. And it didn't look to good. Reaper watched as both boys fell to the ground after an attack from the shadow. They looked worn down and really looked like they needed a healing. The giant shadow looked ready to attack. Even though she was still drowsy and not in the greatest condition, she had to fight.

" _Come to me, Mary!_ " Reaper called.

Her mask disappeared, and instead came her Persona. Reaper thrusted her hand out and called for a physical attack. Her Persona threw her gun in the air, caught it, then rapid fired at the enemy.

"What the—!?" Skull exclaimed as both boys looked behind them to see Reaper.

"And this is why you don't start plans without telling me…!" Reaper growled at them and rushed over, helping both of them to their feet.

"How did you know where to find us?" Skull asked.

"I literally told you guys the plan yesterday." Reaper said before shaking her head at him. "We'll talk about this later. Right now, we have to defeat this guy."

"Right." Agreed Joker.

Thankfully it was his turn. Summoning one of his multiple Personas, he casted a physical attack. When it was Skull's turn he did the same. The shadow, seeing someone new, went after Reaper. He casted the spell 'Eiha', which truly did nothing to her since her Persona used curse spells.

"Nice try." Reaper muttered before summoning her Persona again. "Let's blow them up, Mary!"

Her Persona spun it's gun, stepping off of it's barrel, before whacking it with the end of the gun. The barrel flew and hit the shadow, exploding upon contact. The attacked knocked the enemy down, and the group circled it for an All-Out Attack. Joker gave the signal and the three attacked furiously.

When they jumped back, they watched the shadow explode into it's black goop and disappear. Once it went, Reaper found herself panting heavily. She leaned against her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

' _Damnit…!_ ' She growled. ' _That damn medicine is literally affecting me more in the Metaverse than in reality…! I don't think I can handle another fight… What the hell!_ '

"Hey, you okay?" Skull asked her as both Joker and him stood next to Reaper, prepared to catch her if they had to.

"Not in the slightest…" She huffed at him and glared at the both of them. "Where the hell is Morgana and Ann? Did Ann take my place in the plan?"

"Uh, yeah… Sorry about that…" Skull muttered. "We just couldn't allow you to do it since you would be risking so much for all of us!"

"So your plan was to drug me instead of telling me no!?" Reaper yelled at him, clearly furious.

"Wait, drug you?" Joker questioned as he looked confused and alarmed. "We only sent you a different time to arrive at the shack so it would be too late for you to model…"

"You… didn't plan the medication thing…?" Reaper asked, her eyes widening in surprise.

"What's this about a drug thing? We didn't touch anythin'!" Skull exclaimed. "A-are you okay, dude? Like, do you need a hospital or somethin'?"

"I don't need a hospital…" She growled before standing up straight. "Morgana didn't tell you what he did?"

"He only said that he prepared a distraction for you to stall you for a while." Joker admitted. "We weren't inform of any sort of drugs. What did Morgana do to you?"

Reaper groaned softly before shaking her head. "That's what I want to fuckin' know… Look, we came here for a reason, right? Let's shut the security down and we can talk outside. The security level is rising at a very overwhelming manner, which means the guards here will be on high alert and growing. We have to move, now."

"Fine…" Skull muttered before pointing at her. "But if you're feelin' up to fighting, you've got to tell us, alright?"

"Yeah, whatever." Reaper waved him off. "Now, where's the security room?"

"Right there." Joker pointed out.

"Then let's go…!" Reaper rushed them in.

They all went in and found the controls for the security. Joker shut them down, making sure that they were down for good. When they exited the room, they could hear guards approaching. They ran out of there quickly and stood outside at the entrance of the building. Luckily no guards were flooding out of the place to attack them.

"That was close…" Reaper muttered, watching the entrance carefully.

"I hope those two managed to get away…" Skull muttered, referring to Ann and Morgana.

"Yeah, I hope so too, so I can strangle Morgana!" Reaper growled as she was still angry.

Skull justed sighed and made the sign of the cross and put his hands together, as if praying for Morgana's safety. Even though Reper was very drowsy and angry, she had to snicker at that. Just as the mood got a little lighter, a sudden shout from above grabbed their attention.

They gazed up and watched as people literally fell from the sky! The three jumped back, gazing in shock as the familiar face of Yusuke catching Ann. Reaper was honestly impressed he was able to not only have the perfect landing, but also caught Ann as well… But the elegance didn't last as Morgana fell from the sky and literally landed crotch first on Yusuke's head, bouncing off like a ball and landing on the ground. The three could only watch in surprise as Yusuke tried not to drop Ann while Morgana held his crotch in pain.

"I thought I was gonna die…" Ann sighed in relief of being alright, only to realize she was being held by Yusuke. "...Hey, will you let go already?!"

She suddenly smacked Yusuke, causing him to release her and fall flat on the ground. Reaper cringed at the sight with the boys.

Panther got to her feet quickly and looked at Yusuke in concern. "Oh no!" She exclaimed. "I didn't mean to push him so hard… Are you okay? Wake up!"

Reaper crouched down next to Yusuke to see him cringing in pain. She helped him sit up and kept him there, waiting for him to come back to his senses. Her previous anger was thrown out the window as she became concern for him.

"Hey, can you hear me?" Reaper asked, seeing Yusuke respond by looking at her. "...Good. You're okay."

"W-who… Who are all you people?!" Yusuke exclaimed, looking at everyone.

"Calm down, Kitagawa-kun! It's me!" Panther said crouching down next to Reaper.

"...Takamaki-san?" He questioned in shock and gazed at Reaper. "And… You must be Kasumi-san…" He looked to the boys. "And you both are…" He then looked at Morgana. "...But I don't recall ever seeing this cat costume."

"Yep. He's good." Reaper muttered before pushing against her knees to stand up.

"What is this place…?" Yusuke asked, looking as confused as a dog.

"We're inside of Madarame's heart." Panther answered.

"Inside… Sensei's heart?" Yusuke muttered and stood up. "I'm sorry, Takamaki-san… but are you sure you're feeling okay?..."

"She ain't lyin'." Skull said. "This is what that bastard truly feels. He's nothin' but a greed-filled money-grubber."

"Enough of this rubbish!" Yusuke exclaimed at him angrily.

"How childish are you going to get…!?" Reaper growled at him as her irritation returned to her. "I get that you've been through hell and back, but you have to stop living your life in nothing but lies. Open your eyes, Yusuke! I get that you don't want to believe it, but you have to open your eyes to the truth for once in your life! This is an alternative reality, alright? In this place that we're standing in reveals the inner truth about Madarame and scum like him. This is the real heart of Madarame."

"This repulsive world…?" Yusuke muttered, gazing around in shock. He looked back to the group in confusion. "Just who are all of you…?!"

"I guess you could say… we're a group who changes the hearts of rotten crooks." Skull replied.

"If everything you say is true, the Sensei that I know doesn't exist…" Yusuke muttered in a heartbroken manner.

"Like Kasumi said, you have to snap out of it." Skull said.

"Still…" Yusuke said, trying to deny them. "He has kept me safe these past ten years. My gratitude for that won't just disappear."

"You're gonna forgive him?!" Skull growled as he was becoming angry himself. "At this rate, you'll…!"

"Ngh…" Yusuke suddenly collapsed to his knees.

"Whoa…!" Reaper whispered and crouched down before him. "Hey, are you alright? Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm trying to be rational about this, but my emotions are overwhelming me…" Mumbled Yusuke.

"Sorry, but we don't have time to dawdle." Morgana spoke up. "The security level's gone through the roof! We need to get out of here, at once!"

"Here, lean on my shoulder." Akira offered to Yusuke, seeing his wary state.

"...No, it's alright…" Yusuke muttered and pushed himself onto his own feet.

"Of all times…" Reaper muttered. She tried to get up, only to cringe in pain and fall back onto her knees. "A-ah…! F-fuck…!"

"Are you okay?!" Panther asked her in concern, instantly kneeling next to her.

"Y-yeah…" She gritted her teeth. "Damn medicine…!"

"I got you, I got you," Joker said as he pulled her arm around his shoulders. He carefully tried to hold her up to her feet as he was becoming concerned for her.

"...Look, I'll be fine." Reaper muttered. "I'm literally tripping out and we have a newbie with us. We have to remain cautious and try to dodge any and all fighting. We have to run…!"

"I got her, Joker." Panther said and took Reaper out of his hold. "You just lead the way. We're right behind you."

Joker nodded, a bit hesitantly at that, before turning and beginning to run.

The group followed him, allowing him to lead them through the building. The more they went, the more Yusuke saw of Madarame's true nature. It was clear to all of them that he was still trying to process the reality of it. But, they had to continue forth. The group kept advancing forwards, making sure to be wary of guard. Just as they ran down the ramp around the statue and went to the door, Shadows appeared in the way, blocking their escape.

"The exit is right there!" Morgana exclaimed in frustration.

Laughing suddenly came from behind them. The group turned, only to see the Shadow version of Madarame, being accompanied by two guards. This was the true Madarame.

"Talk about bullshit!" Skull exclaimed at him. "First a king, now some sort of Shogun?!"

"Now there's a true definition of egotistic…" Murmured Reaper.

"Welcome to the museum of the master artist Madarame…" Said the shadow.

"Huh?..." Yusuke looked at him in shock. "Sensei? Is that really you? That attire..."

"Disgusting." Immediately spatted Panther.

"This… This is all one big lie, isn't it…?" Yusuke shook his head at the sight before him.

"My usual ragged attire was nothing but an act." Madarame stated. "Besides, a famous person living in that shack? I have another home… under a mistress's name, of course."

"I'm almost impress." Joker scoffed.

"Hmph. Such insincerity." Madarame scowled at him.

"If the real 'Sayuri' was stolen, why was it in the storage room? And if you had the real one, why make copies?!" Yusuke exclaimed at him. The new information was noted by Reaper. "If it's really you, Sensei… please tell me!"

"Foolish child. You still don't see?" Madarame huffed at him, his face showing nothing but cruel amusement. "The painting being stolen was just a rumor I spread! It was all a perfectly calculated staging!"

"Now I get it…" Reaper muttered, getting out of Panther's grip and stood on her own. "You used the copies to sell to other so you could profit from it without anybody else knowing, right? You kept the real one hidden from the general public so you could roll around in your fame and riches…"

"Precisely…" Chuckled Madarame. "The worth of art is purely subjective… Thus, this is the legitimate business transaction! Though I doubt a brat like you, Yusuke, would ever come up with such a brilliant scheme!"

"You keep goin' on and on about money this, money that…" Skull mocked before yelling at him. "No wonder you ended up with this disgusting museum!"

"You're supposed to be an artist, right?!" Panther yelled at him. "Aren't you ashamed of plagiarizing other people's work?!"

"Art is nothing but a tool… A tool to gain money and fame!" Exclaimed Madarame. "You helped me greatly as well, Yusuke…"

"Do you understand now, Yusuke?" Reaper said to him. "This is your true teacher…"

"But what about the people who believe in you...?" Yusuke asked Madarame as he was clearly heartbroken. "Who think you're a master artist…!?"

"I'll tell you this alone, Yusuke." Madarame said in a very cold tone. "If you wish to succeed in this world, I'd advise you don't rise up against me. Do you believe anyone could find success with my objection holding them down? Hahahahaha!"

"To think I was under the care of this wretched man…!" Yusuke growled under his breath.

"You thought I took you in out of the goodness of my heart?" Madarame scoffed at him. "Plucking talented, and troubled artists allow me to find promising pupils and take their ideas… After all, it's much easier to steal the futures of children who can't fight back."

"I can't believe this…" Muttered Yusuke.

"Livestock are killed for their hide and meat! This is no different, you fool!" Madarame yelled at Yusuke. "...But I tire of this little chat. It's time that I…"

"...You are unforgivable." Yusuke cutted him off. "I doesn't matter who you are… I won't forgive you!"

Reaper gasped softly as she sensed a faint energy growing from Yusuke. ' _...So, he does have one…_ '

"So… you repay my keeping you around for all these years with ingratitude…? You damn brat!" Growled Madarame. "Men! Dispose of these thieves!"

The shadows stepped forwards, trapping in the group. As Panther went to grab Yusuke to protect him, Reaper grabbed her arm to prevent her from doing so. She gave her a hard look and shook her head, trying to give the message to stand back. Panther was confused by this, but she trusted in Reaper, and stood back.

"How amusing…" Muttered Yusuke. "It seems the truth is stranger than fiction, hm...?"

"Kitagawa-kun?!" Panther exclaimed softly, wondering what he was up to.

"I wanted to believe it wasn't true…" Yusuke continued. "I had clouded my vision for so long… My eyes were truly blind… Blind, and unable to see the true self behind this one horrible man…!"

' _Yes…!_ ' Reaper exclaimed in her thoughts and smirked. ' _Rip the mask off of thy face and reveal thou's true rage…!_ '

The group stood back and watched a familiar scene play before them. Yusuke gripped his head in pain, dramatically whipping his head back and forth before falling to the ground. He was in so much pain that he clawed at the ground, causing his own hands to bleed. Once his mask appeared on his face, Yusuke climbed back onto his feet and ripped his own mask off as a familiar column of light appeared and concealed him. The column then disappeared, showing Yusuke's true form and Persona.

"To think he has the power as well…" Reaper muttered and smirked. "What an amazing turn of events…"

"A breathtaking sight…" Spoke Yusuke. "Imitations they may be, but together, they make a fine spectacle… Through flowers of evil blossom, be it known… Abominations are fated to perish!"

Suddenly, his persona created a strong wind, blowing all of the Shadows back and freezing most of them. The group could only watch at the sight before them.

"Whoa, this is impressive!" Admitted Morgana.

"Hmph… Who do you think you are?!" Growled Shadow Madarame. "The price for your insolence will be death! Where are my guards?! Kill them all!" Just as he commanded, more shadows came and face the group once more.

"The children who adored you as 'father'..." Muutered Yusuke. "The prospects of your pupils… How many did you trample upon…? How many dreams did you exchange for riches?! No matter what it takes… I'll bring you to justice!"

"Let's see what you're made of." Joker said to Yusuke as he got ready to fight.

"Very well! Bring it on!" Yusuke exclaimed before smirking devilishly.

.

.


	34. Chapter 34

"Very well! Bring it on!"

The group of thieves got ready, watching as the shadows quickly revealed themselves and got prepared to fight. Panther stayed by Reaper's side since it appeared she wasn't doing too well. She was breathing heavily through her mask and she appeared to be exhausted. Just what did she go through to make her like this?

"You are in the presence of Lord Madarame!" Yelled the main shadow. "On your knees, Intruders!"

"I learned much from you, Madarame." Muttered Yusuke. "In order to see authenticity… one must be dispassionately realistic. With Goemon by my side… I can now ascertain your true self without any reservations!"

"Stay on your guard, everyone!" Reaper warned.

She took out a long knife from her pouch instead of her scythe, ready for combat. Yusuke attacked the enemies before them by using a type of ice spell known as 'Bufu'. He was able to take down all the weaker ones, but the main one wasn't at all afflicted to the weakness.

It then went to Joker, who summoned a persona with ice-like abilities as well. He used a strong attack, able to take out most of the the weaker opponents health. Next was Skull, who used the attack known as 'Rampage' and took the knocked down opponents. Their main opponent was left. The turned went to Reaper, but she was having second thoughts. Having a bit of doubt in herself, she looked at Panther for help.

"Panther, you with me?!" Reaper asked her.

"Of course!" Panther nodded to her. "Let's do this!"

"Let's blow this guy up!" Reaper shouted.

Reaper quickly summoned her persona, Panther following her lead. Reaper's Persona, Mary, stepped off of her barrel and spun her gun around. Once again, she hit the barrel as if she was swinging a bat. The barrel flew and, just as it was about to hit their enemy, Panther's Persona used Agi on the barrel. It exploded right in it's face, knocking the enemy down.

"Girls rule!" Panther said, grinning at Reaper.

"Can't deny that…" Reaper replied.

The two jumped closer together and hip bumped each other in a celebratory manner. Ignoring the girl's minor celebration for the combo shot, Joker quickly called for an All-Out attack. Everyone surrounded the enemy and attacked as fast as they could. When they backed up, it only had a bit of health left. Mona tried attacking, but the attack bounced off of the enemy and hit Morgana instead. It was resistant to Garu.

It was the enemy's turn. With his hammer he went after Yusuke and hit him. Thankfully though, it didn't harm Yusuke as much. With it now being his turn, Yusuke used a strong attack against the enemy, taking the enemy out. The battle had been won.

With the enemies now gone, Madarame was all that was left. Shadow Madarame backed up as Yusuke walked towards him, but the young teen feel to his knees. Taking his chance, Shadow Madarame scrammed from their sights. Yusuke tried to chase after him, but the group quickly stopped him from going after Madarame.

"Why can't I move?!" Yusuke growled in anger.

"Listen, you're totally drained! You can't do much, even if you wanted to." Panther said to him to get him to stop.

"What a disgrace I am…!" Yusuke cursed at himself.

"Calm down…" Reaper said calmly to him. "You awakened to a persona, an inner being of yourself. This happened to all of us. You're not a 'disgrace,' Yusuke. Please calm down and listen to us. Forcing yourself will get you nowhere but hurt."

"C'mon, let's get you to a place to sit down." Skull suggested and put his hand out to Yusuke.

Yusuke gazed at his hand, but grabbed it anyways. Skull and Joker both helped him walk while Panther made sure to stay next to Reaper. They went to the lodge area next door for the two to gain some energy. Yusuke and Reaper sat down, both looking very wary. This was concerning for the group.

"You've known for quite some time, haven't you?" Panther spoke softly to Yusuke.

"I'm no fool." Finally admitted Yusuke. "Strange people have been coming by for years, and the plagiarism was an everyday affair. But… who would want to admit that the man they owed their life to was doing such terrible things?"

"I can empathize with you there…" Softly mumbled Reaper.

"Why didn't you leave, Kitagawa-kun?" Panther asked him.

"Well, he is the one who painted the 'Sayuri'." Yusuke muttered. "On top of that, I owe him a great debt…"

"You mean 'cause he raised you?" Asked Skull.

Yusuke nodded. "I… never knew my father. I was told my mother raised me by herself, but she died in an accident when I was three. That's when Sensei took me in. I heard he helped my mother when she was still alive."

"Heard…?" Panther questioned softly.

"To be honest, I don't remember much about my mother either," admitted Yusuke. "I did everything I could for Sensei. I thought of him as a father but… he changed. To think he would treat the 'Sayuri,' the very foundation of his art, like that…!"

"A lot's happened to you, huh…?" Muttered Skull.

"When you had mentioned the plagiarism… deep down I knew you were right." Yusuke said. "That's why I so vehemently denied you… I was simply running from the truth. I'm sorry."

"No worries." Joker said. "I understand where you're coming from."

"I'm grateful for a chance to face what I have been denying all this time." Yusuke said.

"You're way too serious, man." Skull said and faced him grinning. "That's why you're always gettin' stuck in your own head. Look at me! I just go with the flow."

"A bit too much with the flow." Reaper commented.

"For real." Panther agreed.

"Hey!" Skull shook his fist at them, causing both of the girls to giggle at each other.

"What're you going to do now?" Morgana asked Yusuke, all joking aside.

"I don't know…" He admitted.

"We can't bring back the Madarame you knew, Yusuke…" Reaper spoke softly. "But, we can gain the justice that his victims deserve. By changing his heart, we can make him confess to every single one of his crimes."

"That reminds me, you mentioned something of that 'change of heart' earlier…" Yusuke brought up.

"Have you heard the rumors?" Skull asked him. "The ones about the Phantom Thieves that steals hearts?"

Yusuke gazed at all of them carefully, only for the thought to now register in his mind. "...?! Don't tell me…"

"Surprise!" Reaper sarcastically said and made jazz hands.

Just as she said that, a sudden negativity filled the air. Standing behind the couches Yusuke and Reaper sat on stood a line of Shadow Guards. Everybody jumped up, Reaper and Yusuke getting to their feet, as they faced the group of shadows.

"This is the wrong time for surprises!" Skull exclaimed.

"We'll talk later! We need to scram!" Morgana exclaimed.

"Huh? When did my clothes change…?" Yusuke questioned, touching his mask and all.

"You just noticed that now…?" Skull questioned him in bewilderment.

"Save it for after! Let's go!" Panther exclaimed.

"Perfect time for that invention…!" Reaper muttered.

She reached into the pouch at her side and grabbed a type of ball. She chucked it at the ground at the guard's feet. As soon as it hit the ground, it combusted into a type of smoke screen, covering the guards in a thick curtain of smoke.

"Yes…!" Reaper exclaimed softly. "Everybody, run!"

The group turn and ran. They ran towards their infiltration point and climbed up the rope. Once outside, they escaped the Metaverse. But that didn't stop them from going. They kept going, afraid that the police were around Madarame's shack. They found themselves in a city alleyway, huffing and puffing from the running.

"Never again…!" Groaned Ann.

"Everyone okay?" Morgana asked.

"No…" Growled Kasumi as she glared at the cat. "You all have a lot of explaining to do. Especially you, Morgana…"

"But, should we talk here?" Ryuji muttered. "Look, we're in town. Let's sit down, grab a bite to eat, or something. You look ready to pass out, Kasumi."

"Plus, Kitagawa-kun just awoken to a Persona," Ann added. "Maybe we should sit down and talk…"

"Tch…" Kasumi clicked her tongue before closing her eyes, a scowl clean on her face. "Fine. But decide quickly, because I might just actually fall over…"

Instantly hearing that, Akira moved close to her, prepared to grab her if necessary. Seeing this action, Kasumi waved her hand at him to signal to him to calm down. There was a small restaurant nearby so the group went there. Once inside they all sat down at a booth, somehow managing to fit in all together.

Kasumi sat against the wall, Akira next to her, Morgana being in his bag on the table in front of her, while Ann was next to Akira. Across from Ann sat Yusuke, and across from Kasumi sat Ryuji. The waitress came and gave all of them drinks. She asked if they wanted anything to eat, but they asked for more time to decided. Once she left, they then began talking about what happened. They explained to Yusuke of how they became a group, since it was his first question.

"...I see." Yusuke nodded. "And because of that, this P.E. teacher had a change of heart… The Phantom Thieves who steal hearts… To think they truly exist."

"Surprise~!" Ryuji said, copying Kasumi from before.

"Oh, now don't you start!" Kasumi said in a joking manner and pretended to slap him.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Akira asked Yusuke, who was amused by Kasumi and Ryuji.

"No, I believe you..." Yusuke said. "There's no need for common sense to blind me after seeing a world like that. So, your plan with Madarame-sensei—" He paused before quickly correcting himself. "—With Madarame is to a force a change of heart, correct."

Collectively the group nodded to him. Kasumi began drinking her drink slowly, trying to keep herself awake and stable.

"Let me join… as a member of the Phantom Thieves." Yusuke asked, looking at them for a reaction.

The group seemed surprised by that. Except Kasumi, that is. She noted their reaction and gave the group a look. Being too tired to say anything, she just shook her head lightly at them before allowing Yusuke to continue talking.

"Had I faced reality sooner, this might have been avoided." Yusuke muttered, looking at the table in guilt. "I must put an end to this for the sake of the others whose futures as artists were robbed, as well. That… is the most civil thing I can do for the man who was… in some manner, my father."

"...Civil, huh." Muttered Ann.

"Sounds find to me." Said Ryuji. "We're going to deal with Madarame anyways."

"He may have a mental shutdown if we screw up." Morgana said, quickly popping his head out to talk to the group. "We have ways of preventing that, but they aren't fail-safe. Kasumi here is more so like a veteran with the Metaverse, so she mores more about the shutdowns compared to any of us. Even with her word, there's still ways that this can go wrong…"

"Madarame is a man who had the art world under his thumb. He has many connections to organizations." Yusuke said to them. "If someone like me raises my voice, it'll only be snubbed out… We have no option but this."

"Kitagawa-kun…" Ann muttered, showing her concern and empathy for him.

"It's a deal then." Morgana said in a smirkish way.

"Welcome aboard on this train of misfits." Kasumi muttered before continuing to dip her drink.

"I hope we get along, Yusuke!" Ann grinned at him.

"You better not slow us down." Ryuji said in a joking manner.

"I'll do my best." Yusuke smiled at them softly.

"Oh, and no nude paintings." Akira stated, giving Yusuke a hard look.

"Oh, so that was all a plan." Yusuke muttered in realization. "...That was quite daring for you, Takamaki-san."

"It wasn't my idea—it was theirs!" Ann exclaimed, glaring at the boys.

"Speaking of plan…" Kasumi place her drink down as she flashed an angry grin at the boys. "...Mind explaining to me what the hell happened…?"

"Hey, there was a lot in risking if you had went instead of Ann!" Ryuji immediately replied, putting his hands up in surrender. "You said it yourself that you would've been screwed if the police got called. Plus, we didn't exactly wanted you to destroy the place if somehow you got pissed off."

"Plus, I… didn't want you doing it, Kasumi." Ann spoke up, giving her an honest look. "Even before we became Phantom Thieves, I realize that you've always been around to try and protect me. But… every time you did that, I felt like I was useless. Like I was just this damsel in distress that got in the way all the time. I just… wanted to prove that I can do just as much as you."

"But, I—" Kasumi stopped herself. She sighed softly, trying to ignore the pain in her head. "...I didn't mean to make you feel that way, Ann. I thought I was protecting you, but it seems like I was only causing more harm in reality… I… apologize, for that."

"Don't be." Ann smiled at her. "You were only doing what you thought was right."

"But I just don't understand your guys' plan to stop me." Kasumi muttered, gazing at them individually. "What was the original plan…?"

"We talked after you had left us yesterday and agreed that you shouldn't be the one to distract Yusuke." Ryuji explained. "It just didn't feel right to us. So, Ann took you place in the plan. While she was distractin' Yusuke so Morgana could pick the lock, Akira and I waited in the Metaverse for the security to go down."

"I sent you a different time while we began the plan a lot earlier." Akira said to her. "That was our way to distract you…"

"So the medicine wasn't apart of the plan…?" Kasumi asked, her eyes wide as she gazed at each of their faces.

"What medicine…?" Ann asked, looking very confused.

"That was a last decision that I made." Morgana said, popping his head out to Kasumi. "I added some more sleeping pills to your drink so that you couldn't catch onto our plan. Pretty clever, huh?"

"Pretty clev—Uuuurrrggg!" Kasumi groaned into her hands as she muffled her loud scream. She then slammed her fist on the table and glared at Morgana. "You idiot! Do you even realize what you could've done?!"

"What do you mean…?" Morgana muttered, his smirking expression disappearing as his ears slowly became flat on his head.

"That medicine is specifically made to knock me out, okay?" Kasumi dialed her voice down so nobody around the group could hear. "Those pills are made because I have a high case of insomnia. Morgana… Those pills are hardcore drugs. You could've given me an overdose…!"

"W-wh-whAT!?" Morgana exclaimed as his face contorted into horror.

"Are you for real?!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" Yusuke immediately asked Kasumi. "Do you need an ambulance, or a doctor?"

"W-why didn't you tell us?!" Ann exclaimed as she looked fearful.

"Why didn't you tell us what you did, Morgana?" Akira asked the cat, but his clenched hand was telling them he was trying to hold in any and all anger.

"I—I didn't know it was that bad…!" Morgana said, gazing at everyone in a fearful manner. "I just thought that—that I was just—I never meant for that to happen! I didn't know she could get an overdose from them!"

"Son of a bitch…" Kasumi mumbled through her hands which muffled her words.

"What the hell, man?!" Ryuji yelled at Morgana.

"Hey, take it easy." Kasumi quickly intervened before this could get bad. She dialed her tone down to hopefully calm everyone. "Look. This was just some… freak accident. Morgana had no idea of the pills until last night, and even then it was my fault for being so vague and nonchalant about them. No one meant any sort of harm. I get that. Just… next time, if something like this happens again, TELL ME if there's a plan change, okay? Don't set me up because you believe I'll be difficult or whatever."

"I-I'm sorry…" Morgana immediately apologized to her. "I'm so so sorry, Kasumi…! I didn't know!"

"I know you didn't know. Just…" Kasumi sighed deeply. She put her hands behind his ears and began scratching his head to calm him down. "Please don't do that ever again, okay? Medicine isn't something to mess with, especially MY prescriptions. I forgive you, but you better not touch anything like that again, alright?"

"I'm sorry…" Morgana mumbled again.

"Don't scare us like that…" Ryuji sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"Are you going to be okay, Kasumi?" Ann asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine…" Kasumi muttered and stopped petting Morgana. "But, I might need help getting home… Can't have the police spot me and figure out I'm basically tripping out on drugs…" She then pointed at Yusuke. "But yeah, no nude paintings."

"I haven't given up on that yet, though." Yusuke said.

"Give it up!" Both Ann and Kasumi yelled at him.

"Oh, that reminds me…" Ann muttered before glancing at the group. "I wonder what's going on with the real Madarame. Yusuke and I were in a pretty tight situation..."

"Actually, I contacted him before we came here." Yusuke spoke up to answer for her. "He believes that I continued pursuing Takamaki-san. And, just as you all explained, it appeared he knows nothing of his Shadow."

"What did he say…?" Ann asked.

"He was complaining to the security company about how they couldn't even catch one high school girl." Yusuke said. Kasumi softly snickered at that, but stopped at what he said next.. "However, he's still furious about it, and said that he's going to take legal action against everybody."

"Talk about bein' completely on guard…" Muttered Ryuji.

"Legal action…? He's acting way too desperate." Ann said.

"Which is a big red flag for everyone…" Kasumi said as a small smirk appeared on her face. "He knows we're onto him. Therefore, he's on full guard. His Palace will be on more high alert than usual, but it's nothing we can't handle. If he's as prideful as we suspect he is, then he wouldn't dare to take action if his exhibit is still going, right? If something like that was spread to the public it would harm his image. There's still stuff that we don't know about Madarame, and his actions are proof of just that."

"That's exactly right." Yusuke said and nodded to her.

"We'll have to force a change of heart before then, if we're to dodge this 'legal action' thing." Morgana spoke up. "Looks like our plan must be accomplished while the exhibit is still open!"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"By the way… What is this?" Yusuke asked, looking at Morgana.

"Well, that's a human chameleon." Ryuji replied, pointing at Kasumi. "A very stubborn one I might add. She a sadistic brat who likes ordering people around and refuses to tell anybody anything about herself."

"Oh, yeah, sure, I'M the brat!" Kasumi kicked Ryuji under the table, hitting his left shin.

"Ow!" He whined and gripped his leg.

"ANYWAYS," Kasumi pointed at Morgana, "this is Morgana, Morgana the talking cat. He's 'special'…!"

"You got a problem with that?!" Morgana said and quickly became defensive.

"No, not really." Yusuke shook his head.

"Why not?!" Ryuji asked, bewildered by Yusuke's answer.

"He's just on a different wavelength than other people." Ann said.

"Do you wish to draw me?" Asked Morgana. "You better bring out the best in me in that case."

"Hm…" Yusuke leaned over the table, his hand reaching towards Morgana.

"Hey, don't touch me like—" Morgana stopped as Yusuke pressed a button.

He sat back down and looked back at Ann. "I was thinking of ordering some black-bean jelly."

"I bet he got that idea from a 'black cat'..." Ryuji muttered.

"Oh…!" Yusuke exclaimed as his expression fell. "I didn't bring any money."

"...Never mind. He's just weird." Ann said, referring to the topic before.

Kasumi huffed in amusement. As their conversation continued, she finished her drink but still felt the headaches coming. The drugs from the medicine was still kicking in, causing her to feel drowsy still. She placed her head on the table and just listened into everyone talking. Eventually, the topic somehow turned to her.

"So… Why did you refer to Kasumi-san as a 'human chameleon'?" Yusuke asked.

"She might as well be one with how much she changes her appearance all the time." Ryuji stated.

"Kasumi is a bit of a… special case, you could say." Ann said. "We know she's had a rough past, but we don't know specifically how rough it was. I think it's the main cause for why she changes her appearance by using cosmetics and wigs so much. We didn't even know her real name was Kasumi until this year."

"But, don't you all go to same school?" Yusuke asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah, but Kasumi has created an alias name to use when at school." Ann answered. "She goes by Hitomi Ishikawa. She even wears a black wig and fake glasses, along with makeup to keep her identity a secret."

"But why?" Yusuke asked. "Isn't that rather pointless?"

"Not when she has a criminal record." Ryuji replied. "From what we know, Kasumi's dad was a criminal, so the title of being a criminal's daughter is etched onto her name. Plus, she's done some bad shit herself, so she decided to create a double life for her so that she has a chance of bein' a 'normal kid'."

"That sounds pretty rough…" Muttered Yusuke. "So, even now, is this not what she looks like?"

"Oh, no." Ann shook her head. "That's the REAL Kasumi. Only we know about it, so we have to keep quiet about it."

"Okay, I think I understand." Yusuke nodded. "To think that she can deceive people so easily like that…"

"Yeah, well," Ryuji shrugged, "we're used to it. It's been pretty handy so far."

"I'm surprise she hasn't barked at any of us to shut up about her…" Morgana muttered and looked at her.

Akira looked down at her as well, only to be surprised with how she looked. Kasumi was sleeping. He could tell because he was now hearing the very soft snoring coming from her nose. He bent his head and dared to poke her nose. No reaction.

"She's asleep." Akira stated.

"Seriously?" Ryuji questioned as everyone looked at her position.

"Well, I don't blame her." Ann said. "She looked super tired in the Metaverse today. Do you think it's because of the lasting effect from those sleeping pills?"

"Most likely." Yusuke said.

"So, who's takin' her home?" Ryuji asked.

"I'll do it." Akira offered.

"Are you sure?" Ann asked. "We could always try and wake her up and take her home that way."

"Let her sleep." Akira said, still gazing at Kasumi. "She deserves at least that bit of rest."

"..." Morgana's ears flattened again, gazing at Kasumi in guilt.

Ann moved out of the booth so that Akira could get out. He carefully moved Kasumi, trying not to wake her up, and somehow got her onto his back. Since she was asleep, Ryuji grabbed her bag and Akira's and handed them to him. With a bit of help from Ann and Yusuke, they got both bags on Akira's shoulders while Kasumi was still on his back.

He said goodbye to the group and headed home. It was a bit tricky getting onto the train with her on his back, but he was able to do it. Once he made it to his drop, he exited the train and began his walk to Kasumi's house. Just as he was about to pass Leblanc, Kasumi adjusted herself in her sleep, her arms tightening slightly around his neck as she pressed herself more against his back. This caused Akira to stop, afraid she might fall off. He then heard something slip from her mouth so softly that he almost didn't catch it.

"...Warm…" Kasumi mumbled. "So warm…"

Akira waited, wondering if she was going to wake up. When she didn't, he could only smile softly at how she looked.

Kasumi had her legs wrapped around his waist while her arms were around his neck. He had a bag on each shoulder, which was honestly a lot harder to manage than it looked. Kasumi's cheek was against his shoulder, her face more towards his. Some of her hair had actually fell over his shoulder since she had so much. She looked a lot more peaceful when she slept like that.

' _Almost like a child. How cute…_ ' He thought. Without even thinking he pressed his lips against her forehead.

When he pulled them away, he almost expected Kasumi to suddenly wake up and slap him. Instead she just moved slightly as her very soft snoring filled his ears. Akira chuckled softly at himself, feeling rather foolish, as he began walking again.

' _I'm definitely falling on her…_ ' He told himself, still looking at her at the corner of his eye. '. _..Falling for her HARD, at that…_ '

With that thought lingering in his mind, he kept walking the quiet street, his ears only able to hear her soft breathing as he tried getting her home.

.

.

.

.


End file.
